Is it love?
by NickiTheWriter
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't the girl people make her out to be: smart,happy,content. Draco Malfoy is exactly what people expect from him: selfish,sexy,and filthy rich What happens when they're stuck doing a project together, and they contradict everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, before this was the shortest chapter of them all, but I kinda made it longer. Hope you like all the extra info i put in it.**

The Hogwarts dining room was filled with excitement. After the summer, everyone was thrilled to be back home. Well, at least, some people thought it was everyone. There was laughing, and gossiping. The dining room was warm, and the professors were trying to hush the children down, but who would listen? I mean, it was a long summer.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, watching Harry, his best friend and Ginny, his little sister, kissing in the Gryffindor dinner table. They were at school and yet they were always kissing, even if the other students and the Professors saw.

"Hah." Ginny laughed breaking away from Harry, finally, although Harry wanted more. Ginny and Harry were in the part of their relationship where they didn't care what anyone did or said, and they would stick together like glue. Ginny's parents were thrilled when she told them Harry and her were together, although they didn't think that their redhead angel child and the brown hair boy toy were making out so often.

Instantly Hermione sat down at the table with her books at hand, and a smile on her face that suddenly faded when she saw everyone stare at her. Everyone at the table was quiet because Hermione was the only one in the table without a boy friend; she had recently broken up with Ron and now Ron was over her and with Luna. Hermione wasn't mad at him, she was a bit hurt, but not mad. Harry had Ginny, Lavender and Neville, and Seamus and Parvati, and Dean and Romilda (who had just announced their relationship.)

"Mudblood." Malfoy yelled from the other table with the snickering other Slytherin students. She didn't know why he was always spending so much time to hurt her. Everyone was hurting her in his or her own way, either ignoring her, speaking rarely with her, or not even noticing her!

It was her seventh and final year at Hogwarts and yet everyone was acting so mean, even Ginny was speaking less to her! She hated her life and wished she was never born, and never went to this stupid school! She even tried to do Avada Kedavra on herself a couple of times but failed with the pronunciation, of course it was difficult for her, mostly because she was scared. No one knew about her so-called 'problem', and tonight was the first night of the last year at Hogwarts, when the Head girl and Head boy were going to be named. The once happy, enthusiastic brunette didn't care anymore if she got Head Girl or not, she might not be alive for the graduation of the end of the year, or maybe she would, who would care?

Dumbledore got up and gave his beginning of the year speech. Afterwards he called forward the head girl and head boy. He spoke slow and gentle. "Okay students. Please settle down. I have to call the Head Boy and Head Girl. First the head boy, Draco Malfoy! Please step up next to me. Next head girl, Hermione Granger!" everyone clapped. Hermione put on a fake smile and Malfoy smirked at all the rejects that wanted to be head boy. They went up to Dumbledore and shook hands with him and the other professors.

Dumbledore led them up to their new dorms. They had to share a bathroom but got their own bedroom. He also said something about a seventh year project. When he left Malfoy went up to his room and locked the door. Hermione didn't mind. She went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

She went into her bedroom and discovered someone had put her bags neatly in the corner. There was also a bookshelf on the right with all her books. She smiled at herself and then changed into her nightgown. She took a book called 'Cut'. It was a muggle book but still, it was worth reading. She was almost asleep with the book in her hand, when she heard Pansy Parkinson by Malfoy's room yelling, "Common out Draco!" Ugh. This was going to be a long night. But who knew, something might happen.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hermione's POV)

(Hermione's POV)

Ugh. That annoying, wannabe, know-it-all girlfriend of Malfoy's is here. Probably to annoy him to go to bed with her. Little Slut.

"Common Dracy-poo, we can go somewhere! We can have lunch together. Please, open the door!" She begged. I rolled my eyes and kept reading. "Please, Draco…" She asked. "Shut up!" I yelled from my room. "Excuse me?" She asked, a deadly tone in her voice.

I put a quick-clothes-change charm on myself and opened the door. "Shut. Up." I emphasized. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" She asked. "Well, one, I'm stronger, better, faster, and a lot smarter then you will ever be, or ever wish to be, and two, you shouldn't even be here, you didn't get head did you? Yeah, I didn't think so." I said. "You're just a bloody mudblood. No one cares about you. Your friends are just using you, seriously, who do you think you are? Because I just see you as a low-life no one that deserves nothing, and I mean nothing. You shouldn't even be in this school, you should be with your little cockroach muggles." She said. I rolled my eyes and closed the door.

"Please Draco?!" That. Was. It. I threw open my door and pointed my wand at her. "You deserve nothing, and I mean nothing, more then a low-life, painful death." I said. She moved back a couple of feet and looked at Draco. "Draco, tell her to stop. She's being a bitch." She said. "Nope," I said and then flashed spells one by one at her until she ran out of the room.

"Thanks," He mumbled to be. I nodded and left.

(Draco's POV)

"Draco, where is Hermione?" Dumbledore asked. "She just went up to her room. Why is she in trouble?" I asked. "No, why would she be?" He asked. "I have no clue, Professor, why the bloody hell would I be in her personal life? I wouldn't." I said, irritated. "Okay then. Please, go get her." He asked me. I groaned and went to her room.

"DRACO!" She yelled and jumped off of her bed. "What?" I asked. "What the hell? Can't you knock?" She asked. I smiled and shook my head. "Fine, what do you want?" She asked. "Dumbledore needs you downstairs." I said. She nodded and pushed me out of her room. But the last thing I saw was a muggle book called, 'Cut' But I doubt little miss know-it-all would cut herself. She's too perfect.

Even for me.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hermione's POV)

"Malfoy!? Get out right now!!" I yelled. I had locked the door for a reason and now he was invading my privacy is totally out of hand here! "Hey, hey. Chill. Dumbledore's here, down stairs. Unless you want to read your little cutting book, instead." He said with a smirk. Don't kill. Don't kill.

"Okay." I finally said and then followed him down the stairs where Dumbledore was waiting for us. "Hello, Miss Granger." He said. "Hello Professor." I replied. Oh no! This is probably going to be about the seventh year 'project'.

"Okay. Well I sent you down here to tell you about the project. Well as head girl and head boy, you must be partners. I will announce the rest after lunch. Have a good day and don't worry so much, Draco. You look much more pale then you really are." At this I started laughing but soon stopped to see that both of them were looking oddly at me. I blushed and then excused myself to get ready for classes.

(Draco's POV)

Granger is.. Odd. She goes around acting all jolly. There is something about her. Something I haven't seen in other girls. Oh well. I'm just going to try to get it out of my head. It's bad enough that I have to do this stupid project with her. I blame that Dumbledore. Merlin if I could get my hands on her I would…

I went to Potions first, and lucky me; I was paired up with the mudblood. Oh well there's nothing wrong with getting a few high grades with her. I had other classes but I just seemed to daze off into nothing. Finally it came tome for lunch. I acted like nothing was going to happen after but then Dumbledore went up and told all the seventh years to stay after lunch. Great.

After everyone had eaten all that they could, it took a long while because of Weasel, they returned to their schedule while us seventh years, got to stay and watch the teachers laugh at what they were going to do with us. We still had no clue what was about to happen, so we stood there with confused faces. Finally, Dumbledore got up and said, "Okay seventh years. I guess you are all wondering what is going to happen and I guess I am going to have to tell you."

We all heard snickers in the back coming from the professors. "Okay well. No one has ever told you this, but all seventh years are supposed to take a test before they leave. We have to pair you up with four partners and you will have to live in another country. Now lets start shall we?" He called a couple of names form the other students and then dismissed them telling them that they will leave in the morning. The last students were Granger, Potter, Weasel, Pansy Parkinson, and I. Great. This was going to be… fun.

Dumbledore looked at us long and hard, like if he has misplaced someone. He then stopped staring at us and told us we would leave in two days but that we would have to move into the head boy and girls room. Oh Merlin. Granger and Parkinson, and me and the freaks. Goody. He decided it was better if we move in tonight, and we didn't have any more classes for today.

I helped Parkinson with her stuff while Granger helped her friends. I don't know why we couldn't just use magic.

When we got back to the head boy and girls rooms, thank Merlin we have separate rooms, Parkinson said she'd rather sleep in my room and let the mudblood's friends sleep in hers, but while she was talking Granger spoke up and said "What? You think I'll go all Avada Kedavra on you at night?" hah. I didn't dare laugh out loud, because I knew the consequences.

"Shut up mudblood." She said. Oh no I knew where this was heading so I grabbed Parkinson and hurried her up to her and Grangers new room. I looked around at her room. I had never seen it other then a couple of hours ago but I didn't even notice it. "Ew." Said Parkinson looking around. "Oh Merlin. Common be nice to Granger. You want a good grade on this project thingy?"

She leaned over and gave me a kiss. It was so unexpected. But I didn't like her like that anymore. So I left her in the room and went downstairs to see the one I really wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hermione's POV)

(Hermione's POV)

I had stopped her by expelliarmus. We had to stay like that for about five hours. Oh wow the joy, don't you think?

Well anyways, when the spell finally wore off, Malfoy asked me if I was okay. I was pretty upset at everyone so I said, "Why do you care?" Then Ron came in and was like blah blah blah "Common a.k.a. "Mione are you okay." and then this whole problem started.

The unforgivable curse started working and Parkinson made the spell HURT. Like no kind of hurt I have ever felt. I was dieing!

I blacked out and when I finally woke up there were detectives on all sides of me asking the boys some questions and I was being rushed to the Hospital wing.

(Draco POV)

I looked at Parkinson and told her roughly to stop so she didn't have to go to Azkaban like her father but she said she didn't care.

She I took Granger and I went to the Hospital Wing. But it was two in the morning so I thought and thought and then I went where I knew I could get help… Slytherin House.

As I went to Slytherin house a couple of boys were in the common room and looked at me strangely. I didn't care how the bloody hell they looked at me; I was going to go to Snape, the only person I thought that could help Granger and me.

So I ran up to his room and looked around. Nothing. I ran down the stairs and ran to his class. He was there. Merlin only knows what he was doing there at this time.

He looked at me with his dark eyes like he was going to kill me but then he saw Granger and immediately asked me "What happened?!" as he started running from his desk to me and Granger.

"Pansy Parkinson cast an unforgivable curse on her and she just blanked out." I said looking down at her. She wasn't waking up anytime soon so I looked at Professor Snape.

"Which one?" he said as he rushed me to Dumbledore's office. "Impairo I think." I said. Why the hell was Dumbledore in his office, too? He looked at me and then at Herm…Granger.

He said something that I couldn't make out and then she woke up in pain. "Dumbledore! Stop! She's in pain can't you tell?" I yelled, seeing Granger slowly closed her eyes. Dumbledore said something else under his breath and she seemed dead until I saw her breath.

She still didn't open her eyes so I decided that it was best to take her to the Hospital Wing. "Professors. We should take her to the Hospital Wing!" I suggested. A couple of minutes later they were taking Parkinson to Azkaban and Granger to the Hospital Wing.

There were detectives everywhere questioning Weasel, Potter and I. I felt that I shouldn't even talk to those reporters, even though I was having a GREAT hair day, but I should go see if Granger was okay.

Two minutes later I was at the Hospital Wing next to Granger. She looked unconscious but then she woke up and said something. Something I would never forget.

She said "Hey, thanks for before. I guess you are the real Romeo in my life."


	5. Chapter 5

(Hermione's POV)

What the bloody hell did I just say to Malfoy?!?! Okay I think it's the pumpkin juice talking. Oh my Merlin! But the look he gave me with his dark grey eyes.

He didn't give me a look of like…Ew. He gave me a look of pity. Not like if I was crazy; more like he didn't DISERVE me. But… he's the Slytherin prince, I don't deserve HIM!! Well… uhh… I don't like him. Do I? NO! No I don't!

Well anyways, I have been assured that Percy Parkinson has been sent to Azkaban where her and her father are going to be staying. Hah.

I can't believe that she would do that! Oh well… she is a Slytherin. What else would I expect?

Malfoy is looking at me oddly now, like if he knows something I have no clue about.

"Malfoy?" I asked looking at him.

"Granger, you can call me Draco if you want to." He replied, and stopped staring at me

"Um, okay. Draco? Do you know something I don't know?" I asked looking at him, but I was too weak to move on my own

"Ah well no. Well because Parkinson is locked away, the other Weasel is going to be doing the project with us, although she is in her sixth year." He said, not looking me in the eye.

"Mal… Draco? Is there anything else? I just feel like there's something you're keeping from me." I said. 'Anything else about the project?' I thought

"Well… I don't know how to explain this but you know the project? Well we get to stay in England but with the muggles. And uhh… me and you have to pretend like we're married."

"Oh." Was all I said. Well, this doesn't change anything about how I think of him. He's still a git. But now, he was my git.

(Draco's POV)

Well… I got that over with. But, I still have to tell her more about our new life. Our house, our schools, our new adoptive son from Africa. I still had to tell her ALL of this. But I didn't want to go to quickly so I told her one thing at a time.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah. Well we'll be living in a three family house with us on the bottom, Potter and Ginny in the middle and Weasel on the top. And we will have to go to different schools."

Too quick? Nah. I thought about how we were going to get money to support our son. OUR SON! I forgot to tell her.

"Oh and we will have an adoptive son from Africa. Dumbledore said it's supposed to be like if we were teenage parents. But don't worry about him and our magic. We're not allowed to use magic in the muggle world and he is the son of a wizard so he knows about magic. All we have to teach him is how to NOT use magic in front of the muggles." I said and then looked at her.

"Oh wow." She said surprised. "I've never heard you talk so much Draco." She laughed. I managed to laugh a little, too; until Professor Snape came in and gave me a deathly glare.

"Miss Granger I hope you're okay. I have made this potion for you so that that deadly curse to ware off. It's one of those things you kids don't know, that we can HELP." He said and then walked away after giving her the green potion.

"Ew." Was all I said and laughed when she drank it and then almost threw up.

"Okay, dear I guess we better start getting along." She said and then patted next to her on the bed so we can talk, but pretty soon both of us were asleep… next to each other.

Watch out everyone. There might be a new Princess of Slytherin. Who would have guessed it would've been a Gryffindor?


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks a ton for CheeseFace 3 AWESOME PERSON!!

(Hermione's POV)

We slept next to each other silently. It was not until seven in the morning, when Snape came, that we woke up.

"What is the meaning of this?" he yelled in outrage.

"Oh well… we were talk-talking and uh… we sort of fell asleep we didn't do anything we weren't supposed to." Draco said, quickly getting up and walking towards the chairs and away from me.

I laughed in my heart, I didn't want to laugh in front of Snape, he'd probably take 100 points from Gryffindor.

"You didn't do anything you weren't supposed to, eh?" Snape said, looking at me.

"No, sir." I replied, with a HUGE grin on my face. Merlin knows why I smiled. Oh well, he got the picture.

He wasn't here to catch us; he came to tell us that our adoptive son has gotten here.

A little African boy about four years old walked in and looked around.

"Is dis gonna be owr new house?" he asked. AWW he was so cute!!

"No, mate. We're gonna move somewhere else." Ron said, coming in.

"You not dada." He said with a huge smile. Aw. My smile!

He walked up to me and gave me a note. I could barley move so I said'

"Hey, honey. Give that letter to daddy okay?"

"Okay mommy." He said and then gave the letter to Draco.

He read it out loud.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

This is my son, Keeber. He has been sent from Africa, but he knows that you are supposed to be his mum and dad for the next three months. Have fun and good luck!

Jabber France

"Three months?" Draco asked confused.

"Yeah, I guess." I replied.

"Tree months fo wat?" Keeber asked.

"You will live with mum and I." Draco said.

"Okay." He said, and looked at Draco.

"Want to go to the library?" Draco asked. It was probably the only thing he could think of teaching his 'son'. Now… How are we supposed to earn money? Oh well. I'll ask Professor Dumbledore later.

(Draco's POV)

My 'son' and I went to the school library. There were only fourth years and they looked at me oddly. Losers. I scowled back at them, that'll teach them to even look at me like that. MUHAHA.

Well anyways, Keeber and me looked up 'magic and kids' books. Well, I got something. But nothing about how I was supposed to keep him from telling muggles about magic. But wait, no one will believe a four-year-old boy. Hah.

After about two hours we left the library.

"Duh duh? Where we go now?" he asked. I smirked.

"Mum's room. We have to get you ready for bed." I said.

He smirked back. My 'sons' defiantly a Slytherin.

"Me no wanna go to sweep." He said running ahead of me.

I caught up to him and picked him up.

Instantly an owl came up to me and gave me a card.

'Why would I be getting a letter in the hallway?' I asked myself.

I looked at the card and it said

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

You will be seeing your 'son' change to look more and more like you. He already understands that. When the three months are over, your son will be eleven and he will be sorted out to a house. This is just magic, so he will turn back to being four after the project is done.

Professor Dumbledore

Hah. This kid better be a Slytherin. And have my blonde hair and Hermione's dark brown eyes. Her tan skin and my… Hogwarts house? Did I say that before? I don't care. It's very important. To be a Malfoy you have to be a Slytherin. Muaha. Hah.


	7. Chapter 7

(Hermione's POV)

(Hermione's POV)

Oh my Merlin! When Draco and Keeber got back Keeber was pale and had glass gray eyes! His hair was blonde with brown streaks and he had a fifth grade book… HE'S ONLY FOUR! He was so cute!

Draco thought that I was going to be mad that he looked more like Draco's family but it didn't matter. He was so adorable! Tomorrow It's the day we leave to MY part of town. Hah. The muggle part of London. I still don't know how Draco feels about this.

Oh and I talked to Professor Dumbledore about money and he said that we'll have to get jobs. I'll probably be the one with the job, because I know more about it, and Draco will be the one to baby-sit until I get home.

At least Keeber isn't a baby like Harry and Ginny's who is a one-month-old baby named Unique. She is a cute little girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

Ron is single, and he has a pair of twins. Thirteen-years-old, one boy and one girl with the reddest hair I have ever seen and dark green eyes. The girl is named Veronica and the boy is named Joan. They are really sweet, unlike some other teenagers their age.

Everyone is so exited! I can't wait.

--Next day--

This morning I woke up to the soft snore of Ginny, who was sleeping on Pansy's bed. I smiled slightly and decided I had to wake her for breakfast

"Honey, Ginny. Wake up." I said.

"No, mum." She replied and then turned around on her bed

I chuckled. "Breakfast is ready!" I yelled out. Ron and Ginny woke up and ran over to me, who was now currently waiting downstairs.

"Hah." I laughed at them but then saw their confused faces and told them to quickly put on a charm to get changed.

"I'll meet you downstairs." I said and then closed the door.

"Guys?" I said lightly knocking on the boys' door.

"Mum!" Keeber yelled, getting out of bed and giving me a hug.

I looked around and Harry finally got up.

"Hey. 'Mione. Where'd Ron go?" He asked

"Oh he went to eat downstairs." I replied.

Harry went into the bathroom to take a quick shower before we leave.

"Mal…Draco? Wake up." I said calmly. He got up and I will NEVER forget what he looked like.

He had no shirt on (Author: hehe) and has a Slytherin tattoo on the top left of his chest. HOT! Wait. What did I just say? Well anyways, he has the messiest hair I've ever seen on him, and in my opinion, the cutest. I guess he saw me staring at him because he said, "You're not too bad yourself." Wait. What? This was my enemy saying I looked okay.

It's all the project. I kept thinking "Umm. Okay? Well anyways get ready, we're leaving at about ten." I said.

"You don't wanna watch?" he said smirking.

"Oh yessss I would but I'm not a total perv. And I don't wanna creep my 'husband' out." I execrated and then left, taking Keeber by the hand.

"Okay COME BACK ANY TIME!!" he said calling after me. Hah.

(Draco's POV)

Hermione made me change, and so I put on some skinny black jeans and a green shirt, after all, I was still in school. I went out and I saw that Hermione was looking at cloth for Keeber. I looked over her shoulder and saw that she was choosing between a red button-up and sweat pants, or a green shirt and jeans. LIKE ME! Hah.

"The green is cool." I said, making her jump slightly.

"Okay then the green it is." She said bringing the cloth to Keeber.

He got changed and Harry, Keeber, Hermione, and I went down. There was NO seventh years so I decided to sit down with the other peoples… the seventh year Gryffindor.

It was time to leave. Keeber was looking around but he kept up with us. I was going to be a GREAT three months. Especially with my family. My very own family.

Thanks to all the people who helped me!! Thanks to IS and cheeseface!! 3 muchoo amor!


	8. Chapter 8

(Draco's POV)

(Draco's POV)

I don't know why I'm always ending like if I REALLY like Granger. I don't! Do I? Ugh. No I don't! Right?

(Hermione's POV)

We got to the Great Hall and Dumbledore was there. He called us over and we went to his office. There was a port key, and all the professors were there with goodbye gifts! Uh? Anyways, Draco took all out stuff, which was mostly mine, and we all said our goodbyes.

When we arrived we were in this old alleyway. We looked around and saw that there were old poor muggles everywhere but none had seen us. We walked out and crossed the street.

"Mate?" Ron asked looking around confused.

"Well, Ronald. If you would pay attention you would know where we're going. Listen now, we are going to cross this street here and then make a right then a left at the next street." I said looking at the map in my hands.

We did what I said and pretty soon we were in, what seemed like, a million dollar estate. We looked at the addresses and pretty soon we were in a huge three-story/ family home.

"Well… here we are." Ginny said and walked up the steps that lead to the red door. While they tried to open the door with the key, I looked at the garden. It had a small artificial lake filled with lily pads and a small park-like chair with roses on the sides. I decided to go help them with the door, so I left the little quiet corner and up the stone steps.

I put the key in and showed them that some muggle keys are broken and you have to up the fiddle with them. We went in to see green wooden-painted stairs.

Everyone else raced up the stairs while I stayed behind to look around my new house. I went inside the dining room and saw a TV, some chairs and a couch, and a play pin for Keeber. I walked to the other room and saw it was a pretty ocean-themed bathroom. It had a bathtub and a shower. It also had a seven-foot mirror. The ceiling was high up and has glow in the dark fish stickers. Hah.

I left the bathroom with a smile and went into the kitchen. I knew all the appliances, because I was born a muggle, but Merlin only knows when and IF Draco will get used to this. It had a small table in the corner and a small window-like rectangle in the wall overlooking the living room. There was also a door to go out to the back yard. I went outside and saw it was different then the garden in the left side of the house. It has a swimming pool and a small shack. I went inside the old shack and saw it was all new inside with muggle electronics. I didn't know some of the games but the directions are probably here somewhere. I went outside again and saw a French door leading into a bedroom.

When I got into the bedroom, there was a large black and white bed. There were black and white paintings covering the bare white wall. I guess it had a black and white theme. The curtains were white with nice black swirls on them. It was a homey room. I would probably get used to it. Next to the black and white pictures there was a black door. I opened the door and walked into kid heaven. There was a twin-sized bed with red and blue dots, there was a TV and video game systems and on the far corner there was a small roller coaster with a ride for one little four-year-old boy. The room was really big! Actually, the house was really big! I went out and then saw a room I hadn't stepped into. The dining room. It was a very nice family-sized room with a table for four and a cute little mini table for two kids. Aw. It was really cute, and just what a family of three would like.

When I went back to Draco and my room he was there looking around

"I like it." He said, smiling.

"Did you see the rest of the house?" I asked jumping onto the bed, where Keeber was jumping.

"Yeah." He said and then said, "Common, mate. Time to go to your room."

Keeber followed and then I could hear gasps coming from Keeber.

--Two hours later--

Finally Keeber fell asleep and I was ready to jump into bed when an owl came knocking on the window.

"What the?" Draco asked as he opened the window

The owl gave me a letter and then left

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

I hope you like your new home. It was chosen carefully by the Professors and I. Mrs. Malfoy, you may be feeling some slight pain and morning sickness. Do not worry about it. You will come to realize in time that the Pumpkin juice had a little more then pumpkins in it. And always remember that things are always going to be a surprise. If you like it or not.

Thank You,

Professor Dumbledore

"Why on earth would I have morning sickness?" I asked out loud.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Draco asked and then looked at the letter.

"I don't understand this. And I usually understand everything." I said, confused about the letter

"Well Hermione. I think we outta get to know each other a little more." Draco suggested.

I smiled. For the rest of the day, we talked and talked. We soon fell asleep next to each other.

Thanks to all the people who encouraged me to write:

My friend: VickiTheWriter (I'm still mad that she took my name but with a V)

Cathy

Vicky

-And everyone else. If you wanna have your name up here just review and ask me to!


	9. Chapter 9

(Hermione's POV)

I was woken up by the yells of Harry and Ron. GRR. Why was it always in the morning that they chose to wake me up.

I looked around and everything from yesterday came back to me. I was still in my tank top and my white capris. Wait. There was something wrong with my stomach! It had a BUMP! I looked around franticly, and noticed that Draco was still sleeping next to me. An owl appeared at the window, so I opened it, hoping it had something with my bump!!

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,

If you hadn't noticed already, Hermione has a bump in her stomach. She is indeed pregnant. She will have some morning sickness, but don't worry. This is not a real baby; it is just a magic baby. You will be in labor, and Ginny will help you. Her mother has trained her to give childbirth. I will take two weeks until you look like a nine-month pregnant mother of twins. Because we took random names from a hat to see who will be the pregnant one in your house, you will see that there is a new room in your house right next to Keeber's room. Your house will magically change while your children are getting older, so you will not need to buy any furniture, but you will need to go shopping for other things such as food and cloth. Keeber will grow to be eleven, as I told you before, and he will grow every two weeks. The babies will grow to be eleven also, and grow every week and a half. Have fun, and don't forget, you cannot use magic.

Professor Dumbledore

"Draco!!" I yelled.

"Yes, dear?" he asked, waking up and looking at the note

"Oh my…" I kept saying.

"Wow. Well uh. We'll get through this. Uh, who's gonna go tell..." he didn't finish what he was saying because I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Ugh. It always had to be me.

(Draco's POV)

Wow. Hermione was a PREGO! Hah.

Well it's not funny. I guess I'm was going to be the lucky one to tell the Weasels and Potty so I went up to Potters house, which looked exactly like ours but with a different theme and different furniture and things.

I was watching them fight when finally they finally looked up and noticed me.

"Morning, mate. Did we wake you?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Uh. Well... Hermione's pregnant." I said.

"What the bloody hell did you do to her you Ferret-faced git?" Ron asked ready to kill me with her bare hands.

"No. Wait EW no! I didn't do anything to Hermione! She got magically pregnant!" I said thinking of all the WRONG images.

"Yeah with YOUR magic stick? We should kill you now!" Ginny said. Why was this sixth year girl talking to me like that?

"Hey!" Hermione said, coming up. She had never been here, so she looked around.

"What the hell has this git done to you, 'Mione!" Ron asked running to her.

"Nothing Ron!" she said. Hah.

"Well then why on EARTH are you a PREGO?" Ginny asked.

She explained to them what happened and everyone got over killing me to thinking of names for the babies coming in two weeks. This was going to be... fun?

(Hermione's POV)

I was so excited, yet so scared. I wanted to have these babies, but I didn't want to face the fact that I was going to love them with all my heart, and them loose them. Well... this is a project, I might resist on loving them, but I know that I will eventually love them with all my heart. I might even love Draco, too. WAIT NO! No I won't! Will I?

Well anyways, I was talking to Ginny, and she offered to baby-sit Keeber.

"Why?" I asked. She just smiled and said "Oh nothing." Okay? Are you getting this, because I'm not!

When we went back to our house, which was about fifteen minutes later, Keeber was eating cereal. He was a good little boy.

"Keeber, dear. I have to tell you something." I said. "Yes mum?" he asked with a bright smile. "Well, you're going to be going to be starting school on Monday. And you're going to have two new baby brothers or sisters or both." I said. He looked excited. "Weely?" He asked. "Yes, sport." Draco said. "Oh wow! YAY! Can I go see my cousins?" He asked. "Su re dear." I said with a smile when he was running up the stairs.

Now me and Draco got some more times for ourselves.


	10. Chapter 10

(Hermione's POV)

"Draco. How do you feel about these babies?" I asked. I had to know if he was upset that he was going to have to be 'married' to a muggle-born.

"I'm scared really. I don't know what kind of father I'm going to be. I know that Keeber loves us, but I don't know. BUT! I have already though of names! Tom Felton Malfoy and Fred Parson Malfoy." He said looking up from his book.

I looked at him for a while. We had been talking for a while about our life, until Keeber came to take a nap. We had been talking about everything except the babies that were going to arrive.

"Why do you think they're going to be both boys?" I asked out loud. Woops. Wrong think to say. He looked at me with those cold grey eyes.

"Malfoy's are ALWAYS boys." He said and then got back to his book. Sigh. I guess I'm going to have to name those poor babies if they turn up to be girls.

I fell asleep and when I woke up his arm was on my waist and my arm was on his neck. Okay, Hermione. Don't worry. Just, get up quietly and never repeat this. So I did what I thought and he didn't wake up. The whole morning I thought about how I had this wonderful dream last night.

I was under the midnight moon and everything was dark. I was looking around at this garden and then someone said "Hermione. Tell me. Yes or no?" I didn't recognize the voice so I cried out "Who is there?" no answer but there was a hand on my shoulder. It was warn and reassuring. I looked back, but he was gone.

"I need to find him." I said, busy daydreaming.

"Huh?" Draco asked with a cup of tea going to reach his thin lips.

"Oh sorry no. I was talking to myself. I guess with the babies coming I'm caught up to talking to someone. I guess I'm going to go up and have a cup of tea... OH MY MELIN ITS MONDAY!" I said

"Hermione, it's Sunday." Draco said, reassuring me by showing me the muggle calendar. When did he learn how to read it? Oh well. I didn't want him getting angry at me for asking, so I kept it to myself.

Keeber came into the room with his new best friend, his blanket. Aw. He was so adorable! We decided to go up and talk to the Potters.

(Draco's POV)

We went up to talk to the Potters and when we got upstairs Ginny and Potter... I mean Harry, were KISSING! Ew. I mean they have kissed before, but... ew.

"Harry? Can you please stop for like... a second." Hermione pleaded.

"Oh, sorry 'Mione. I didn't see you there." Ginny said, blushing.

"Hah. Don't worry. I just wanted to say that tomorrow we start school. And uhh... we, Draco and I, are getting up early. It's a public school so we can wear what ever we want. Ugh. I have to wear pregnant cloth." Hermione said.

(Hermione's POV)

I realized that I was probably going to be the only pregnant girl there! Oh no! I'm going to be a total reject! At this I started crying. They all looked at me and then Ginny gave Draco a deathly stare as in for him to help me or something, so he took me downstairs and hugged me for the longest time. I didn't stop crying until Keeber came out of his bedroom and looked at my tear-stained face.

"Mum? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Mum and I are alright, champ. Mums is just a little sad about our school tomorrow." Draco said as I started crying a little bit softer.

Keeber's eyes widened "You and mum have to go to school tomorrow? Wow! I though you were too OLD." He asked and then stated with a laugh.

"Yeah, sport. And you have to go to school, too! So you better get some rest before you go to sleep in front of your WHOLE class. Do you want that to happen?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"No. No, sir." Keeber said and then ran back to his room. I guess he didn't notice it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

I kneeled down in the floor in pain. "Her...Hermione! Are you okay?" Draco asked in horror. I about two minutes my stomach had grown to look about three months. DAMN IT! I AM going to be the reject in the school.

"Oh thank Merlin you're okay, 'Mione." Draco said, helping me up to my feet. Wait, did he just call me 'Mione? Okay. Weird. Bazaar.

----------------Next day--------------------

(Draco's POV)

I woke up to the sound of eggs popping and the smell of bacon. I heard Keeber's smallish voice saying "Mum. Is dad awake yet?" So I put on a white T-shirt, combed my hair, and went to the Kitchen where Hermione was serving breakfast. I went up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, darling." She giggled and then handed me a plate with eggs, ham, and bacon. Yummy.

"Dad! You're finally awake! I start school today, dad!" Keeber yelled with joy. Pretty soon Hermione joined us in the big table in the dining room. I saw a door I never noticed before and then I remembered the twin's room.

"Hermione? Keeber? Why don't we have a look inside your new brother's room." I asked.

"Dad? How do you know their going to be boys?" He asked.

"Because, Keeber. We're Malfoy's. We are supposed to be boys." I said, remembering my family's heritage with a smile and then a frown.

"Oh." Keeber said, finished his eggs, and left the room to go change for his new school.

"We better get going, also." Hermione said and then got her, Keeber, and my plated and washed them. I went into the room and put on my blue-striped T-shirt and my black skinny jeans, which I have about ten pairs.

Hermione came in and got her Prego cloth. Hehe. She went into the bathroom and when she came out she had a slip-on dress with white tights under and some slip-on shoes. She also has some make-up on, and she looked pretty. What? Did I just call her pretty? Well she WAS.

"Ready, Draco." She asked.

"Yes, let me just get Keeber, my lady." I said, and got out son.

We decided to wait for the others so we stood by the garden. Keeber started splashing by the pool, but Hermione asked him not to and she started explaining all the rules of what to do when he gets home and how to respect me while she looks for a job.

When the rest of our hose-mates got outside, Ron explained that his twins were going to take Keeber to school, and Unique, who had turned three in one day, to nursery, and then go to their school. They were then going to pass by Unique and Keeber's school after they finished school and drop them off at home before going to do homework.

"Hah! Who's their father, Ronald? They're probably going to get it from you to be lazy and not do a single homework." Hermione said, and everyone started laughing.

"Okay, kids. We'll see you later. Be good, and don't be MEAN to anyone." Ginny warned. We all gave hugs to our children and then went our separate ways.

When we arrived, the principal, a sour looking old man, gave us our schedules and left us to find our way around. Hermione and me had the same had the same classes except for one. The rest of the people had their own lives to deal with.

(Hermione's POV)

I WAS the only pregnant one! Everyone around me looked at me if I was WEIRD! If I could only tell them off, I would. I wanted to so badly, but then I would have gained nothing, now would I? Well anyways, all of the girls were looking at Draco but he paid no mind to them. We had mostly all of our classes together except one after lunch. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco, and I all agreed that we would meet in the cafeteria under the sign that said 'hotdogs.'

I had to explain that in the muggle world, schools were not split up into houses. Draco was upset about that, but tried not to show it. He would stay by my side no matter what.

After lunch we still had a couple of minutes, so Draco and me decided to go outside to the yard. I thought it was a good idea until a girl about the same age as us came up to Draco and started talking to him and totally leaving me out.

"Hey, my names Amber. I'm in you're science class." She said

"Oh hello. My name is Draco." He said in return. At least he wasn't being mean to anyone like he would if he was back at Hogwarts.

"Cool name. Where are you from?" she asked.

"Oh we're, me and Hermione, are from around here. We just didn't like our school and we transferred here." He said. He was a damn good liar.

"Oh that's awesome." She said, not even looking at me.

"We should go out sometime." She said. That... don't say anything mean Hermione. Let's see what Draco says.

"Oh wow that'll be terrific to have a friend here. Don't you think, 'Mione?" He said looking at me.

"Yeah. That'll be nice." I said in return.

"Aw, so this is you're sister?" she said in an attitude-ish way.

"Well..." Draco said thinking about his words.

"No I'm not his sister." I said to this Amber girl. Let the games begin.

"Oh, then who the hell are you?" she asked, looking for trouble.

Was I his girlfriend? I don't know. All I knew was that we were in the project together.

"She's my girlfriend." Draco said for me. OH MY MELIN! I WAS HIS GIRLFRIEND!! YAY! Well anyways it was probably just to lay her off of me. He remembers what I did to him the third year, and I don't think he wants me to do it to this Amber girl.

"Oh wow. But... I'm so much prettier then she will ever be." She said with a smirk.

"Oh really? Well I think she's beautiful, no matter what you say." He said more to me then to her.

She gasped and then walked away. I opened my mouth to say something but then the bell rang and ruined my parade. For now.


	11. Chapter 11

(Hermione's POV)

Draco dropped me off at my class and then left for is class. We didn't talk about the meeting with Amber. I didn't want to know the truth. Maybe he just did it for Amber to get jealous, or maybe just so she could shut up. I didn't care anymore. I wasn't going to ask him at home, or EVER!

"Miss. Granger?" the teacher asked. "Yes, sir?" I replied. I knew that he wasn't waiting for an answer to a question he just asked because I just got in the room.

"Um well its just that... the vice principal wants to see you in her office." He said. I was in total shock! I was NEVER sent to the vice principal's office! "Okay." I said, getting up with my bookbag. "Oh, but wait she doesn't know where to go." Amber said. I didn't even know she was in my class. "Oh, would you be so kind as to taking her there, Amber?" The teacher asked looking at her though his glasses. "Sure, Mr. Johnson." She said. Okay, well I guess his name was Mr. Johnson.

It wasn't until we were in the hallway that Amber said, "Listen. You aren't good enough for Draco." I was calm enough to go to the bathroom and drown her in the toilet. "And. how long have you known him?" I asked. "I didn't think so. I've known him for seven years." I said, knowing that she only knew him for this one day.

That's when I saw him. I was about to say hi when I saw him kissing this girl in their class. There was no teacher there, so anyone could do anything they wanted to. I stared at him and decided not to wait. I went into the vice Principal's office and sat down before starting to cry.

"Miss. Granger?" the vice principal asked. I didn't notice her there so I immediately stopped crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said. Looking down at my belly.

"Don't worry. I know the Malfoy family. A bunch of pureblood people. Yes, don't worry; I know that you guys are wizards and witches, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm a witch, also; but I live in this muggle part of town." She said.

"Okay." I said looking up a bit at her.

"Well I understand the project. You have to get pregnant, correct?" she asked leaning on the back of her chair.

"Yes," I said and then started to explain the whole project, and my whole day, and all my thoughts. It had lasted two whole periods. Finally, school was over and I had to go find a job.

Before I left, Draco came out, talking to the same girl he was kissing. She WAS a lot prettier then me, I guess. This thought made me frown. How could he do this? Oh yeah, he's a Malfoy.

I didn't even look back to him, and I guess he didn't see me.

I went back to the vice principal's office; she was reading a report but looked up.

"Hey, Hermione. Need anything?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Any chance you have a job here?" I asked.

"Um... well there is that you can help Mr. Johnson for the next week or two." She suggested

"Oh but you see, I'm supposed to have the babe in two weeks." I said.

"Oh that's fine. This week you can help him and I'll pay you... how 'bout $200.00?" she said. "Sure that'll be great." I replied and then she told me to keep my books in this cubby thing. I then went to Mr. Johnson.

"Hi." He said a bit nervously. Er... okay?

"Uh... hi? I'm going to be your new assistant." I said. I noticed that Mr. Johnson was pretty young. And a LITTLE good looking. Ew.

"Oh okay. Well I need you to," he told me a long list of what to do and when I was finally done he asked me to come over for some coffee.

"Oh sure." I said.

We went to the good part of town. He lived across the street from me. We got into his house and it was really big! He had nice things everywhere. "Here, come into the kitchen. He made us some coffee and then asked, "Want to take a tour of the house?" "Oh no thanks, maybe another time, my family is waiting for me at home." I said.

"Oh what that ungrateful son of a..." he said angrily. "Sir. Not only him." I said. "Oh this special baby?" he said touching my stomach. I backed away, and this made him angry. He took me by the arm and took me into what I thought as his bedroom. He threw me into his bed and told me to take my cloth off. "No!" I yelled back at him. I noticed that all the rooms in his house had a lock so I RAN into his bathroom and stayed there until he knocked his own door down. Now, he was fuming. I took me by me legs to his bed and gave me his phone. "What the..." I said looking at him in confusion. "Call that boyfriend of yours and tell him what's happening. Look what he says and tell me that I'm not better then him." He stomped out of the room and into the bathroom.

I called Draco, thank Merlin I knew the number, and Keeber picked up.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hey, honey. It's mum. Can I please talk to you're father?" I asked. "He's with his lady friend, mum. But I'll tell him you're on the phone. One sec." He said, wow he was talking like he was older. "Hello?" Draco picked up the phone. "Malfoy. I'm here with Mr. Johnson in his house." I said, hoping he would get the picture. "Oh okay, I'm here with some buddies." He said. He sounded drunk. Damn! "GO GET HARRY!" I yelled at him. Then I saw that Mr. Johnson was at the door, drinking his soul away. Maybe if he drinks enough I can get away. "Hello?" Harry answered. I was crying hard. I didn't know what to do. I was about to be raped by a drunken guy, my 'husband' was cheating on me, and drunk, and now I was going to have to escape.

I hung up the phone and then Mr. Johnson jumped on his bed. I decided to run NOW. I ran down the spiral stairs with hum chasing me and out the door. At least I already had my book bag on me. He was still chasing me so I started screaming.

Harry came out of the house and saw me. I was running across the street and the teacher was chasing me without a shirt on. Harry ran to me and helped me get into the house and locked the door while the teacher was yelling at me to get out and face him. I looked into my house and saw Draco with his 'lady friend.' It was the same girl he was kissing before. I broke into tears and ran upstairs to Ginny. Ginny had an extra bedroom so she rushed me there with Veronica coming from behind us. I was shaking so much that I had to have three heavy blankets on top of me before I was just shivering.

"Okay what happened?" Ginny asked, sitting on the other chair with me. It took a couple of minuets until I finally stopped crying and shivering. I noticed they had made this room look like if you were at the beach. It was nice and warm.

"Okay well after lunch, Draco and I went outside and got into a kind of in an oral fight with this girl named Amber. She asked if I was Draco's sister and then he said no I was his girlfriend. I didn't talk to him about it afterwards because the bell rang. Then when I was in class, the vice principal called me to her office. Amber wanted to take me there and then she told me how I wasn't good enough for him. And then I saw him in his class... kissing that girl that's downstairs. And then I asked the vice principal if she had any jobs and she said I could help out Mr. Johnson, my teacher. And I helped him and he offered to make me coffee in his house. Then he dragged me into his bedroom and told me to take off my cloth. I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in it. He knocked down the door and made me call Draco. He sounded all drunk so I told him that I wanted to talk to Harry and then started crying. I hung up the phone and then he, Mr. Johnson tried to... you know. And I ran away and here I am." I said. I kept crying and then I heard something. I sounded like footstep so I got up and reached my hand in the air. I felt something so I pulled until I saw it was Ron with Harry's invisibility cloak. Ginny had also found Harry listening from behind the door. Ron was red with anger.

"I'm gonna kill both your teacher and Draco." He said, stomping around.

"Go ahead. But AFTER that muggle girl leaves." I said, laughing at the thought.

"She just did." Ginny reported looking outside the front window.

"Okay then, Ron get Keeber. Can he sleep here tonight?" I asked Harry and Ginny.

"No! I want my little cousin to sleep with ME tonight." Veronica said with a smile.

"Okay, sure. And 'Mione, you sleep here tonight." Ginny said.

"Okay, now that we got that covered, Harry you want to come, too?" Ron asked.

I fell on the floor with pain. Ugh. Ginny came to my side and told the boys to just go. Ginny was totally worried about me before she remembered that I was pregnant. Hah.

"Okay. Well you will sleep here." Ginny said. I looked around at the beach themed room. There wasn't a bed in sight. I opened my mouth to state that there wasn't a bed, and I didn't want to sleep on the floor, when Ginny got out a remote control and pressed a button. Instantly the wall opened and a bed popped out.

I told her I was tiered and that I would talk to her more in the morning, so she left. But really what I wanted to do was listen to the boys. So I turned off the lights and listened.

(Author: I would do Draco's POV but he's drunk)

"Listen you little git, you hurt Hermione so now we're going to hurt you." Ron said.

"What? When did I ever hurt HER?" the drunken Draco said. It hurt me that he didn't even realize what he was doing to me.

"Umm... I don't know maybe right NOW with your little girlfriend. I can't believe you KISSED her in class. How could you, Malfoy? Oh yeah I know, maybe because you have NO FEELINGS! You know Hermione's about to have YOUR babies and, still, your cheating on her? Oh and by the way, she was about to be raped! So don't worry about her! She is sleeping in my house tonight. And, KEEBER COME OUT! YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH VERONICA AND JOAN TONIGHT; he's coming, too." Harry said and then left with a bit of struggle from Ron, who wanted to kill Draco.

When they came back, Veronica told me goodnight, and Keeber went up with her, saying how they were NEVER going to go to sleep; but knowing him, he was going to fall asleep at eight. Wait a sec., what time is it? I looked over at the aloha clock, which showed it was seven-thirty. Ugh. Time for a long sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay everyone, here's the deal, I'm really upset at Draco right now for breaking Hermione's heart so I won't make his POV until next chapter. (I still love you Tom Felton)

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up this morning with a weird headache. All the thoughts and pictures came back to me from last night. I remembered that Draco cheated on me, Mr. Johnson tried to get with me and that Ron wanted to kill Draco. Oh well, it would be better if he did kill him. I looked outside the window and saw Draco rehearsing something by the Garden.

Ginny came in the room and sat next to me.

"'Morning. How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"I'm okay. So, school again today." I said coldly.

"No!! Whoa, not for you! You can NOT go to school with that freak of nature still there!" Ginny yelled.

"Oh yes I am. I have to, I mean, I HAVE to go to school." I said.

Ginny smirked. "No, you don't. Your eighteen and you don't have to go to this thing called 'collage.' So I'm going to school today while you go find a job to support you and your three children, I will also tell the vice principal about the... thing that happened yesterday. And don't leave until Malfoy does. You can stay here all three months."

"What? Okay I won't go to school, and I'll get a job instead, but with the two babies coming and Keeber, I can't live in just one house with three more people. Don't worry, I'll sort things out with Draco later." I said, not even believing myself.

"Fine. But I suggest you get a job in the Prime Minister's office. He knows about witches and wizards." Ginny said, and then left. Keeber came downstairs.

"Mum! Aren't you and I going to school?" he asked.

"You're going to school, honey; and I'm going to go look for a job." I said and then got his cloth. I made him change and then asked him about his school. Half an hour later he was on his way out and Draco was on his way UP! Damn it! I didn't want to talk to him now. I wanted him to leave me to my thoughts.

He tried to come upstairs but Harry gave him a deathly gaze and he decided not to. He then walked down the stairs and left.

I had the rest of the day to find a job. So, after I checked that Draco wasn't outside, I put on my coat and left.

I took Ginny's advice from before and went to the Prime Minister's office.

I can't believe I got there! No one wanted to tell me where his office was and I hadn't seen it since I was really young, and my mom showed me it... hard headed muggles.

When I got to the office an assistant met me at the top of the steps.

"Hello?" she asked looking at me curiously. "Yes, hello. I was checking if there was any job offerings?" I asked, looking around at the big building.

"Yes, why yes there is. The Prime minister is looking for a personal assistant. If you would like you can go inside and ask him about the job and give him your resume." She said nicely. "Resume?" I asked. I hadn't even filled one out; Dumbledore didn't say anything about a resume. "Yes, you do have one don't you?" she asked; now her expression was looking at me oddly. "Oh yes. I do." I said, thinking quickly. She smiled again. "Okay you can go see him." She said and then buzzed me into his office.

To my surprise, when I entered the room, Fudge was talking to the Prime Minister. The two men stared at me. "Hello." I said, blushing. "Miss Granger? Is that you? What on earth are you doing here?" Fudge asked. "Fudge? How do you know this young lady?" The Prime Minister asked. "Oh, she's a witch. Harry Potter's friend. But wait, what are you doing here, Miss. Granger?" Fudge asked. "Oh, it's the seventh year project in Hogwarts. I came here to ask for a job, if there IS one." I replied, a little scared on what they would say. I imagined them saying 'Oh no! Not a seventh year. Leave! NOW!' but it didn't happen... yet.

"Wait, so you're a witch?" The Prime Minister asked. "Yes, but I was born a muggle." I said. "Ah, so you sort of know what you would have to do if you were assigned my assistant?" the Prime Minister asked. "Yes, sir. Well, a bit. But you might need some help at first. But I swear that I learn fast, and that I will be dependable." I said with a smile. "Hum... a witch as an assistant to the muggle Prime Minister. I like the idea. Hire her." Fudge commanded. "We-well. I-um." The Prime Minister stuttered. "She is one of the smartest witches her age, Minister. I urge you to hire her." Fudge said, a little annoyed that the Prime Minister wasn't listening to him. "Plus, she has a muggle family, a very loyal one at that. She herself is a mud- uh, muggle born, so hire her. She will be good for this muggle world." Fudge said and then disappeared into the green flames in the fireplace.

The Minister sighed; I guess he didn't like taking orders from Fudge.

"Okay, Miss... Um. I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name," he said apologetically. "Oh, my name is Hermione Granger. I go to school in Hogwarts, a school where young witches and wizards go." I said. "Ah, yes. Fudge told me about you and your little friends and all of your helpings." He said with a warm smile. "Okay well Miss Hermione Granger, Fudge thinks you will be a great addition to the Ministry." He said with his hand on his head. "No, no you don't have to hire me," I said and then told him the whole story of the seventh year project and about EVERYTHING... especially yeaterday.

"Well is that teacher barking mad? I'll deal with him later. And about that Draco Malfoy... you should talk to him. I think you would feel a lot better. And now about the babies, you're going to need to feed them and your young son, so how's 400 a week?" he asked. "Wow. That would be great!" I said and then asked when I would start "In three weeks. I will pay you and say that you are taking a vacation, and I repeat, I WILL PAY YOU!" he said, laughing. I laughed and thanked him. He escorted me out and I practically ran home.

Finally when I got home it was about four o'clock and Draco was inside on the couch... alone. Well at least I think, because HE IS ALONE ON THE COUCH.

I went inside and almost instantly I heard a squeal form Keeber saying " Hi mum!" I laughed and gave him a huge hug before asking him to go play in his room whole Draco and me talked.

"Hey, Hermione. What did you want to talk about?" He asked, not even looking at me.

"Oh I don't know, did you NOT notice I didn't sleep with you last night? Or that you didn't see me this morning? Oh wait, you were with that other girl, so of course you wouldn't remember me." I said. He smiled. "Why are you SMILING?" I asked. He was really getting me annoyed. He didn't even look at me, only at our bedroom door. I thought the worst, what if that GIRL was in there? I opened the door and saw Mr. JOHNSON!! He was tied with rope!!

"Draco?" I asked. Inside I was thrilled.

"Yes, 'Mione?" he asked looking at me with the very same smile on his face.

I went over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and when he finally pushed me away y eyes were filled with tears.

"I'm so sorry! That girl just gave me money and then she kissed me! I guess that's what you saw, and then she stocked me here and then she kept giving me this beer thing. And I kept drinking and then she kissed me AGAIN! But of course I was too drunk to realize it. That's really all I remember. Would you still be my wife?" he asked. "Yes!! I would totally be your wife!" I said and then we fell asleep... right next to each other like always. Who could ask for a better husband? He was strong, hot, and HAD ABBS!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone, nicolee here. I am SOO sorry I didn't write in a while. Please review. It will make me feel better in my messed up world heartsss and kisses


	13. Chapter 13

(Hermione's POV)

(Hermione's POV)

"When we woke up, I remembered that it was Wednesday. Ugh, still three more full days. Well, at least I didn't have to go to work in three weeks. But the babies were going to arrive soon enough. I looked at the clock and saw that I had waken up three hours early, and had to go throw up in the toilet, so I ran to the bathroom and... You know what happens next.

I was there for about half an hour when in came Draco.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, dear. Its just the babies." I said dropping my head on the wall.

"Oh, thank Merlin, it's just the little babies and not that your getting sick or something because of being with that teacher." He smiled. What did he do to Mr. Johnson? Oh no! He might have killed him. "Uh, what DID you do to my teacher?" I asked. "Hah. I didn't kill him; lets just say that he won't bother you again. The Minister put him in jail." He said and then left with a smirk. I let out a sigh of relief and then got back to throwing up.

(Draco's POV)

I knew I had to make Hermione happy, we were best friends now... well at least I think we are. Oh well. I think we're pretty cool together, I wonder how it's going to be when we get out of the muggle world. Well anyways, I'm going to have to talk to the girl who kissed me. It hurt Hermione and I don't like her being hut.

--School--

I was in Mrs. Erma's class when the girl who kissed me plopped up next to me and sat in her seat.

"Hey, Draco. Wanna start another make out session?" she asked with a bright smile. I didn't know what to say, for the first time in my life I was speechless. "Um... I don't even know your name." I said. Hah, that'll teach her. "Oh, my name is Heather." She said and then started looking at my lips. Ew. "Uh, no thanks, Heather. I mean you're pretty and all, and you look like my ex girlfriend, but I have a girlfriend. Sorry, but I really do like you. I think we can keep on being good friends." I said. I was no longer speechless if you haven't noticed. She stared at me. "I knew you had a girlfriend." She said. "Amber told me." She continued. "What? So you knew I had a girlfriend, and you still tried to seduce me?" I asked. These muggle girls were really confusing. "Yeah plus, since I am Amber's best friend, she asked me to break you two up, and I did." She said. Wait; wasn't she falling all over me, too? "You know what I think? I think that she was using you, Heather. She was all over me, too; so I think that she wanted you to break us up so that she could have me!" Wow I was brilliant. "She-she WOULD! Oh my gosh! I am so not inviting her to my party anymore. I'm so sorry, Draco. Please tell your girlfriend I said sorry, too. Where is she anyways?" she asked looking around. "Oh, um... you know that perv teacher, Mr. Johnson?" I asked. "Oh yeah, he's my uncle. For some stupid reason the authorities took him away last night. Apparently the Prime Minister wanted to have a word with him or something. I don't know why, and no one would tell me. Why, do you know?" she asked looking at my eyes again. "Uh, yeah. He tried to rape my girlfriend." I said slowly. Her eyes started drowning with tears. "Uh! She's okay! Don't worry!!" I said a little quicker. "No! It's not that! He said he wouldn't do it again." She said, crying really hard. It reminded me of Hermione. Just then, she popped into the classroom. "Hermione!" I said when I saw her. "Is that the girl?" she said, looking angry. "I'm so sorry! So, so sorry!" she said running to her and apologizing. "Um, it's alright. Are you okay?" she asked looking at Heather. "I'm sorry! About Draco and my uncle! He said he wouldn't do anything anymore!" she said. By that time the whole class was looking at us and Hermione was as red as a red pepper. "Come, we'll talk outside." She said and then motioned for me to follow. The teacher was sleeping so I just walked out.

"Honey, are you okay?" Hermione asked looking at Heather. "He raped me, too; when I was a child about seven, and I didn't know what he was doing. He said he was playing a game. But he said he was just going to play it that once, but then he kept doing it again and again. He said, when I was twelve that it was going to just be me who he was going to play with and that I would save so many other girls. At that time I knew what was happening, but I didn't want to tell anyone because he threatened me. Then when I was thirteen I told him to stop. He slapped me and told me I had done well. He promised that he wouldn't do it to me, or anyone else, anymore." She cried. "We have to tell someone!" I said. "Yes, we have to... uh?" she asked. "Heather is her name." I said. "Oh thanks Draco. Heather, we have to tell someone." Hermione said. She nodded slightly and we followed Hermione to the bus. "Where are you going?" The vice principal said; none of us had noticed but she had been following us for two blocks now. "We're going to the Prime Minister's office; and you can't stop us!" I said, fearing that she would suspend us all. "Okay, well in that case, I'm going too!" she said and then followed us. I looked into Hermione's eyes and knew everything was going to be okay. Especially because they were going to be together.

**Sorry I didn't update in a while. Hope you enjoy!! -nicoleeyy**


	14. Chapter 14

(Hermione's POV)

(Hermione's POV)

We practically ran to the Minister's office. "Hermione! So very nice to see you again. How have you been feeling?" He asked with a smile. "Ah, Prime Minister. I'm fine thank you. But I'm not here to talk about my upcoming job or me. I am here to talk to you about the man you arrested early this morning." I said, pointing out Heather, Draco, and the Vice Principal. "Ah, that wicked men. Yes, he has told me all about his clean history and about his 'problem' with you." He said with a smile. I wondered if Mr. Johnson had told hum all lies. "What problems, sir?" It was Draco; he finally had enough courage to speak up. "And who might you be?" The Prime Minister asked looking at Draco with worried eyes. "Oh this is Draco Malfoy. Remember I was telling you about him yesterday?" I asked looking at the Prime Minister as to say 'We're back together.' "Ah, great to see that you have put all your differences besides you. Please, tell me what's on your mind." He said, taking a seat.

I looked over at Heather, who was currently looking at her feet. "Well, sir. This uncanny man, Mr. Johnson, is here Heather's uncle." I said looking back at her. Now her current look was looking up like a wounded animal with it's mother laughing at it. "Would you care to tell me about your uncle?" The Prime Minister asked. She looked back down at her shoes.

"Well, sir. He might have told you all about how he cared about his family and what a good person he is, but truly, he isn't." She said, tearing up. She told him the whole story she told me and he ended up looking in a total shock. He looked at the Vice Principal, who had not talked the entire time and she spoke up "Heather. I am so surprised. Who didn't you tell anyone about this? Oh wait, you just said he threatened you. We have to go see if you're okay! Sir... er, Prime Minister, please excuse us all. We have to see if these girls are okay." He agreed and took us to the nearest hospital.

At the hospital they took us right away, mostly, I guess, because we were with the Prime Minister. I was rushed to an empty room with a hospital bed in the corner of the room. I sat on the bed and waited for the nurse to come in. Instead of the nurse coming in, Draco came in and told me how sorry he was, again. After what seemed to be hours, the nurse came in and asked Draco to leave, with a kiss on the hand and a slight bow he obeyed.

The doctor came in and took a blood test and an X-ray. She looked up and me and said, "I'm sorry I can't take an E-Ray because you're pregnant. Come back after you've delivered the babies, which will be in what? Two weeks?" Wait; did I look nine months pregnant? I guess she saw the confusion in my eyes and then smiled and said, "Don't worry. My aunt is a witch also. Hah, I remember when she told me about how she had to get pregnant for her seventh year project." She sighed and then left.

When I got out I saw that Heather was crying and saying that she was so sorry about not telling anyone about her uncle. She then asked a very serious question: "Are we going to go to court?" What? We can't go to court! Witches and wizards are not supposed to interfere in muggle activities, except, well, school and stuff like that. I looked over at Draco and saw him talking to the Vice Principal.

"No. We shouldn't, Heather. It'll just make it harder on your family and we don't want your mom to have to pay after... well, you know." The Vice Principal said. I noticed that Heather looked down and started crying gently. I honestly felt bad, but really, WHAT HAPPENED? I was about to ask what terrible thing happened to her family, but then the Prime Minister entered the room and told us we had a court date. I didn't say anything because of Heather and her being a muggle, but I was going to discuss this with him and Fudge.

"When is the date?" Heather asked. I felt a spark of joy in her voice. I didn't know why she was so overjoyed to put her uncle in jail. Wait, but I did: he did so much to her she wanted payback. I smiled at the thought of her yelling at her uncle and spilling out the truth.

"Next week. Saturday at nine. Please do not be late, or else we will have to start and you will not be allowed in. You will all meet in my office at 8:30 in the morning. But for now, I bid you farewell. Miss Granger, do not forget I am paying you for this 'vacation' so just go out and be a mother to your son and soon to be children. Don't do anything you might later regret." The Prime Minister warned me and then tipped his head and left.

On our walk back I was smothered with questions by the three, "How did you meet him?" "Are you really going to work with him?" "No of course she's not! She's going to work FOR him." "Ugh. It was JUST a question. So how did you meet him again?" "Hermione? Do you think he knows famous people? And if he does, can you ask him to introduce me to the delicious Tom Felton?" "How did you get a job in HIS office?" The last statement was kind of a shocking, Heather said, "It's almost as if magic helped you out." We all turned to her and Draco was the one to ask, "How do you know about magic?" I laughed, "Magic ISN'T real! Why would you suspect so Draco?" I asked. I shot him a look for him to follow my lead. "I know, but I was just asking if she believed in magic, but I don't think so." Draco said coolly. Wow he was a good liar. Heather then said, "You might think this is crazy, but since I was a little girl, my mom had been telling me about a magical world called 'the wizarding world' and how there was a school she taught at... Er, HOGWARTS! Yeah. I know it sound s like if it is unreal but I just feel like it is real." We all blinked at her, astonished. "Who is your mother?" I asked slowly. "Minerva McGonagall." She said quickly. Draco and I looked at her and her ears flushed red. "O, well we have to tell you something. We... er... kinda are wizards." She looked at us and laughed. We looked at her seriously and she stopped laughing. She looked and us and then... she fainted. This was going to be long week.


	15. Chapter 15

(Draco's POV)

We rushed her back to the hospital. They looked at us unusually and then saw Heather. They put her on a wheel chair and hurried her into a room. The nurse said that Heather would be fine, but that she needed a place to stay today, because she lived with her uncle. "She... she what?" I asked. "She lives with her Uncle... um... Raymond Johnson." The nurse said. "Oh, okay. She'll stay with us in that case." Hermione said. I was surprised to see she liked Heather enough to invite her to our house to sleep. Or maybe she just wanted to kill her at night. I'd better watch her at night; we wouldn't want any 'accidents' to happen, would we?

When Heather got out, we could see that she still remembered what we told her. "Hermione? Is it true that..." Heather started. "Shush, we'll talk about it when we get home." Hermione interrupted. We took the bus this time because the nurse said it wasn't healthy for Heather to walk to our house. I had never seen a muggle bus, so it was quite interesting. There were people sleeping, talking, yelling, and reading. We stopped at the school and the Vice Principal said, "Well this is my stop, better tell Principal Kerman that we went to the Hospital because of Heather." She said and then got close to Hermione and whispered something in her ear. She stayed quiet and the Vice Principal left us to go home because it was already four o'clock. We walked home in silence, waiting for Hermione and I (and maybe the others) to tell Heather the truth about the magic world and us.

When we got back home Ginny, Ron and Harry were waiting for us... okay only Hermione. "I swear, Malfoy. If you have done anything to Hermione you will wake up without those pretty little eyes of yours." Ginny said/ threatened. What? Who was she to threaten me with something like that?

"I didn't do anything to her!" I swore. "Yeah, mmhmm. Sure you didn't. 'Mione! What did this THING do to you?" Ron asked. I was about to say something when Hermione said, "Nothing, Ronald. Now, if you haven't noticed we have a guest. You might have seen her in school, her name is Heather and she will be staying with us for a while. Her uncle, her guardian, is the one and only Mr. Johnson. He raped her, too. So she does not wish to go back to his home although he is not there." Everyone looked at her, shocked. "Hermione. We can't have... eh?" Potter shrugged. "Muggles?" Heather asked. How much did she know about these things? "Uh?" Potter said, looking like the wit he is. "Her mother is...McGonagall." I said quickly. "Lets go inside and have a cup of tea, shall we?" We just noticed that behind the garden was that teacher... Raymond Johnson. Oh no.

"How the bloody hell did you get here you..." This Johnson mate cut off Hermione. "Little angel that was taken to jail by the Minister because of you, you little..." my turn to cut him off "She's my wife SIR. So don't be insulting her!" He smirked and, one by one, no matter how much we resisted, he threw us in our house. "You guys are married?" Heather whispered. "Yeah." Hermione said, and I could tell she was really scared, and so was Heather.

Mr. Johnson walked in and locked the door. I saw him walk up the steps and grab the children. The twins put up a fight but then he nearly pushed them down the stairs. Keeber ran to me and started to cry and I saw Mr. Johnson carry down Unique in his arms. Harry ran to him and tried to hit him. He missed. Really! This was the kid that was destined to defeat Voldemort, and he couldn't even hit a muggle guy?

"Ah, so you must be the famous Harry Potter. Bravo, bravo. Great hit. Here's your child." He said and then THREW Unique! I ran and caught her. She was okay, even though that throw could have scared her for life.

He walked over to Ginny and brushed her cheek. "I don't think we've met before, my name is Raymond." Hermione finally let go of Keeber and went over and punched Mr. Johnson. I remembered how she punched me in the third year. Unlike Potter, she didn't miss. It hit him straight in the eye. "Ah! My eye you bitch!" He yelled. He did not just call my wife that! I went over to him and started to beat him up, well after I gave Unique to Potter. After about five hits he pushed me off and got a wand out. We all gasped and stared at him. I saw that under his jail uniform, he had a dark mark. Oh my God, he wasn't a muggle... he was a death eater.

"MALFOY!" He yelled. Oh great, and he knew I was going to be a death eater when I finish school. I went over to him with a smirk, maybe if I got him annoyed, he would kill me and not Hermione.

"Yeah?" I said stubbornly. "You know the curse I'm going to use on your little angel, right?" He asked with another smirk. "Avada Kedavra." I said. Hermione shot me a glance and I mouthed 'It okay' Mr. Johnson's face fell. "Why, no! Why would I do that to children? That would make me some kind of monster!" He laughed and then everything stopped. When time finally seemed to keep on going, we were at a graveyard surrounded by death eaters. Everyone had a wand pointed at, except me, I mean, even Unique had a wand pointed at by... oh my God! Pansy Parkinson. I wanted to start laughing but then I remembered Pansy was supposed to be in Azkaban. Then I saw my father, MY FATHER, pointing his wand at Hermione. I wondered why they weren't wearing their masks.

"Draco, so nice to see you again, sweetie." I saw my mother holding her wand pointed at Keeber. "Ah, and I see this is your son! Aw, he's cute other then the fact that he's that mudblood's son, also." She said, getting annoyed with the fact of Keeber being Hermione's son also. "Well you will see two more of OURS" Hermione yelled. "Aw. Draco is having more children? Congrats, dear." I saw Aunt Bella holding a wand to Heather. "Aunt Bella. That girl you're holding a wand to knows nothing about magic. She is a muggle. She probably thinks she is just dreaming. Surely you can let her go." I said annoyed at her. "Hah! You expect us to believe you, boy? So while I was listening to your discussion I heard wrong that she is McGonagall's daughter?" Mr. Johnson asked with a smirk, most likely to suck up to my father. "Listen and you listen bloody well you filthy mudblood. I remember you now. While I was with the Dark Lord when I was young you followed him until he was forced to talk to you. You asked him to be in the death eaters. He said no because you were a MUGGLE BORN! You kept stalking him until he finally agreed, but under one condition, you had to kill your parents. And you did! You killed your MUGGLE parents JUST to be a death eater. Yeah, it's important to be a death eater, but not enough to KILL your own two parents! And if I remember correctly, you are this girls UNCLE! So you are McGonagall's brother." I said. Wow! I didn't even remember that but it just came into my head! I do know him! Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"I made out with a mudblood? EW!" Aunt Bella said. Did she even know how to kiss someone? WRONG THOUGHTS! "Yeah, sis. And you also made out with McGonagall's brother. Ew. How old are you?" My mother asked, looking at him in disgust like if he was a rat turning into a pig. "Not as old as I look, dear." He said and then stated walking to my mom, he had totally forgotten my father was there. My mom ran and hid behind Aunt Bella and Raymond Johnson kept following her until he finally caught up to her and kissed her right on the lips. She pushed him off and the next thing you know my father yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Raymond Johnson dropped dead and all you could hear is Hermione laughing. At this, I started laughing, too and pretty soon everyone was laughing, except Pansy. "Lucius! You're supposed to kill the other mudblood, too!" Pansy scolded. Everyone was quiet again. Hermione broke free of my father and ran to Pansy. She got Unique and asked me to hold her. "Duel me, Pansy! Or are you too afraid of me?" Hermione dared her with a smirk of her own. "And you can finish up what you started before at the school." "Fine." Pansy said and then told everyone to make room.

(Hermione's POV)

I told her to duel me, even though I knew she was strong. "No unforgivable curses!" The twins yelled. We all laughed and started the duel. First we had to bow to each other, but Pansy refused to bow to a mudblood, so I didn't bow to her either. We started.

I didn't notice that I didn't have a wand so I thought 'Accio' I don't know how I did it, but my wand appeared in my hands. "Aguamenti!" I yelled and she was smashed back to a gravestone. "CONFRINGO!" she yelled back. I avoided it, thankfully "CONFUNDO." I shot back at her. She became confused and then se did AVADA KEDAVRA at HERSELF!! I looked at her pale lifeless body with pity. All the death eaters looked at me with their dark horrid eyes. What have I done?

"Ava..." one of the death eaters, I'm guessing Pansy's mom, started and I yelled "HERE!" Ginny, Ron, Harry and the kids ran to me. I looked over at Draco and he stayed where he was. Someone said something and we were back at the house. Alone and confused. Long day. Longer week.

**-Please R&R! I will try and write down your names as a thank you! Thanks for reading and can't wait to write more! -nicoleeyy**


	16. Chapter 16

(Draco's POV)

(Draco's POV)

We all walked into the house confused about what had just happened. Who and why had someone saved us? I was guessing it was my mom, but it couldn't have. Could it? Well when we got home the twins went back to doing what they were doing before, and us parents put the younger children to sleep.

"So you guys are... wizards?" Heather asked, sitting down on the couch. "And witches. Your mother teaches us, she is the transfigurations professor and the head of Gryffindor house." Hermione said politely. "Oh. Wow, I didn't think she was LYING but really, magic? There is no such thing. Where are your brooms?" Heather asked sarcastically. "Well we left them in the magic world because we're not supposed to be noticed in the muggle world. We aren't even supposed to be going to court. The Prime Minister should bloody know that!" I spoke out of my mass confusion. "Don't speak like that, Malfoy! There are younger sisters in the room you know!" Ron said. Ugh this boy was getting on my last nerves. I should go to my room, take out my wand, and then... what would I do? Hex him? Whatever. "Ron! I do not need you to be protecting me!" Ginny said and then kept making out with Potter. I decided to call everyone by their first name, except Potter. "Well, Virginia! I do not need you to be kissing my best friend. Merlin only knows what you two do at night." Ron said. I was about to laugh when I saw a stone glare coming from Ginny to Ron. Hehe.

"I don't think we've met. My name is Heather." Heather said after a long awkward silence. "Oh hey, mate. My name is Ron and this is my sister Ginny and her boyfriend slash my best friend Harry Potter." Ron said. They both looked at each other affectionately... it made me want to gag and throw up everything that was in my body, which was practically nothing. I just noticed that I was starving. "'Mione. I'm hungry." I said with a smile. At the word 'hungry' there were screams coming from Potter's house and yawning from Keeber's room followed by heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and I loud 'boom' "Oh no. What have those twins done?" Ron asked, shaking his head. "You're brother and sister?" Heather asked, still looking at Ron. "No, my children." Ron said, still shaking his head. "Oh?" Heather said, terrified. "Oh, for the project." Just then the twins burst open the door with Unique and said "Did someone say hungry?" Veronica asked. "Yeah, 'cause we're hungry too!" Joan said with a smile. "Okay, why don't we just order in?" Hermione suggested. "What would we eat? Pork, or ribs or..." I thought. "Pizza." Hermione smiled. "Ugh. No thanks. We tried that when we were small and we almost died." Ginny said. We all looked at her. "What? It CAN happen." She sighed. "Okay no to the pizza. What about... Chinese?" Hermione asked. "What? I don't want to eat a human!" I yelled out gagging. Hermione looked annoyed "Chinese FOOD you wit." I had never tasted Chinese food, and I guess I showed with all of us except for Hermione and Heather. "Hah, now you see what I have to go through. Okay everyone, it is going to be new and really good, so don't worry. Heather? Where is the nearest Chinese restaurant?" Hermione asked. She knew a lot about the muggle foods. Ew. But really, would you blame me that I didn't want to eat Chinese people? I THINK NOT!!

(Hermione's POV)

We got to the Chinese take-out restaurant and ordered some pork, chicken fried rice, dumplings and some seaweed water. (**a/n don't know why I wrote that lol.) **"Bloody..." Ron started. "Ronald! The children." I said, looking their small faces turn into wide grins while watching their uncle/ dad being stopped by their aunt/ mum.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "It's quite alright. The children have probably heard it from some older kids already." Heather said. Ron looked at her and she blushed, so did he. It was really cute, considering that he used to like me.

"So... Heather. Doyouhaveaboyfriend?" Ron asked quickly, I was about to laugh but then I saw the seriousness in his face. "Excuse me?" She asked. At this, Draco and me exchanged glances. "Well... er... do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

I smiled a small smile. I remembered when he asked me to the ball. "No, I'm afraid I don't." She said.

We had a silent agreement to never discuss the kissing with Draco again.

"Oh, well a girl like you should have a boyfriend." He said and then both of them turned pink, again.

Ginny turned to see what the conversation was about. "She said she didn't have one, Ron." Ginny said angrily. "Ginny?" I asked looking at her like a hurt animal. "Hermione, I don't think you should be intruding when I'm clearly talking to my brother." I looked at Harry for help but just then he stood up and announced that Ginny was pregnant.

"What the bloody hell did you do to my virgin sister you little...! I'll kill you! I swear I will! What did he do to you, Ginny?" Ron said, his face red with anger. "He didn't do anything to me, Ronald! Calm yourself. We got a letter from Dumbledore saying that we were going to have a new baby. It was unexpected, but that's the 'mysteries of life.'" She said, smiling. That would explain the mood swings. But did I have those mood swings? I hope not.

"Congrats, Ginny!" I was the first one to speak after an uncomfortable stillness. "Thanks, 'Mione. Sorry I snapped before. I know you never complained about the baby or had any mood swings." She said, laughing at her own joke. We quietly laughed along.

Finally we were out of there and walking back home. As usual, Ginny was holding Unique while Harry was telling her a story about our first year at Hogwarts. Heather and Ron were talking (okay flirting) and talking about how magic is cool. The twins were talking about their new school, and Draco, Keeber and me were in the back, telling each other about our last couple of days.

"Dad? I had an odd dream. I had a dream that a weird man was kidnapping us and then we got to this graveyard and there were some scary people!" Keeber yelled out. "Keeber, dear. We should hear you, not the entire neighborhood." I said and then he started giggling. "Okay mummy." He said in a mere whisper. "Well, son. That's one interesting dream you had." Draco said, with a smile. I looked over at him and saw it wasn't an evil grin like he used to give me, or a smirk, which he also used to give me, but a SMILE! I was so happy I said, "Who wants desert?" Everyone looked at me cheerfully and asked "What kind?" "Ice cream." I replied and we all ran to Baskin Robins for some good muggle ice cream!

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got into the science fair for the first time! WO! Hope you like. Please R&R it makes me sad when I see no one reviewed. Here are the nice names of people who reviewed:**

**Kat.1600- hehe yeah it's a bit confusing but I like to keep my readers on their feet! **

**That's the only person who reviewed. Thanks Kat!! **

**Everyone! If you have a suggestion just review it to me! Thanks a ton for everything!! –Nicoleeyy **


	17. Chapter 17

OMG

**OMG! I am sooo sorry I couldn't make a new chapter in a while! My labtop was taken away from me because of my report card. -.- Hehe new chapter NOW and I'm making it extra special**

(Draco's POV)

We had finished our ice cream and went home. Heather had to sleep on the couch, which surprisingly turned out to be a SOFA COUCH!! Can you believe it? A SOFA COUCH! Well anyways, Hermione fell asleep on my shoulder and I fell asleep with a smile on my face. Not for long. I was forced to close the window because it was raining so hard. When we woke up we were in surprise.

We were half asleep when we woke up to a flood! I heard Hermione scream and I ran to her, still in my boxers and no shirt. Heather smiled and blushed at the sight of me. My feet were cold and I had no shoes on. "What's wrong Hermione?" I asked, shaking my head to see Hermione fine. "Go get all of our important stuff and get Keeber! We have to get upstairs before the water gets deeper!" Hermione said, worry in her eyes when she said Keeber. "Okay." I said and then ran to my son's room.

When I got to Keeber's room I saw that Keeber wasn't there. I looked around the room and saw a shadow coming towards me. I turned around to see my Father facing me. "Fa-Father?" I asked, but his cane came as an answer. It hit me right on the nose and I fell back on my back. "Dear? Is that nice to do to your son?" I heard mum come to him and put her right hand on his elbow. "He's a worthless boy. He should be a mudblood!" Father kept his voice down, but said in fury. "Oh, dear; you know that is not true. Come out, sweetie." Mum said and Keeber came out of under the bed, shaking in fright. I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. Mum smiled and gave me a handkerchief. I wiped my nose until all the blood was gone, then I got up and went to my son. He lifted his arms and started to cry as I lifted him up. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" I ask, looking at my father. "We wanted to take you and Keeber. We thought that the mudblood will soon die because the death eaters are planning to kill her and w didn't want the little babe to see his... mother killed." Aunt Bella said, coming out from the closet. "What? They can't kill her..." I said, worry coming into my heart.

"Actually, boy, they can!" My father said, pulling Keeber from my arms, he struggled and held on to me tighter. "No, they can NOT kill me!" Hermione burst in with her wand, the extra wand that we kept in case of emergency. "You can not hurt me." Father smirked. "Actually, I killed Pansy so I can kill you, also!" she yelled. "Hah! You cannot kill me. Pansy was a strong girl, but not a death eater, as I." My father said and a second later he was next to a terrified Hermione. "You are scared, I can smell it!" my Father hissed. Hermione dropped her wand and ran to Keeber and me. "Stay away from my son!" Mum said, kicking Hermione right in the knee. Hermione yelled and cringed into a ball, crying. Keeber let go of me and went to mum. "Miss! Pwese do not huwt my mummy. She vewy nice!" He pleaded. "She's a mudblood." My father said. "She's expecting." Aunt Bella said, smirking at Hermione's tear stained eyes. My mother's eyes widened as she asked, "What?" I smirked and said, "All part of the project, mum. She is supposed to give birth to twins in order to pass. Twelve more days." I said. "Hah! She should not be even worthy to get someone so high and trusting." My father spit. "LEAVE!" It was Potter with Dumbledore beside him. "Potter. We have something special in plan for you." My father said and then all of them disappeared. I ran to Hermione's side and asked, "Are you okay?" She got up, took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Just need a bit of time to recover." She said and then limped up the stairs. I got Keeber and ran up the stairs, too; leaving Dumbledore and Harry to talk in the... haha... water.

(Hermione's POV)

I limped up the stairs and sat on the couch. Heather was talking to Ron, who had fallen in complete love with her. "Hermione! Are you okay?" Ron and Heather asked at the same time.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where's Ginny?" I asked looking around and not seeing her. "She's sleeping. She's had a bad temper, and I'm scared to wake her up, even for school." Ron said. "Hah!" I laughed at his face. "You would feel the same way if you had a pregnant sister who is like a mad BEAR!!" Ron said. He hadn't noticed Ginny by her door listening to him speak.

"WHAT AM I?" She asked in fury. "Uh-Uh?" He said, looking at me for help. "Oh, Ginny! Your tummy has gotten bigger! How wonderful! How are you doing! You must tell me all about being married to HARRY POTTER and having the BEST FRIEND WHO HAS JUST HAD HER LIFE THREATENED!" I yelled, seeing myself being mean to her.

Her eyes widened and tears came to her eyes. "Sorry, Gin. I'm having some mood swings because of the baby, too." I said, looking at her eyes. She smiled sadly and said, "Oh okay." I smiled and looked over at Keeber, who had just come up the stairs.

"MUMMY!" He squealed and charged at me. He hugged me until I felt a slight pain in my tummy. I guess Draco saw the pain in my eyes because he took Keeber away to sleep and immediately came running back.

"Hermione are you okay?" He asked franticly. "Yeah I'm fine I felt something..." I said looking down at my now HUGE tummy. I stared at it in amazement until Professor Dumbledore came with Harry. "I see you saw your baby is coming sooner then you expected. Another surprise will be coming sooner then you think. Life is filled with surprises and I hope you see that before this year ends. Now, Draco; did you know your parents were coming?" Professor Dumbledore asked, looking at Draco.

"NO!" He yelled looking evilly at him. "Ah, well then we will inform them to be careful when the next surprise comes. But for now, I bid you farewell and I will see you hopefully not soon." He smiled and then vanished.

We looked outside and Heather said, "Wow, I guess there's no school today." I smiled, thinking about how we NEVER had floods in Hogwarts. "Why?" Keeber's small voice asked. "Honey, have you seen outside? It's all filled with water and we can't just SWIM!" I laughed. He looked at me oddly and I saw that he was so small that he couldn't look outside. "Here, champ." Draco said, lifting Keeber to his arms and showing him the water. His eyes widened and this mouth curved to a smile. "WOW!" He said. "Mummy? Are you sure we can't swim outside?" Draco imitated. I looked at him and laughed at his pleading face. "No, it's far too dangerous. Plus, we have to think of our next grand surprise. I wonder what it's going to be." I asked, looking at Harry who shrugged.

DING DONG! The doorbell rang, looked at Heather who looked at Ron who looked at me. "I'll get it." Draco said, and I followed. "Hello?" I answer. I opened the door and saw eleven gloomy looking people at the door. I saw it was none other then: My mom, dad, Draco's mom, dad, Ron's mom, dad, Charlie, Fred, George, Percy, and McGonagall

My mouth opened and the twins said, "'Ello, mate. How are you? We just came to say hi and we have vacation so we planned to stay here for the next three weeks." My moth dropped and I can feel Draco about to... crack.

"Mum?" I heard Heather say. She was running down the stairs with tears staining her cheeks. "Heather, dear! How are you?" I heard the Professor ask. "Professor?" I asked, looking at her hugging Heather. "Hermione, please! For these next three weeks call me Ellen." She said. "Uh... why?" I asked. Her name was NOT Ellen! "You are probably thinking that that is not my name. Well actually it is. I changed my name after I had Heather. Don't ask why." She said, smile pasted on her face. I didn't bother asking. "Heather! I have a magnificent surprise for you. Although it is the seventh year for these kids, as it would be for you in Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore accepted you to be in our school for the next year. You will have to stay with me in the library on weekends, though. But only if you would like to come back... with me." She said, sadness in her eyes.

"Yes!!" Heather said and we all rejoined upstairs. "Uh?" Harry asked. I felt so bad that he had no one, but he had Ron's family, who loved him like on of their own. "No hug for your mother and father?" It was my dad. "DADDY!" I said and jumped on him. "Hello, honey. Nice to see you again. Your professor told us that he needed us to be your next 'surprise'. We will have to stay with you and Draco Malfoy." He said. I hugged my mother next. "What?" Draco asked, his father right next to him. "We are not staying in the same house as these muggles." His father said. "Shut up and listen, Malfoy. You are going to live with us if you like it or not, but if you dislike it so, you may leave. Professor Dumbledore didn't say that you had to stay, it is your rightful decision." It was my mother. He scowled at her and Mrs. Malfoy took my mother's arm. "Well, if we're living together, we'd better get along. May I please talk to you and... er... Hermione for a second?" she asked and took link of my arm, too. We were led to a bedroom.

I looked around at the bedroom and guessed it was the new baby's room because it was yellow and had a crib. "Hermione, please excuse me for this morning." Mrs. Malfoy said. "What happened?" My mother asked. I gave her a look that I would tell her later. "And well I just wanted to ask you if we can please put that behind us for the next three weeks? I want this to be okay for my son." She said and gave me a sad look. "Fine, but your husband can not be evil to my father or mother. He can be mean to me, if he wants, although I hope he will be civil." I said, grumpy. "Hah. Fine, I will ask him to do the impossible, but maybe he'll listen to me for once." She said and then escorted my mum out of the room with some gossip my mother did not care about, but didn't want to be rude, while I was left alone to think. Pretty soon Veronica and Ginny came to the room. "Like?" Ginny asked, looking at her soon-to-be baby's room. "Yeah, it's super nice." I said. "What do you think of your uncles?" I asked Veronica. "Their cool. They need help, but what ever." She laughed.

"Yeah, well I had enough of them at school. I remember they were always playing pranks on the teachers." I sighed remembering the memories of the golden trio. I smiled and thought about the first time Ginny told me she liked Harry, and the first time Ron told me he liked me. "Wow. That isn't really surprising, seeing my father and soon-to-be mother." Veronica said. Ginny and I looked at her and she smiled. "I wasn't supposed to know, but Heather, 'cause she's supposed to be in the project whatever, she has to be dad's wife. She's going to have QUITLETS!" She said dumbly.

"Oh wow." Ginny said, I knew she wanted more children then she's going to have but I'm just wondering about the labor. "What?" Veronica asked when neither me or Ginny nor I said anything. "Nothing. I'm wondering how the labor is going to be." I asked, looking into space. "I can help you with that, girls." 'Ellen' said, coming into the room. "Oh uh, I guess I'll leave." Veronica said, but was stopped by Heather.

"We knew you were listening. Don't worry I'm going to have ONE babe. You on the other hand, are going to have two." She said with a smirk. She's getting into Slytherin. "What?!" Veronica froze. "Ron hasn't been paying much attention to you at school, so you've been skipping it. You have been going out with a boy named Kenny." Ellen said.

"No I haven't!!" Veronica protested. "This is a project, dear. You are supposed to do the unexpected. He will be coming in three hours to see how you and the babies are." Heather said. Veronica thought for a second and then understood. "Oh, okay. I'll stay then. When am I do, doctor?" She asked. I laughed. "One week." Heather said. "WHAT?" Veronica yelled so loud that Ron ran into the room. "What happened?" He asked. "Who's going to tell him?" I asked. "You!!" Veronica said on the verge of tears. I noticed Draco, his parents, my parents and all of the Weasley family standing by the door. "Veronica here is... pregnant." I said slowly. Ron's mouth dropped.

"Who's the father?" Fred and George asked. "We'll go kill him." They said. "Oh we won't just kill him. We'll make him suffer and then kill him!" Ron said, pushing me into the door to get to Veronica. "What the bloody hell! Why did you push my wife you git?" Draco yelled at Ron and lifted me up. An owl knocked on the window and Joan opened it. He came to me and gave me a letter. "A baby doesn't always come when it's supposed to." I read out loud and soon there was the ugliest pain in my tummy. "OW!" I groaned. And my tummy became as big as a nine month old pregnant lady's. All eyes were on me. "Goodness, Hermione!" My mother rushed to me. "It's all part of the project, mum." I said, but she didn't sound convinced. "Oh goodness, mum. You think I would get pregnant in one month and look like THIS?" I asked.

She laughed and we looked back at Veronica whose face was red. "Okay, Veronica. Who's this punk?" Ron asked. "His name is, uh, Kenny. We've been going out these last couple of school days. He already knows I'm... uh, pregnant? He's coming in a couple of hours." Veronica lied. "Good, we'll kill him sooner." Joan said. I guess he didn't like his sister being pregnant. "Well... it's just one little baby." Ron said, sighing. "Uh, actually it's twins." She corrected. He looked at her and scowled. "Ron, why don't we talk about this in the other room?" Draco said and caught us all by surprise. "Uh, okay?" Ron said. They went outside, but not before Draco whispered in my ear, "I guess this week is going to be filled with excitement." I smiled and he left. This was going to be an exciting week... I hope.

**Hey all!! Hope you liked this chapter. I spent all day. -.- lol but I loved writing. Now who to give the tys to:**

**Kat.1600- yeah, a bit confusing but I like to keep my readers on their feet. Thanks for the review! And for the second review, heheheh I wish I could tell you, but then I would ruin it, wouldn't I? **

**Akhello- Thanks for the review! I try to make it good for all the peoples who read!! **

**Hellocraz- hehe thank you!! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! **

**MissGinervaPotter- Yeah! And this chapter gets it even more into place. In the future ((hint hint)) you will understand who is the... FATHER!! Guess if you like, but it's someone very... interesting. **

**I hope all of you like this chapter! I will try to make more chapters sooner!! **

**Nicoleeyy**


	18. Chapter 18

(Draco's POV)

(Draco's POV)

Ron and I went into the kitchen and his face fumed with anger. "Listen, mate. It's not your fault, it's that blokes. I am her uncle right?" I asked, double thinking on what I had just said. "Yeah, you're Veronica's uncle." Ron said. "Well when I get my hands on that dirty..." I said but then Joan came into the room. "'Ello son. Do you know this kid who got your poor, unprotected sister pregnant?" Ron asked his son.

"If I did, dad, he wouldn't be alive, now would he?" Joan answered smartly. Past memories came to mind when I used to talk back to my father. He used to beat me until I felt like I was going to drown in a pool of my own blood. "No, mate. I guess he wouldn't." Ron mumbled. I snapped back to the real world and felt a knock on the front door. It had to be that... Kenny.

The next thing I knew I was being pushed out of the way by some girls who were running down the stairs. Surprisingly the house was now spotless and... dry. I checked outside and saw the sun coming out. Still, no school!

The men, Ron, Harry, my father, Hermione's father, all the Weasley brothers, Jan and I, went down the stairs calmly waiting for our prey to fall into the trap. When we went downstairs there was a 15-year-old kid.

"What are you doing here so early?" A shy Veronica asked. "I wanted to check you out.. I mean! See how you're feeling." He said, blushing when he said 'I wanted to check you out.'

Oh Merlin, I wonder what's going to happen next.

(Hermione's POV)

He certainly was... cute. He had light blue eyes and light brown skin with an extra point because of his dirty blonde hair. He was too young, but I would've dated him if I were Veronica's age.

"Listen, kid! You got my daughter pregnant! What the bloody hell is your problem?" Ron asked about to punch the poor boy. "RON!" Mrs. Wesley yelled. While I was thinking I guess Mrs. Malfoy made friends with Mrs. Wesley, too and also Ellen because they all followed Mrs. Weasley while she went to calm down her son. Mrs. Wesley was always a friend with Ellen, I've noticed. "Mum! You saw what that kid did you your granddaughter!

"I know, but they're kids! Kids who just wanted to have fun for a while. Now listen, you and the other men go upstairs while we, the women, talk to Veronica. Hermione, please keep them in order." She told me. I had no choice but to go with my husband and the rest of the angry men.

"So, punk. How long have you two known each other?" Ron asked when we were in his living room. "A couple of days. Sir, I'm really sorry if I've caused your daughter any harm, but I really love her and I wouldn't hurt her if my life depended on it." He said. I knew he was telling the truth because he said it without leaving the eyes of Ron. "How do you know? You've only known the girl for a couple of days?" It was Mr. Malfoy. We all looked at each other in astonishment but soon looked back at Kenny.

"I know she has witch parents." He said with a smirk. "You little!" Ron said, getting up and walking towards him. "Ron!" I yelled and linked my arm on his. "Stop! Can't you see anything when it is right in front of you? Veronica loves him back! You didn't see her eyes when she was talking to him? Well of course not! You jumped right into conclusion!" I yelled. Kenny smiled at me and said, "Hey, babe. Thanks." Wrong time to talk. "You little..." Draco and Ron said before running to him and attacking him. I rolled my eyes and sat next to the twins.

"Should we join?" The twins asked all at once. "No, I think we should take care of this like adults." I sighed. "Okay, boys, lets TALK!" I yelled making then rethink their decision of attacking the poor boy. He was all bruised up and beaten. "Where do you live?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I lived across the street but my parents kicked me out when thy found out that I was going to have a baby with Veronica. Please don't kick me out, I have no where else to go." He said, tears leaking from his eyes. "We have no room." Ron said meanly. "You can stay with me, I suppose." I said. "What? No! I'm not letting this runt near my home with you sleeping half covered," Draco started but stopped as my father coughed. "No disrespect, sir." He covered up and then looked at his dad who was already getting up because of boredom. "Okay, then," Mr. Malfoy started but then was stopped by Charlie who said, "So what do you know about our parents?" "I know that you are from Hogwarts. Veronica told me the whole story after I told him my father was Professor Snape." He said. "I was adopted by some muggle parents, but he comes to visit me every once in a while. When no one sees, of course." He continued.

We all looked at him in disbelief. "Wh-what?" Charlie was the first one to speak out. "Well... yeah." I said and I was totally convinced. They all stared at him and he looked NOTHING like Snape. "He put a spell on me to not look like him." He shrugged. We all looked at him then thought if that might have been Snape's son. We all nodded and we noticed It was dark outside. The storm was going to hit again.

(Draco's POV)

There was thunder and lightning and then a growling of the floor underneath us. Hermione took hold of my hand and we ran to a small room where Keeber was in playing with Joan. "We have to go!" I yelled and grabber hold of Joan as Hermione took hold of Keeber. We both ran outside and noticed everyone in the block was running out of their homes. "What's happening?" I asked Hermione. "It's a small earthquake." Hermione said and then pushed Keeber softly to her side.

"Small?" I asked but then it was over and we went inside again. It was dark and the lights had gone off. They wouldn't turn back on. I looked at Hermione who got the wand and whispered a spell and pretty soon all the lights were back on and we saw everyone next to their best friend or partner. Me and Hermione, Ron and Heather, Joan and Keeber, Harry and Ginny, The Weasley twins, the other Weasley brothers, the parents with their spouses, so on. "Ah hah. Well we better get ready for more people to join." Hermione said. I looked at her and she clenched her stomach. I saw that her water had broken and I looked at my mother and father in alarm. "She's going to be okay." My mum reassured me and looked over to Hermione's mother. She shrugged and suggested we go to a hospital nearby.

Ad

"We don't need to go to a hospital! We can do it right here at her house! Come on come on! Let's go to her room before she has the babies right here before us. Who would you like to stay with you while you go in labor?" She asked calmly. "Ginny, Heather, and Veronica." She groaned. I was to stay outside with the others, although I would be able to be one of the first to see the new babies.

(Hermione's POV)

"And mum, of course you have to come!" I said when I passed my mum and grabbed hold of her arm. She smiled and came in with me. She would, unfortunately, be the one who's hand I will soon break. "Okay dear, it's nothing like real muggle labor and birth, so worry not. Witches will just have some slight pain in the belly and then you will undergo 'labor.' In that three-hour period, the pain will increase until the baby pops up in between your legs. You will have to push a bit and you will have to take off your pants and stuff, but in a couple of hours you will have some newborn babies to take care of." Mrs. Malfoy said.

My mom looked at her with a worried look but she just smiled and handed me a hospital gown. I wondered where she got it but then some sharp pain started and I laid on the bed. I looked up while the pain deepened. I was there for three full hours until at 11: 15 AM a baby girl was finally born. Then at 11: 17 AM a baby boy was born. I was sweating so hard there was a pool of water beneath me. When Draco finally came in he smiled a smile no one must have ever seen before. He took up his new daughter and son in his arms and looked at me. "What shall we name them?" He asked. "I need to see them first." I laughed. I saw my new baby girl. She has silver eyes and brown curly hair, and then my new baby boy. He had brown eyes and gold, blonde hair. I smiled at the sight of them.

"Can I help name?" It was Keeber. We both smiled and everyone left the new family to decide a name. "Surely." I said. "Can I hold them?" He asked. "Not yet, sport. But maybe when they grow a little older and you can help us take care of them!" Draco said. Keeber's little face lit up. "Really?" He asked. "Yes, you're a big brother now!" I assured him. "Okay then! I think my brother should be named Caleb and my sister should be named Ginger." He said. I laughed and looked at Draco. "I like the name Caleb, but Ginger? I like the name Kristy." Draco said. I liked the name so I nodded and looked at my new babies... Caleb and Kristy.

When I finally had enough strength to go outside, I took the two babies and handed them to their new godparents. Kristy's godmother was my mum and godfather was Mr. Malfoy (who had insisted for me to call him Luc?) and Caleb's godparents were Mrs. Malfoy (Who had insisted for me to call her Cia.) and my dad. We decided that Keeber's godparents were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Wow it's only 1?" I asked, looking at the time. "Yeah!" Ron said. I felt bad that I hadn't chosen him to be the godfather, but he loved them with all his heart. Pretty soon a owl came and gave me a letter.

Dear Hermione and Draco Malfoy,

Congrats on the new babies. They won't be your last; and I can not say you will be happy or shocked or both. You will end up having six children in the next four days. Sorry for such a late notice. Remember, have fun and do what ever you can to keep these children out of trouble. Please tell Ginny that, other then the baby to come and Unique; she will have 3 more children. Heather will have two babies and Veronica will have only one child. Please, also tell Veronica, that she will have to quit school and get a job. She will also have a new home with Kenny in the fourth floor of your home, making it a four family home. Joan will have a new girlfriend coming over named Whitney who will have one child. In all there will be 13 children running around. There will be new birthdays, but I will not be the one telling you when they will be.

Headmaster Dumbledore

My mouth opened and a new tummy popped out. Draco looked at me and read the letter. He sighed and told the rest of the crowd. They all looked at each other in amazement and laughed. Ginny, Heather, Veronica, and I went into my bedroom and talked until we heard the doorbell ring and remembered the new girl, Whitney. I sighed and thought of my future. I hope Draco and I can take care of six kids.


	19. Chapter 19

(Draco's POV)

(Draco's POV)

Six kids? I looked over at Hermione and she had a new baby or babies in her tummy. In the next three days we will have three more kids. Most likely one a day. I wonder if that retard, Dumbledore, is going to make our families leave so Hermione and I have to take care of the babies by ourselves. Although Hermione is a mudblood, I doubt that my parents will leave without a fight, right? Right, Draco! I shook my head and looked over at Hermione, again, and asked, "So, how are you feeling?" "Ugh. Back to step one, but fine I guess. I hope these kids don't cause me any trouble. "We'll help of course!" My parents said grabbing hold of their new grandchildren. "And we'll take Keeber to shop with us and buy him and the new children something." Mum said. "Okay you do that, except what if this baby comes early like the other babies?" Hermione asked and father sighed and said, "I'll take Keeber and go out with him. Although I won't promise you that I wont make him do something dark and evil so he gets into Slytherin." I laughed and told Keeber, "You do everything to destruct the muggles."

Hermione gave me a dark stare and I kept laughing. Soon enough that punk Kenny came in and told everyone that he was going to take Veronica out. "No you don't, boy." Mr. Weasley said and then pushed Kenny to a chair. "We are going to eat right here. I'm cooking so don't sue if you find a dead pigeon in your meal." Mr. Weasley threatened. I wondered why he wasn't in Slytherin when he was a kid.

(Hermione's POV)

There was another doorbell and I waddled down the stairs and to the door. "Hello my name's Dream." A girl about Heather and Joan's age said from outside. It turned out to be a really nice day. "What kind of name is that?" It was Cia. "What she means is, who are you?" I asked looking at Dream. "Oh I'm Joan's girlfriend, my parents kicked me out of their house and Joan told me I could live with him." She smiled. I looked over at her and another waddling body came by me. "Hey, uh, who are you?" It was Veronica and she had a full pregnant belly. "Oh my..." I said in unison with Cia. "Oh you must be Veronica, I'm Dream." She said. This probably was a dream.

We went upstairs, two pregnant girls, one middle aged lady, and one fascinated teenager. "Dream?" Asked Joan, eyes wide in shock. "Yes, Joan." Smiled Dream. I really hated her smile. Now, in the light, I could take a better image of Dream. She had blue eyes and blonde hair with a touch of brown. She was tall and skinny and sounded like she swallowed a squeaky toy, a bit like Luna did when she just woke up. "I have a question," Draco said looking at his mother. "You must be Draco. Joan said you were hot." Dream said. 'That bitch better stay away.' I thought hoping she knew how to read minds. "Gee, thanks." He said, looking over at me. "Okay we'll be going with the babies to their new room. Call us if you need us." My parents said and then went down stairs.

"Yes, I better be leaving too. Keeber and me want to go see the female models in this store 'Abercrombie and Fitch' We'll get all of you something too." Luc said and then left with Keeber. I looked at Dream and she said, "Kenny! How are you? Haven't seen you in a while, you look good. This is your, er, girlfriend?" "Yeah this is Veronica." He said. "I know that, silly." Dream replied.

"How do you two know each other?" Veronica asked. "I tried to seduce him a couple of times." Dream said. "Slut." Veronica mumbled so only I could her.

I smiled widely and said, "Draco, homey, can you go get me some water?" He went and came back and I studied Dream who was clearly staring at him. "Better stop staring." I warned. Dream looked at me. "Oh, he's your husband. Scared that I'll take him from you." "Bitch you wont even steal Kenny from Veronica, you know why? Because you're UGLY. You're an UGLY bitch." I said "Oh?" Dream asked , looking really hurt.

I could care less that bitch. 'Calm yourself, 'Mione.' I told myself. "Look who's talking slut. You're the one with three children and your not even 20!" She said back I smiled and told her calmly, "Don't hate because I can actually get someone to be the father of my children." Draco looked at me, surprised that I didn't explode and that I actually let him in on this convo.

"Dinners ready." Mr. Weasley announced. "Good, I'm starving." Ginny said. It actually looked really good; there was chicken and rice with corn on the cob and salad. We all had coke or sprite and enjoyed eating together as a family. I noticed it was already getting dark by the time Luc got home. He looked... like he had fun?

"Oh my gosh! That was so fun!" It was a fully-grown ten-year-old boy. He had abs and a white tee shirt with skinny black jeans. He wore a wristband that was green and a shark tooth necklace. I looked over at Luc who had bags and bags filled of Abercrombie, Abercrombie and Fitch, Aero, and Victoria Secret. "What the hell is that for?" Kenny asked, pointing to the Victoria Secret bag.

"This here is for mum." Keeber said. "Uh..." I stuttered. Keeber laughed and took out some pants that said 'Pink' I sighed and thanked them both. Draco was smiling the whole time and when I asked him what he was smiling like a fool about he said, "He's just like me." I smiled back and then the pain kicked in. "Oh my..." I said, holding my tummy. "What the..." Dream said. The parents all walked to her and tied her to her chair. Oh my gosh we're murderers! "We're not going to kill her." Mr. Weasley announced. Thank Merlin. Pain. Pain. Pain.

(Draco's POV)

I was scared that our parents were going to kill the poor slut girl, but they ended up just using a spell I didn't know to put her to sleep and 'other things us kids shouldn't know about.' "Draco..." Hermione said. "Yes?" I asked, worried that her water broke. "Can you ask my parents to come back with the babies? I'm terrified that they turned to five year olds." She laughed. I smiled and went back down to our house.

The babies were, thank Merlin, still babies. The babbled things to their grandparents and they smiled and tickled their grandchildren. "Uh... Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione wants to see Caleb and Kristy." I smiled. They stopped smiling. "Aren't you that boy that make 'Mione cry so much?" Mr. Granger asked. "I...uh, I never realized what I was doing. I was a bad influence and a bad person back then and I have apologized to Hermione. I... I think I love her." I said, gasping at myself as I said so. Mrs. Granger smiled widely and hugged me. "That is so cute! You look like a good kid, you just need a little something." She smiled, took both babies and walked up the stairs. I was left with the evil father-in-law.

"You what?" He asked evilly. "I think I have fallen in love with Hermione." I said. He looked at me for a long time and studied me. "No. You are nothing for my daughter. I want you to know something... she is not what you think. She doesn't even know the real her, so if you want to ruin her, then go ahead and love her, but you will never be in love with the real Hermione, she will crush you like she crushed... We never spoke about this you hear, boy?" He asked. "

Yes." I said slowly. I stared at him. "What the hell do you think you can do? Stop me from loving her?" I asked, smirking. "Boy, of course not, but if you bloody say anything to her that will change her, I swear to God that you will never see her face again. I can easily take her out of the school and put her in a muggle school." He said. Wait, he used the word muggle. No muggle person uses the word muggle, unless they work for a wizard.

A black mark peeked from his wrist and I recognized it as the dark mark. "What are you up to, boy?" He asked, seeing me looking at him. He rolled down his sleeve and hid his mark. He's a part of them. He's going to kill Hermione.


	20. Chapter 20

(Hermione's POV)

(Hermione's POV)

Mum walked up the stairs and gave me Caleb. "Gee thanks, mum." I said and offered her a seat. "What did you do to that girl?" She asked surprised to see Dream on a seat, sleeping and almost drugged out. "Nothing, she fell asleep." I lied. We agreed to not say anything about Dream to anyone else, even my parents.

Draco came up a while later and slid a arm under my waist. "No new babies I should know about, eh?" He asked. I laughed and said, "Not yet, Draco." I caught my mother smiling at Draco and him shyly smiling back, but I ignored both of them. "So, what happened that you took so long down stairs?" I asked. "Nothing, talking to the ol' pop." I laughed hard. I've never heard my father being known as the ol' pop. She smiled brightly back.

"Can I talk to you?" Cia asked, pocking me in the back. "Sure?" I said, stepping into the back room with Cia. "What is with your dad?" She asked. I looked over to him and he was talking to Draco and Draco was yelling at him. "Uh, I don't know. Cia, I think..." I said thinking about my next words. "Yes, dear?" She asked. "I think I love Draco." I said, hoping that she wouldn't murder me, but I had to tell someone and I didn't want to tell my parents. She smiled and hugged me. "That's great. This project made me fall in love with my husband." She said, a far away look on her face. I sighed in relief. "Oh really?" I asked. She nodded and went back to the living room, where everyone was talking.

"Draco you little..." My father was saying when I walked up to them. "Dad?" I asked, looking at him to see what he was about to say. He looked angry but softened when he saw me. "Dear, we were just talking about you." He said, covering up about what they were talking about. I knew he was lying, like parents always did when they were trying to talk in private. "What the hell were you going to say?" I yelled at him. Draco looked at me and his eyebrows sprung up. "Bitch, you can't talk to me like that." He said quietly said and kicked me right in the leg. It hurt like a bitch, but it wasn't the first time he hit me.

He had a record of abusing people, but that didn't stop him. "Bastard, what the bloody hell did you do that for?" Draco said, standing right in front of me. I was wondering why no one was attracted to the commotion we were causing.

"Come." He ordered both of us and led us both down stares. I honestly didn't want to follow, but my father took my strongly by the shoulder. "Both of you cut the crap." He said, hitting me and making me land on the cold stone floor. Draco tried to punch him, but failed horribly; instead my father hit him in the stomach and sent him right back to the couch. "What the hell! Why are you doing this?" I asked, tears falling down my face.

"Because I can." He said, and started kicking me to the kitchen. "Little freak. You don't think you actually got into the school because of..." Everything went dark and I fell, not hearing anything else.

(Draco's POV)

She wasn't a mudblood. Her parents were wizards, and they were living with mudbloods. Is that how the Dark Lord was getting mudbloods to die? I pretended to be dead or ANYTHING so that the monster wouldn't strike me again. He laughed at both of us and left. I ran to Hermione who was on the floor, head filled with blood. 'Shit.' I thought. My dad came down and ran to us when he saw us. "What the... Dave." He said. "Who the hell is Dave?" I asked. "Mr. Granger. His real name is Dave Riddle. The mother, I have no clue about, so I'm guessing she is a real muggle." He said.

He got Hermione onto the bed and looked at her stomach. "The baby is fine." He said after a long time. "I don't want you saying anything to the rest of the family, I have to do some stuff and get some people." He said. "He hit me, too." I said, trying not to sound like a sissy. "What?" He asked. "When he asked us to come down he hit Hermione and then hit me, too." I said, looking down at my flat, hot, sexy, abs filled, spicy, dreamy stomach. "That son of a bitch." He said and walked up the stairs.

A couple of minuets later mum came down and gaped at the sight. "Oh my," She said and ran to Hermione. She whispered something in Hermione's ear and Hermione turned out to look perfectly fine. Hermione had to rest though, so I took my mother to the living room and made her some tea.

"Who is that man?" I asked, referring to Hermione's father. "That there, boy, is none of your..." She paused and took out a mini wand. "Uh?" I asked. She summoned upon Aunt Bella.

Aunt Bella appeared and looked at my mum. "Are you bloody crazy?" She asked. "No, dear sister. I wanted you to talk to your dear nephew about Mr. Dave Riddle." She said and fled up the stairs. Aunt Bella mumbled something about mum and their mother. "Okay, dear, what is it you wanted?" She asked. "I want to know about Dave Riddle." I said. "Ah, that old man. He is the son of Tom Riddle. His mother is none other then our second cousin's nephew's ex-girlfriend. She cheated on poor Frank, he was crushed and decided to kill her, when the Dark Lord found out he killed Frank. Frank was a good murderer, the Dark Lord should have accepted him to be in the death eaters, and we could have killed that baby. He's still alive, I'm guessing, if you want to know about him. The Dark Lord is looking for him, and there is a rumor that he will kill him when he finds him." She said, like if it was nothing.

"Why?" I asked. "Because he fell in love with a muggle and had a baby with her. Stupid moron if you ask me. We used to go out, did you know? The Dark Lord wished it, but when he left me and was never found, the Dark Lord decided to kill him, rumors have it." She said, sitting on the couch. "You know! If you find Dave, you might have an extra in the Death Eaters! You might even be accepted right then and there!" She said, happy as ever.

"Is that why he has a dark mark?" I asked. "Yes, I think he still kills muggles and is planning to kill his child when she reaches her fourth child, even if it is in a project. So how is the mudblood doing?" She asked.

"He would kill Hermione?" I asked myself. "Aunt Bella, I know how much you want to get on the Dark Lords good side, so I caught this Dave for you." I said. She looked surprised, but accepted nevertheless. "He is right upstairs." I smiled and she ran upstairs. I heard some yells and screams and some magic blasting, but in the end I heard Aunt Bella's evil laugh and a blast. I ran up the stairs and I saw everyone confused.

The children were all asleep, so they didn't see anything, and all the teenagers were upstairs, but didn't care. All the parents were yelling at my mother about her sister but she was laughing with my father. Mrs. Granger was crying of the disappearance of her husband but then my mother informed all of them about everything he did and who he really was. "Draco." A soft voice said behind me, I looked around and soft lips pressed on mine. Hermione.

(Regular POV)

The Dark Lord was walking around his manor when a familiar face entered the door. "Dark Lord." Bellatrix bowed. "Hello, Bella. How are you on this fine night?" He asked, a warm hand inviting her to sit. "Fine. Great news, Lord, I found David." Bellatrix said. The Dark Lord laughed and she joined him. He looked back at her and she opened the door to see an almost dead Dave Riddle.

"Good job, my dear. Now where do we put him?" The Dark Lord asked, looking about the room. "The dungeon?" She suggested. He smirked, "When he was a child, he found out how to escape. Smart boy." He said. "His old room. He never knew how to get out of there, or even get me in when we wanted to," The Dark Lord shot her a sideways glare. "Sorry. But, plus you can not use any magic in there." She pointed out.

"Good idea." The Dark Lord said and they placed him in his room, which hadn't changed in all the years. "Now, what about his child?" The Dark Lord asked. Bellatrix smiled and then thought about her next words, which she might regret. "You know about my sister's son, Draco? He's fallen in love with her." Bellatrix said. "Ah, so I don't have to kill my granddaughter?" He asked.

"Nope." She replied. He smiled and said, "I want to meet her. I might even ask her to come live with me and ask Dumbledore to switch her to Slytherin, even if it is her last year. Wait, is she in Slytherin? That Dumbledore isn't dumb, he would put her in some other house." Bellatrix's smile faded. "Gryffindor actually. She's Hermione Granger." Bellatrix said. Silence. Dead silence.


	21. Chapter 21

(Hermione's POV)

(Hermione's POV)

I kissed him. I kissed Draco Malfoy right on the lips! He looked taken aback but kissed me right back. It was just for five seconds, and Cia finally get in front of us and ended it. She told me all about my father, and I decided it was true. I took a seat and started asking the questions.

"So, hold on. My father is actually a Death Eater?" I asked, confused. "Yes." Cia said. "And he wanted to kill me?" I asked again. "Yes." Luc said. I looked at Keeber, Kristy, and Caleb. They looked back at me. "These babies are not going to die! I have to take care of them no matter what happens to me." I said. "It's a project, these things are not supposed to happen no matter what the circumstances are!" My mother said, now hating my father's guts. "I don't know." Mrs. Weasley said. "Okay what ever." I said. "We have to sleep so tomorrow we can deliver some more children." Cia said.

"Okay I already decided what we are going to do! Mr., Mrs., and the twin Weasley family are going to be with Ginny and I. The rest of the Weasley family is going to be with Ron, because they have less space, plus Heather and Ellen. Sorry, 'Mione, but there's going to be a ton of people in your house." Harry said sympathetically.

"Okay so mum, dad, and Mrs. Granger... er, Riddle... er," Draco said, confusing himself. We are all in our house, so no one laughed. "Please, call me Whitney." Mum said. "Okay, so you guys. Uh mum and dad you can sleep on the couch and we have a sleeping bag for Keeber who, kindly, offered to sleep in it while you sleep in his bed." Draco said. "So you are going to sleep in Keeber's room." I said.

"We can not, will not sleep on the couch!" Cia said, clearly upset at us. "No, nothing like that! Uh the couch makes a bed." I said. They smiled and opened it. They were amazed, just as Draco was amazed when he first saw it. When I walked into Keeber's room, it was no longer a cute racecar room, but a punk rock, neon green, room.

"This is so AWESOME!" Draco said. "Well good, because you're going to sleep here tonight." I said, rolling my eyes. "What? I thought we could talk about that kiss you gave me tonight." I smiled and nodded. "Okay mum sleeps in this... wacky room." I laughed. I said goodnight to everyone and went back to my room. I changed into my cloth and slipped into the bed. Draco was already there in his green and white boxers and no shirt (Author: Yeah I wish... )

He looked at me as I walked in and asked me, "So, what gave you the courage to kiss me. I am the Slytherin prince and the, if I do say so myself, the hottest guy in the school, and maybe the world, both wizard and muggle." He smirked and I smiled. "Maybe you are, although I think Tom Felton is really hot too, but I kissed you because you saved me, or tried to save me. I love you, Draco." I said, shyly. "I love you too." He said. I looked at him. "Really?" I asked. "Yes, really." He laughed. I smiled and kissed him. I gave him the longest kiss I've ever given anyone (and it even involved some tongue, but it was still amazing) "Wow, Hermione, I didn't know you kissed like that." He said, leaning back. Water.

"Uh... Draco?" I asked. "Yes? More?" He asked with a smile. "Maybe later, what time is it?" I asked. "12:01" He said. "A new day?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" He asked. "My water broke." I said.

"Uh... MUM!" Draco called. Everyone was asleep, but nevertheless he called his mum. "What is it?" His mum said. "Her water broke." Draco said, worried. "Damn it." Cia said, tiered. "If you don't want to do it, there is always Mrs. Weasley." I said. She laughed and called Ginny, Heather, and mum. They came down the stairs and gasped when they saw I was delivering, again. "OW, OW, OW!" Ginny called. We all looked at her and soon, her water broke, too. They placed her right next to me and they called down the lucky family. Unique was sleeping, but when we looked at her, she was a cute little five year old with red hair and pale white skin. Her red hair was down to her back and was made into a tight braid.

"Okay, you guys are supposed to give birth. Want us to separate you?" Ron asked, looking like he was about to faint. "NO YOU STUPID GIT!" Ginny yelled. "Okay, okay!" Ron said back. Only the women, except Dream who wasn't allowed in and who was still sleeping, stayed in the delivery room and the rest of the men had to go to the children, who started waking up and were now crying.

Ginny got the baby first. "Okay, Gin, push slightly and the baby will pop out." I laughed. "Ugh!" She said. After three long hours she had triplets, two baby boys and one baby girl. They were beautiful, and she made Draco and me the godmother of the girl who had dark green eyes and brown hair, who she names Lily, after Harry's mother. The boys, one red head named James with Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley as the godparents and one brown haired named Adam with Fred and George as the godparents (HAH!), were just as cute.

"Your turn." Ginny said, staying right next to me on the bed. I sighed heavily and pushed. One little girl came out. Jane. She had blue eyes and olive skin with brown hair. She was adorable! I made Ginny and Harry the godparents of the baby and they almost ripped her in half trying to hold her.

Draco come in and took the baby. He looked at her with a smile and came next to Ginny and me. "All of these babies are perfect." He said, looking at both of us. "Congrats on the baby." Ginny said to Draco. "You too." Draco replied. He looked at both of us and excused himself saying how he had to go and brag to everyone (especially Ron) about his new baby Jane and his new goddaughter, Lily.

Pretty soon Ginny and me fell asleep next to each other, laughing about how life changing this moment is.

We woke up with Harry and Draco hushing each other. We both opened our eyes ad we saw them with balloons saying 'It's a girl!' and 'It's a boy!' "You see what you did?" Draco said, rolling his eyes at Harry. "ME?! You're the one hushing me!" "Shut up little boy-who-lived boy!" He laughed and they both fell on the floor laughing like there was no end. Ginny and I looked at each other and gasped when we saw new tummies. "Damn it." Ginny said.

"What?" They both said when they stopped laughing. We stood up and their eyes told us their emotion: shocked. "Aw," Draco said, looking down and saying, "again?" "Yes again. Do you think this is all fun for us?" I said, looking at Harry who was mumbling "Again?" over and over. "Okay, okay if you want us to kill ourselves so you don't have any more children... too bad." Ginny said.

More children? Sigh


	22. Chapter 22

I wanna say thanks to all the people who reviewed!! I wanna say a special thanks to my BFF Tom! VampireBoys thanks too!! ND thanks for the review, Goddess muahhszz!! TY

(Draco's POV)

"Hermione?" I asked after Harry took Ginny out to their children. "Hey, you." She said with a warm smile. 'Draco, you've done this a million times.' I told myself. "Hermione, do you really love me?" I asked her. Her smile kept lighting, but I felt like she was going to say it slowly so she didn't 'hurt my feelings' She said, "I think I'm beginning to." I smiled back, half in relief. "I think I love you, too." I said. She patted the bed so I sat next to her, and I did. She gave me a soft kiss and looked over at the door.

"Oh my gosh, where are the babies?" Hermione practically yelled. "Chill, 'Mione. Their with their whole family." I laughed. She relaxed and leaned on me. "Will we ever be the same? I mean, I'm the Dark Lords granddaughter." She said, warm tears running down her soft, pink cheeks.

I wiped them off and stroked her cheek. "What I've heard is that he's an okay person. He has his mood swings, but he's really nice, I'm guessing. Why do you think he didn't kill Harry when he had a chance? You're probably guessing that he was too weak and was going to wait for the right move, but he was beginning to like Harry. He would have wanted him dead, but he was glad when Harry wanted to kill him first."

She smiled up at me. "I think we should get back to the kids." She said shyly. "Yeah, those annoying family members are probably driving them crazy." I said with a smile. "Hey, what about I ask mum to take care of the babies in two days?" She asked, walker up to the closet to get me a shirt and some pants (although I knew she was fairly please at my stylish outfit) and threw them at me "Why?" I asked, thinking that she wanted to get more sleep. "Maybe we can go out somewhere?" She asked with a smile. I blinked back. Hermione was asking me on a date. The same Hermione who I called a mudblood. The same Hermione I had fallen for.

"Yeah, that would be cool. We should ask your mum and my mum. Maybe they will put their differences aside and become friends." I said, thinking of the possibilities. "Yeah! Well let's go." She said, heading out the door. I grabbed her by the arm and gave her one final kiss. She looked up, utterly surprised. I smirked at her and went out the door to find my children.

(Hermione's POV)

Draco... Draco Malfoy kissed me! I ran out of the room and followed him to a door I had never noticed before behind the set of stairs. We went down a dark set of stairs and wound up in a well-lit basement with about six different doors leading into different rooms.

"Hey, mum." Keeber said, opening the last door to the right. "Hello?" I asked, looking at the basement. It was nice; a yellowish green wallpaper, with lots of glass frames of my children when they were babies, and pictures of the babies when they were in my tummy.

"Want me to show you around?" Draco asked, putting an arm around my waist. "Yeah," I said with a smile. He led me into the first room on the right.

"This is Jane's room when she gets older. She will first end up living in Keeber's room. Oddly, the rooms change as the child gets older, but the baby will first have to live on the first story, with us." Draco said. I looked around. It was a nice sized room with a cute little princess bed. There were glow-in-the-dark stars pasted onto the ceiling of the bedroom. The walls were a lime-green color and there was a desk filled with book; even more books on the bookshelf.

Next, we walked into the second door to the right. There was a machine in the door that was awaiting us. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We have set up this system for you and the children. Please say the name of your next child." It said to us. We looked at each other and I said, "We don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl." It scanned something on the wall and replied, "Your two next children will be boys." I looked at Draco and he looked happy.

I sighed and thought of a name. "Christian." I said softly to Draco. He looked content and nodded his head slowly. I smiled and told the robot the name we had chosen. "Thank you" Beep. It shut off and dissolved into the wall.

We both stared at it in amazement and then walked inside. There was a little artificial pond in the corner and a ship as a bed. The walls were pretty much blue and the ceiling was painted a sky blue with white clouds. I smiled and looked at Draco, who was busy running to the pond. "I like this!" He said. I looked inside and there was several tiny little fish swimming around. I smiled and said to myself, 'Draco must like fishing.' We walked out and went to Keeber's room.

We went into his room and, just as I thought, it was green and black. There was a neat hole in the ground that held the mattress. He had a white desk spray painted with neon colored graffiti, and a bookshelf with high school books. I didn't mind his room, he could be whatever he wanted to be, and by the way he was acting, he would be the future Slytherin prince of the school. Not my fault, it was all Luc's doing.

He smiled as I came in. "Like it, mum?" I smiled back. "A little to the extreme for me, but it fits you just fine. Draco was hopping all over the place, wishing he had a cool room like this when he was 10. I sighed and left him in the room, talking to Keeber about his future plans.

I walked to the other side of the hall and found the twin's connecting room. Kristy was the one on the left. She had a white room with billions of posers of punk rock bands, and pop singers.

There was a normal bed, and normal everything, except for one thing: The books. She was reading over collage books about being a witch. I smiled and remembered myself as a child. Everyone told me that witches and wizards were fake, and that I was just thinking like a child. One thing, I was a child. Then that letter to Hogwarts came. I was thrilled when my parents let me join. I always wondered how they knew it was real, but know I know that my father went to that very same school.

I wondered off to the second room to the left and went in. It was a deep red color with a gold bed and closet door. I smiled and knew that Caleb would be in Gryffindor

He had no bookshelf, but a nice wooden desk. I knew he was going to be a great kid.

I walked into the next room and saw there was another machine asking for the next boy's name. I looked over to see Draco at my side. "I think his name should be Cline. I've always liked that name." He said. I smiled and nodded. I liked the name, too, and I thought it would be nice to have a child in the family that was named only by Draco.

We walked into the room and there were five color paints on the ground. One was green, another was red, and the last three were white, black, and gold. I looked over at Draco who was eying the green. "No." I said, looking at the white and black. He sighed and said, "Okay, we won't put it either green or red." I smiled and nodded. We had to get started.

Mum came in then. "Ah, I guess you saw that you found the rooms. Keeber's room has been made into a baby room, too." She said. I looked over to the stairs and saw that the Malfoy's were coming down.

"Oh, you have come down here in your state?" Cia asked. "Yeah, I wanted to see what it looked like down here." I said. They all smiled and I decided to go up and see my babies.

I went up the stairs and saw that no one was there anymore. I went to Harry's house and saw that everyone was there with the new babies. I took Kristy and held her in my arms. I looked at her Grey eyes. They reminded me of the time Draco got drunk on me and I was crying the whole night in my sleep. She smiled at me and wiggled to get back with her cousins. I let her down and Draco came and put his arm around me.

I smiled at him and looked at Jane. She was with Ron and he was playing with her. They looked like they were in good hands, so I went downstairs and fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

(Draco's POV)

(Draco's POV)

I watched Hermione sleep. Breathing in and out. In and out, in and out. Then, there was a knock on the door. I quietly got up and it was the Dark Lord. "Let me in, Draco." He hissed. "If you're here for Hermione, I must warn you, Lord, she is in a fragile state." I said softy. "Okay. MOVE!" He roared. That woke my parents up, but, after looking at Hermione, he didn't wake her up. "Lo-Lord?" Father stuttered. "What are you doing here, Lucius?" He asked. I looked at my troubled father and he said, "We... they, uh?" Father said, trying to think of the right words.

"Lord. We are here for the project my son, and your granddaughter. I suppose my sneaky sister has told you?" My mom asked. It was weird, my father and the Dark Lord are not the best of people; although my mother and the Dark Lord are almost... friends?

"Narcissa. You, of all people, should know that your sister was the first one who came to me. If only your other sister's daughter, Nymphadora, had known better, she would have been a good deatheater. Oh well. Anyways, where is my granddaughter? I've decided to tell her something. I will not kill her, and I will treat her as if she has been my granddaughter for all this time." He said with a smile. Mum smiled and gave me a look to move from the door. Reluctantly, I moved inside and woke up Hermione. She woke up and looked at the watch. 5:34.

"Draco. Let me sleep for a little long..." She paused. She had seen The Dark Lord and was now staring at him like if he was going to kill her in a second. "What do you want?" She asked him with disgust. He smirked and told me to leave them alone. I left and then sat next to my morally confused father.

(Hermione's POV)

"What?" I sneered at him. "You're my granddaughter?" He asked with a smile. A creepy smile that would have sent me running if I had my wand and if he wasn't by the door. "And?" I asked, getting up and fixing my tank top.

"So? You're my granddaughter and I must treat you as so. You, if you wish, will be living with me after the school year. Your mother is invited to visit, I suppose." He said. I gasped. No way was I going to live with the wizard enemy! Even if he WAS my grandfather, I will never love him! He watched me.

"A-Are you CRAZY?" I asked him. He smiled and shook his head slowly. "If you do, I won't try and kill Harry Potter." He said. He was giving me options, but how did I know he wasn't like my father and wouldn't hit me? How did I know it wasn't a trick? "You have to trust someone." He said. I looked at him and he smirked. "I can read minds to those who I have trusted. I trusted you the moment I saw you with that Potter. I didn't know you were my granddaughter, but I knew there was something I liked in you."

I told him that I would think about it and that I would tell him in three days, after all the racket with the babies had ended and I had a clear mind. He agreed and then left.

(Draco's POV)

I was worried. They were in the room for only ten minutes, but I feared that he was threatening her. I ran into the bedroom when The Dark Lord wished us well. "Hermione?" I asked when she didn't look up to see me coming into the room. "He... wants me to be a... Riddle. He wants me to go live with him." She said.

I looked at her in shock. He would make her a deatheater? "Did he say anything about... deatheaters?" I asked her. She shook her head and her eyes started to water up. "Aw, Hermione. It's not that bad." I said and then hugged her. She looked up and the eleven-year-old girl that I once knew was back. She was beautiful, even when she cried.

"I... I will always visit you and we can... play with a tea set?" I said, just to make her laugh. She smiled and leaned on me. We then fell asleep.

When we woke up, we decided that we should all go to school (except for Hermione, Heather, Ginny, and Veronica) all the guys had to tell the Vice Principal about their 'wives' absence.

(Hermione's POV)

We waved the boys away and sighed. I had to take care of three babies, but of course I had the help of my mother.

She took Kristy and I took Jane and Caleb. Jane, the youngest who was born a couple of hours before, was now a one-month-old baby. She giggles and babbled to her brother and sister, who were now two-months-old. Heather came in and said she got a letter that she was going to have the baby tomorrow.

"Mum?" I asked. She was in a daze while changing Kristy's dipper. "Yes, dear?" She asked, snapping her head up. I closed my eyes and asked, "What do you think of the issues we're in?" She frowned and stayed quiet until we got the children to sleep. The twins were in their room while Jane had her own room in my mum's guestroom.

We went into my room while the Malfoy's were out shopping for their new grandkids. "Honey, when your married, you feel like you can trust that person with your entire life. You learn to tell that person everything, but when someone betrays you, it hurts like nothing you've ever felt. You just lose all hope. I loved and still love your father, but all of my trust within him is gone. He should have trusted me back enough to tell me that he was a wizard. I may have thought he was a crazy loony, but I would have still loved him. It's like our wedding vows meant nothing to him, now. He is somewhere where God only knows is. I have never even thought of your father as a wizard." She said sadly. I looked at her.

"My grandfather, on my fathers side, had come to see me last night." I said. She gaped. "That 'Dark Lord' person?" She asked. "Yeah, him. He wants me to go live with him." I said. A smile came to her face, "I think you should go." I gasped. "Are you nuts?" I asked. "No, I think that you should go. I have my reasons, and I've heard that the Malfoy's like marrying their sons off to close people. And look what happened to Draco's parents." She said with a smile. "Why?" I grumbled. "I love you, and I want you to go there." She said. "Fine." I said. I didn't know why she wanted me to go, but she knew something I didn't... something good,

"Hey, Gin." I said, collapsing on her couch three hours later. "Oh, gosh, Hermione. Are those angels keeping you awake?" She said with a smile. I scowled at her and said, "If you must know, I didn't have the brightest night. I got a visit from You Know Who, also known as, my grandfather, who wants me to live with him, and my own mum wants me to go, and I cuddled up with my hubby." I smiled at the last part. Her mouth dropped. "You got a visit from You Know Who?" She asked. I nodded.

She looked at me and asked about what. I told her the whole story. "Oh, wow." She exclaimed. "Yeah." I said. "Please don't tell Harry or Ron about this, they would freak and make me stay with the Order in order to stay safe." I pleaded. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Who knows about it?" "Uh, the Malfoy's, mum, and you." I said. "Oh." She said with a smile. I knew she would be boasting to Harry that she knows something he doesn't. "Thank you." I said.

I left her hanging with more questions because I had to tend to the babies.

When I go into the room there was a sound of: "Mummy." Said from Kristy, which was in her cradle. I almost jumped with joy. "Aw! What did you say?" I asked. "Mummy vewy pwetty." She said. I smiled and lifted her up. "Aw, thanks 'hun. Lets get you changed and into your clothes." I said, lifting her from her cradle. "Wat 'bout bro?" She asked. I looked over at a giggling Caleb. "Peek-a-boo." I laughed. "I see woo, too, mummy!" Caleb said. I picked him up and changed them into their clothes.

Kristy liked the pink dress with the red sparkly shoes, and Caleb liked the green shirt and the red sweat pants. I sighed at the green but smiled at the red. I knew it didn't match, but a baby is a baby. When I put them down, I went to the next room and saw baby Jane.

"Hello, sweets." I said, picking her up and changing her dipper. "Goo, gah." She mumbled. I smiled and looked at her in the eyes. She smiled and drooled all over herself. "Oh, ew sweety!" I said with a slight giggle. She smiled back and put a finger in her mouth. "Aw, are we teething?" Cia came in and asked. I smiled at her and welcomed her back. "Hello, dear." She said, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I saw that she had bags filled with green fabric.

"What's that for?" I asked after we left the room. "Oh, this is for Chris' room." She said. I raised an eyebrow. "Why did you chose... green?" I asked. She smiled. "I don't know. My son chose it. We were looking at a muggle magazine of 'Ikea' and he chose all of the green. I was just buying what he asked for your son." She said, and put the bags down. "Oh really? Because we discussed this and we told each other that we were going to chose colors that weren't from our house." I said, rummaging through all of the bags. "Oh did you? Well this is what he asked us to buy." She said.

" Oh. We'll talk about it when he comes home." I said. She smiled and went to her new room, which was now in Kristy's new room, while mum slept in Chris' new room. "DAMN!!" I yelled, holding my tummy. "Oh dear." Cia said, coming in. "You just go on your bed and in three hours I'll be back.

An hour later Draco was home. He ran to the room and sat next to me. He looked at me and smiled, knowing that in two hours, he was going to have another baby boy.

"When were you going to tell me about the green?" I asked him. He looked at me and said, "Oh you saw it. I thought you might like it. I got..." "No! You said that we were both going to buy the things." I interrupted. Just then Ron burst in the room. "What were you thinking?" He yelled at Draco. I looked at both of them and saw a puppy in the rug. It was the most adorable thing in the world and it jumped to us.

"AW!" I squealed. He smiled. "I thought you might like it. As for why Ron is yelling at me?" He said, growling at Ron. "Oh, uh... I'm allergic to dogs." He said. I looked at Ron. "No you're not." I said. He smiled and said, "Okay, no I'm not, but I've always wanted a puppy, and I want one NOW!" He said. "No, Ron!" Ginny said to Ron. "Why?" He complained. "Because we cant have more babies and pets here." She said and then turned to me. "I hope that dog isn't just for your children." She smiled and then dragged Ron out.

"She's cute, but back to out baby. Why did you choose all green?" I asked, a sting in my tummy poking out. "Because... I'm going to color it. I'm going to use some magic to paint it red, because they had none in the store. I know we agreed that we wouldn't pick a color, but I like both colors." He smiled.

The puppy was small, and he needed help getting on the bed. "She's so cute!" I squealed. He smiled and asked my what we should name her. "Trixibelle" I said. He smiled at me and laughed. "Sure!" He said, in between laughs. "Come here Trixibelle!" I laughed. She yapped and ran over to the other side of the bed where I was. "Oh gods of hell!" I said, stretching from the bed. "Call your mum, Draco. I think I'm going to kill this baby." I said. He smiled and ran out of the room.

(Draco's POV)

I ran to my mum and told her that I thought that it was time for the baby to come. "That's odd, the baby is supposed to be born in two hours. Okay, well let me go check, you go get Ginny, Heather, and Hermione's mother and... Yeah that's it. Go, go!" My mother commanded. Time to get the people for the new baby.

Hey nicole here! Alrighty, sorry I didn't do this in a while, but theres tons of school things. Review please!! 3


	24. Chapter 24

HAHA thanks for all the reviews:

HAHA thanks for all the reviews:

Sexy Buddy: Lols thanks for all the support you've given me!!

Noelyn: Thankss!! Will do.

Tori: Hehe. ) don't worry I'm writing it now.

TouchTheMoon: Neither have I, but it doesn't hurt to make up a name.

Cool: Okay yeah it is confusing, but that's why it keeps people reading. Hah. Okay I'll explain it to you and everyone else who's confused over the whole family thing. Okay well in the beginning of the story, there was a project for the seventh years, and the project came out to be a family project, so everyone was partnered up with someone (Hermione and Draco, Ginny and Harry, and Ron, which was originally alone, with Heather who is now being admitted into Hogwarts) they were all supposed to have and raise a family, so they are now each having children of their own. Sorry for all the confusion, but I hope this cleared it out a bit )

Thanks to all the reviews and I will now introduce: Is It Love Chapter 24

(Draco's POV)

I got all the ladies, who were all wary and tired of all these babies popping... er, coming out of Hermione every day. "Okay, come on dears. We better go and keep Hermione company before she gets grouchy." Mrs. Granger said. She asked me to call her Whitney, now for some odd reason. "Yes," Ginny agreed. I smiled and then went into the kitchen in the second floor where all the men were gathered around talking about the return of the Dark Lord. I noticed that everyone was gathered around my, uncomfortable, father. They were all complaining and begging him to say something. He just stood there, talking to Snape.

Wait, SNAPE?

"Hey?" I said, and all the voices hushed. "Mr. Malfoy. How are you today?" Snape asked. I stared at everyone else and my father nodded to say that I should respond. "Uh, great? Hermione is having her baby now." I said. Everyone, but my father and Snape, smiled warmly and decided to get the babies. Everyone spread to the different parts of the house and then came back with their son or daughter, godchild, or niece and nephew. I came back with Keeber, because my father took the twins, and Snape was holding on the Jane. "Uh, here I'll take her?" Keeber said holding up his arms so that Snape would give him the baby. Jane's poop odor reached Snape's nose and he immediately gave Keeber his little sister.

"Hello, little sister." Keeber said before taking her downstairs to change her. "Good boy." I said, smirking at how good I had been of a father. Snape looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "What are you grimacing at?" Snape asked. I smiled, "It wasn't a grimace." He shook his head and asked me how my life as a parent had been. "Good, but I have a question for you, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. He looked down at me and explained how Dumbledore sent him to check to see if everything was okay. "Yes, we're fine." I assured him, hoping he would leave. "I see. I will leave soon enough, Mr. Malfoy." He sighed. "Good." I said before leaving to see how Hermione was doing.

I walked downstairs and heard the door open and close quickly. "I can't tell Draco what he looks like! He would be crushed!" I heard my mother exclaim to herself. I stood where I was, frozen into place. She walked some more steps and went back into the room. I stood there for a long time, hearing the tick tock of the clock. They finally came out and saw me. "You waiting for something, or someone, dear?" Ginny smiled. I nodded and she sighed. "Okay, just don't freak okay?" She asked. I nodded once more.

(Hermione's POV)

Three hours in labor is really tiring. I looked at our new baby boy, Cline. He was adorable, but there was something wrong which I didn't know how Draco would react with: He had brown hair and eyes, nothing that the Malfoy family would be born with. "Hey, 'Mione." Draco said, coming in; I looked at everyone giggling and walking out of the room. "Hello, Draco." I said, looking at Cline once more. "What's wrong?" He asked. "How do you feel about...me?" I asked. He looked at me and I asked, "I mean my looks." "You're beautiful." He said, and I could see he wasn't lying. "Well he looks like me... only." I said handing him the baby. He looked at the baby and smiled. "He's beautiful, too, 'Mione." He said. "Really?" I asked. "Yes!" He said. I smiled and plopped my head on the pillow, but then Ginny came in and grabbed my arm.

"Don't fall asleep yet. Unless you want to forget about the new Weasley." She smiled. "You're having your baby?" I asked, looking at her stomach. "Not me, silly; Heather!" She said and smiled. I looked at Draco and he shrugged and Ginny grabbed my arm once more.

She dragged me up the stairs and we went into Ron's part of the house. I ran to his room and saw Heather there with Ellen and Cia. "Okay, well we better get to her before she gets all... rawr. Hah." Ginny laughed. I smiled and agreed, thinking about my last times having the babies, and especially the first time I had Kristy and Caleb. I winced when Heather yelled with pain, and ran to her side. She grabbed my hand and shook it furiously. "Ah!" She yelled angrily. "Uh?" I said, moving away from the beast.

"Sorry Hermione, but you know how much this hurts!" She said and I began to regret letting Ginny heave me up here. I could have been with my family. Talking about my family, I haven't seen my WHOLE family together. I smiled at my thought and agreed with myself. That was the plan for tonight.

"HERMIONE!" Heather yelled, reaching out for me and grabbing my hand. She squeezed and squeezed until I thought that my hand was going to pop out of my arm. "Okay, Heather!" I said, taking my hooked arm, out of her arm. "OW, OW!!" She yelled. I sighed and freely gave her my hand. She looked at it and took my hand. Two hours later, a baby boy was born.

Ron exploded into the room and looked at the new baby. "Aw, he's so cute!" He said, playing with his newborn son. He had red hair and green eyes. "Fred." Heather and Ron said at the same time. They smiled at each other and then Draco came in.

We exchanged glances and he looked at the baby. "Gross. It looks like he crapped himself." He laughed. "NO HE DIDN'T!" Ron protested. "Not the cute new baby, you." Draco hooted. I laughed along too with Heather and I become conscious of something: If it wasn't for this project, I wouldn't have gotten to know Draco, and would have never heard him laugh so much at something that WASN'T an evil joke pulled by him. I smiled at the memory of me punching him in the third year, and I replayed it in my head until Heather announced the godparents: Ellen, and Fred. "AWESOME! I'M THE GODFATHER OF TWO KIDS!" He cheered when he heard the news, we sighed and let him parade around the house rubbing it into people's faces.

"Sorry." He smiled as George slapped him across the face. George nodded sheepishly and went back to Ron's part of the house.

"Okay, so I'm the godmother?" Ellen said. "Yes," Ron grunted, unhappy that he wasn't made godfather of any child; although he just had his child, and that Fred was so happy that he had two godchildren. "Don't worry, chap, we'll make you godfather of our next son." Harry said to him. Ron grunted but nodded. "How do you feel now, Heather?" I asked. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Loving." She said, and we all left so she could sleep. I needed some sleep, too, now that I think about it. I excused myself, told Draco goodnight, and fell asleep with my new baby in my dreams.

(Draco's POV)

I watched Hermione fall asleep, her rosy cheeks going to a pale red. "Night." I whispered. I looked at the door and decided to go to see the kids when Hermione caught my hand and looked at me. "Let's go see the kids together." She smiled and I lifted her up in my arms and said, "My pleasure." She smiled and I carried her to the baby's room; then, after putting her down softly and before entering the room, I turned her around to face me, and I kissed her. She blushed and opened the door to the twins. "Goo gah." They both babbled.

We both smiled and looked at the babies. "Hello Kristy and Caleb." Hermione smiled and took both of them. I decided to go to Jane and Cline's room. What I found surprised me. Jane was now a six-year-old girl with straight brown hair and blue eyes. I smiled and took her in my arms and took my one moth old son in my arms, too. "Dad, I wove you." Kristy said. I looked at her and smiled. "I love you too, honey." And I walked out and met Hermione in the basement. "Is this my new room?" Kristy said, opening the door to her new room. "Yes." Hermione said and told her to meet in the living room of the basement.

"Keeber!" I called out and he came. He had his black pajamas on and he walked in. "Oops." He said, went to his room, and came back with a death eaters robe. "Where'd you get that?!" I asked, looking at Hermione who was shocked. "Great Grandfather gave it to me last night." He smiled. "Take that off, sweetie." Hermione said sweetly, although I could see in her eyes that she was hurt. "Okay, mum." He said and then took it off. He had a red and brown polo underneath with black skinny jeans underneath. "That's nice." She said and then outreached her arms and pulled him into a hug. He looked at me and I shrugged.

We all sat in the living room and talked... babbled, really. Kristy and Keeber talked about what house they wanted to be. Keeber wanted to be in Slytherin, which Kristy wanted to be in Gryffindor. The babies were all playing with their toys and Hermione and me were talking about the future.

"What do you think will happen to us after this?" She asked. I thought about it for a while and said, "I don't know. I mean, you're now, not a mudblood." She smiled at the thought and looked at me, "Would we... still be together?" She asked her cheeks blushing. I hadn't thought about that. "I don't think you would want to be with a guy like me." I said honestly. "Why?" She asked. "You deserve so much more. You don't need me." I said. She smiled and said, "Of course I do. I love you." I looked at her. She gasped and said, "Well, uh?" She said, trying to cover up her real feelings. "What are you thinking?" Harry said, coming downstairs, overhearing Hermione saying that she had fallen in love with me.

"Harry?" She said, looking at him. "You CAN'T fall in love with him!" He said. "I thought you guys were friends now!" She asked him. The children were now all looking at the intrusion of their uncle. "Time to go to sleep." I said to the children before giving him an icy stare. "I'll take the babies, dad." Keeber said with Kristy. "Thank you." I said, knowing that my children were responsible enough to take care of their brothers and sister.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hermione asked after the children had gone to sleep. "How could you fall in love with this guy?" He sneered. "Harry! How could you? You're my best friend and you should trust me in all of the decisions I make!" She yelled at him. I touched her arm to say for her to calm down and not wake the kids. I smelled something in his breath. Something that I had drank before in the project. Beer.

He was black out drunk. I took Hermione and led her to the stairs. She went up with a struggle with her new stomach, but after much effort, she got up and looked at me with a worried face. I told her to go and get Ginny and her kids to sleep somewhere else because Potter was drunk.

"What the hell's your bloody problem?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Draco! Buddy, what are you doing here?" I sighed and kicked him in the stomach so he could feel it after he woke up. He passed out and I took Keeber and Kristy to Hermione and my bed. "What happened?" She asked. "He passed out." I simply said. She sighed and asked, "I wonder why he drank." I shrugged and mumbled an apology for when I got drunk.

"I need to tell you why." I said, and she looked at me. "I knew I was going to end up falling for you, and I didn't want you to end up falling for me. I'm no good for you, 'Mione, and I am so, so sorry." I said. "I love you, Draco! And NOTHING you can do will make me change my mind about you." She said and then kissed me.

"We've done a lot of kissing these last two days." I said and kissed her back. She smiled and said that she had never kissed anyone. "Oh really? So I'm the best kisser you've kissed?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, smiled and nodded, knowing that I was the ONLY person she's ever kissed. She put up her index finger and said, "One more time." I smiled and kissed her once more and then we fell asleep next to each other. How it should be. Always.

Hello everyone. Hope you like the story up to know. I'm gong to ask you guys a very, VERY important question. Do you think that I should keep on going even after the project? Vote! Thanks for being so calm about the new chapter, I'm moving from NY to VA, so you can see that I'm both depressed, and BUSY, BUSY, BUSY! Thanks everyone! –Nicole


	25. Chapter 25

TouchtheMoon- Hehe, okay because you're so nice (and everyone else is, too) I'll continue the story even after the project is d

TouchtheMoon- Hehe, okay because you're so nice (and everyone else is, too) I'll continue the story even after the project is done. )

DracosLover- DRACOS MINE!! Lmao. ) That's so awesome of you to stay up all night reading it ) I've done it a million times before reading other stories. Thanks a ton!!

VampireBoys- I like my new ch. Too. Lols. Okay you and TouchTheMoon did it for me, im writing after the story! THANKS! )

Kimmy16- THEY PISS ME OFF TOO!! Idk, as a writer, I piss myself off too, but now that I'm writing even after the project (thanks guys ) this is all going to piss me off even more haha. I get emotional of the stories I write. Don't ask. -.- lol. You'll see what happens. OHH!! ANOTHER ONE THAT VOTED FOR THE PROJECT TO KEEP ON GOING!! Hehe thanks!! 33

DON'T HATE ME FOR WHAT HAPPENS! Its not my fault! Its THEIRS! My characters speak for themselves. ;

(Hermione's POV)

We slept next to each other until Keeber came to us the next day saying, "Mum, dad, you're not going to like what's going to happen." I looked at my stomach and saw there was a new baby growing, but nothing out of the ordinary. "What's wrong, kid?" Draco asked. "You know that Dream girl?" He asked. I smiled and asked what was wrong with her. "She's... Snape's granddaughter." Keeber said carefully. I looked at Draco who was red with anger. "WHAT THE..." He looked at me and his features softened.

I looked at Keeber and asked him to see if his brother and sisters were okay. "How could he not tell me?" Draco asked himself. "Draco, I'm sorry." I said, thinking about how Draco should know everything about his own godfather. "'Mione? Have you ever been lied at?" He asked. I thought and then remembered my father. I guess he remembered the 'incident' too because he quickly changed the subject. "But still, I can't remember my father saying anything about him being married, much less having a child, and certainly NOT HAVING A GRANDCHILD!" He growled. I put my arm around him. "Remember what tomorrow is?" I asked him. He looked at me and shook his head slowly. "The date?" I asked. His face immediately lit up and apologized for not remembering.

"Hehe. It's okay, I forgot about it until today, too." I laughed and he laughed along. I looked at him and he smiled at me, although his eyes were filled of sadness. "Let's go see what's happening outside." I said to try and cheer him up. He nodded and we got changed. I put on skinny jeans (to match with Keeber and Draco) and a green tee shirt. I didn't want to be in Slytherin, but I liked the color green.

"Sexy." Draco smirked as I walked in on him changing. For the second time this year, I caught him without a shirt. I pocked him and said, "Talk for yourself." I caught him by surprise and he spit out the orange juice he was drinking. "What?" he laughed. I smiled and then took his hand and lead him to the baby's room.

The babies were all awake and yelling for comfort. I looked at Draco who shrugged and took hold of the twins. I walked into the next room and gentility grabbed Cline and Jane. "Oh, honeys. Are you okay?" I asked. Cline looked up at me with his dark brown eyes and babbled something. Drool came soon after, and covered me like a shower. I looked over at Jane and she stood there with her arms reached out for me. "Aw, mummy's here." I said and then drool came from both of them as I picked them up. "Ew." I mumbled to myself and took Cline and Jane and to the kitchen where I made milk for the babies and some eggs and bacon for Keeber, Draco and I. "Breakfast's ready." I called out. Keeber came up the stairs.

"I thought I asked you to take care of you're brothers and sisters." I asked Keeber who smiled and said, "I did! And then I left, and they must have woken up." I nodded and told him to sit down. He did as I said and I served the eggs. "Honey, do you mind taking care of your brother as I go help daddy?" I asked and he nodded and stuffed his mouths.

I went over to the twin's room to see them as eight year-old kids running around and making Draco crazy. They saw me and settled down. "'Ello, mum." They both said and grinned. "The breakfast is... ready?" I said. Looking at both of them. They looked like complete opposites, Kristy had grey eyes and brown eyes; and Caleb had dark brown eyes and light blonde hair. "Come on, kids, before the food gets cold." I said. They nodded and ran to the kitchen where I heard Keeber call out to us, "Mum, dad!"

We ran to the kitchen and saw Keeber as a 12 year-old boy, Jane as a six year-old girl, Cline as a three year-old boy, and the twins at eight year-olds. I sighed and looked at Draco who was staring at Cline with thoughtful eyes. I looked at my stomach and noticed it grew to a seven month-old tummy.

"Okay kids, did you all eat?" I asked, they all nodded and looked at us. "I haven't." Draco grumbled. "Here." I said and then gave him a plate of eggs and bacon. "Thank you." He said gratefully and ate his plate in less then five minutes. I looked at him and he laughed, "I was hungry. I barely ate yesterday." I laughed and shook my head. "Okay kids, now lets go to your... where's Harry?" I asked Draco.

(Draco's POV)

I almost forgot about that drunk. "He went back upstairs. He wasn't drunk anymore. He had a hangover, but wasn't harmful in any way possible." Keeber said. We looked at him and went upstairs. Jane, the youngest girl, looked up at me and asked if I could hold her hand as we went up the stairs. She held up a chubby pink hand and instead, I swung her around me and carried her up the stairs. I noticed that no one was in the living room, so my parents must have been up stairs. When we got upstairs there was no one but the teens there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. They all looked at me and Ginny spoke up, "They left." Hermione gasped and clutched her stomach. "What's wrong?!" I asked and looked at her, hoping that she wasn't having the baby. "Nothing. Who's going to give birth to Chris?" I asked. "I will." Ginny said with Heather. "We've seen it enough and know how to do the stuff." Heather said. "Okay." Hermione agreed.

We all sat down and complained of how our parents could just leave us. Fred and George appeared from a room I hadn't entered and looked at us. "Oh no." Ginny groaned. "What's wrong little sister?" They both asked at the same time. Kristy and Caleb went up to them and said, "Look what we can do!" And then they showed them a cup of green poison and gave it to Ron. "Uncle Ron, can you take this for a second. Its for a project." They said. Ron smiled and drank it. He turned red, purple, and then pink. He stayed green even after the poison came back out. "Awesome!" Fred and George said and high-fived Kristy and Caleb. They all talked about their future business that could be called Weasley and Malfoy project.

"Don't encourage them." Ginny said to her brothers and asked them where the parents had gone. "Home." They said. "Why? Did Dumbledore tell them anything?" I asked. "No, they left because they wanted to see how wee you could do by yourself." Fred said. "And what are you doing here?" Hermione asked. "You don't want us to be here?" They frowned. They went close to Hermione and put their arms around her. "Of course I do, guys, but listen, if me, Ginny, and Heather..." I started to say but then Dream and Joan came down. "Done anything slutty, Dream?" Veronica asked. Kenny laughed silently and smirked at Joan. "What the hell is that for?" Joan asked Kenny. "Nothing." He said and then looked back at Dream. "What the hell is your problem?" Dream asked Kenny.

"Who's your mother?" I asked. They all looked at me, and then looked back at Dream. "You don't need to know that, little gay ass." She said to me. I looked at her and then at Hermione who was clearly upset. "What the hell is your problem, Dream? You walked into this house like you owned the place. Just shut the hell up and answer the questions before the whole house despises you." She yelled at Dream. Dream kept a calm face. "Why should I?" She asked. "What kind of name is 'Dream?'" Ginny asked. Everyone smirked and looked back at Dream who went to Ginny and slapped her right across the face.

No one except Hermione got up and kicked her to the ground and slapped her across the face. "Uh?" I said, and then got up and calmed Hermione down. Hermione turned around and went back to Ginny. "That bitch!" Ginny said. Dream went up to Hermione, spun her around, and spit in her face. Hermione went crazy after that, kicks and yells, hair-pulling, and slaps. Until Joan and me took our girlfriends and asked them to sit down and talk; but then someone pulled up to the front door and rung the bell. We all looked at each other and Harry came out of his room. "I'll get it." He called lazily. Ginny huffed and turned away from him.

There was a yell and I went down the stairs to see the Dark Lord going up the stairs. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. How are you?" He asked. I stared at him and moved out of the way.

I went back into to house. There were gasps and gulps. "Hello, Hermione." He said tuning to Hermione. "What's the meaning of this?" The twins asked. "Nothing. You didn't know that Miss. Riddle over here is my granddaughter?" He asked calmly. They nodded silently and the kids all looked at him. There was a dark silence until Fred asked, "Where's your nose?" No one laughed, but some smiled. "Whose wonder, bright child is this?" The Dark Lord asked. Ginny spoke up, "Mine," He looked at her and instantly knew who she was. "Miss. Weasley. What a brilliant child you have here." He said and then patted Fred's head. Everyone except Hermione and me looked at Fred. She was staring at me, and I was staring at her. "Hermione, dear. Have you decided yet?" He asked. No one knew what he was talking about, but they all knew that he has communicated with her before this surprising visit.

(Hermione's POV)

I knew he was referring to the question: Are you going to come live with me after the school year is done? I looked around, but no one but Draco was looking at me. Something that my mother said sparked into my mind, 'Malfoy's like marrying their children to purebloods, and can you imagine what they would do to the Dark Lord's granddaughter?' I looked at Malfoy again and he nodded and mouthed, "I will go with you no matter what decisions you make." I smiled and said, "I will talk to you outside with Draco."

The Dark Lord smiled and nodded. "Okay," He assented and with a flick of his wand, sent us to a graveyard. "Where are we?" Draco asked. "We're in my secret place." He said; I was scared and cold, and I was wondering where my children were doing, and how my friends were reaction. "Now, what did you want to tell me?" The Dark Lord asked. I smiled and asked to have a moment to talk to Draco. The Dark Lord sighed but nodded. "What should I do?" I asked. "I don't know. I mean, a plus is that you can stay with me, but what about your friends?" He asked. "The Dark Lord wouldn't kill Harry if I said yes." I said. He nodded and told me he would love me no matter what I did.

"Fine." I said to the Dark Lord. "Goodie. Now, your father is I jerk, I know, but he will stay in my watch. Come here and I will bind us." He said. I laughed to myself about the Dark Lord saying goodie, but then I looked at Draco who was looking in shock at the Dark Lord and became serious again. I went closer and The Dark Lord who said something silently, and after that, the pain hit me almost immediately. I looked back down and there was a long, black tattoo on my arm. The Death Mark. I was now a deatheater.

Okay guys, this Is very frustrating for me to write, much more read, so don't be complaining. Hah. Okay I hope you guys liked this chapter, although it was the hardest to write for me. ( I might as well kill someone next, vote for who hah. ) Its between Dream, Joan, Kenny, or Snape. TAM TAM TAMMMMMMMMMMMM. DDD thanks for reading, tune in next time. –Nicoleeyyy 3


	26. Chapter 26

Okay everyone Nicole here. Okay well anyways thanks for all the reviews here they are:

N.A- I'll miss you too, but I guess we all have to move on lol jkjk, don't worry I'll come and visit and tell you all about VA / Uh... and sure I'll send you it once I've put it on the computer D

Loving-Reader-and-writer-okay I'll write it in the end lol. Sorry about the confusion, I make it out like I go DD

Vampireboys- thank you D I hope you like it although it might be... interesting. Lol. Okay everyone heres a kinda family tree for this story:

Dark Lord married unknown who had Dave Riddle who married Whitney who had Hermione Riddle (Granger)

Snape married unknown who had unknown who had Dream

Anything else just review D

* * *

(Draco's POV)

Hermione was a deatheater. I was a destined deatheater. Life pretty much would suck for us in the next couple of months and maybe even years. I looked at her eyes, flowing with tears. "It might hurt for a while." The Dark Lord said. "I hate you." She said softly, putting her hands on her face and crying. "This is the only way; and look, Mr. Malfoy can help and watch out for you. I will talk to his mother about something and I will come back tomorrow. Best for you not to show your friends that mark, you don't know which of them are reliable, stay with Mr. Malfoy as long as you can. Mr. Malfoy is out of school now, here Mr. Malfoy." He said; giving me a letter from Dumbledore saying I was now ready to work.

"Ho-How could this be the only way? I didn't want this!" Hermione hissed. The Dark Lord waved his wand once more, and we were back in the middle of the family room in Ginny and Harry's house. Hermione stayed on the ground, grabbing her right arm, and crying. Everyone looked at me and I just gave them an icy glare back.

"Oh, Hermione! Are you okay?" Ginny asked, sliding on the ground next to her. "I-I can't. I don't want this. I have to be alone." Hermione said, getting up and running downstairs. She left silence in the room and then the questions exploded. "What happened?" "What did that thing say?" "Is she okay?" "Where did you go?" "Is she really his granddaughter?" I shut them up with a raise of my hand. "Time to go to school for you guys. I am not eligible to work and not have to go to school. " I said and everyone got ready to go to school except for Hermione, Ginny, Heather, and me. Ginny and Heather stayed in their house, waiting for us to call them to help Hermione with the baby. Hermione and me talked amongst us.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me and showed me her mark. I took her hand and put it on my chest. "It's going to be okay, I promise. You can..." I thought, and when nothing came to mind I said, "I'm right here with you. At least you weren't destined to be one. Your family doesn't look down on you with disgust; you made the right decision to save your friends, I would have made the very same decision." She smiled and then shook her head, "How are people going to react to the news? 'Hermione Granger, cross that out, Hermione Riddle, granddaughter of Tom Riddle, surprising? Or did she know about it all along?'" She said.

"Ding dong." Someone came from the outside. "Victor?" Hermione gasped at Victor Krum entering the room. I remembered the guy from all the games I saw, and two years ago. "Hello, 'Mione. Draco Malfoy." He said with hatred in his voice when he said my name. "Hello," I grimaced. Hermione got up and gave him a hug which he gave right back. "You look well." He said to her, I stayed on the bed, playing with my button.

"So do you. I'm having my sixth child in this project." She said happily. "Draco is the father and my husband." She said. "Ah, yes, Professor Dumbledore told me. Congratulations, Draco, for having a beautiful wife, and a big tummy to take care of." He laughed. I smiled at the beautiful wife part. "Is Hermione feeding you, you look pale?" He laughed again. I smiled, knowing that I was pale compared to him, plus that Hermione would want me to be nice to her ex-boyfriend or whatever he was to her.

He loft soon after telling Hermione they would catch up later, and telling me to take care of her.

"I miss him. Well not like that, but he was a great friend." She told me, I smiled and told her that he looked like he was. "So what am I supposed to do about this?" She asked pointing at the death mark. "As the Dark Lord says, you should keep it on the down low, you can only trust your very, very good friends. Not Potter, he would go to the Order, Ginny maybe, not Heather or Ron, or the kids," I thought. "So I can only tell Ginny?" she asked in a tiny voice. "That's the only person I would trust if I were you." I said. She nodded and called Ginny down. When she arrived, I left the room.

(Hermione's POV)

I looked at Ginny, who was asking me how I was. "Gin'. You're the only one I can trust. Please, please don't tell anyone." I cried, she looked at me and nodded slowly, "I promise, Hermione." She told me. "I'm the Dark Lord's granddaughter, and he wants me to live with him; he had given me options to either go with him and he will not kill Harry or any of my friends, or leave him, and he will most likely succeed." I said slowly. "So you told him you were taking all chances and going with Harry?" Ginny asked. I shook my head. "For the sake of all my friends, I'm going to live with The Dark Lord. He also gave me this," I said and showed her my arm. She gasped and ran her fingers on it slowly, her cold fingers making me flinch.

"You shouldn't have, Hermione." She said quietly. "I know, but it was the only was for peace. Please don't tell anyone Ginny!" I begged. "I won't, 'Mione. I love you, and nothing will make me stop." She said and we both cried together. "What are you going to do?" She asked. I shook my head and confessed that I didn't know what I would do. "Run away if you don't want to stay with him." She suggested. "I can't, Gin'. He'll kill Harry, then, and hurt everyone else." I said. She nodded and told me, "I'll back you up one-hundred percent no matter what you do. I want to hook up with a new Slytherin hot guy, and I need you to help." She laughed. I grinned and nodded.

"Baby's coming!" I screamed four hours later. I was already up to my third hour and I was ready to get this done with. It turned out very nice, just as if Cia was there with me. "Godparents?" Heather asked. "Ronald Weasley and you." I said. They both smiled and left to tell the new father. I took Chris in my arms and looked at him. He looked just like Draco: pale, blue eyes, and blonde hair. I smiled and knew he was going to be a Slytherin. "Where's my son?" Draco said, skipping inside. I gave him our new son, and he smiled. "God Lord, he looks so much like me. He could be a mini-me." He smiled. I laughed and told him that I was happy we had our whole family.

Three hours later another baby was born, Unique Potter, the daughter of Ginny and Harry. She had brown hair and light blue eyes. "She's adorable." I said. Ginny smiled and looked at Unique. "She is isn't she?" I laughed and agreed.

By the time everyone was home, there were two three-month old babies playing in their crib. "Who are the godparents?" Fred asked. "Where did you go?" Ginny asked. They smiled and took out the potions they had bought. "Oh gosh, you know that isn't real, right?" I asked, they smiled and said that they could make anything real. "SO?" Ron asked. "Heather and you are the godparents of Chris." Draco said and Ron cheered. "And Joan and Veronica are the godparents of my children." Ginny said, they smiled and thanked her for remembering them.

We all departed and I got the courage and asked Ginny, "Gin', can you take care of the kids tomorrow night?" She looked and me and asked, "Why?" I looked at her with a smile and told her about my date with Draco. "DRACO?" She squealed. "Yep." I said. She looked at me and laughed, "You guys are in l.o.v.e." I laughed and said goodnight.

(Draco's POV)

I went into the room and decided to find a new pajama. I looked at the closet that Hermione told me my clothes were. I sighed and decided I had to get up and get it myself without house elves and magic. I got up and got a green pants and a white polo shirt. I looked at Hermione's closet and smirked, not knowing what naughty things she had in there, I was going to look but then Hermione went into the room.

"VERONICA IS HAVING HER BABY!" She cried out in excitement. I smiled and followed her to Ron's part of the house. There were long banners saying, "It's a boy." Ron was calling in excitement to Hermione and she was following him. I decided to follow them to where they were going and see what they were up to. They went into the stairs, so I had a perfect view.

"Hermione, I overheard that you and Draco were going on a date tomorrow." He said. Hermione nodded and told him how excited she was. "I bet." He said angrily. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Oh nothing." He said and then slapped her across the face, leaving a dark red mark. I was about to get out of my hiding place when The Dark Lord appeared out of nowhere. He took out his wand and threatened to kill Ron. I decided to stay and not get myself killed. "Hermione, are you okay?" The Dark Lord asked. "Yes." She said, but in her voice, you could hear the hatred she now had for Ron. "If you ever do that again, I will not hesitate to kill you." The Dark Lord threatened. "Uh-Oh, okay. No problem, sorry Hermione." He said quickly. The Dark Lord smiled, "Okay, well you better get upstairs and join everyone." He said and then looked my way, "Draco, you can come out of hiding." He said. I froze and decided the only way to go was to get out and confess that I saw the whole thing.

The first thing I did was go coolly to Ron. I got up to him and then punched him right in the nose. "Don't you ever do that to Hermione or ANYONE again, you hear?" I asked. He nodded and then walked out with his nose bleeding, and his shirt covered in blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked Hermione, she hugged me and nodded. "Good, well now then I can tell you what happened with your mother, Mr. Malfoy." The Dark Lord told me. I looked at him and he continued, "Your mother has decided for you to marry my granddaughter." He said cheerily. Inside, I was the happiest man alive, but outside I was the most confused idiot on the earth. "What?" Hermione asked with a smile. "'Cissa said that you will marry when the school year has ended. July the first is a good day, but she wants it June twenty-first. We were planning to ask you what day, but of course that will have to be later." He told us. Hermione frowned, "What about everyone else? All of the others who hate me because Pancy?" She asked. "You have won their respect with the becoming of a deatheater." He said. She smiled slightly about the respect, but then remembered she was a deatheater.

"Now, about your ceremony, you and Draco will have it together on Christmas Eve, when you will have to be home for the holidays; the Malfoy family will pick you up, and they will take you to the Malfoy manor where I will pick you up, my dear, and take you and Draco to pick a home on my estate; you will have your ceremony in my house." He said. I smiled and then remembered the first time I entered his house.

I thought he was going to have a dark house with no windows and no lights, but it turned out to be the complete opposite. It was a brick house with about three windows in every room, and many candles to lead the way. The only darkness was leading to the dungeons and the ceremony room. The dungeons were dark and had magic protected bars. I went into the dungeon that said, 'Dave' and there was a deep hole in the middle leading out. The ceremony room was also different. It was dark and the wallpaper was rotten from the ages. There was a long table in the middle of the room with one light candle in the middle. There were about twenty chairs and one small table in the side of the room. It had a green cloth on top of it and a serpent mark on it. I got scared and Aunt Bella laughed at my glance. "That here's the table of ceremony." She smiled wickedly and told me about the day she became a deatheater.

"Is your estate that big?" Hermione asked the Dark Lord. He laughed and told her that it was the size of Hogwarts, which was a lie because it was much bigger. "Really?" She asked, thinking of something. "Can we make our own house?" She asked. He smiled and nodded. "If you would like, but first I want to show you the houses I had made. If I was a muggle, I would, indeed, be in construction." He informed us. Hermione and me smiled and told him we would indeed look at his homes.

He left and Hermione and me decided to go back home. I looked at her and she smiled, "I wonder if we can make this work." She laughed. I nodded and told her that I would try my best, and that tomorrow I got us a place. I lied about that, but I wanted to impress her. "What day is it?" Cline came in and asked. "September 30th." Hermione told him. He nodded and told us that in thirty-one days, it was Halloween.

"What do muggles do for Halloween?" I asked Hermione after Cline had left. "They dress up like magical creatures and go from door to door asking for candy." She told me. "Begging?" I asked and she laughed. "No, like asking for candy." I asked her like what magical creatures and she answered, "Witches, wizards, and all different things." "Oh, what are we going to be?" I asked. She shrugged. "I want our family to be a family of witches and wizards." I grinned and said that that was a perfect idea.

We fell asleep soon after and had a rude awakening.

* * *

A/N: Nicole here. Hehe. Thanks for all the reviews again. I want mere! MUHAHAHA! D lol jkjk. me and Tomas are IMing eachotehr and he wants me to talk about tom felton/Draco Malfoy. HES SO CUTE!! DD Omg whoever loves him MUST REVIEW! He is like so suteeee, I love him with all my heart Hes cute and adorable and nice and sweet and so funny. I wannt take a vote for who likes him. IT doesnt have to be like like, but just thinks hes awesome.

Hehe thanks and review for who you want to die

Dream: 2 (little... balh!) -.-

Snape: 0

Joan- 0

Kenny- 0

Keep on voting so i can kill someone! haha.

Draco Malfoy Votes- 1 (me) lol


	27. Chapter 27

Because of everyone, I made this fast so they can read it awesomely.

To SB- hehe thanks for all the reviews. And yes, you told me to write about the delicious tom felton!

PR Princess- Aw that's so awesome that you read it non-stop lol.

BlueSunsets- oohh that's a great recommendation! I might just take you up on that offer D

Kimmy16- lol thanks! really, it ususlly pisses people off when i make them stay on the edge D thanks!! and i JUST might take you up on your offer, too, I might spice it up a bit to make it my own but I will give you credit. D

N.A- okay I changed it. lol. sorry and thanks! You did good? I got a 73 in math! OH YEAH!! lmao

VampireBoys- YOU ARE SOO RIGHT! (tom felton is a sex god D) you speak words of wisdome

Thanks a ton to everyone that reviewed. Love ya all!

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up with a hiss in my ear. I looked up and saw the Dark Lord standing over me with his snake on his arm. I jumped and ran to the closet to get my robe. "Hello?" I said, looking at the clock, 4:23 AM. "Hello, Hermione. DRACO!" He hissed. Draco jumped and looked over at him. "Hell-Hello Dark Lord." He bowed.

"Now, because you are now both related to me in one way Cissy and I have decided to take you out tonight." He said We stood frozen in our place. The date.

"We have plans." I spoke rudely to my so-called 'grandfather.' "Well rearrange them. We're going to W.W, Witch Weddings by my home." He said and grinned. I stared at him. Most of me was overjoyed to be marrying Draco Malfoy, I've fallen in love with him in such little time, but there was also another old part of me that remembered the old him, the one who snickered at the meanest things and called people all those names. But now I know the real him, the one that has a shy and sensitive side and the one who really cared about me.

I looked at Draco and he shrugged. I knew that he was scared of disobeying orders, and so was I, so I told the Dark Lord, "Fine, Lord... er," I said, thinking about what I should call him. "You can call me Grandpa if you wish, I've always fancied that name," He said, thinking about things I had no intention of thinking about. "Who's my grandmother?" I asked suddenly.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "Malfoy, leave." He told Draco, and as much as Draco wanted to stay, he had no choice but to follow his orders.

"Well, my dear, I fell in love with a women named Laurie. She was beautiful and had everything I wanted, she had long brown curly hair that would never stay in place, and her brown eyes made me melt. She was perfect, and she loved me back. Of course that was a long time ago, before I turned into this..." He said, looking at himself in my mirror. He sighed and went on, "We were in love and got married; after ten months of being married, we had your father, David Riddle. He was a smart child, he was always making new potions and getting into trouble, but nothing the less, Laurie and I took care of him and loved him. When he was twelve he got into Slytherin and when he finished school, his mom and I were supposed to get him from the train, but instead he killed Laurie and ran away to the muggle world. There he met your mother and got married with her and had you and your sister." He said. I stared at him. "Ex-excuse me?" I asked. "Your sister, Emily Riddle, ah yes, you never met her, that's right. She went to another school in the summer and came in the winter. She's your twin." He said quietly. I looked at him and asked him how I never met her. "She went to school in the spring and summer and came home for the fall and winter. Like any pureblood Slytherin family, that's the way twins are made to be... well anyways, the children are going to be waking up and so I should be leaving. I will see you at six in the afternoon. So that no one will suspect anything tell them that you are going on your date." He said. "What date?" I asked, not knowing how he knew about the date Draco and I were supposed to go on. "I know my granddaughter." He said and then disappeared. I went outside and Draco was on the couch, sleeping. I smiled and lay down with him.

When I woke up two hours later, the day was cold and busy. "Draco." I said. He smiled and then made me lay down on him again. I did and listened to his heart beat. Finally I got up again, hating myself for doing so, but knowing I had do. "You want some breakfast?" I asked. He put both his arms around me and leaned close to me. I watched him open his icy blue and whisper into my ear "I'll make breakfast." HE smiled and he went off to work.

"Wow." I said after he had left. "I wonder how it's going to be once we're married. I wonder if he even wants to be married to... me." I said, unsure of what to think anymore. Just then Ron came to me. I grimaced at him and told him to go away. "You're going to marry Malfoy?" He asked. "Yes." I said, my eyes burning into his. "And you think he loves you? Common 'Mione, you know that will never happen. I'm telling you because we're friends, sorry about last night, but really, I had to knock some sense into you. You and him? He's our enemy! He will never love you, he will cheat on you and make you feel like DIRT! Do you want that to happen?" He hissed. "He's changed. I love him and he loves me back!" I said in a harsh voice. "That will never happen, when will you see it's me and you that have to be?" He asked. I looked at him and told him I would be right back. He smirked and said that he would be in the living room and when I said I was ready he would come into the room and we would do a little snogging. I smiled and went into the room.

I dashed to the counter and got out my wand. I looked at my dark mark and smiled. "Come in, Ron!" I said. He came in and locked the door. "Petrificus Totalus" I said and he couldn't move. "Uh, Hermione?" He asked looking around. "Are you EVER going to say that again?" I asked in fury. "Uh-no, no i'm not." He stuttered. "After this I hope you won't. Flipendo!" I said and he went crashing to the wall. "Hermione, I'm sorry, please stop!" He begged. I smirked and decided to Stupefy him. "STUPEFY!" I said for my last spell. He fell on the ground, knocked out. "That'd teach him." I heard from a voice behind me. I swished around and saw Draco laughing. I smiled and he asked why I did it.

"He said something. He said that we would never be in true love." I confessed. Draco smiled."Do you think that's gonna happen, 'Mione? I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that." He said. I smiled and looked at the watch, 7:30. "Time to wake him up," I sighed and then said, "Ennervate." Ron got up looking lost. "Hermione! You're evil! I'm going to tell everyone about the dark mark you have on your arm." He smirked. I looked at him and siad, "Imperio." Everything stopped. Did I just do that?

(Draco's POV)

Hermione just did an unforgivable curse, and I was sure her grandfather was going to be happy. "Oh no." she whispered. "You will never tell ANYONE about this, got it?" She asked him. He nodded and fell. "Good." She said and then said something to stop. "Where am I?" He asked, looking around. "You must've been sleep walking." Hermione suggested He nodded and said, "Maybe." He looked at me and left. "Hah." I laughed. She smiled sadly. "What's the matter?" I asked. "I just did an unforgivable curse. If anyone saw, then I would be sent straight to Azkaban." She said, tears forming in her eyes. "How could I go that to my best friend?" She asked. "He'll forgive you, don't worry; you did the right thing to make him forget, it was either that or the Dark Lord killing him." I said.

She thought about it and then smiled. "That's right." She said. "Of course it's right, love." I said. I decided to call her nice pet names so that she feels like we're really together, and I really love her (which i do.)

She smiled at me and gave me a light kiss. I wanted more, so we began snogging. She broke away and said, "You know, Ron wanted to snog with me, It was gross." She laughed. I laughed back, thinking on how she picked me over the red-head.

I looked over and saw the kids waking up. "Hello," Hermione said. Their eyes all popped open as they ran and started jumping on the bed. "Wee!" Kristy squealed. "Okay, dears. Let's get off the bed. Did everyone finish their homework last night?" Hermione asked then. They all smiled and nodded. "Okay, if your teachers call us, then you will be in a lot of trouble." I told the, trying to hide my smiled. They all looked up at Hermione who was trying to not burst out laughing, and she nodded. They all exchanged glances and ran back into their rooms. "I didn't think so." I said to Hermione. I looked back on the bed and there was our little Jane as a six year old. "Mummy, daddy, I finished mwy homework." She smiled to show off the gap in her front teeth. "Really, now?" Hermione asked tickling her. "Yes, mummy!" SHe laughed, trying to wiggle out of Hermione's tickle attack.

"Good girl." I said and told her to go up to her room ad get ready. Keeber came up with dyed green highlights, skinny black jeans, and a plain green shirt. He looked like me but with natural brown highlights. "Keeber, what on Earth is wrong with your hair?" Hermione asked. Keeber looked at her and smiled. "I like it." He said with his puppy dog eyes. She sighed and told him to go to school. "Isn't he supposed to eat first?" I asked her. "No, they give him food in the school." She said and then walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I laid on the couch and told that I would be walking them to school with Hermoine. "Really?" The twins asked at the same time. They had grown to be ten year olds and had the face like they were about to do something sneeky once you turned your back on them.

"Yes," I said. I looked at the closet in the living room and opened it. There, there was a double stroller where Hermione and me could put Cline and Chris. Harry and Ginny came down with their kids and asked if they could walk with us. We agreed and we started walking. The younger kids ran ahead while Keeber and the teens walked in the back. Ron ran ahead with us. He had Tom in a stroller and was holding Fred in his arms. "Gin, I wanna thank you that you said that Fred was yours." He said. I remembered the Dark Lord... uh, Hermione's Grandpa, asking who Fred belonged to, and Ginny said he was hers.

"I didn't do it for you." She said. I could see that Hermione was thinking of before when he tried to snog with her. If I could, I would have beat him to the ground, but there were too many witnesses. "So, Hermione, that's an interesting sweater, but isn't it too warm to be wearing it?" Harry asked. Ginny saw the look Hermione gave, and she remembered Hermione telling her the secret. "Actually, it's getting pretty chilly." Ginny said, cuddling up to Harry. "I suppose." Harry said, looking at the girl's oddly. They smiled stiffly and rubbed their arms for special effect. The boy's nodded at each other and we kept on going.

"Professor Dumbledore sent us a letter, and all of us are now into the work stage." Ron cheered. Hermione and me smiled and nodded. "Awesome." I said, and we dropped the children off at school, pre-school, nursery, and baby day-care. "Where's Heather?" Hermione asked Ginny. "She's having her baby, I'm going now after I find a job." She said. "Oh, wish her well for me." She said and Ginny nodded. "Thanks."

We kept on walking until we got to the Court. There, Hermione told us that she had to stay for a case to charge Heather's uncle, Mr. Johnson. We bid farewell and I kissed her on the cheek. Harry and Ron looked at me with evil eyes and I smirked back at them. I went to a Fire station. I looked at Harry and Ron and they explained that muggles used it to take out fires. "Ah, I want to work here." I said. They laughed and told me that I would never get in, I had to take a two month test.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. They nodded and I marched right into the fire station and asked them to get a job. They looked at me and gave me a job right then and there. I looked back at Harry and Ron and they stopped laughing. They went pale and said that they were going to get a job here to. The man who gave me the job laughed in their face and said they couldn't save a kitten from a fire, much less a person.

I smirked at them and they left with their faces hung way down and went to look for a job.

(Hermione's POV)  
I went into the court and told them that I was here for the court of Mr. Johnson. They nodded and led me to the room. It was a big room, and yet not many people were there. There was one lady who sat crying and cursing at him. "His wife." Someone whispered in my ear. I looked around and there was a boy there about my age, and really cute.

"Are you one of the women?" He asked me, his warm blue eyes sadly watching me. "Almost." I said and walked away. He ran after me, "No i'm sorry, it was none of my business, I'm Anderson, his son." He said. I looked at him with pity, his own son suffered from his father's actions. "I'm sorry." I said to him. He smiled and said I had a lovely voice. "Thank you." I said. He was hitting on me and everyone in he courthouse could see it. He took my hand and led me to the bottom and said that we could sit together. After the court ended at six, and Mr. Johnson got 35 years in jail, Anderson asked me when he could see me again. "Oh," I said, thinking about Draco. "Anderson, you're really sweet, but I have a boyfriend." I said. He took me by the wrist and held me hard. "When the bloody hell can I see you again?" He asked me harshly. "Never." I said tightly, stepped on him, and ran for it. He chased me and then I hit someone. Draco. "Draco!" I cried and looked at him. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" He asked.

"There's this guy who want to meet me again." Just then Anderson saw me and got me by the waist. "Draco!" I yelled. There was no one on the street, so no one heard. "Let go of her!" He said, punching Anderson in the ribs. He yelled and let go. "Bitch!" He called out to me. I kicked him and then punched him in the nose. Draco, on the other hand, was beating him senseless. "Don't you ever call my girl that again, you heard?" He asked. Anderson nodded and ran the other way. I looked at Draco and hugged him. I hugged him until he said that we should be getting home. Time to get ready to see Grandpa.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I made another one, but then it turned out to be really bad / sorry. Here's how the voting is going:

Dream: 5

Snape: 1

Joan- 0

Kenny- 0

* * *

Draco is the hottest guy alive: 2


	28. Chapter 28

N

N.A- I hate you, always getting better grades :P hehe. I loved that movie and yes, joe was hot :D hehe thanks for the reviews!

BlueSunsetWaters- YOU, MY FRIEND, HAVE GREAT TASTE! Draco is SO CUTE! But more talk about that later.

NEW! After the story, you can stick around and read my Draco Malfoy obsession talk. If you want to add, please review me what you think, hehe.

VampireBoys- YOU ALSO HAVE GOOD TASTE! You, bluesunset, DracosLover, and me should talk about how hot Draco Malfoy is... :D

Loving-Reader-and-Writer- its your lucky day because I am going to put a chart up just for you for you to not be so confused, sorry about that by the way D I'll put it after all the reviews have been thanked.

Vicki- Well you haven't reviewed so HAH! Stupid girl. D our bff song for whoever

Needs to know. ) WE'RE ELMO VAMPIRES FOR LIFE!!

DracosLover- You're not the only one who loves Draco D

Rodgers108- hehe thanks!! I really can't believe people stay up, and keep themselves in my story! THANKS!!

Here's the trait:

Hermione and Draco- Keeber (12 years old and not going to get any older), Kristy and Caleb (the twins who are 9 right now I believe), Jane (7), Cline (3 aww) and Chris (just born).

Ron and Heather- Joan and Veronica (15, being admitted to Hogwarts LATE!!) Fred (7) One more baby to come.

Harry and Ginny- Unique (9), James Lily and Adam (Triplets, 7) Destiny (New baby)

Veronica and Kenny- TOM!! (Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy)/ Sexy Buddy's name. Just born)

Lol any more infor needed? Review and remember. Idk. Lol

(Hermione's POV)

I got into my green dress and my black flats. I looked in the mirror and decided that I looked fine. I walked in on Draco changing and he was wearing... lets just say nothing but some boxers. I looked at him and smirked, seeing his abs, and his milky white skin with his... STOP HERMIONE! I couldn't, and therefore, I kept staring. He smirked back at me and said that usual line, "You're not too bad yourself, but you would look a lot hotter if you didn't have that dress on." He said, the next thing I knew my dress was off and we were on the bed. (N/A You knew that was BOUND to happen)

We stopped a while later, laughing out loud, and enjoying the moment we just had. I put back on my green dress, and he put his suit back on. We smirked at each other and went to Ginny's house.

"Hey, Gin', we're going out so can you take care of the kids?" I asked, she smiled and nodded. "Sure, bring them up." She said. I looked at her and went back downstairs. The kids were all ready and I sent them up.

A couple of minutes later, we were outside waiting for Grandpa to come and finally we spoke, "'Mione, are you going to tell him about the Weasley?" He asked. I looked down and said, "Yes, I will tell him tonight, but I won't do it if you don't back me up and say that it was innocent and that I did it for a reason." I said. He smiled and said, "Of course, love." I smiled and held his hand.

About three minutes later, an unhappy Luc, a laughing Cia, and a bored Grandpa arrived in the corner. I looked and saw that they were walking, no wonder Grandpa... so weird saying it... looked annoyed.

"Hello." I said to all three of them. "Hello, Hermione, how are my beautiful grandkids?" Cia asked. I laughed and said that they were fine but missed her. She smiled confidently and apologized for having to leave. "It's fine, it's been a bit rocky without you, mother, but we have survived." Draco said, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek. He gave his father a firm handshake and said hello. "Grandpa, where are we going?" I asked. Cia and Luc looked surprised that I called the Dark Lord that, but didn't say anything.

"You, my girl, are lucky that there is a man I know by here." He said. I looked at him and he started to walk. Grandpa walked with Cia and Luc, and I walked with Draco. We chatted until we were standing in front of an old building.

"Here we are," Grandpa said. I looked at Draco who shrugged and held my hand while we were entering. We walked upon a dark ally in the back. There was a dark fireplace and Grandpa went in first. "Vantina Lurista." He said loudly, and the dark flames ate him. Cia and Luc went next, saying the same thing and being eaten by the same green flames. I went next, not knowing if I should flee or enter the Dark Lords house. There was no going back from here.

I stepped in and said, "Vantina Lurista" I went head first to the Dark Lord's house, landing harshly on my butt. "Are you okay, dear?" Bellatrix asked. I stared at her and the vision of her killing Serious Black filled my mind. I got out and nodded sheepishly at her. She smiled and helped me up, "Good girl, my Draco must be getting here at any moment." She said. I looked at the fire and suddenly; Draco appeared almost instantly and smiled to see how surprised I was to see him out of nowhere. Let's admit it, I haven't seen many people appear out of nowhere.

I finally looked around and saw we were in a room painted a dark green and gold color. There were expensive vases and paintings of ancestors everywhere, although only a few of them moved. The ones that did were very quiet and stern looking. Their eyes all watched me carefully. Finally one of them talked, "Bellatrix, who is this fine young women?" Asked the only sweet looking man. He was very young with a patch of brown hair.

"This is Hermione, the lost granddaughter of Tom." Bellatrix replied. "Really? That's wonderful that my great-grandson has decided to spare her." He said with a warm smile towards me. "Thank you." I mumbled. Draco put his hand in mine and said, "What do you think about your great, great, great granddaughter marrying a Malfoy?" He asked the man I heard Bellatrix call Frank. "I would rather her be killed." He said and after seeing Draco's expression, he laughed and said, "I'm just kidding, son. I think that you will be a great match, with your money and her beauty," He said and laughed again. I liked him, and decided the first thing to go in the house, was his portrait.

We walked into the next room and saw the huge dining room. "Let's eat and talk about the marriage here." Grandpa said. I smiled and took a seat in the large table in front of Cia and next to Draco.

"Draco, have you given Hermione her gift yet?" Cia asked. Draco blushed at all the attention given to him, and shook his head. "Well?" Bellatrix said impatiently. "I will give it to her in time." He said and got a dark stare from all the adults. "Okay!" He surrendered. He took out a small green box and opened it to show a huge diamond ring. A wedding ring.

"I was waiting to give it to you tonight, or somewhere more private, but..." He said, shrugging. "It's beautiful!" I exclaimed and let him put it on and showed it to the rest of the table, which wooed and smiled.

Under the table Draco and I held hands, and waited for the adults to stop saying how happy they were for us. Three hours later, they finally stopped, and asked how we felt, which only took about three minutes until they interrupted and exclaimed once more about how happy they were. I looked at Draco and said to Grandpa, "Sorry, we have to go; there's work tomorrow and we have to put the kids to sleep." He smiled and took out his wand. The next thing we knew, Draco and I were back in the house. We smiled and went upstairs.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked. "We were on our date." I said. He looked in disgust at Draco who smirked. "Where did you go?" Harry asked. There was only us for in the big living room, and there was much tension. "Dinner and a movie." I said. "What movie?" Ron asked. I looked at him and asked, "Why do you need to know?" He looked at me and took out his wand. "I know you were both in bed before you left." He said. "You damn rat!" I yelled at him. "Huh? So you lost yourself to this jerk?" Harry said, putting his wand up to Draco, who took out his wand and threatened Harry in the same way. "STOP!" I cried. No one moved and so I took out my wand from my purse where I had put it just in case. "Don't do this, 'Mione; I love you." Ron said. I looked at him and said, "That's why you left me for Luna, right? You felt something for her, and I forgave you, so just stop being such a wit, you know we're not meant for each other like I used to believe, well guess what! I love Draco with all my heart, and we're getting MARRIED! Yes, married, so we have to be committed to each other. I don't care if you trust me in this decision or not, but I know I'm making the right decision!" I said, tears beginning to fall from my eyes.

Ron slipped his wand from me and directed it to Draco. "You WILL, CAN'T marry him! He's a jerk, he... he..." Ron said, looking devastated and in the point where he was going to crack. "Avada..." He started until I pushed him to the ground. "SILENCIO!" I said. A white light hit Ron. He opened and closed his mouth, and knew that he couldn't talk. I looked at Harry with furious eyes, and I knew he was scared. I lifted my wand at him and said, "Are you going to do anything?" He shook his head quickly and backed off.

I looked at him and sighed. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, tears still pouring down my eyes. "We want to protect you." He said quietly. "And this doesn't hurt? My two best friends attacking the guy I love?" I asked and ran downstairs.

(Draco's POV)

"I hate you, you've caused Hermione so much pain." Harry told me. I looked around at him and said, "Look who's talking. I love her, and I'm not kidding. I know I've hurt her in the past, but she's forgiven me, although I don't deserve it. I understand that you like her, and she's a sister to you, but you have to let her love someone, even if it has to be me." I said, sitting on the couch and putting my hand it my arms. Ron looked at me and shook his head slowly. "Muffliato." I said and he dropped on the floor and covered his eyes and rocked back and fourth because of the buzzing.

"Anyways," I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "If you really love her, leave her." Harry told me. I looked at him with hatred. "No, we're getting married." I said. He gasped and said, "I thought she was kidding, I didn't really think she was... it was..." He said, looking around like we were in a different world. "I hope you know that if you hurt her, you won't be able to see the light of day again." He said after a while of silence. I looked at him and nodded with total seriousness. He sighed once more and took Ron upstairs. I went to Ginny's room and she smiled. "How did it go?" She asked. I sighed and said that it was good, and that we were officially getting married. Her smile disappeared and she asked, "You met with you-know-who didn't you?" I looked at her and nodded deeply. "How was it?" She asked, leaning back on her chair. "After three hours of listening to them excite over the happiness of us getting married, we actually got to leave!" I said. She laughed and decided that the kids had to go to sleep. If I had known better, I would think she was flirting with me for a while there, but I left without a clue of what would happen after Hermione and I got married, and the smirk Ginny gave to herself after I had left.

(Hermione's POV)

I waited downstairs for the kids and Draco to come down. The children, who hadn't grown, thank Merlin, all kissed me goodnight, and went to their rooms. Draco held the babies, who were fast asleep, put them in their rooms, and then walked back to our room. "I'm sorry about the boys, they're just overprotective, especially after..." There was a knock on the door, and for a while, neither of us got up, when I eventually did, there was a dark shadow and a rough hand on my shoulder. I stood there, not knowing what to do, or who was doing this to me, but I knew that something was wrong.

The guy looked at me with his warm blue eyes. I knew who it was. It was Anderson, and he was pulling me to the darkness. I tried to scream, I tried to defend myself, but everything was so slow, and so calming. "Locomoter Mortis." He said. That explained why I couldn't move. "Silencio." Called another voice in the back. Ron was ginning evilly at me as I fell flat on my face, and couldn't do anything about it. "There's nothing you can do about it, 'Mione. It's destiny." He whispered to me. Draco thought I had just stepped out of the room, thanks to the claver boys, and he was busy reading a book the last I saw.

I woke up in a dark room and saw I had my wand. "Lumos." I said quietly and a light shown at the tip of the wand. I looked around at the dark, cold, dungeon I was now trapped in. "So, you decide to leave, Draco, eh?" A voice said behind me. I quickly twisted around to see Ron and Anderson laughing at me. Tears started in my eyes and I asked in a small voice, "Where am I?" Anderson came to me and gave me a kiss. "We're in my house." Next Ron came to me and gave me another kiss. "And we're going to keep you here until you come to your senses, or until we're done with you." He said. I spit at them and said, "I'm going to get married, and nothing you two jerks do is going to change that." I said. They smiled and said, "And we faked your suicide." I cried all night and day, cursing them and saying that no one would believe them. "Well, their going to have a funeral for you tomorrow." Ron shrugged. "AVADA KADAVRA!" I yelled, and a spark flew to Anderson, who dropped dead. I looked at him and saw his pupils turn a dark grey. I looked up at Ron, who looked horrified, and ran from me. "LOCOMOTER MOTIS!" I yelled before he had a chance to get out. "You've begged from me once before, and I swore that I would not show you mercy once more." I snarled at him. Tears streaked both our eyes, and I remembered the good times we had together. I remembered the first time we hooked up, right before Harry came in the Order.

"Hermione. I love you, and I don't know what I can do you tell you." He said. I looked at him and said, "So 'sharing' me would help you?" I thought about all the negatives of killing him, I would lose one of my best friends, I would probably be found out, and I would be hated by a lot of people. Then, I thought about the positives, he would never be able to tell me what to do, and he won't tell people that I killed Anderson. What would I do?

A/N) Hope you liked this short chapter. Don't even think what's gonna happen next GRIN NOW!! Time for Draco chat

Okay now, I hate when people write about Harry and Draco! COMMON!! We all know Harry wants Draco **secretly** but, common, Draco is straight all the way, with millions of girls wanting him to notice them, and I'm, proudly, one of those girls. I hate when they think that Draco is gay with Harry; I'm not a Dan fan, but I know he's not gay, either. Tom Felton (Draco) is dating Cho Chang the bitch! Hehe jkjk. They make an awesome couple, and I support them all the way!! (But remember, Chang, he's mine he just doesn't know it... yet) So what I'm gonna do is kill everyone that wants them to be together, and for the haters who are making all those pictures of them on each other, give the hell up! They look crappy and fake and the actors don't deserve that. They are so awesome, and they look so sweet! I don't know them, but they look so cool, and all of their fans are so proud of each and every one of them, so DON'T HATE!! Now, back to Tom Felton, I was taking a quiz yesterday and I saw that I got 11 out of 13, because I didn't know his dog's old name, and his SIGN!! I KNOW HE WAS BORN ON SEPTEMBER 22 UGH!! cries deep inside. I am a total TOM FELTON fan, and I hope he is doing good. 

LALA TIME TO SEE WHAT YOU SAID!! Send me a review of what you want me to write about, and something you want me to put on and give you credit!! Thanks –Nicki.

Now, for the voting polls.

Who's going to die:

Dream- 8 (Bitch you're winning at something other then being a slut -.-)

Snape-1

Joan-0

Kenny-0

DRACO IS THE HOTTEST GUY ALIVE!!

Draco is hot- 5 (don't worry, Draco, you're hot although the number is low... VOTE PEOPLE VOTE!!)


	29. Chapter 29

**Ambuu- Hehe really? Thanks! You see, that's what I LOVE!, when people stay up to read my story. D  
**

**Loving-Reader-and-Writer- hum... I didn't think of it like that, I mean what's the first thing you would have done? Would you want your grandfather killing everyone for you? Haha. I wouldn't. Thanks for the suggestion though,**

**DracosLover- HAHA!! Wow that's original. Well if you're his loveslave then I'm his... loveMOREslave hehe. :D Thanks for the review!**

**PR Princess- awesome, im gonna start using ili haha totally about dream, but idk about ron, it looks like he has a good side. Maybe, maybe not. YES DRACO IS A GOD OF HIMSELF ((im gonna write that in the news of tom felton after))**

**N.A- I KNOW!! Isn't it awesome? Its alright here in VA, hows wonderful NY?**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!! Love you!**

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I looked at Ron to see if he had any signs of weakness, which of course, he did. I scowled at him and said, "You're not worth it." I said. He stood up and pointed his wand at me. "I know you're still a death eater, 'Mione, don't think one spell would have made me forget. I love you, and you will love me back, if you like it or not." He said. I smirked and turned around. "You don't think I do, Ron. I've loved you since the start and nothing will ever change that." I said. He smirked and embraced me. "CRUCIO!" I said.

He stumbled onto the ground, tears dropping from his eyes. "Ron, I will NEVER love you, get that out of your mind, and for my death eater position, you will not tell a soul, unless you want the word to get out." I hissed.

He knew what I was talking about. He got Luna pregnant, and only I knew about it before he hit Luna in the stomach, and the baby died. "What would people say of you? Killing your own girlfriend's baby, after she wanted one so badly." I smuggled him. He looked at me, and I was still casting the spell on him. He took a deep breath and lay on the floor, whimpering like a baby.

Bellatrix appeared right next to me and laughed. "Cruel, naughty girl." She smirked. I don't know why, but I hated doing this, a part of me wished to just kill him, and another wanted to cry and beg him for forgiveness. Bellatrix must have seen right through me, because she lightly pushed me aside and said, "I'll take it from here."

I got out of the way and looked at her. She looked at Ron with pity for a moment, until she knew what she had to do. "You're coming with me, aren't you?" She said. He nodded slowly and looked at me with his miserable face. "No, don't worry, he'll finish the project, and he won't tell a soul, will you Ronald?" I asked. He nodded and got up, waiting to be told what to do next. Bellatrix exhaled and said, "Fine. You do what you want to the boy." And with a pop, she disappeared. I looked at Ron with no emotions. I hated him for leaving me, and torturing me, and I loved him for being like a brother to me. "Let's go." I said coldly.

He walked me to the fireplace and we disappeared into the night. When I got home, everyone was upset and overjoyed when they saw me. "HERMIONE! Where the bloody hell have you been?" Harry asked. "Yes, where has the bitch been?" Dream mocked.

I looked at her and went up to her. "You're going to die very, very soon." I threatened. She backed off and Draco put an arm on my shoulder. "Ron found me, I had no clue where I was, and who took me, but he came and found me." I lied. It was the least I could do for that git. "Really?" Ginny asked. I nodded and she smiled. "Wow, that's awesome, we thought that you two must have run away together, and Draco would have no part of it. We better be off to sleep," She said. We all fell asleep and I woke up the next day with a hiss in my ear.

"Get up." It said. I looked up at a total stranger throwing me my clothes. His face was hidden underneath a mask, and I was deadly scared. "Where's Draco?" I asked, searching the bed. "He's awake and ready, you need not worry, now, HURRY UP!" He growled. I did what he told me to do, and I was ready within five minutes. I looked around my house, and saw it was polluted with masked people.

Out of the crowd, I saw blonde hair, and I ran to Draco, who was trying to clam the kids down. "What's happing?" I asked, trembling with fear at the next words he told me. "They're going to burn down the house." I looked at him and gasped for air. "Ex-excuse me?" I asked, looking at his frightened face. "We have to go, I don't know where they came from, but I'm almost positive that they were send by the dark lord." He said. I looked at the children, who were watching the men move from side to side. I stopped one of them and jeered, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" The man looked at me and laughed coolly. "Miss. Granger," He said and then took off his mask. Snape.

"Incendio." He yelled, and a fire started in the back. He grinned and said, "You better get going." I looked at him and said; "Now I know how Dream is related to you, she's the slut, and you're the man-whore." And I quickly took my children's hand, and Draco's hand, and ran out of the house.

Outside, the Potters and Wesley's were observing the troublesome view of our house. "The pup ran away." Keeber said sadly. I looked at him and sighed, grateful that I didn't have something else to trouble my mind. "We have to find somewhere to live." I said dumbly. "Really, Hermione? I think it's all your granddaddy's fault." Joan yelled at me. I looked at him and said, "I'm not in charge of my grandfather, and don't, and I mean it, talk to me that way, or else..." my voice trailed off when I remembered what I had forgotten. My wand.

"Impervous." I said, grabbing Draco's wand. The cold water stopped the fire temporarily and I ran back into the house to get my wand. I found it on the floor, but before I could take it, Snape got to it, and before I knew what was happing, I was flushing into space with Snape. When I finally got back to reality, I was in the Slytherin common room, and all the Slytherin students had gone to bed. "What the hell do you want?" I sneered. He laughed and said, "You have no clue, my dear, have you?" He asked. I snarled at him and he kept going, "The only reason why I go to lunch, is to see you. The only reason I watch the Gryffindor table, is to watch you, the only reason I'm still here, is because of you. I was so excited when you said I was a man-whore, because I secretly am," He said. I looked at him with total repulsion. "You're a sick perv, do you not know who I am?" I asked him. "You're Hermione Jane Riddle, and I love you and want to bed you." He said. I looked at him and stepped back. "Okay, one, you're old and crazy, and two, I'm getting married." I said.

He sighed and looked at me. I looked at him back and he said, "I don't know what's come into me, Hermione, I just can't live another day without you by my side." I looked at him and laughed, "You are never, NEVER going to have me." I told him. He looked at me and shook his head, "Of course I am." He informed me. "Goodbye." Someone said behind me, and soon enough, I was at my Grandpa's house.

"Did he do anything to you, 'Mione?" He asked, crossing the hall in front of me and cursing his name. "No, Luc came right in time. Thank you, Luc, you saved my life." I said, looking at the stranger who saved my life. "Good, that little..." He said and walked up the stairs. Draco come in from the fireplace and ran to me, "Hermione you can't just do that," He said, hugging me. I hugged him back and he looked at me, "If he did anything to you, I swear in all." "He didn't do anything, don't worry." I interrupted. He smiled and nodded briefly before looking at his father. "How did you find her?" He asked. Luc smiled and said, "I have my ways, son." Draco smiled at him and thanked him. "We better be getting back." I said, but then Grandpa came running down the stairs and he said, "Hermione, whenever you are in danger, just press your wand in your arm," He said, pointing at my dark mark. "And I will come and find you." He said. I smiled and agreed. We waved our goodbyes from the fireplace, and I walked up in a dumpy motel.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around and not knowing where I was. "We're in the Hogwarts hotel for the homeless." He said. I looked at him and sighed; knowing I had read this before in the wizard news. I looked at him and nodded, knowing that he would be the least used to this dump then the rest of the family. I looked at him and hugged him. "It's going to be okay," He said, hugging me back. I smiled and knew that I would have to go in, no matter what anyone said or asked. "I love you," I told him. He smiled and said, "I love you too, and this is the time to see who's our real friend, and who's our fake, because we're together, it's going to change the whole school code." He laughed. I smiled and nodded. These next two months are going to be interesting.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short, and it's only Hermione, but I will write about Draco next time, and don't be mad at what I make him do. Hehe nothing bad, don't worry. Hope you guys had a great fourth of july!!**

**Votes are in:**

**Dream- 18 (thanks mostly to DracosLover )**

**Snape- 2 (I think after this ch. Most of you will want him to die, too)**

**Joan- 1 (mememe)**

**Kenny- 0**

**I would say Anderson, but he's already dead :D happy right?**

**DRACO NEWS!!**

**Did you know that Tom Felton likes to go to NY to FISH? Isn't that hot, like him? He's really cute with his brown hair and his beautiful blue eyes and hot body and... too obsessed? I THINK NOT! He's really cool and I really think he's a good actor. I wanna go see his new movie, and fall in love with him even more. :D This is short, so im going to put what other people think of him:**

**Woaivampireboys: TOMM FELTON IS A SEX GOD IN HIS OWN RIGHT!! Draco is the hottest guy alive.**

**Me: You are SO AWESOME!! You speak the truth, and you're not afraid to. Haha**

**Bluesunsetwaters: I vote that Draco is the hottest guy alive!**

**Me: I vote that too, are you as obsessed with him as me? :D**

**Dracoslover: Yes, Draco is the hottest guy alive! I vote 3x for Draco being hot.**

**Me: yay, you just made my day, hehe I vote 100 million trillion x's for draco being hot.**

**Ambuu: And yes Draco is hot, especially the way you talk about him.**

**Me: Do I REALLY? I didn't NOTICE!! Cough hehe.**

**PR Princess: Draco is H-O-T HOT hotter then the sun and I think that Hermione should let ron live but obliviate his memory and go stop the damn funeral so she could marry the God named Draco!**

**Me: There's a funeral? When? :O hehe. Nice way of putting Draco as a god (which is kinda is) )**

**Okay votes for Draco being the hottest guy:**

**Draco is hot- EIGHT?! No wait:**

**1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 and a LOT MORE!! :D**

**Hey well I hope you liked this chapter!! R&R I've been really sad that no one really has. Thanks to all those who READ my stories at least. Tell me what you think! -Nickii**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hehe thanks for all the reviews**

**Hehe thanks for all the reviews!**

**VampireBoys- AH!! she wasn't doing ANYTHING when harry and serious were fighting the people and I was like NOO : thanks for the review and ty to all ur friends**

**Ambuu- I KNOW!! That little... THING!! Lmao. Thanks for the review ;**

**BlueSunsetWaters- yes, I want to go watch him and his hot self :) Omg, and he sings like an angel, ah.. :)**

**Cubano1994- hehe thanks, bro. :)**

**DracosLover- well if hes your sex toy then hes my playboy :)**

**PR Princess- yes, I guess its possible :)**

(Draco's POV)

I followed Hermione as she looked around the hotel. Ginny came running to her and hugged her. "Oh, Hermione, we saw Snape take you, are you okay?" She cried. "I'm fine." Hermione brushed her cheek friendly. Ginny hugged her once more and then went to warn Harry and Ron that Hermione was okay. She smiled innocently at me and hugged me once more. "Thank you." She said. I looked at her and asked, "For what?" She smiled and explained that she was happy to know that I had come to find her in her Grandpa's house.

"No problem." I said. She smiled and went into the bathroom. She came out confused and then shook it off. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, but was still in her state of confusion. "Do you think we can talk tonight?" She asked. I looked at her and tried to read her thoughts, but no can do. "Sure?" I said and she went off in search of our room. I caught up with her. "We're just going to live here for two days, and then Dumbledore said he's going to be sending us to a building with other wizard and witches, and even some muggles." I informed her. She looked at me and nodded. I smiled and told her we were in room 707. We went up to the seventh floor and found our number.

There were five rooms in all, all connected with each other. The first one was for Keeber who had a green and silver room; Jane got the next room which was red and gold; then Hermione and my room which was a silver and gold room, the twins after us with a red and green color, and then Chris and Cline's room which was white...all white... no green, and/ or, er, red.

Hermione and me thought that it was a gift from Merlin that the rooms were nice and tighty, and that we only had to add things in our new apartment. A red head witch came and welcomed us. How I knew she was a witch is beyond me.

"Ma name is Kelsey and you better not do anything wrong to des rooms or else I'll bet my rents worth that you wont be able to stay 'er any longer." She threatened while making the beds. Hermione and I exchanged glances and laughed. "What you all laughing at?" She asked. We smiled politely and said nothing. "You see? Dat's what's wrong with you young people, you never explaining things." She exclaimed, throwing her hands on top of her head and shaking her head. "Where is there a good place to eat?" Hermione asked. The Kelsey looked at her and said, "The nearest place is not so near. You have to walk about four blocks south, and there's a very fancy restaurant, only the lucky get in. Plus, it is four in the morning, so you might want to eat at the Wendy's up three blocks north," She said, and with that, she walked to the next room, and left me and Hermione to our thoughts.

"Remember yesterday the fun we had?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence. I remembered stroking her hair and she bit into my neck, and then that Weasley finding out and ruining everything. I smiled and said, "Yeah, that was fun." She laughed and said, "Yeah, it was. What are you thinking about the wedding?" She asked suddenly. I looked at her and said, "What ever you want to do, I'll go with it, even if it's in a fast-food muggle restaurant, although if it was up to me, we'd get married right here and now." I smiled. She tip-toed and kissed me. I smirked and kissed her back, thinking how every man on the entire earth must have envied me. "I hope we can stand everything that's going to happen in our lives." She said, leaning on my shoulder while I stroked her hair. "We'll get through this together, love." I reassured her. She sighed and plopped on the bed. I sat down right next to her and got a three-hour sleep.

"Its six!" Keeber yelled, running into the room with his brothers and sisters. They had all changed dramatically, except for Keeber, who had reached his age limit. Kristy and Caleb were now 12, along with their brother, Keeber; Jane was a full ten years old, Cline was now 8, and Adam was still a baby, not grown yet. "And?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes and letting them widen when she saw all the kids so grown. "So? Today we have to get to school early. Hello! It's parent day." Kristy squealed. "Parent day?" I asked. Keeber smirked, "Yeah, it's this muggle thing that the parents have to go to work late because the first half of their job is obtained by answering little simple questions of what you do." He said, rolling his eyes. "What?" I asked, looking at Hermione who was trying to calm herself down. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes, yes, don't I look fine?" She asked quickly before running to the bathroom. I looked at Keeber, "Maybe she's having her period." He shrugged.

I laughed and then told them to get ready. I put on my fireman uniform and called out to Hermione. "Are you really okay?" I asked. It was quiet for a while and then Hermione said, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said. I stared at the door for a while and then walked to the kitchen to make everyone breakfast. Kristy walked in with Adam.

"Daddy, you're going to be in for a treat." She said. I looked at her, and with the grin stamped on her face, I knew I wouldn't be able to get anything out of her so I ignored it.

"He's dead, you bloody coward, I know it was you." Harry said, breaking down the door and stomping in. I was, for once, clueless. "Who's dead?" I asked. He looked at me and pointed his wand at me. "Dumbledore!" He yelled at me.

"I swear, I didn't do it." I said quietly. It was Snape and he was just doing it because I couldn't. "You bloody coward, I know it was you!" He yelled, now more furious then I had ever seen him. "Potter, I told you I didn't do it!" I yelled right back at him. "You're a fucking death eater, I know it was you!" He yelled, now thinking about a spell he can jinx me with.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom, not noticing our fight. "Why, hello, Harry, how did you sleep?" She asked. She was sounding odd, and a lot like Lovegood whatsherface. Harry looked at her and then snapped out of it. "You're boyfriend over here KILLED Professor Dumbledore." He said. Hermione looked at me sadly and said, "You shouldn't have done that." I stared at her and then at Harry, who was just as confused as I was. "Hermione?" He asked, walking to her. He felt her forehead and said she was okay. "Maybe it's because of parent's day." I suggested. Next, she was on the floor unconscious.

"Hermione!" I yelled, pushing Harry out of the way and carrying her to the bed. "Gin-GINNY!" Harry yelled, running up the stairs to get some help. Ginny ran down the stairs and to my bedroom. "She's as pale as you," She said seriously. "What's wrong?" Heather asked, running down the stairs. Ginny felt her all over and then gasped, "SHIT!" She said, backing away and melting on the floor. "What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

Next, she fainted. I looked at Heather who burst into tears. "Don't cry." I groaned. I hated when girls cried. She ran out of the room and threw up in the bathroom. "Oh, God almighty, if you're out there, kill me." Hermione said softly. She looked dead, and I gave her some milk.

She drank it slowly and said, "Please, go to work and tell the teachers that we will present tomorrow." She said to me. I frowned, wanting to know what was wrong, but I knew she wouldn't tell me. Ron and Harry ran into the room. "Hermione! Hermione!" They both cried. "Don't touch her." I said silently to them. "Pig, you slept with her, for all we know she probably got AIDS!" Ron yelled at me.

"I don't have that muggle thing!" I yelled right back at them. They were really getting annoying the way they were trying to diss me all the time. "Shut the fuck up and let me help my fiancé!" I said. Ron turned as red as his hair and turned to me. "You really think that you have a chance with her?"

I stopped. Of course. She loves me and I love her right back... don't I?

I stood there looking at my feet. They both smirked at me. "We thought so. So this is how you're going to let her leave you and be safe. If you actually think you have a chance, remember you're just going to hurt her." Harry said. They told me the plan I would have to do in order to not hurt Hermione. I looked at Hermione, who was sleeping in her bed, looking as peaceful as the moment I met her. If love her, I should leave her.

(Hermione's POV)

I slept there long after my breakdown. I don't know what came over me but... the signs are all over. Ginny knows, and she took a day off of work to help me.

"When did this happen?" She asked. I explained everything that happened the night before with my 'grandfather', Draco, Snape, and everything else. She was shocked. "What? You saw him? Did Snape do anything?" She asked. "Yes, I saw my grandfather, and no, Luc saved me before touching me or doing anything." I said. "Really? So what are you going to do about your... illness?" She asked. I shrugged, "I'm going to tell Draco tonight, but if he can't and won't accept me, then I will have to tell everyone else privately." I said. She smiled sadly and nodded. She gave me a huge hug.

"What ever happens, I'm supporting you one hundred percent... Hermione I came here for another reason, too." She said, looking down at her shoes. "Yes?" I asked. "Harry knows about the mark." She said. My face got pale and my mouth dropped. "Excuse me?" I said, hoping I had heard wrong. " He's going to tell the next time he sees them Hermione, I'm so sorry!" She cried. I was unable to speak.

_Harry knew._

_The Order would soon know._

_Dumbledore was dead._

_Snape was free._

_It was him._

"Ginny!" I said, crying. "Oh, Hermione!" She said. We hugged and cried for a while. At least I still had Draco.

I went to work, although I was not in a working condition. The Prime Minister came out and saw my tear stained face. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook my head, knowing he knew how bad deatheaters were. "Oh okay." He said. I nodded and went to work. He told me when the phone beeped, to say 'The Prime Minister's office please hold" I started doing that until I got a call from Draco.

"Hello, love, I got this number from another fireman. He said his wife works there and she's witch, too." He said. I coughed and said, "How did he know you were a wizard?" I asked, hoping he wasn't telling random people that he had powers. "We are cousins." He told me. I smiled and knew that he must have been hot. "Wait, how can he be your cousin?" I asked. "I will explain at home, they need to stay with us for a while." He said. "We don't have a home!" I cracked silently. He stayed quiet a while and said, "Please?" I sighed and nodded, although I know he didn't know what I was doing.

"Fine." I said finally. He laughed and thanked me. I hung up and got about three more calls when a tall blonde came up to me. She had pale white skin and yellow-blonde hair. She was about my age with a wedding ring and... a death mark.

"Hermione Riddle?" She asked. She had a nice voice, although I thought she was going to be a mean bitch. "Yes?" I nodded. "Hello," She said, squealing and shaking my hand. "My name is Danielle, I'm Draco's cousin's wife!" She said, still shaking my hand. I smiled, knowing that she was most likely a good person.

"Really, so you're going to stay with my family?" I asked, trying really hard not to sound rude. "Oh, did Scorpius say that to poor Draco? Jolly Gee, if you have room, than please, if you don't mind, but I heard you have a full house." She laughed. I smiled and nodded, saying it was okay if they stayed. "Draco and Scorpy didn't tell you of our baby did they?" She said, rolling her eyes. "No, I'm afraid not." I said. She smiled and talked about her child, Laminy, and adorable, in her words, three year-old.

"Why don't you go to school?" I asked suddenly. She laughed and said, "I don't know why I would, I was taught to be a pureblood, and I was engaged to Scorpy before I was born." She said. I nodded and then I said quietly, "There are a lot of blood traitors in the house, do not, and I repeat do not, show your dark mark." I said. She nodded and said that it was time to go. I looked at the watch and saw it, indeed, was 6:15, how did time fly so fast?

I walked home, barely saying a word. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" She asked, noticing my silence. "No, it's fine." I said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you so, so much." She said. I nodded and kept walking.

We got home and I saw a troubled Draco talking to the stranger who had his back to me. What I could see is that he had blonde hair and looked just like Draco in the back. He turned around and, surprisingly, he was just at hot as Draco was. He had the same frame, but with bright green eyes. "Hello." He said. I blushed and said a simple hi.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" I said, holding his hand and dragging him to the bedroom. "Hermione, we have to—" He stated "I know, we have to talk, but can I go first?" I asked. He nodded and led me to the bed where we sat down.

(Draco's POV)

I had to break up with her right now, after she tells me what she needs to say.

(Hermione's POV)

"Draco," I said slowly. He nodded and I finished myself, "I'm pregnant."

**(a/n) GASP!! Is she really? Or is it maybe a trick? Maybe someone knows about Draco's little break up. Danielle? Ginny? Who knows. ;)**

**Draco Chat-**

**AHHHH GUESS WHERE TOM FELTON IS GOING!! NEW YORK!! AHHHHHH! I had a dream that me and him were the last people on earth, and he turned out to love me, and I loved him back and then we lived happily ever after with 13 kids. Hehe. Oh you guys are NEVER going to believe what happens. And btw, whoever wants to be in the story, review your name to me :)**

**If anyone, and I mean anyone, know when hes going to NY, please review it, I have no clue how to check my messages, so don't message, oh and IF you know how to check it please review it to me.**

**QUIZERS-**

**Dream- 49**

**Snape- 3**

**Kenny- 0**

**Joan- 1**

**TOM FELTON IS THE HOTTEST GUY ALIVE-**

**Like.. 28000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**For you ppl- 11 :(**


	31. Chapter 31

Ania- Awesome, now what kind of part do you want, a deatheater? :)

P.R. Princess- I hope she is too!! Haha. Alright Kristina, I'm going to make you something banging chuz you've reviewed me so many times haha. Oohh I already have a part for you.

Hermioneroxx77- Ha! Wow that's GREAT! Well its confusing because everythings just like a puzzle, all jumbled up.

VampireBoys- IDK IDK IDK IDK IDK IDK IDK IDK IDK IDK IDK! I want it to be soon tho :D Alright I'll put it in the story, but what part do you want?

HermioneRoxx- don't worry, everyone would rather the mouth dropping, hot, drop dead hot!, Tom Felton haha. Their names are: Unique, Destiny, Jamie, Lily and Adam. Lol.

N.A- someone on fanfic told me, and if their lying, I'll be crushed! Thanks for the review, its alright here, you?

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I laughed wickedly and said, "You see, I bet McGonagall made you get pregnant for the project." Tears spread her mascara. "No, Draco. I'm really, really pregnant, and the baby's... the baby's yours." She said. I was shocked.

It couldn't be. We only did it once. "It can't be." I said slowly. "It is Draco, but it's okay we're getting married..." "That's what I wanted to talk about. It's off." I interrupted, not even looking at her, although I knew she was crushed. She stood there, the dark makeup spreading through her face. "Wh-what?" She gulped. "It's off, I don't love you anymore, so just forget about it." I told her sternly, but inside my heart was breaking. "No, it can't be, you still love me and I still love you, you're lying." She said weakly. I laughed. "You think I loved you? ME!? I'm the Slytherin prince and you're just... Hermione. Plain old Hermione, it was fun, all the times we had, and I even started believing myself that I loved you, but you as well as I knew it was too good to be true." I said.

She ran out of the room and to Danielle, who hugged her and sent me a dark stare. She ran out of the house and, what I'm guessing, up to the Wesley's room.

"Why did you do that?" Danielle asked me, still with her dark glare. "She's pregnant." I said finally. She looked at me and she only got darker. "YOU LEFT HER AND SHES PREGNANT?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Keeber came out of his room and looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. I shook me head and he looked at Danielle and Scorpius. "This is your Aunt Danielle and your Uncle Scorpius." I said, looking at my shoes. How could I look at my own son, which I raised with my 'wife'? "What's wrong with you and mum? I heard her crying." He said, not taking his eyes off of me. "Nothing, go back in your room." I told him. He looked at me, shook his head, and went back into his room.

"You. Didn't. Answer." Danielle said. It felt like she hated me now. "I can't do this." I said. Scorp looked at me and sighed. "I don't know why you did that, I mean, it sounded fine when you told me that you had to because of the Weasley," "The blood traitor?" Danielle asked. I nodded. "But she's pregnant, mate. You're leaving her and she's going to have your child." He said. I felt guilty and said, "She doesn't need me, and I'll end up hurting her. And the baby... my child... will be better off without a traitor horrible father." I said. Danielle looked like she felt bad for a second, and then her face hardened again. "I think she would be grateful if you stayed with her, Draco, even if you do hurt her, it'd be better then you just leaving her alone and pregnant." Scorp said. "And imagine what the Dark Lord would say." Danielle reminded me. I didn't think of that, but I would just have to explain to him that I'm not right for her.

"No, then I would still hurt her, some one else would be better then me." I said. "Tom." Danielle said silently. We looked at her and she blushed. "Come on, sweetie." Scorp said to his wife. "I was thinking about Tom, your mother's grandmother's sisters brother-in-law's grandson." She said. I looked at Scorp, and I knew he knew I didn't like the idea. "I don't like him." Scorp said, looking at me, but then back at Danielle. "Actually, I think he's perfect. He's not taken, and he is trying to get on the Dark Lords good side," She said. There's where gossip gets you.

"Okay, I'll make him meet us here, I'll tell Dianna, his sister, to convince him." She said, but before me and Scorp could refuse, "Wow!" I heard from upstairs. Oh great. Weasley.

(Hermione's POV)

I ran up to Ginny's room and smashed in. "I hate him HATE HIM HATE HIM!" I yelled, not caring who was listening. "What's wrong?" Ginny asked, coming to my side. "HE LEFT! HE LEFT ME!" I cried. In the corner of my eye I saw Ron and Harry smirk. "What the bloody hell did you do?" I asked, stomping towards them. I noticed them looking at each other in panic. "What the BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO?!" I asked, tears spilling again, now more then ever. "No-nothing!" They said, backing away from me. I pointed my finger at Harry.

"Who was it? WHO THE HELL WAS IT?" I asked. They looked down. My mouth dropped.

"Well I hope you know that you've ruined my life." I said slowly. Ginny kept looking at me. "We helped you, 'Mione!" Ron said, getting up and hugging me, pretending like it was all really okay. "No, you didn't!" I said, pushing him off. "I'm pregnant Ron! I'M FRICKING PREGNANT! And you just made him leave me. I hate you!" I said, and went back to Ginny who showed me to her room.

"Hermione, tell me what happened." She said after I was done crying. "Well you know I'm pregnant, and Draco just left me. Now, I found out that Ronald and Harry told him to!" I said, and then started crying again. I knew what I had to do to calm down. I told her I would be back later and went downstairs.

I said I was back to Scorp and Danielle and went into the bathroom, leaving them surprised that I didn't say anything to Malfoy, and yes, I'm back to calling him that.

I got the bag that I asked Malfoy to not look in, and took out small but long sharp knife. I looked at it and it reminded me as if it were an old friend. For a while I just stared at it, thinking of old times. "Hermione! Come out, honey." Danielle called. "No." I said silently and finally, after what seemed to be forever, I easily cut the soft skin on my wrist. Blood oozed and I felt nauseous. I sat down and noticed blood all over my shirt and jeans. "Damn it." I said quietly and noticed I didn't have my wand. I got some tissues and wiped the blood away, although there was another urge to free myself of this terrible life, but ignored it and walked into my adjoining bedroom. I locked the door and I threw my bag on the bed and got my brand-new wand I had ordered.

I made all my clothes float to fill my bag and closed it. I had no clue where I would stay, but I got the muggle money my mother gave me, and went into the living room. "Keeber, Kristy and Caleb!" I yelled and all of them came running, as did Malfoy, Scorp, and Danielle who were in the twin's room. "I'm leaving this place, going to a hotel, whatever, if you would like to come, pack your bags and you will be back tomorrow evening." I said. "No, please don't leave." Draco said, walking to me. He saw the marks on my shirt and looked at my wrist. "Hermione, what the..." He cried. "No!" I interrupted and waited for the kids to give their decision. "You don't have to say yes, I will leave with or without you and not love you any less, but I have lost love for someone," I said, shooting Malfoy a dirty look. "Please, I didn't want to..." "Shut up." I screeched at him. "You didn't have to listen to them, you know, Ron and Harry? You would have never hurt me." I said and then waited once more for the kids. Keeber and Kristy returned to their rooms to pack, but Caleb asked to stay. "Okay, honey, I'll see you tomorrow then, I love you." I said and then looked at Scorp and Danielle. "I'm so sorry that I can't stay, I have to be alone for a while, and think about things. I don't know what I'm going to do." I sighed and, before I could it back, a tear slipped down my flushed cheek.

"Hermione," Malfoy started. "I don't know why. I loved you, and I most likely still do love you, but you hurt me more then anyone has." I said. "Even yourself?" He asked. And then dragged me into the room. "I'm sorry." He said, thinking that was going to make everything all splendid. "I doubt you are." I said rolling my eyes. "Why did you do this?" He asked, softly inspecting my cut wrist. "You should know." I said. "I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm not worth it for you." He said, and that made me cry. "Yes you are! I love you!" I said, but I knew that this was a big thing that neither of us could fix.

"I hate you." I said softly and then released myself from his grip. He tried to get me but I ran into the living room where Scorp and Danielle were yelling at each other. "I need to talk to someone else, Danielle, we go to work together so can you please, please come with me?" I asked. She looked at Scorp and his green eyes watched me for a while before nodding and hugging me. "My cousin is very odd, he wants to keep you in his watchful eyes, but he doesn't want to hurt you. I mean, if I were he, I wouldn't have left you; you're hot, smart, and pretty. " He whispered to my ear, in a very seducing way actually, but I doubt. He let go of me and winked hotly with a smirk. Yep, he was so flirting with me.

We walked into the busy streets. "Sweeties, I need to talk to you, I'm a deatheater," I said to them. They looked at me and I said, "I had no choice." They nodded and I kept going, "We're going to be staying at my grandpa's house..." "The Dark Lord?" They all said. I nodded and they got pale. "Don't worry, I will warn him before hand." I said. We came upon a dark ally that I recognized as the ally grandpa made me follow to go to his house. I put the wand to my mark, but before I could, Danielle took my hand and looked at my cut. She took out her wand and cleaned it up, not looking at me.

I put my wand to my mark and there was a sudden burst of energy, and then a lot of pain. I sat down and before long; Luc came and looked at the children, Danielle and then me. He helped me up and took me to my grandpa's house. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Grandpa said, going up to me. "I need somewhere to stay." I said. He looked at me and then at Danielle who shook her head. "Okay," He said, not asking any questions, as though he knew I didn't want to talk about it. "Blaise." He called out. A deatheater in dark black robes came into the room. He took off his hood and sure enough, it was Blaise Zabini. He looked at me in a disgusted manner. "What's up with the mudblood?" He asked. From one second to the next Grandpa was next to him. "What did you call my granddaughter?" He asked; oddly enough, Blaise didn't do stutter or flinch. "I'm sorry, I had no clue." He said, looking at me. "It's fine." I spoke up. He looked at the kids and smiled a little. "You will take her to the room next to yours, and the kids and Miss Malfoy to the fifth floor." Grandpa commanded. "Yes, lord." He said and bowed before showing us our rooms.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," I told Danielle and hugged her. The kids had a nice yellow bright room; I said goodnight to them and said that I was going to wake them early tomorrow. I went downstairs in silence with Blaise until we were in my room.

"What happened with Draco and you and why are you here?" He asked. "I thought I was just a mudblood." I said to him. He smiled friendly and said, "I'm sorry about that." I smiled and invited him to sit down. "Well Draco and I were engaged, and before coming to this manor, we..." I said pausing. He nodded his head and laughed. "And... well.. I'm pregnant." I said. He looked at me and laughed. "How did Draco take it? He's probably having a party for you." He smiled. "He broke up with me." I said, and it hit him hard. "He-he what?" He asked, going pale. Tears poured from my eyes again and he looked at me. "Hermione, I'm sorry, this isn't like him." He said. "I know, but I know who persuaded him. Weasley and Potter." I said. He smiled that I was calling him from their last name but then got serious again. "Why?" He asked. "I thought they were your friends." He added. "I thought they were too, but they thought they were 'helping' me." I said. He looked at me and sighed. "I'm sorry, the Draco I know wouldn't do that." He said. "I don't know him anymore." I said.

Two hours after talking, he went to sleep and I stood there thinking about the day. Draco, Ron, and Harry ruined my life; this baby is going to only have a mother, I cut myself, a hot guy (Scorp) flirted with me, I'm was talking to Blaise Zabini, and now I'm in the Dark Lords house.

I woke up at 6 in the morning, half expecting Draco to be cuddling next to me, but then all the events sunk in. I got to my bathroom and took a shower. The bathroom was nice, with a blue theme. I got out and put on my plaid black and white mini skirt and a green Abercrombie shirt, seeing how I was in the Dark Lord's house.

Blaise came in and said, "Hermione, breakfast is ready, and the Dark Lord wants to speak of you of the evens that occurred last night." He said, and I knew he didn't say anything. "Okay, thanks." I said and put on my roxy flip-flops. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked good, even for work.

I went down the stairs and into the large dining room that was now filled with deatheaters. They all watched me as I made myself to Cia's side. "Morning, love." She said, eating her eggs and drinking her pumpkin juice. "Did you hear what happened?" She asked. I looked at her and she said, "He's making Draco marry you earlier then the planned date." I looked at her and I could feel tears coming, thank Merlin I didn't wear makeup. "What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head and looked around at the chatting Deatheaters. Someone caught my eye. Blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes and I noticed he was looking at me, too. I smiled sadly and went back to picking at my eggs.

Two minutes after noticing the stranger, he came to me and sat next to me, "Hello, Miss Riddle, my name is Tom." He said. I smiled and let him kiss my hand. "Hello," I said and blushed. "I heard you talking to Blaise about your problems, I'm sorry, and don't jump to conclusions about me eavesdropping on your conversation, I have my room next to yours." He said. I smiled and nodded. "Draco is actually related to me, one way or another." He said. I laughed and said, "You look like him and Scorp." "Yes, but I'm much politer. Draco is a bit... tougher, while Scorpius is a flirt." He said. I smiled and asked how Scorp and Draco are related.

"Nymphadora's mother had a child before her, and gave it to Narcissa before she went to marry a muggle." He said. I gasped and never knew there was a missing link. "Yes, really." He laughed. I smiled and we talk for half an hour. "Would you like to come see your cousins?" I asked. "In the muggle world?" He asked. "Yes," I responded. "Sure." He smiled and got ready. He took off his deatheater robes and I met up with Danielle and the kids.

"Who's this?" Keeber asked. "This is your Uncle Tom." I said and I went to my grandfather. "Hermione, how are you?" He asked. I told him how I was in a rush but how I would be back. "Okay," He said and before I could blink, all of us were back in the hotel. I rang the doorbell and Draco came out. "Hermione!" He cried and then saw Tom. "What is he doing here?" He said icily. "I asked him to come and say hello to you and your cousin. I met him in my grandfather's house." I said. He got pale when he found out where I was. He shot a dark glare at Tom and invited us in.

(Draco's POV)

That little... thing is here! Hermione brought that... traitor. I took her to our room and said, "Hermione! What are you doing bringing him here?" I asked. She looked at me and said, "I wanted to bring him here." She said and then left. "Draco..." Scorp said, tapping my shoulder as Hermione went and said good morning to the children. "I think he's going to try it." He said. A flash back came to my mind when I was engaged to Daphne Greengrass and then she met Tom. He made her leave me and then broke her heart.

I looked at the traitor I'm forced to call my cousin thing and gave him an icy stare. He came to us and said, "Hello mates, what's new?" We stared at him and didn't bother answering him. "Are we all getting along?" Danielle and Hermione asked. We looked at them and shrugged. I remembered how I hurt Hermione, so much that she cut herself because of me. I hated myself for everything I ever did to her, I should have never fallen in love with her, and I shouldn't love her.

(Hermione's POV)

"We have to go to work, sweetie," Scorp said and then told me to join him. I looked at Danielle but she was looking down on her shoes. "Okay?" I said and then met him in Keeber's room. "Hermione," He said, sounding a little flirty. My time to flirt right back, what's the worst that can happen? "Scorpius," I said right back at him. He leaned on me so that our lips barely touched. "Draco still loves you, but he doesn't want to see you get hurt." He said, still looking into my eyes. "He wouldn't have hurt me if he loved me, and what about the baby?" I asked, pulling my head a bit to him, but still not touching him.

"He doesn't know what to do, but just don't tell the Dark Lord about the break up, don't you still love him?" He asked. I turned away at that, but his thumb and index finger lifted my chin up. "You do, and I can see it in your eyes." He said. I was in a trance, thinking about his eyes and how nice he was, and it wasn't a friendly nice, but a... hot nice.

I snapped out of it and dropped the kids off at their school and talked to Danielle during work when there were no calls. I talked to her about my life before Hogwarts, during, on the summers, muggle parties, and all the hot guys I knew.

"Why did you cut yourself?" She asked me suddenly. I sighed and said, "When I get really sad, or hurt a lot, or even feel like I don't belong, I just feel like I have to free myself." I said, and then there was a lunch break. I decided to go and tell grandpa about my pregnancy, but not tell him about the Malfoy thing, although I might tell Cia.

I told Danielle that I would meet up with her at work after lunch, and headed off to the dark ally. When I got to the house, it was filled with everyone, I even saw Tom; but didn't say hi.

I went right to Cia, who was flirting with another blonde haired guy, not letting Luc see. I rolled my eyes and caught her arm. "Hello, love, what's wrong?" She asked. I thought about it for a while and then said, "Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" She nodded and we went into the kitchen and then down to the basement/dungeon. "What did you need to say?" she asked. "Draco's leaving me because... well because I'm pregnant." I said. She gasped and looked at my stomach. "Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded. She hugged me and then realized the first part of my declaration.

"He-he wouldn't. He can't this is his responsibility." She said. I shook my head, "He decided this before I told him I was pregnant, apparently Ronald and Harry told him to." I said. She got furious and started pacing around the dungeon, mumbling curses.

She sighed and looked at me. "I know he loves you, Hermione, even when you were a supposedly a mudblood, he loved you, and I think he's acting like... he's shy? No; well he's scared that he would hurt you, although I disagree and think that you will put your differences aside, and he would punish himself dearly if he did. And about the baby, he must think he's going to be the worst father, he's getting cold feel about his life, and he's turning just like his father." She said with a small smile.

I shook my head and told her to tell my Grandpa everything I told her except for the Draco part. She nodded and I left, only to come back with even worst news...

* * *

Thanks to all the wonderful people who are reading, sadly there is no Draco Chat or quiz this time because someone's going to die. any guesses? :D Evil laugh

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! i'm trying to get up to 70 reviews in the story, only EIGHT!! :

And yes, there are still **_people that can be included in the story_**, review me your name, or pretend name if you want, and then tell me what part you want in the story; i cant give away whats going to happen, but you might change my mind, after all, it's probably destiny. I'll tell you what parts you can have :D :

Deatheater;  
Party Planner  
Hot girl (or guy)  
Random old friend of Hermione's or Draco's

**_VALID FOR ONLY THOSE WHO REVIEWED ME FOR A WHILE (or read for a while and have added me to places)_**  
This is a one time offer,

You can be a new student in the Golden Trio's year  
One for each house.  
First come first serve!

Thanks all, even if you don't want to review!  
33 Nicoleeyyy


	32. Chapter 32

(Hermione's POV)

I walked to work and there was a sudden grief in my heart, but I didn't know why. I stood there thinking and then went on, laughing at myself and saying that it was all part of my imagination. It wasn't.

I walked into the crowded office and saw that Danielle wasn't there. I worked for the rest of the day and then walked silently back home. Out of nowhere, Tom appeared right next to me.

"Hey, Hermione, how was work?" He asked. I smiled. "Fine, I suppose." I said. Draco came up right behind us and I sighed. "Tom." He said in greeting, not bothering to shake Tom's offered hand. "Okay then," He said and we all walked in silence. "Would you..." "Like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Tom interrupted Draco. Draco's mouth dropped and I could think of several things he would have liked to say to his dear, dear cousin.

"She can't." Someone right in front of me said. My head popped up and I saw Grandpa staring right down at us with Blaise right behind him. Both of the boys next to me bowed while I grinned at my grandfather.

"Lord... I-I can explain, I wanted to be... friends, yes friends," Tom stuttered. "Well if you haven't heard, my granddaughter is engaged to your cousin, Draco." He said triumphantly. Tom snorted and that made Draco look at me, hoping to get my attention, and, of course, it didn't work. "What are you bloody grunting at?" Grandpa said that all gave us a shake. "Nothing," Draco answered for Tom, giving him a nasty look.

I sighed and looked at him, a feeling of aloneness swept over me, not that it hasn't happened before, but this time it was the most intense thing in the world. The Dark... er, Grandpa, looked at me and there was a look of pain in his eyes. "I'll leave you to it," He said and then vanished.

"Git." Tom said to Draco, but a tear slipped my eye, and I knew the dam was going to break, so I kept my head down, not protecting anyone from anything. "You're the one who's bloody afraid you prat." Draco said. Tom huffed, gave me a quick glance, and then walked ahead, leaving Draco and me alone.

"I was wondering... uh, I'm sorry, Hermione." He said. I looked at him and stopped. I kept staring at him and remembering the times we've had. He had perfect blonde hair, and his were the most beautiful shade of grey. I was nothing, with my messy curly hair that wouldn't stay put for three seconds, and my brown eyes that were nothing special. I was standing in front of a gracious god, and yet, I couldn't forgive him. After everything he did to me, what did he deserve? What did I deserve?

I kept walking until I realized I had to support myself in order to walk. Next thing I knew, the cold stone ground was in my reach and my cloudy eyes were at the point of bursting. My knees were shaking furiously and I was leaning on a brick building.

"I'm sorry." Draco said one last time, trying to help me up, but I replied by leaning harder on the building. "I... I can't... what... I love you." I said. A wave of sadness hit me and I couldn't stop crying. Everything was ruining my life; I mean, God knows what Harry's going to do, Draco was right in front of me begging for forgiveness, and I was in love with him.

"I'll do anything." Draco said, sitting right next to me. Go for it! A voice inside of me said, and for once, I didn't listen. "No," I said quietly, got up, and walked away before he had the chance to resist and pull me back under his control.

I didn't care where I was going, I just walked and walked, not being followed. Rain started dropping, but I could care less what I looked like, I had too much on my mind. There was a low moaning sound from in back of me and I froze, thinking it was a creepy old man trying to follow me. _Oh God! I should have stayed with Draco. What if this man is... oh my gosh! _I thought frantically.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Scorp there, all beat up, but in a way, hotter then he's ever looked before. Wait, did I just say that? Oh gosh, I had better things to worry about.

"Scorp! What happened?" I demanded. He slipped, but I caught him right on time. "Scorp...?" I asked. He paused and looked at me, all that was hurt was his body, not one scratch on his perfect angel face.

A bunch of guys came in and I saw we were in a dark ally. The guys came over and laughed at Scorp; then they glanced over at me.

"This your wife?" A man asked Scerp, checking me out. I got in front of Scorp and said, "What does it matter to you? Get away!" I practically yelled. They laughed again and the man introduced himself, being the leader of the gang. "My name is Sam, like it or not, I'm going to go buy you a drink." He informed me. He was a tall, with short black hair and brown eye man.

"Aw, I would love to, but since you just physically abused my husband, I think I should go to the cops."

That made the others start running away, leaving just Sam and another man who kept smirking, making me think he was the one who punched Scorp. Then it hit me; I told them that I was his wife. I didn't think about it too long, seeing the men snicker curiously at me, but I knew I had done the right thing.

"So, you beat him up brutally, and now what?" I asked. They smiled, as if they were hoping I asked. "Well, nothing really, we just wanted to get a way to his cousin's wife, she looks a lot like you, but I can't tell with this light, the other man said. He was strong and had a raspy voice. "Really? Well she left three hours ago, I'm sorry," I spat.

They smiled and Sam said, "Nevertheless, you're here, and you're probably much prettier then she is." I almost smiled, but then looked at them, and knew they had something greedy on their mind.

"Sweetie?" I said to Scorp who had no choice but to play along. I took my wand out and held it behind my back so that he could see it. He smirked and looked back at the guys, but not before looking at my dark mark.

"So, gentlemen, are you sure you want it hard?" I asked, trying to sound seducing in too many ways. Their eyes lit up and they smiled. I pointed my wand out at them and yelled, "Cruciatus!" I yelled and, with a blink of the eye, they were on the ground, struggling for survival.

I looked at then and fled, knowing nothing good could come out of it. I thought of myself with disgust, almost enough to spit on myself. What kind of person was I? How could I do this to a bunch of hormonal male muggles? I couldn't. Actually, I could. I was the granddaughter of the most powerful wizard in the world, and I wasn't going to get myself down.

Something came from above me and the last words I heard were, "'Mione, I still love you."

I woke up in my room. I looked around and saw Draco. I looked in the mirror that was placed right in front of me and sighed. I was crying.

He looked at me with a blank expression and walk to me silently. He put his hand on my forehead, mumbling things that were too low to hear. Next, he took my temperate and left the room. 'The baby's dead. Oh no!' I thought in panic, but then Ginny ran into the room. She gracefully sat next to me and said, "The baby is alive, although we can't see it with out magic," I nodded my thanks, but still couldn't decide why Draco was acting the way he was. I couldn't ask Ginny, knowing that she would shake her head to disapprove, so I kept to myself.

When I was alone I snuggled up in the bed and looked around. I noticed that I, really, had no clue where I was. I looked around and remembered we moved from the hotel into the apartment. I thought about how long I was unconscious, than I remembered what happened. I tried to call out for someone, but my voice was lost somewhere deep inside.

I was lost in my own body, never knowing what was going to happen next. Then, my voice was found in the deep part of my chest, and I yelled for someone, anyone, to come. Draco came in with the same blank face. "What's wrong?" I demanded. He looked at me and a fierce look passed him. "You jumped, Hermione, you tried to commit suicide." He said angrily. I looked at him and he twitched. "I did not! How could you think of that?" I asked acidly.

"I found you near death. I saw you." He said, obviously confused. "I didn't do it!" I shrieked, now hoping I had. "Then why did Tom find you on the ground?" He asked. I froze, remembering the last words. "I think... someone attacked me from on top of a building, their last words were ''Mione, I still love you.' And then all I saw was... blank." I told him. He looked at me as if he could read right through my mind. "No, you jumped," He said. "NO I DIDN'T!" I yelled, making him jump. "Yes," He said. I got up and looked at him in the eyes, knowing he still loved me. "I love you, why on this BLOODY EARTH would I want to kill myself and the baby?!" I asked. He shook his head and said, "I don't know."

He believed me after a while of trying to explain myself. He kissed me, and, finally after so long in my mind, I kissed him back. We kissed for a while and then looked into each other's eyes and cuddled for another while. "I still love you," I said. He stroked my hair and said, "I'm so sorry, 'Mione, I left you because I thought I would hurt you, and I still can hurt you," He said. "Don't leave." I cried softly. He nodded, but never looked at me. We stood there a while, remembering the good times we had, neglecting the bad.

After a while, Scorp came in. "Oh, Scorp! Are you okay?" I asked, pulling him into a tight hug. He hugged me back and said, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. A bit of cuts and bruises, but nothing major." He informed me. I looked back on the scene and replayed it in my head. Then I remembered what I had done... I had tortured the men with an unforgivable curse. I stumbled onto the floor, and the boys quickly helped me up. "What's wrong?" Draco asked, but then Ginny stormed in and said, "Hermione, there's a problem. Harry's going to kill you."

* * *

Okay, okay, I know it wasn't long, but common, give me some credit! Okay so anyways, here's a list of the people who reviewed.

You Know Who- who is this?! STALKER! Haha cathy. Yes, you're my editor, thanks for doing such a good job -.-

PR Princess- haha, you're never going to believe what happens. You better start hating someone else too. COUGH Danielle COUGH Thanks for the review, I know exactly what I'm going to do with you. MUAHAH! :D

LittleMissCherryLover- Okay, thanks for the... interesting review. Hehe jkjk, thanks for A review. :D

VampireBoys- Sure, I like Slytherin for you better, but im still deciding. :D

Draco & Hermione Lover- Thanks! That's nice :D

BlueSunsetWaters- ME NEITHER!! Lol. Yes, they will be back... for now. MUAHAH! :D

**IMPORTANT!**

If, and when, I get the polls done and kill whoevers going to die COUGH Dream COUGH I will start putting names

Here are the people who are in the groups:

Gryffindor- (empty)

Slytherin- Caroline

Hufflepuff- (empty)

RavenClaw- (empty)

THE PEOPLE THAT WANT TO BE IN THE OTHER HOUSES, TELL ME! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE, unless I like... like you. Haha. I'm thinking of something else to put you guys in... so give me a brake!! Lol. I'll try to get another posted by tomorrow, so people, PLEASE R&R!!

thanks, nicoleeyyy


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm soo sorry I havent added a chapter!! Im writing my novel... yes a novel. :D **

(Draco's POV)

I stared at the small redhead. Hermione laughed and said, "What?" Ginny kept her face perfectly straight and said, "Please tell me you didn't use an unforgivable curse, Hermione!" Hermione looked at her and said. "Why would I?" Ginny went on the floor and said, "Danielle told Harry that you used an unforgivable curse, and now their... their..." She couldn't end. They were in the room, under the covers probably.

"She wouldn't." Scorp growled. Ginny nodded and took Hermione's hand. Hermione's face was blank, white as a ghost. I ran up the stairs, and sure enough I heard some... things I shouldn't have. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Get away, Ginny!" Harry yelled. I heard Danielle giggle.

"Alohomora!" I heard Hermione scream in the back, and the door unlocked slowly. The door opened and I turned around as Danielle and Potter put on their clothes. "You GIT!" Potter yelled at Hermione. I turned to him and put a wand in his pale neck. "You ever call my fiancé that again, I will kill you. Easy as that." I told him. He backed off and covered himself with a pillow. HA!

"Anapneo." I said, and the pillow swooshed away. "Confringo!" Potter said and a book beside me blew up. I ducked to the ground and Danielle took out her wand and stepped next to Potter. Hermione did the same, but stood next to me.

Suddenly, we appeared at a graveyard. I looked around and saw no one. Hermione was staring at Potter and said, "How could you? To Scorp and to Ginny?" "Wow! You're actually thinking of people? You... deatheater." He spit. "Flagrante." She said, and pointed her wand to his, so it burned his hand; he dropped it instantly and clutched his wrist. "Expelliarmus." I said, and Danielle's wand flew into the darkness. She lividly took Potter's wand, and retrieved hers. "Flipendo!" Hermione yelled, and Potter went flying back words.

"Incendeo." Danielle said, and drew a circle so that none of us could escape. "Stupefy!" I yelled, and Potter laid there unconscious for the rest of the fight. "Mobilicorpus!" Hermione said, and threw Potter out of the fire ring. "Locomotor Motis." I said, pointing my wand to Danielle, she went tripping back and fire caught on to Danielle's jeans. "Aqua..." Hermione started, but soon, she popped out of view and I was left with the burning corpse... I had saved her. I used a spell that I made up while she was in the Dark Lord's house to lead her to safety.

(Hermione's POV)

Before I could finish the spell, I was back in my living room with Scorp deep in concentration. "You have to get him back!" I cried, thinking about how Draco was. "I'm going to go look for him, and I'll sent the snakes, too. I didn't save you, he did. He sent you here." He said. I stared at him. He could speak to snakes... goodie.

He got back around five hours later, letting me suffer alone, wondering what had happened. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He said. I backed away and slid on the flood, tears covering my face. He was dead. He had died. The boy I had loved had died, a horrible death for no reason. I cried for an hour or so, people from the rest of the building asked what happened, but I wouldn't talk about it. Ginny guessed and cried with me. "I hate him." Ginny said, and kept crying. "Potter I mean." She said. I nodded and cried. Scorp was looking in space.

Ginny soon left to tell Ron and Heather. "Mum?" I heard Keeber ask in the back. I attacked him and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" I cried. He hung on to me. "What's wrong mum?" I heard the rest of the kids ask. Adam wasn't even a year older. "Sweetie, you're dad... he got into an accident with your aunt... their dead." I said, and we all cried, even Keeber who was trying so hard.

"Hermione, I'm sorry." Scorp said. "It's... It's not your fault, Scorp, and I don't want you to believe that." I said. He nodded and said, "My wife cheated on me..." "I'm sorry, Scorp." "It's not you're fault, Hermione." He replied dully. I nodded and walked slowly into my room. "You know we can..." "Hermione, wanna go on a date?" Scorp asked. I was shocked, I was going to say 'you know, we can go to Grandpa together," "My husband and fiancé just died, Scorp, I don't think this is the right time." I said slowly, choosing my words correctly. "And my wife just died, I think this is right." He said. I shook my head, and then... he kissed me.

(Draco's POV)

"Aguamenti." I said, and the flames died down. Potter was still unconscious, so I decided to leave him. I looked around and saw nothing but a clear black sky. I sighed and started walking.

"Draco!" I heard someone in the back say. I turned around and Scorp was there. "Mate, how did you get here? Is Hermione okay?" I asked. "No, she... she didn't return okay." He shook his head. I stood there, frozen into place. "I think... Stupefy." He said, and then all I saw was black.

I woke up in a dirty ally. I looked around and saw dirty homeless people everywhere. I had no clue where I was, but I knew it wasn't good. I was in a muggle place. Hermione was dead. And I was going to get to her one way or another. I took off my shirt and noticed it was brown with grease. A girl about 13 years old came to me and smiled sadly. A man in the back laughed and winked at her. She looked at me and I knew what was going on. "Come." I whispered. She obeyed and walked with me until we were in the far end of the second block. "I'm sorry, sir, don't report me!" She cried. "Don't worry." I sighed. "I need a daddy." She said sadly, and I could see tears striking her cheek. "Come with me." I sighed. She shook her head. "No! I can't put another daddy in danger." She said. "What's your name?" I asked. She hesitated but finally said, "Ania." I nodded "I can take you home, Ania, I just have to find my way around, I'm lost." I shrugged. She giggled and then nodded. "Can... can you take my sister, too?" She asked.

She took me to another dark ally where her twin sister was. "Ania!" She cried. She hugged her and looked at me. "Who's this?" She asked, looking at my bare stomach. "Daddy." She said. "Draco, my name is Kristina." She said. "How did you know my name?" I asked. "She can read minds, and I can see into the future." Ania said, almost ashamed of her twin sister. "It's dark, Kristina and Ania, lets go to a hotel or something, if you want, you can have your own room." I said, thinking about how troubled they must have been. They shook their heads frantically. "No, what if someone comes and finds us?" Kristina asked Ania. Ania was blank for a second and then she said, "They'll think daddy is just having more fun." She asked. I shook my head and smiled as the girls burst into a fit of laughter.

We went into a hotel and got a hotel room with a double bed, and a cot. We went up to the fifth room and got our rooms.

I gazed at the twin girls. Ania had blonde hair, a bit lighter then mine, and brown eyes, the same as Hermione. When I thought her name, I winced at the pain it gave me. Kristina had Brown hair with natural blonde highlights, and blue eyes. Their skin was a bit tanned, but naturally pale. They were pretty girls, and if I had known them when I was 13, I would have totally dated them. They were polite and respectful, and only asked questions when they needed to.

"Our parents were..." "Shush!" Aria said. "They were what?" I asked, trying not to sound like I cared. "They told us once... that they were wizards." Kristina said doubtfully. "Really?" I asked, now not even trying to hide my care. "Crazed up fools." Ania laughed. "They apparently went to 'Hogwarts' and met their best friends, the Malfoy's." Kristina smiled. "Are you lying?" I asked seriously. Both of their heads shot up and they said, "No." at the same time.

I nodded and kept thinking about Hermione. Time passed, and I fell asleep, dreaming only of her and how we could have lived.

(Hermione's POV)

He kissed me, I wanted so bad to kick and scream and insult him, but he was... soft. His lips burned on mine, and I wanted more. Much more. Stop it Hermione! I commanded myself. No. I replied, and kept going until we were on a complete make out. Damn. "I'm sorry." I said to Scorp, breaking away, dazzled to no end. He smirked and bowed slightly before leaving. I was left there, alone as ever, sobbing because of Draco... my Draco, and smiling slightly because of Scorp. How could you? I asked myself. But I kept that dumb look on my face.

"What the hell! I can not believe that dim witted fool!" Ginny came stomping in. "What? I asked. "Never mind. How are you, Hermione?" She asked more gently. I looked down, and big tears rolled down my eyes again. "I'm sorry, 'Mione." Ginny hugged me. I nodded and asked her to leave me.

I squinted in pain. "Ah, shoot, shoot!" I said, and then clenched my stomach. "Crap!" I groaned and looked down. It was normal. No. Nothing was normal.

I walked to the kitchen and Danielle was there. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Danielle! How the bloody hell are you here?" I asked. "Uh, when did I ever leave?" She asked in a confused manner. "When you burned to death!" I cried. "Are you being sarcastic?" She asked. "Danielle!" I yelled. "What, Hermione? I never left! I was always in my room, and then went to talk to you!" She yelled back at me. I stopped. If she was here, then who was there? A decoy! "Oh my... that bastard husband of yours!" I said. She looked at me. "He... did you look at yourself in the mirror?" I asked. She shook her head. "Oh my God, oh my God!" I said. I understood all too well now. Danielle had a spell on her to look like Ginny, and Ginny looked like Heather. Heather also saw that Harry was Scorp, and Scorp looked like Harry to her. To us, only her and Ginny looked like each other. I told her and she was, obviously, outraged.

Then I remembered Ginny. "Ginny." I said sadly and fell on the floor. Ginny was dead. My best friend was dead. "Oh my gosh, sweetie, I'm sorry." She said, and hugged me. "Danielle?" I heard a quiet whisper from the room. He was probably going to kill her. "Here," She said, not bothering to hide her disgust. He walked into the kitchen, and before he could run, Danielle leg-locked him. "So, sweetie, what is it I hear? I heard that you wanted Hermione," She said. He looked at me, but I refused to look at him. "I'll tell you where Draco is." He said with a smirk. Draco was alive. He was alive, and somewhere. "If?" I asked. "You know, a couple of this, a couple of that after my baby is born." He smiled. I looked at him in disgust, but before I could think, I screamed, "Crucio!" And he was in pain. "I'll! Tell! You!" He said, and I stopped. "He's in Hull!" He said finally, ashamed that e couldn't get anything from me. "What do I do with him now?" Danielle asked. "What ever you like." I sneered, but first I did something. I kissed him. "Okay, I'm good." I said, and then asked her to take care of the kids. I got into the bus and asked them to take me to the train. I could do this. I was going to find my husband.

* * *

** i'll do the thanking later. sorry, i have like... no time!! i have to write my novel, i have to go to volleyball camp, & i have to do so much!! sorry!! **


	34. Chapter 34

**VickiTheWriter- Yeah right. You write to no end :P butt butt :  
**

**BlueSunsetWaters- Thank you XD I'm writing quickly for YOU!! :DD (gasp, who might be in THIS chapter.)**

**Loving-Reader-And-Writer- Maybe. Shh. :D**

**P.R Princess- No worries, I hadn't put much effort into it. Haha**

**VampireBoys- Thanks!!**

**SB- I know!! You evil person!! Not reviewing ME! The horror!!**

**Ficreviewer- Oh, don't worry, my 'chappies' get better as the 'chappies' progress. Hehe.**

**Loving-Reader-And-Writer- hehe thanks. **

**PR Princess- I thought you might like that chapter. **

**N.A.- So you're not going back to HCJ? aww, that sucks! Volleyball is awesome, im on the freshman team, and YES i cant wait till the Half-Blooded prince comes out. hehe. I can't wait for twilight either. haa. talk to you soon!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and isn't pissed at me. :D Thanks for everyone who read too! Up to now, I have 13,560 hits. Very good, if I can say so myself. :D**

* * *

(Draco's POV)

I walked the lonely streets with Ania and Kristina until the rain started. I didn't even notice, I was too busy thinking about Hermione, but the girls did, and they warned me that a thunderstorm was approaching.

"Draco!" I heard someone call behind me, but I thought I was going crazy. "Is that crazy lady calling for you?" Ania asked, looking behind us. I shrugged and looked behind me. My eyes lit up as I saw Hermione, my Hermione, running towards me. "Hermione?" I asked, clearing my eyes to look if I was daydreaming. No! She was there. Running towards me, and before I could get a grip on myself, I was running towards her, too.

We hugged and she, of course not me, cried. "How could he?" I asked after Hermione after she told me about my cousin. "I don't know, Draco." She said, and then looked behind me to the girls. "This is Ania and Kristina. They were in, uh, trouble." I said. She smiled and brushed their faces. "Hello, my name is Hermione." She smiled and they returned it. "How did you get here, Hermione?" Ania asked. "Well after that jerk kissed me..." "He KISSED you?" I fumed, ready to go home and kill him. "Yes, he said that you were dead, and he said that he and I could 'have a thing.'" She said. I nodded, although I was trembling with hatred. "Anyways, there he was and then he told me that you were still alive. I made him tell me where, and here I am," She smiled. I nodded and went over to Hermione where the girls couldn't hear, and hopefully wouldn't think to read my mind. "Ania and Kristina have... some special gifts. Kristina can read peoples minds, and Ania can predict the future." I said.

Her eyes lit up as she looked at them. "Where's your mum?" She asked them. They looked at they shoes and said that both of their parents were dead. She pulled them into a hug and whispered things. They nodded and smiled. "And we would like to stay with you." Kristina said. Hermione thought about this for a while and then slowly agreed.

"Cool! But we need to know about you." Ania said. Hermione smiled and said that there would be a lot of explanations when we get home. She took out some money and went to the nearest phone booth. "Operator? Yes, hello, four tickets for London. Yes, yes, thanks." She said, and then hung up. The girls were excited as they yelped "London? London?" Hermione just laughed and nodded.

"I like her." Ania whispered to me when we were in the cab. "That's why we're getting married." I smiled. She and her sister smiled back.

Finally, after about four hours, we arrived at home. "Danielle!" Hermione called. Kristina was busy explaining to Ania who everyone was. "Hermione..." Scorp said. Hermione stared at him. "Hermione, sweetie, great, you found him." Danielle laughed. "He's been brain washed. It's fine. He forgot everything that happened in the last couple of weeks. Oh, who are these adorable little girls?" Danielle asked.

"We're the new kids." Kristina said cautiously. Danielle chuckled and smiled. She nodded and brought Hermione to another room while I showed the girls to their new room... if I could just find one.

(Hermione's POV)

"Danielle?" I asked, eager to go and introduce the girls to my other children. "You have to go back to your grandfather's house tonight. He's going to introduce you to your second and third bridesmaids. Of course, I'm your first." She laughed. I smiled and nodded, but really I was fuming. Who was _he_ to tell me who my bridesmaid. I told myself to shut up, and that I was just doing this because I was going to marry Draco. My Draco.

"Thanks." I said and then rushed out. Draco met me on the steps. I never noticed that we lived in a triplex. "Draco, love, I have to go see my grandfather," I said. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back, and then left.

I turned up in the empty fireplace and suddenly I was in my grandpa's house. It was, surprisingly, light. No one was there, but I could hear Bellatrix scream at Cia. Cia walked in and greeted me with a warm smile. "Here to see your bridesmaids?" She asked. I laughed and nodded. She asked me to follow her until we were in a huge ballroom. "This is Elyssa, and this is Anastasia." She said, introducing me to my new bridesmaids. Elyssa was beautiful in all ways possible. She had long raven black hair, bright striking green eyes, and a long, slim body. She had a perfect white frame, and a really sweet smile. Anastasia was beautiful, also, but in an entirely different way. She had long red hair, and had eyes so blue, they looked purple. "Hello, Hermione." They both said silently. Cia nodded and then left us.

"Hello, Hermione, as you know, I'm Anastasia. I'm Draco's cousin, and Tom's sister." She smiled. I remembered the line that Tom told me before. (_A/N Anyone who wants to see who's who, read below._) Elyssa came to me next and said, "Yes, and I'm Draco's cousin from his father's side. I'm a deatheater, unlike some people." And laughed at Anastasia's puzzled look. "So you're marrying our cousin?" Anastasia smiled. I nodded and Cia came in with some papers. Both of them bowed slightly and welcomed their aunt. "Okay, girls, Danielle is going to be here in a short while, so lets all take a seat." She said, and we sat at the large golden table.

Five minutes later, Danielle's voice was screaming at a house-elf. "You dumb animal! You missed that whole spot!" She spit. Then, she came in, as if nothing had happened. "Hello, girls." She said, and took a seat next to Elyssa. They started gossiping about some witches I didn't know. "Now, now, girls." Cia interrupted. And we got to the point.

"What would you like the colors to be for the wedding?" She asked me. I thought about it and decided. "Burgundy and Emerald." I said. They all looked up at me, surprised. "No red?" Danielle asked. I shrugged. "No, what kind of color is red for a wedding? Plus, green is Draco's favorite color." I said matter-of-factly. They smiled and Cia wrote it on the papers. "Okay, now we need to see your dress. But, we'll see that after your school ends, and of course, it's going to be all white. My son will wear dress robes?" She asked. We all nodded. "I refuse for my son to wear dress robes to his own wedding. I vote a tux." Luc broke in. Cia gave him a death glare, but he didn't look at her. "Please, ladies, reason with me. A tuxedo is so much more... now." He said. Cia rolled her eyes and said, "All about the now, isn't it?" Luc grinned and nodded. "No, I will not have my son break the tradition, dress robes it is." Cia said, and then checked something on the paper.

Luc left and we discussed what my bridesmaids would wear, a green, strapless gown, and a burgundy colored bow in their hair. They would wear pearl earrings, and gold bracelets. They would also wear burgundy colored heals. At the end of the night, we had discussed all the dresses, colors, and places we wanted. I wanted to have it in the Malfoy manor, but everyone else wanted it here.

"Who are we going to invite?" Anastasia asked, yawning. "Well there's so many people! There's Lizzie Romain, Gloria Rose, Jaz, Lauren, Sevena, Julie and Kristin, Sara Fowl, not Gren she's gained too much weight, Samantha, Shannon, Jade Morrison, Kendra, Edward, Jacob, Tee, TJ, Brittney and her new husband, Greg, Travis, Edmond, Jamie, so many! There's also Aron, Lucas, Jack, and wow." Cia listed. There were so many, my head was spinning. "Can I invite some people?" I asked. Everyone stayed silent. "Hermione, not many of the Slytherin, or really, many of our families, like the Gryffindor, and many of them might consider them to be bloodtraitors." Elyssa said after a while. "Oh, but what about my—," "Muggle friends? Sorry sweetie, but your grandfather would kill them." Cia said seriously. I nodded.

I returned home at about three in the morning, but blankly remembered that tomorrow was Saturday. I went inside and Draco pushed me close to him. "Two things, one, we won the lotto, so you don't have to work that hot butt of yours ever again, and two, there's someone here to see you." He whispered in my ear. He then let go of me and, for the first time, touched my stomach with the baby. I smiled at him, and he kissed my stomach, and then my mouth.

I wondered who was here to see me. "She's in the living room." Kristina said. I laughed and patted her head.

"Rebelle!" I ran to the yellow-haired girl sitting and smiling in the couch. I hugged her and looked at her hazel eyes. "What are you doing here at three in the morning?" I laughed. She smiled and let go of me after another hug. "Well, I'm actually going to er... school." She said uncertainly. "Where?" I asked. She frowned. "Uh, you don't know it." She said plainly. I stared at her for a moment, and she finally gave in. "Beauxbatons Academy."

I stopped. "You... you're a witch?" I asked. She stared at me and laughed nervously. "Witch? Haha, no." She pressed. "I go to Hogwarts," I said quietly. She thought about this for a while. "Yes, I'm a witch, too." She sighed. "And this is the ever cleaver Draco Malfoy, is it not? I was hoping I was wrong." She laughed. "There's a rumor going around. That he's engaged." She said, eyeing me suspiciously. "Uh, yeah." I said. "To?" She asked. I sighed and pointed to myself. She gasped and stuttered. "But...he...them... death—he's a deatheater!" She cried. "I know." I whispered.

"You know?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing. "Yes," I said. Her eyes were wide open. "And you're marrying him? Wait, where did you get sorted?" She asked. "In Gryffindor." I said. "Wasn't he a Slytherin?" She asked. "Yes," I answered. "Oh wow." She replied. "Hermione, I—I think... I'm ready to tell you something." She said. I nodded and leaned in. "I'm going to be a deatheater, and I'm engaged to this boy named Tom, he just doesn't know it. My great-great-great grandmother was Cassiopeia Black." She shrugged. I couldn't think of anything. Draco came in and sat next to me. "Sadly, my great-great-great aunt didn't have children." Draco hissed. "Too bad that the Burke had to come in, and destroy her by having my great-great grandmother. I'm a pureblood, and your fourth cousin." She snarled at him. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Well, Hermione and I are already deatheaters, we're having the ceremony on the Eve of Christmas." He told her. She stared at me and smiled. "Hermione!" I heard someone say in back of me, running down the stairs. Ron.

"Ronald, I'd like to present my... very distant cousin." I said. He was memorized with her, but she thought of him as a bloody blood traitor. "Where are Harry and Ginny? Their children are gone, too." He said. Oh no! Crap, crap, crap. "Uh, I have no clue." I lied. He shrugged and called Heather down. "Oh crap!" I said. I hadn't seen Danielle in days, and she was huge! "I thought that the triplets were your last children." I smiled. She fell on the ground and started to cry. "What? Oops! Wait, what did I say?" I asked. "She's pregnant with my child. We got a bit... busy last month, and then, as Snape's revenge for me kicking him in my second year, he made her pregnant with our fifth child, one problem, though, she was already pregnant. So there was a horrible back splash. She's not going to have the child, but a fictional baby." Ron said. I gasped. "She wanted a baby, and because of this, she's useless." Ron said, disgusted with Danielle. "You horrible monster! It was your fault, as much as hers! It was all because of you!" I screamed at him. He shook his head, and left. "Oh, sweetie." I said, and hugged her. She cried on my shoulder.

After a while, she said goodnight, and left. "You see why I don't trust those blood traitors?" Draco and Rebelle said at the same time. I rolled my eyes, and left them. I fell right to sleep after telling my children goodnight. Adam had grown... a lot. He was not an eight-year-old boy. "Night, mum." Keeber said, and then I found myself on my bed, dreaming about the wedding.

* * *

**Okay, yes, it's short, but my eyes hurt. I'm also sore as heck from volleyball. I hope you like this chapter. Now for the  
DRACO CHAT!!  
Okay, now I'm in LOVE with Tom Felton, but what do you think about Taylor Lautner? I think he's hot. I'm SO confused. Tom Felton is cute and no one can not love him. I mean, he has those eyes to die for. And he has those abs, and that butt. And his smile. And his... hottness. And his VOICE! Oh my gowd! He sings like an ANGEL! And then his acting. And his future is bright. And he's hot. And he was SO SUPER cute as a little boy. Our children can look like that. Lmao. Any suggestions for next times chat? **

Hey people! Okay, I need new people to be in my story!! If you want to be in it, I need to know a name (pretend, what ever! I need people for the wedding!!)

Okay guys!! I made up a new screen name for whoever wants to give me suggestions and stuff. I'm on everyday, and you don't even have to say who it is. I need to have comments on things, and suggestions, so please, IM me or E-Mail me whenever you can: The Mrs

Thanks to everyone who's reading! please R&R! Until next time, Nicoleeyyy

**Cia got married to Luc-- Draco  
Bellatrix-- gasp. did she ever have a child?  
Andromeda-- Tom, Anastasia, (first child:Nymphaora; born and raised with father until mother ran away) **

yes, this is confusing, but bare with me


	35. Chapter 35

(Hermione's POV)

I walked around the apartment for a while, it was three in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. "You know how perverted your son's dreams are?" I jumped. I turned around to see Kristina, who was smiling sadly. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" I asked. She nodded and sighed. "Today's was day my mother and father got into the accident. They were both young, nineteen, and having my sister and I. My mother was in labor, and my father was driving. My mother, sweet as she was, was yelling at my father to go faster, and then there was a drunk driver. He hit my father's side, and it was too hard, so they went spinning and spinning around. They crashed, and at the last second, the ambulance came and my mother received my sister and I. Surprisingly enough, she did it naturally, and then... she died. My father, who was in the same ambulance cried until he took his last breath, and my sister and I were left alone in the world, until, of course, we found you." She said.

We were both crying by the time she ended. That was so sad! To not know your own parents; to be alone in this cold, revengeful world. "Hold on a second; that means that today is your birthday!" I said, trying to light up the mood. She smiled again, but warmly this time, and nodded. "Oh gosh! Well we better wake your sister up and we'll go shopping with Danielle, Heather, Kristy, and Jane." I said. She looked at the time and said, "It's only three forty." I smiled and led her to the theater room.

"Can we watch the Titanic?" She asked. "Sure!" I said. The Titanic was one of my favorite movies, and, lets admit it, Jack is HOT! We watched the DVD and fell asleep crying during the part Rose promises Jack that she'll never let go. In my dream, the Titanic replayed, but instead I was Rose, and Draco was Jack. I promised I would never let go, and ended up letting go. Idiot!

"Mummy!" Kristy shook me awake. "Yeah, yeah?" I said, waking up finally. "Shopping?" Ania asked. Apparently, Kristina had gotten to her. "Sure," I said, and excused myself to change. I looked into my walk-in closet and noticed that Draco had replaced everything. "Draco!" I said, turning around at him. He smiled, and smiled back at me, rubbing my shoulders. "Well, I noticed you needed some new clothes, so I went everywhere! Women were looking at me as if I were crazy. This other girl led me to Victoria Secret, and made me buy you some... er, lady things?" He laughed. I couldn't help but smile. He had bought me all the clothes money could buy, from the most expensive places.

I took something out and saw it was a really nice strapless black dress. It was simple, and yet one of the cutest things I've ever owned. "Oh, that. It's one of the less expensive ones." Draco said. I could feel him smiling. "So this is my engagement present?" I squealed. "No! Of course not, your engagement present is going to be closer to a room filled of the rarest diamonds." He laughed. I turned around and hugged him. "Thanks, Draco. I love you, and, believe me, I will never stop." I said. He smiled and hugged me back. "I have to change now, Draco." I laughed. He blushed, nodded, and left me to change.

I started to strip out of my clothes when I stopped and stared. Right there, right below me, was the smallest bump I've ever seen, but it was a bump. "Oh my..." I said. "Draco!" I said, although I was in my bra and panties. "What?" He said, running in. "Look!" I said, pointing to my stomach, but he was too busy seeing me in my bra. "Oh my gosh, Draco! You've already seen me like this! Look at this!" I said. He finally tore his eyes from my chest to my stomach. He smiled and took a step to me. He put his hand in my stomach and rubbed it. "There's our baby." He said. I smiled; this was a moment I was totally going to remember.

He left and I got into a tube top, and a mini-skirt. I put on my black flats, and walked out. "Hey," Danielle said, jumping on the bed. I rolled my eyes and asked her if she wanted to come shopping. "SURE!" She said without hesitation. She instantly ran to her room, and was back in three minutes flat. I went up the stairs, and asked Heather if she wanted to come. She gladly agreed, although she was huge, and I doubted she could stay for so long.

"Girls!" I screamed. Kristina, Ania, Kristy, and Jane walked... uh, ran, down the stairs. Kristy and Jane were now both 12, so they weren't so far off from the twins. They were actually pretty close; they were talking about what they were going to buy, and when they were going to use them. Draco came close up behind me and put something in my mini-skirt pocket. "Have fun." He whispered in my ear, and then kissed me on the cheek. "Have a good day, girls. Danielle." He said, and then vanished. I saw what he put in my pocket. A credit card, and a note that said, 'Remember, my father's rich.' And it ended with, 'I love you more.' I smiled at the note and finally put it away after reading it over about ten times.

We walked to the mall, and that's when I realized I didn't need to buy any clothes. "Maybe you should start shopping for pregnant clothes." Danielle suggested. I nodded and asked the girls to meet us at the clock in two hours. They agreed, I don't think they wanted me following them to places. Danielle, Heather and me walked to Macy's.

Heather and I walked directly to the pregnant clothes, while Danielle was dazzled with the makeup. Thirty year olds shot me dirty looks because I was so young, and stared at Danielle's stomach, expecting her to blow at any second. Danielle finally caught up with us, and noticed the dirty looks I was receiving. "Oh that GOD you have a HUSBAND and EIGHT kids!" She said, and that stopped the lady's from looking. I laughed and kept picking out clothes. I didn't worry about they girls and their money; I knew Draco spoiled them rotten before they left.

I ended up getting a lot. I got pink shirts, jeans for when I become... er, bigger. I also got a little bit of baby things, like bottles, and clothes. I knew I wasn't going to need this for another nine months, but it was fun. Heather bought things for the eight month stage, and bought shoes to support her now swollen feet, and Danielle bought makeup.

We walked out of the store, Danielle with her eleven bags filled of makeup and shoes, me with my ten bags filled of clothes and baby things, and Heather with her five bags of things from all over. Oddly enough, there was no one walking about. I looked at Danielle, but she hadn't noticed, and Heather was too busy looking down, trying hard not to trip. "Danielle, Heather! Look, there's no one." I whispered. Danielle was the first one who looked up, and pointed at the door. Sure enough, there was a man, with dark black hair, and a robe, with four young girls. Snape was stealing my daughters!

(Draco's POV)

"So, are you sure you don't know where Harry is?" Ron asked me. God, I had just gotten up the stairs, and there he was. "No, Weasley. If I did, I would tell you, and you would get out of my bloody living room." I shot at him. He smiled and Scorpius came into the room. I still hadn't forgiven him for what he did to Hermione, and me but he had forgotten all about it.

"Mate, how about we watch some muggle TV?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and decided to forget about it for now. "Okay," I agreed and fell on the couch. "Can I join you guys?" Ron asked shyly. Scorp looked at him and laughed. "You little blood traitor, why do you think we would let you join us?" He asked evilly.

"Sure, Ron." I said, and he sat down in the love seat. We watched some soccer, which I had already been taught when I was younger; and some sitcoms. It was about four hours later when Hermione came home crying. "What happened?" I growled. "Snape—took... the girls!" She cried on my shoulder.

I thought about this for a while, and decided what I was going to do. I walked her to the room, and sat her on the bed. "Okay," I said, took out my wand and traced it through my dark mark. There was a sudden pain in my body, and I had to breath heavily so I didn't collapse. A second later, the Dark Lord was there. "What do you want?" He hissed. "Grand—pa." Hermione cried. "What did you do to her?" He yelled at me, gripping my shoulders in a way that I wished that I could go back the the phase of the attachment of the wand and my arm . I jumped and said, "No-Nothing sir, I swear. She went shopping, and Snape took the children. God only knows what he's doing to those poor innocent girls." Shaking my head with disgust. "SNAPE?" He boomed. Hermione nodded. "How many?" The Dark Lord asked me. "There was four, two muggles and two of our 'children.'" I said. "That isn't really important, they were all going to die anyway." The Dark Lord sneered.

"I think the two muggles parents were wizards." I said slowly. "Why?" The Dark Lord asked. "They said that their parents used to tell them old stories about a school called 'Hogwarts.' And that they were friends of the Malfoy's." I shrugged. "Do you have a memory of them?" The Dark Lord asked me, and I knew what was coming. "Yes," I whispered. He said a spell I couldn't make out, and then, he was in my head, searching.

"So, Hermione. You have a bump?" The Dark Lord said humorously. "Yes," She smiled sadly. "Good, that means my great-grandchild is growing." He said, and then was gone. "What happened?" She asked me. "He's going to go find them with the other deatheaters. No matter who says what, I think my mother and father are going to be there, just to see whose children they were." I said, and then kissed her. "It's going to be okay." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and hugged me. "I'm scared. I just don't want him to... do anything to them. Those girls are too good for him." She said. Then she stopped and whispered, "I think he was the one that attacked me that day, when you thought I was jumping... and someone said that they still loved me. I think it was him."

I thought about that, but the more I thought, the more I wanted to rip his throat out. "That little bastard. If he does anything to my girls, I will kill him." I said. She placed her hand on my chest, and calmed me down. "They'll find them." She reassured me. "Let's go to his house, maybe we can meet with Elyssa and Anastasia." She suggested. "How do you know them?" I asked, but then remembered that my mother told me that they were going to be the bridesmaids.

"Okay, lets go." I said. Danielle, Scorp, Hermione, and me left Ron and Heather to take care of the kids and went to the fireplace. Now, since we lived in a nicer triplex, there was a huge fireplace that we could travel through.

We walked through the room, and ended up in the kitchen. Deatheaters from every place in the world were gathered talking about the wedding, and the lost heir. "Elyssa, cousin." I said. She nodded and kept talking to Kathy. Elyssa was a Deatheater in North America, she kept all the wizards there in place with her family. Her mother, Emily Rose, her father, Jacob Kenneth, husband, Gregory Edward, and son, Drake Frankie.

They all saw Hermione and turned to her. "Isn't this the mudblood?" My mother's 'bed buddy' Jack asked. "No, this is the lost heir." Anastasia appeared out of nowhere. Everyone stared at Hermione and then bowed. She blushed and smiled. "So, you are getting married to Draco?" Rita, a fairly new deatheater, asked. Hermione nodded and showed her the ring. There were ohs, and ahs from all the deatheaters.

After a while, Hermione was talking to a lot of deatheaters, asking them questions about where they used to live, how they met her Grandfather, and where they were living now. She was really the lost heir, and my lost half.

(Hermione's POV)

"Oh my gosh! You live in China? How is it?" I asked a girl, no more then twelve, who was a deatheater. "It's nice, especially since my family control the president." She laughed. I smiled and turned to see where Draco was. "Bitch alert." Danielle, Anastasia, and Elyssa said, coming to my side. "Excuse me?" I asked, thinking they were talking about me. "Amber Gellon. She's been hitting on your fiancé since they were kids. Dumb blonde. No offence, Danielle." Anastasia said. I looked around and finally saw a girl talking to Draco. She was blonde, and of course, looked like Pancy, but a lot sluttier. "But she knows we're getting married, so she's not going to bother, right?" I asked. Danielle cracked a laugh and said, "She does... things, uh, to married men." Elyssa sighed.

"But—Draco wouldn't do that!" I said. "Hush, some of the other married men might notice her and casually ask her to go over." Anastasia said, glancing sideways at what appeared to be her husband. "That's Jonathan, he's my husband." Anastasia announced. I was right. "Okay, so why does she take married men?" I asked. "She doesn't take them, she uses them for her own pleasures." Elyssa said. "Why?" I pressed. "Because she can." Danielle said simply. "Ugh," I said, and looked back at this 'Amber.'

She was flirting with Draco, and he didn't notice. "How can your cousin be so... oblivious?" I asked, angry now. "He doesn't even know she likes him. He's the only one she would have an honest relationship with." Danielle said, pissed off that no one was offering her the finger sandwiches.

"Let's go." Elyssa said. We walked over to Draco and Amber and greeted them. "Look at all my cousins." Draco laughed, and kissed all of his cousin's hands, and kissing my cheek. "Hermione, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Amber." He said, and I heard Danielle say, "What an original name." And laugh. "Hermione! Oh my God! It's wonderful to meet you!" She said, but deep inside I knew she hated me.

Draco left and that's when I knew she was going to say something. "So, you're getting married to my Draco?" She sneered. "You're Draco? I think he's MY Draco." I said. "Oh, well that's where you went wrong. You thought," "I wouldn't be talking. He doesn't even like you, Miss-Originality." Danielle said. "Of course he does, who doesn't like me?" She asked. "All the women on the earth, and all the men who aren't in a deadly trance." Elyssa said. "Oh yeah, well who cares? I don't need friends!" Amber growled. "Yes, you do." I said quietly. She shook her head, and then left to go find Draco, her one and only friend.

"I thought that was going to turn ugly." Anastasia said. "She wouldn't do anything, there's too many witnesses, and all of them are deatheaters, who would do anything to protect the heir." Danielle said. We all nodded and waited for my Grandpa.

"Hermione," Tom tapped me in the back. "Hello, girls." He said. Of course, he was the charmer, so all the girls smiled and curtseyed. "Sister, nice to see you, how was your trip to France?" He asked. "It went fairly well. All the muggles were dazzled by me, and gave me free things." She laughed. I smiled at the thought.

"Damn you! Take him to the dungeons, Lucius," Someone outside yelled. Everyone froze and stopped talking. "Hello, friends." My grandpa said kindly as he walked in. Everyone bowed and mumbled some hellos.

"Everyone, have a seat." He said not unkindly. Everyone walked to the dining room and sat down in the huge table. There were about fifty deatheaters, and yet, they all sat comfortably. I sat in the middle, next to Draco and Anastasia. "He's going to announce your deatheater date." Anastasia whispered. No one had started a conversation, and were all eagerly waiting to see what the Dark Lord was going to say. If I hadn't known I was the Granddaughter of the evilest dark wizard of all time, I might have cut my wrists at the spot.

"Friends, thank you all for coming, we all have to discuss Snape's destiny. He stole four little girls, my great-great granddaughters and their adopted sisters. He didn't do anything to them, Thank god, but violated some rules. Like rule 4556 and rule 8099." Grandpa said calmly.

There were some people that shook their heads, and some people that gasped. "Those rules are, breaking the boundaries of the muggles, and using magic with ones fellow deatheater, for those who don't know." He said, looking at me. I nodded and waited. "So he's been sent to the dungeons, and I would like five of you after. Amber, Hermione, Draco, Tom, and Scorpius." He said. I rolled my eyes that I was going to have to spend more time with Amber.

"Now, all of you, I would like you to meet my Granddaughter, and the lost heir, Hermione Jane Riddle." He introduced me. I nodded at everyone, and they smiled back. Some of them, like Bellatrix, looked crazy, but others, like Cia and Luc, looked gracious and beautiful.

"Now, marriage." My grandfather said, and everyone exploded. This was going to be a long day, but thank God Draco was right next to me.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. A.K.A ONLY N.A **

_Please review!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:  
**

**PR Princess- Its okay, thanks for the review now. :D**

**Kastami- Er, yeah. I wrote really bad back then, but it gets better, doesn't it?**

**Loving-Reader-and-Writer- I might just take that. Thanks!**

**VampireBoys- YES! I love volleyball, thanks, I'm glad you LOVED it, hehe.**

**N.A- Its all good here, nope, I didn't get the names, thanks for the review! Please do! :D**

**BlueSunsetWaters- I thought you might like it. Haha.**

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I walked through the long, narrow hallways to my father's room. Elyssa was nice enough to print copies of the wedding. The paper was light, and very exquisite. It was green and had dark purple corners. There were gold letters saying:

'My friends, you are formally invited to Hermione Riddle, and Draco Malfoy's wedding the seventh of June. Please wear either burgundy, or emerald, and prepare to see the real life Romeo and Juliet.'

That was the saying of the wedding: The real life Romeo and Juliet. I was happy that she made a few extra copies, and I knew who to give it to.

Draco led me down the corridor and stopped at a large green door. He knocked on the door, and took a step back to put his arm around my waist. "Who is it?" Someone, not my father, asked from inside. "Frank, it's me." Draco rolled his eyes. A scary, muscular man came outside and looked at me. "Miss Riddle, Mister Malfoy." He bowed his head. I nodded and Draco asked to go in. "Yes," He said, and opened the door for us. We took a step in and 'Frank' locked the door with only us inside.

"Daddy?" I squeaked. "Is that you, Hermione?" My father said, coming out of, what seemed to be, the bathroom. "Yes, daddy, it's me." I said, and walked into his embracing arms. "I can't believe you actually forgave me." He said to me. "I didn't daddy, I'm here to give you this." I said, wiggling out of his arms and handing him the invitation.

He frowned and looked at Draco. "So, you're going to be my son-in-law?" I asked. Draco showed no emotion when he answered. "Yes, sir." He responded. My father slapped him in the back and congratulated him. After a while, we left and went into the dining room. "Lucky you, Snape is back at school, and he's making all the seventh years go back to school." Cia said, studying the paper in her hands.

"WHAT?" I asked, running to her side. "Elyssa and Anastasia are going, too. You're going to be transferred to... Slytherin." Grandpa said, coming in the French Doors. I stayed there, thinking about what he had just said. "And McGonagall?" I asked. He pursed his lips and said, "Well, she's on vacation in America. She's with her new husband." "Who?" I asked. "That's none of your business." He said, shrugging. I nodded and kept looking at the paper. Apparently, he was the new head of the school, and he was in complete power. He had requested for all the seventh years to go back to their school. They would all be in by two weeks, and caring witches and wizards would adopt all their children. I couldn't lose my babies! I knew it was going to happen, but I thought I might have two more months. I was upset, but then knew someone good was going to adopt them, and that the first-born would go back to their parents. "What about Kristina and Ania?" Draco asked softly. "They would stay with us, of course." Cia said. I nodded and knew that everything was going to be okay... for them.

"Well, we better go see your grandfather." Scorp whispered behind us. Him, Amber, and Tom were all behind us, waiting for us to follow my grandpa into the study. We walked in, slowly, thinking about how our minds would have changed when we came out.

"Perfect." My Grandfather clapped. "I am glad to have all of you here, I wanted to tell you something. As you all know, you will all be going to school along with Danielle, Anastasia, and Elyssa." He said. Oh God, Amber was going to be in school. We all nodded. "Well, you will all be in Slytherin, and Amber, you will pretend to be Pancy's long lost twin sister. Hermione, you will, of course, be noticed as one of the Slytherin, but you won't mind them, you and Draco are still heads," He said. I nodded once, and looked down at the floor, miserable. "Tom and Scorp, you will be in Slytherin, naturally, and will take good care of our wonderful Gryffindor, and if you must know, Harry Potter, and Virginia Weasley will be back in school, but they will not remember anything. The other Weasley, Ronald, will be expelled for something no one will talk about. He will be left home." He said. I rolled my eyes, thinking how he wanted to take everyone away from Harry. "Amber, Danielle, Anastasia, Elyssa, Tom, and Scorpius will be the only perfects." Grandpa said. We all nodded, and he sent us to pack. "Hermione, here, I got you some of my old robes, I'm sorry I couldn't get you new ones, I was very busy." She said sadly. "Oh, no worries, Cia, this will do just fine." I said. He smiled and kissed me on my cheek. "See you at Christmas." She said, and said goodbye to the rest.

"You will be going back to school tomorrow." She said, and led us back to the fireplace. When I was back home, I started packing, and told Ron that we were going back to school. Heather was in the hospital giving birth to her baby, and would have to go back home.

In the morning, we got the kids, who were all crying, and took them to the fireplace. Ron went in first, and went back to school. We, instead, went to the Malfoy's house, and dropped off Kristina and Ania. "We'll be back soon," I said, and hugged them. After, we went back to school.

It looked like it was hell over grounds. The kids all looked like dead zombies. They had huge bags under their eyes, and they all walked like if the floor was going to fall from under them. They all stared at Draco and me as we walked by. Snape came up to us, said a spell, and the kids disappeared. "Miss Riddle, Mr. Malfoy, you will see which house your children were sorted in at dinner."

We walked back to the Head's room, and noticed all of Draco's cousins were there. "What are you doing here?" Draco asked. "Muggle karaoke." Danielle squealed. Thankfully, Amber wasn't there. "Okay, Hermione, you first." Draco said, pushing me in front of a brand new T.V. I shook my head at him, and looked for a song I knew and liked. I found one and started singing. "I'm so in love, and I cant fight this feeling, my heart is helpless and I cant resist, I still remember when the world stood still, babe. The first time we kissed. You're all I see, when I think of forever. Me minus you wouldn't make much sense. Boy, I believe, we were meant for each other, so lets give it a chance. I'm caught up in you, I'm facing the truth, what else can I do? With all these emotions, cause I'm falling deeper in every way." I sang. It was one of my favorite muggle songs by Cassi Thomson called caught up in you. Everyone clapped when I was done, and they all knew I was singing about Draco. I scored a ninety-nine on the final result. "Draco, you're next." I said wickedly.

"Uh, I think it's time for lunch..." He said, trying to stall. "No, it's only nine thirty." Danielle said. He sighed and walked over to where I was. I gave him the microphone, and sat down at the green couch with Tom. "And I remember sharing lips with her, the coming weeks were to be a blur, 'cause time with her is like no other, she can make a winter's day feel like the summer. And it's so, so nice to have her alone, 'cause you know I made her leave her mobile phone at home, the clocks ticking but I don't mind, because there's no one else I'd rather share my time, and I've no idea where that day gone when, yet I know that it's time well spent, and I've no idea where that day gone when, yet I know that it's time well spent. So I'll sing... Let me take you out, ' I asked her. Then that week couldn't go any faster, I picked her up but barely 'cause London roads really do scare this country boy." He sang. I was impressed, he was actually really good, singing Time Well Spent Medley by the one and only Tom Felton. (a/n links on the bottom for each of these songs on youtube) We all clapped and waited to see his score. "Ninety Three!" He cheered. All of us smiled and said that he did much better then that.

"Time for business," Snape came in. "At lunch, you will be sent to the Slytherin house, of course, we will tell the kids who you really are," "You can't!" I yelled at him. He held a wand up at me and said, "I can do anything I want." I smiled sweetly and said, "Okay, kill me, lets see what Grandpa says." He hesitantly put his wand away, and returned. "We will tell everyone, if you wish, that you were switched without your permission, and there's nothing they could do about it." He sneered. I nodded and he sighed. "Now, have you all seen how the students are?" He asked. "Yeah, their horrible!" I said. He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, very good, keep it that way." He said. "You can't think that we're going to do that to poor children!" Danielle said. "Well, no I don't, I expect you to do what I say." He growled. "What are we supposed to do?" Anastasia asked. "Very simple, really, you just have to leave them be. They eat and everything, don't let them walk around after seven, Gryffindor students four," He said. I shook my head and held my mouth shut.

He left after saying everything else, and that's when I noticed Draco wasn't there. "Too tempting to kill him." Elyssa said. I sighed and nodded. It was about ten, and there would be students coming soon. We all walked outside, and Danielle rushed me to Muggle Studies. "This is our class. We're doing it for the teacher, and I thought, that because you thought you were a mudblood for so long, that you knew most about muggles." She said. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

We finished the class, the last one before lunch, and walked in. I sighed and went to sit in the Slytherin table.

All of the younger Slytherin students looked at me in awe, hate, and confusion. "Students." Snape said, breaking the dark, gloomy silence. They all looked at him like frightened little rats, getting chased by a cat. "If you have not noticed, Hermione Riddle is sitting with the Slytherin." I sighed and looked at Draco who clutched his fists. "She has recently found out that she is the granddaughter of the Dark Lord." He said, smiling evilly at me. Must. Kill. Him.

He explained the new rules, and how the school was going to run. Everyone looked at me with pure, pure hate, and hissed cusses lowly.

"Now, don't be mean, and you'll enjoy this school year. Maybe." Snape finished, and winked at me. I laughed at myself and waited for my plan to start.

Everyone lined up slowly, and left to their classes. Danielle agreed to my plan silently, and agreed to teach muggle studies, and ask Tom to teach Potions class. I smiled and thanked her. Draco tried to wait for me, I hadn't told him the plan, and finally left with everyone else. The Professors looked at me, confused, but left after Snape barked at them to.

"Miss Riddle?" He asked. I smiled devilishly, and walked to him in a slutty matter. "Severus, please, call me Hermione." I said. He looked at me, and nodded. I bent over his dinner table and placed my right have on his cheek. "Tonight, eleven o'clock. Be ready." I said. He gasped and then smiled.

The rest of the day was boring and long, I had almost forgotten how school was. In dinner, Snape called out my children. They were all 12 now.

"Keeber Malfoy," The hat said. It was placed on top of his head, and was speaking non-sense. "SLYTHERIN!" He called out. All the Slytherin students cheered and high-fived him. "Jane Malfoy, very brilliant, just like your mother and father. GRYFFINDOR!" He said. Jane skipped to the table, and sat next to Harry, Ginny, and Ron. "Kristy Malfoy." He said. There was a long, long pause, and then the hat mumbled something, and Kristy answered. "Ah, RAVENCLAW!! Just like your mother would have been!" He blasted. Draco and my mouth dropped, our daughter was accepted into Ravenclaw. Draco was about to complain, and then Kristy and the hat burst into laughter. "No, SLYTHERIN!" It said. We all let out o sigh of relief, and we hugged our little baby. "Caleb Malfoy," It called. Caleb sat on the chair and, even before it landed on his head, it called, "SLYTHERIN!" I shook my head, and smiled. "Cline Malfoy," He called. "Gryffindor!!" He called. I smiled and nodded at Cline. "Now, the last of the long list of Malfoy's, Adam." He said. There was a long silence, and then Adam stepped up. No one spoke as the Hat deliberated where to put my... our son.

"GRYFFINDOR!" He said finally. I cheered and nodded at the son I had known least. He looked like a good kid, and I knew that he would have made me proud.

Dinner ended, and my plan went into action at eleven. I walked into the Slytherin common room, and, ignoring all the Slytherin students, walked into Snape's room. I saw Snape in his bed. I climbed on top of him and got ready to have some fun.

* * *

**What the hell does she THINK shes doing?! HEHE. Don't worry. I took this out with my editor, and took out a part I didn't think you might like, you might laugh your heads off, but still. :) For all of you who want to hear the songs on this pg. then click, copy & paste, or do w.e., here they are:**

/watch?vLg8BX59vHGI _song Hermione sang.  
/watch?vIANd9Ieii1Q song sang by Draco. My Draco x3_

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! **

**BlueSunsetWaters- Sure he's yours wink wink. lol no problemo **

**N.A- Idk. I come up wiht them :D**

**Loving-Reader-And-Writer- MUAHAHA!! yes, he does. :)**

* * *

"You came." A dark voice came from the shadows. "Yes, I did." Another pissed voice said, holding her designer bag close to her chest. Both blondes smiled at each other and planned what they were going to do to get their man. And kill his fiancée. Dream and Amber snickered at their scheme and left the now-empty bar to Hogwarts, where the destruction will begin.

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up and started laughing. "Oh-Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. I remembered everything that had happened the night before, and I thought it was just so amazingly... funny!

"Bye, Snape." I said. He looked at me, and I smiled. I took out my wand, and I stupefy -ed him. I smiled, got up, and left. "Miss?" A red headed guy stopped me and looked at me from head to toe "Little perv." I said, and kept walking. "Miss Riddle." Someone said behind me. I ignored the voice, thinking it was the boy, and kept walking.

I walked to the bathroom, and decided to take a shower, although it was so early. I turned the lights on the dimmest, and walked to the shower. There was a voice behind me, and a, "Bye, Riddle." And I was gone.

(Draco's POV)

I woke up and stretched. It was the first time in a long time, or what seemed to be forever, that I hadn't slept with Hermione by my side. Her cheek on my chest, her arm around me, and my arm around her, her body close to mine, her legs tangled in my legs, I sighed and finally let myself say, I felt alone. I looked at the ceiling in the dark, and, after a while, reached over and looked at the time. Four in the morning, and I couldn't fall back asleep.

I walked into the bathroom, and took a quick shower. All the time, I was thinking about how my life had changed, and how everything good had just magically happened. Hermione was now mine, I had two girls I would raise at home, and I was here, at school with the most amazing people surrounding me... and the Gryffindor students.

I walked around, looking for clothes, and then slowly walked to Hermione's room. I was opening the door, there was no sounds from inside, when Scorp appeared in front of me. "Mate, we're going to be late for class. We have potions first." He sighed. I nodded, looked back at the door, and opened it. I walked in and saw it was dark... too dark. Her room had changed from red and gold, to a dark green and silver.

The bed was empty, and the bathroom door was closed. I shrugged and guessed she was dealing with her friends, although I highly doubted. I walked down the stairs, and saw none other then Amber laid on the couch listening to her music. "DRACO!" She squealed. "Hey, Amber. Where are you staying?" I asked. "My long lost 'sister', Pancy's, room." She smiled. I smiled back at looked at Scorp, who was drooling over her. I pocked him in the rib and, hopefully, bruised him.

Time passed, and I still didn't know where Hermione was. I tapped on the chair, and waited. Three hours passed, and I refused to go to breakfast. I thought of all the possibilities, she could be with Ginny, she could be talking with the teachers, or she could have just gone out.

Amber stayed with me, asking me questions about the wedding, about Hermione, and about 'our' future. "Do you REALLY love her?" She asked. "Yes, I do." I replied calmly. "WHY?" She growled. I stared at her, she was furious, her face was a bright red, and her eyes were aflame. "Amber, I know we were always best friends, and I know that I can trust you with everything, so please believe me when I say that I've loved her. Always. She's been in my life for seven years, and I've always felt guilty for saying the things I have. I've always known that I'd have something to do with her, work, school, something. I've never been able to admit that I loved her, even to my best, best, BEST friends. I love her. I love her. I LOVE HER!" I said. That certainly didn't calm her down, not even close; the opposite actually.

"You CAN'T. It was always us, you and me, me and you, and then SHE came into the picture and stole you away from me. You LOVE her? That's what you say now, but how many girls have you 'loved'? Do you think you can love HER for a long time? I think you'll move on soon enough. You'll marry her, have poor innocent children, and then stand up and leave. You're not the kinda man that just settles down, you'll NEVER settle down, and neither will I. We're perfect for each other, that's how it should be, the way it was MEANT to be. I can't believe you can THINK that you'll just give yourself away like that, like a... muggle." She sneered. I froze. How many girls had me as awestruck as Hermione, none of course, but how many would in the future? How many would dazzle me to no end that would make me cheat on my Hermione?

"No." I said weakly. "You can't deny it, Draco. You can NEVER deny it." She huffed. I shook it off, and didn't talk to her. "Draco, where's Hermione?" Danielle asked, coming into the room. "I don't know," I said honestly. "It's time to go to class, Snape'll be pissed if we didn't go." Anastasia shrugged. I nodded and walked to my books. I slipped on my bag and walked out the door, hoping that Hermione will be there.

I walked into the classroom, and saw Hermione's empty table. I frowned and looked at Snape, who was staring into space with his eyes wide open, and his mouth slightly hanging open. I sat down at my normal table, and looked at the rest of the class. Lovegood, and Longbottom were there, and so were most of the Slytherins, snickering at the 'best year of them all.'

"Children, today we're going to be taught about love potions." Snape said. I rolled my eyes and listened. "But first, let me introduce my son, and his sister. Dream, and Kenny." He said. I stared at the door, and soon enough, two blonde siblings came in. The first one, Dream, was, of course, in Slytherin, but Kenny was accepted into Ravenclaw, probably to keep an eye on them. "Now, the love potion." He said, sitting Dream next to me. "I LOVE this potion, you know, I kinda love using it, too." She flirted, her tongue rolling at the word love. "Really? That's interesting, I never thought of using it, you know, of making someone falsely love you, how does it feel?" I asked. Her smile turned into a dark frown. "Please, with your partners, place one candy cane, and three dwarf eyes." Snape commanded. We did what he ordered, and finished up getting an A+.

"Mr. Malfoy, where is Miss Riddle?" Snape asked before I could get out. "I don't know, she wasn't in her bedroom this morning, and I haven't seen her today." I said, hoping to get out soon. He nodded and I, finally, got out. "Shut up." I heard a whisper outside. I saw two blondes talking frantically. "Where'd you hide the bitch witch?" One of them asked. "In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." The first girl replied in a bored manner. "So Hermione will NEVER see Draco again? I'll tell him that she committed suicide, you know she used to cut?" The second one smirked. I finally, even in the bright daylight, noticed who it was. The first one was Dream, and the second one was Amber.

"How could you do this, Am?" I asked. She gasped and looked up at me. "Uh—I, I didn't." She said. I spit on the ground and turned on my heel. She was a disgrace to her family, to me, and to wizards and witches. "DRACO!" She yelled after me. She put her arm around mine and said, "I love you, Draco, I have and always will." She cried. I looked at her with complete disgust.

"I don't care, you're never going to be as good at Hermione, and I repeat NEVER going to be as good as Hermione, no one will, and they just have to back off." I said, and that's when I saw Dream running in front of us. To take care of Hermione.

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up in a dark eerie bathroom, and heard soft cries coming from the stalls. DAMN IT! Of all the horrible, horrible, places I could have ended up, I ended up in the bathroom of cries. I was kidnapped, and now I was going to be TOURTURED to death?

"I see my little friend is awake." A voice said in back of me. I was leg-locked so I couldn't do anything to turn around or jinx them. "You know how much you've RUINED my life? It was perfect, I had a prince waiting, I had a family to go home to, I had plenty of men to keep me occupied; and now you, little-miss-perfect, had to go and ruin it. You took MY Draco from me, you made my family abandon me, of course you're the missing link, and everyone and everything has to obey you, and now, when I only had my men, your little friends go and tell them what I'm up to!! You're just a little home wrecker, you know that?" Amber appeared out of thin air.

"No, I don't, because guess what! You can have anyone, ANYONE, but Draco, and you use all your power to kill that chance. You're known to the ladies as a little slut, and that's MIGHT be a great name for you, but really, people hate you." I said. She rolled her eyes and knocked me out.

I woke up and Dream was in front of me. She sighed and tisked. "WHAT?" I yelled. "Nothing, I'm here to kill you," She sighed. I stared at her and saw that I could move my legs. I checked my pocket and, knowing the stupid blondes that they were, my wand was there. "You don't have to do this, Dream. How did you guys even meet?" I asked, hoping to stall. "Well, interesting story, actually. I love Draco, and that other girl... uh, Amber, likes him, so now we are teaming up to kill you, and take Draco." She informed me. "Wait, so when you kill me, who takes Draco?" I asked. She shrugged. "Me, I killed you." She nodded at her assumption. "And Amber?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know." She said. "If she loves him too, don't you think she'll try to take him?" I asked, realizing what Amber was doing. "She wouldn't." Dream said quickly. "I bet she would. She's probably going to take Draco, report you for killing me, and kill you herself." I told her. She didn't say anything, and her facial expressions didn't betray her. "Why would she?" Dream asked quietly. "Because she's EVIL!" I yelled at her. She shook her head and cried. "She—she wouldn't." She lied to herself. "Yes! She would." I said. She got mad at me and took out her wand. I did the same.

"How could you even THINK something like that?" She growled. "Well, one, because she CAN; two, because she WILL; and three, because she loves my fiancée." I said. Then, all her emotions spilled. Sadness, anger, betrayal, confusion, so on, and so fourth. "HERMIONE!" I heard someone yell outside. Dream rushed to the door and ran away. "HERMIONE!" Draco yelled again. "Here." I whispered. He found me and hugged me. "Hermione!!" He said, and kissed me. I kissed him back and hugged him. "Oh, Draco." I cried. He held me in his arms and carried me back to our room. "Hermione, what did they do to you?" He asked. "Nothing really, but... they were trying to take you away from me." I said. He shook his head and said something that sounded like, "Not good enough compared to you." I smiled and took his hand.

"I was lonely last night." I said to him. He smirked and rolled on my bed, being very careful with me. "You okay?" He asked. "Yep." I said to him, but then, I ran to the bathroom, and threw up. "Ugh. Morning sickness." I said. He cradled me in his arms and, when I felt the urge to barf, he held my hair up. "I love you, and I always will." He said, touched my cheek, and kissed my stomach.

* * *

**DRACO CHAT!!**

**Tom Felton is so cute, and he's so nice. I wish I could meet him, like no lie. DID YOU KNOW, he wanted to be Harry Potter/Ron Weasley?! Gross much, I mean, can you imagine, hot, adorable, lovable, Tom Felton, as A GOOD GUY IN HARRY POTTER?! I can NOT wait until Harry Potter and the Half-Blooded prince. I hate the people, can you believe that they changed the day?! I was pissed off. Haters. :(**

Anyways, tell me whatcha think of this chapter. I know, their getting boring, but I promise, I'll skip some months, after i kill some people COUGH COUGH and then you'll see the christmas vacation, and the WEDDING :D 

_Oh and btw, I need some names from people in the real hogwarts. Girls like Ginny, um... Astoria, Daphney, so on and so forth. please, i need names for something devilish. :) thankss. _


	38. Chapter 38

Okay okay, i know its been a REALLY long time, and that you're all very upset with me, but i was waiting for review # 100, which, of course, never came. / Anyways, I've been writing more to my novel, which now has 23 pages to it. Yes, yes, 23 pages. I've also started a new story for twilight. If you wanna read, please review. Thanks. Oh, and I have something to tell you in the bottom. Please R&R thanks.

(Hermione's POV)

"I heard she's pregnant, well I know she is, look at her. Little slut." I heard some whispers. Ravenclaw. "I heard she was marrying DRACO MALFOY!" Another excited whisper added. "Yeah, and after Snape decided to tell us all about her real identity, I doubt that any of the purebloods will be able to keep their hands off of her." Another whisper sighed. I looked down at my four-month stomach. It was December, and there were still rumors flying.

"Hermione." Harry nodded. He has accepted the fact that this wasn't my fault, and it was destiny, and when he finally confessed that in early October, I wanted so hard just to slap him. It wasn't DESTINY, it was REALITY, and I LOVED Draco. I nodded back at him and went to the dormitory to get my Christmas things packed. These past two months were slow, and Cia didn't mind sending me boxes and boxes of clothes to keep me in my closet for hours in the morning. "Are you ready?" I heard a soft voice in the back. "Um, a couple of more minutes, I have to pack some more things, just in case." I said, and took out another luggage adding to my three.

"Really, Hermione, after only two months, you've turned into a real pureblood." Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around me. 'Oh my GOD!' I screamed at myself, and I blushed a bright red. He rubbed my 'little bump' and kissed me on the cheek. "Well when you're done, I'll tell Frank to come in." He said. I sighed at the name, Frank. It was Draco's perverted friend who tried to turn me on when Draco wasn't there.

"I know, I know." He said, and rubbed my back. I nodded and kept packing my things, books, clothes, shoes, and warm, fuzzy socks. "Ready." I said, and Draco and Frank took my bags. We walked out the door, and into Snape's office. "We're leaving, Professor," I said. He nodded, and didn't look up from his paperwork. We left and got onto the train. Pretty soon, I had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder.

I woke up to the sound of Draco's murmurs. "We're home, Hermione." He whispered in my ear. I sighed and opened my eyes, the light blinded me and I, slowly, got up. I looked outside the window, and saw flat green lands, and the beginning of the train station. I looked at Draco, who had a protective arm around me, and noticed... I had to pee. "I have to use the bathroom." I giggled and got up. "Oof." I said, and held my little bump. "Hermione! Are you okay?" Draco asked in a hurry. "Oh yeah, yeah, I think I just woke the baby." I frowned. He nodded and walked me to the door. "Draco, love, I've been doing this for three months, I can get to the bathroom," I laughed. He smiled and nodded. I walked into the bathroom and used it. 'Finally.' I thought to myself. The train stopped and I almost tipped over. "Ah—," I gasped, and caught the handle. "That was close." I mumbled to myself.

I walked back to where Draco was and caught sight of my Grandpa. "Hello." I said. He nodded to me, and entered the train couch. "Uh—hi, yeah hi!" Frank said, standing up immediately. "Sit." My grandpa commanded. We all sat down, and I leaned on Draco's shoulder. Draco put his arm around my waist and started rubbing my stomach. "So," I said waiting for my Grandpa to say something. "Okay, so in ten days, you will have the ceremony to make you official deatheaters." He said. I took in a deep breath. I mean, how would you feel becoming the OPPOSITE of what you grew up to want to be? Draco and I nodded and Grandpa left.

We got out of the train and met with one of the house elves. "Master Malfoy. Miss Riddle. Moppy welcomes you." The house elf greeted with a gruff voice. I nodded and walked to where a black cab was waiting. "You live far away?" I asked. "Not really, but I don't think it's safe for us to be walking out in the open when wizards... know." He said. I nodded and slid in. The inside was pretty normal... for a Malfoy. It had black leather seats, and a green SODA machine. There was pretty much more green, the walls, floors, the FIREPLACE. I sighed and sat in the window seat. The house-elf sat in the front, and Draco sat next to me. "You know, I should be going first." He smiled.

We got to his house about ten minutes later. I got out and looked at the manor in front of me. It was huge, not like my grandpa's, but HUGE. I was staring at the garden when Cia came out and gave me a hug. "Oh, Hermione. Oh, Draco. Oh, the baby!" She squealed. I smiled and hugged her. "Mum." Draco said, kissing her in the cheek. "Oh, goodness!' She said, tears of joy running down her eyes. I smiled and held my stomach.

"Oh come in, come in." She insisted. I walked inside and appeared in a large ballroom. The floor was a green and black tile and the windows overlooked another garden. Luc was there and he shook Draco's hand and slapped his back, and gave my hand a small kiss. I blushed and looked at Draco, who had his arm around me. "I'll show her the room." Cia said, and took my hand. Draco tried to come, but Cia slapped his hand, giggled, and led me to the hallway, and then the second door to the left. There was an elevator with the floors labeled from one to three. And an extra floor called the tower. She pushed me lightly to get in, and then pressed floor number one. We entered another hall, and entered the first door. The room was a simple, a light silver color, and a king sized bed. "You and Draco are going to be sleeping together." She said. I nodded, I didn't care, Draco and I changed our room so much at school, that we had finally bought a queen bed for both of us to sleep on together, and put it in his room... the bigger room. We used my room as a study area.

I studied the room and saw that it had another door. "That one leads to the bathrooms, and the library." Cia said, noticing my interest. I nodded and looked at the room. It had the bed, and two huge desks. There were two closets, one labeled Hermione, and the other one Draco in dark green letters. There were paintings all around the room, some that moved, and some that were beautiful in their own exquisite ways. I guessed that it was Draco's room, and I also knew that his parents had spoiled him rotten. I smiled at the thought and looked back at Cia. She was lightly touching the bed. "This was my great-grandparent's bed." She smiled to herself. I nodded and touched her arm. "So what are we going to be doing today?" I asked. "Well it's six o'clock, and at eight I have a surprise for you, so why don't we go shopping?" She asked. I laughed and nodded, I knew I shouldn't crush her so easily. She smiled and said that we should 'freshen up.'

I walked to the closet, and, as amazed as I was, all my clothes were already there, and then, a black poodle jumped on me. "AWW!!" I squealed. I knew who THIS belonged to, "Kristy!! Ania!" I called. They both came in and hugged me. "Hello, girls. How are you?" I asked. "We're good, by the way this is Rosy, and she's yours. Grandmamma bought her for you. She's three months old." Kristy said, petting the puppy. "She's adorable." I laughed. Ania smiled and touched my stomach. "So this is going to be our new brother or sister?" She asked. "Yep. Thank you for not telling me if it was a girl or boy." I smiled, remembering her 'powers.' "Any names?" Ania asked, still pretending to not know the future. "Nothing yet." I replied.

They helped me pick out an outfit, and told me that I had a great surprise in store tonight. I put on a spaghetti-strapped doll dress, and some ballerina shoes. I was getting a bit nervous about when my feet were going to get swollen, my point of bringing fuzzy socks. "Are you guys coming?" I asked the girls. They shook their head and said that they were going to go meet their friends at the park and take Rosy with them. I nodded and went to the elevator. I went downstairs and met Draco in the ballroom.

"Your mother and I are going shopping." I said. He smirked and nodded. "What?" I asked, knowing he was on in the secret. "Nothing." He said, and then kissed me. "You know, you're the only one that's ever going to be good enough." Draco said to me. I smiled and kissed him back.

Cia and I went shopping, and she bought me ONLY the most expensive things she could find, even if they looked tacky and cheep. We left at five fifteen, and got home at seven twenty. "Well, sweetie, thank you. It was great shopping with you, very good taste, I must say." She laughed. I smiled back and she asked me to get into the nicest dress I could find. I looked at her, shrugged, and went upstairs.

Draco was there playing with Rosy. "Hey," He said when I entered. "Hello." I said, and went into my closet. "Can you please just tell me what's going to happen in forty minutes?" I begged. "Nope." He smiled. I stuck my head out and smiled and rolled my eyes. I went back in and looked at the endless supply of pregnant clothes. I finally picked a simple white knee-high dress and t-strap flats.

"Is this good enough?" I asked Draco. He got up and walked into my closet. I was standing in front of a mirror about twice my size, and I could see that he wanted to rip it right off. I smirked at the thought of my first time with him. His warm hands gripping me, his hair in a blonde mess, his mouth on mine. I almost giggled at the scene playing in my head. I didn't even him start talking. "...So yes, you look beautiful." Was all I heard, and then I was madly making out with him. I heard a small groan in the back of his throat and I smirked with satisfaction.

After a while, I had to go downstairs and leave my Draco behind. I got to the bottom, and there was a HUGE party. Everyone saw me and yelled, "SURPRISE!" I blushed and giggled. This was going to be fun. I hope.

* * *

Is it going to be fun? Or is that freak, Frank, going to spoil anything. woops. i never said that. hehe?

anyways, I've been getting some messages to fast foward () the story and just go to the wedding and stuff. but you, as my readers, have to tell me if you second it, or if you want me to break a record on fanfiction, i have no clue what it is, and keep on going? You guys decide. Thanks!! x3, Nicolee


	39. Chapter 39

**Keelycal- oohhh thankss! :) iou  
BlueSunsetWaters- kaykay thanks! (and for the second comment) okay thanks, that's what i might do :D but idk what the record is, so i'll check and see. **_**if anyone knows what the record is, and if you want me to break it, please Review it or PM me. :D thanks**_**  
Loving-Reader-and-Writer- You'll see ;)  
1Hermion2- thanks!! i hope everyone likes it. :D  
VampireBoys- thanks!! :)  
Moni- really? aww thats nice. thanks!  
P.R. Princess- Lol. thanks. :D  
N.A. Thanks for the comments. I'm okay i guess. you? **

(Draco's POV)

"Mate, are you going to with your fiancée downstairs?" Scorp asked. I plopped myself on the bed and started reading. "This is Hermione's party, not mine. Mine will be a day before the wedding at the bachelor party." I sighed. I read 'O, speak again, bright angel.' I nodded at the quote, remembering the first time I spoke to Hermione.

"Ah, so when is the wedding?" Tom asked, coming inside. "None of your business, smart ass." Scorp hissed at him. Tom shrugged and looked back at me. I rolled my eyes and answered, "The seventh of June." Tom's eyes shot up. "Really?" He asked. "Yes," I growled silently. I remembered everything that happened that June seventh night. The day I got my dark mark. "Why?" He pressed, walking to me. "Get out, mate," Scorp warned him. Tom shot him a dirty look and kept walking to me. "Romeo and Juliet, eh? Do you want to be Romeo? Because we all know what happens in the end." He said mockingly. I threw him to the ground and attacked him with wild punches. Scorp got on me and tried to pull me away. After a while, I got off of him. His nose and mouth were bleeding, and he had a dark blue mark on his eye.

"Thank Merlin Hermione is long gone." He said and then disappeared. "Shit." I said, and ran downstairs.

(Hermione's POV)

"Hey," I heard Frank call behind me. I rolled my eyes and pretended to not hear him. "Oh, Cia, you shouldn't have." I said. "Oh, dear, dear, of course I had to! You're going to be my daughter-in-law." She informed me. I smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek whispering, "I want Frank out." She looked at me, and then at him. "I'll try, git that one." She said, taking out a black lace fan and flipping it open. She walked to him in a seducing manner, I decided attracted Luc at first, and talked to him. He nodded, looked at me, and left. I looked at her and smiled. She winked back.

"Come, come." I heard a voice behind me. Anastasia and Elyssa. "Hey," I said, a huge smile on my face seeing them next to their husbands. Their husbands nodded at me and left. "Oh, thank God!" Anastasia said, her husband going with one of his friends. "We want you to meet someone." Elyssa said, leading me away from the elevator. "This is Caroline, she's in the Slytherin, she's one of my old friends." Danielle said, running in, her dark green dress flying behind her.

"Oh, hello." I said, nodding to Caroline. She had dark red hair and blue, almost purple, eyes. "Hello," She said and bowed her head deeply. "My name is Hermione," I said after a long silence. "Of course, I know." She smiled. "Good luck getting married to Draco. I heard some ugly things about him." She informed me. "Ah? Well thanks, you're coming?" I asked. "Every pureblood in the wizard world is going to be there." She laughed and I chuckled nervously. She must have heard my innocence because she said, "Not really, but still a large amount." I blinked and nodded.

We sat in the dining room, and talked to all the guests introducing themselves. "Pst! Hermione." I heard a voice behind me. "Yeah?" I said, turning around. Frank. "What do you want?" I sneered. "Nothing, Draco needs you upstairs." He said. I pushed myself up, the baby wiggling slightly. I walked into the elevator, and Frank ran beside me. I rolled my eyes and pressed the button. "Oh no, not the second floor. He wants to see you in the tower." He said. "Oh?" I said, and pressed the tower button. We went up, and no one was there, but by that time, Frank was on top of me, stripping me. "GET OFF!" I yelled. Kicking and punching.

"No thanks." He said, kissing my neck. "OFF!" There was a voice, and a blast. I tried to look at the person, but all I could see was black.

(Draco's POV)

"He tried to rape her." Rebelle said. I looked at her and then at the unconscious body of my so-called friend. "Go ahead and kill him, no one's going to put you anywhere, he tried to rape your fiancée. Go ahead." She tempted me. "No, I'll let the Dark Lord deal with this... thing." I said, kicking him in the rub. "Ugh." He groaned and flipped around. "What?" The Dark Lord said, coming into the room, eyes red with anger. "Guess what this pervert tried to your granddaughter." Rebelle asked without flinching. "What the hell did he do to my granddaughter?" The Dark Lord yelled... that made Rebelle flinch, and me want to run out. "He—he tried to rape me." Hermione said, coming out of the corner where she was crying. I ran to her and hugged her as tight as I could, or as tight as my arms allowed. "Draco, the baby." She soothed me.

I nodded and let go of her, but thought better of it and took her hand. I led her to where her grandfather was yelled various curses. "When did this happen?" He asked. "About two hours ago. Rebelle saved her right before that bastard could try... to do whatever he was going to do. She was unconscious, so Rebelle took him out as well. She informed me an hour later, when Hermione had woken up, and she had helped her. That's when I called you." I said, looking fiercely at the guy I would have given anything... except Hermione and the baby... to kill.

"Don't worry. I'll cut off his fingers one by one, then his toes, then his veins..." The Dark Lord started and then Hermione cut him off. "No, just kill him. Who cares if he suffers, it'll just be giving him more time to live." She sneered, and left. I looked at the Dark Lord, who was puzzled by her words. "When is the wedding?" He asked. I sighed. "The seventh." I said. He nodded, and then disappeared.

(Hermione's POV)

"Hermione, where the bloody hell have you been these last two hours?" Danielle said, running up to me. "I practically got raped by Frank, and then met my grandfather for a jolly cup o' tea." I said, like it was a part of the daily bases.

She gasped and hugged me. "Holy crap from hell." Someone came to me. I turned around and she introduced herself. "Nicole," She smiled and then her eyes narrowed. "Frank's sister." She sighed. But she didn't look like him. Not that she wasn't pretty, but she was... simple. I decided we were all going to go shopping... and I would see what I was going to wear for... that day. The day where I will no longer be Hermione Jane Granger, but Hermione Jane Riddle. And then in a couple of months I would be, mother, 'Hermione Jane... Malfoy.'

Had a ring to it didn't it?

--next day.

"Come on!" I said, running into the connected room. There, the three unlucky friends were all asleep. "What?" Moaned Rebelle. "COME ON!" I squealed, jumping on he bed. "Ugh! Hermione, we're sleeping. I had a major hangover last night." Danielle complained. "There was no beer." I said, looking over at her. She started giggling and stood up. "Fine, I'm up, what do you want?" She asked, clearly annoyed. "Well, I thought we could go shopping." I said. All girls popped up and started changing and putting on their makeup. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

Two minutes later I got up and went to the closet where Nicole was putting on her skinny jeans. I smiled and told her that I was going to pay for her makeover. "A makeover?" She asked, uncertainty in her voice. "Yeah, all of us are going to get a makeover." I laughed. She smiled, and kept zippering her pants. I smiled and skipped to my room. "Hey," I heard a sleepy voice behind me. Draco. "Hey," I replied, hugging him and feeling his bare chest warming me up. "Where are you going with my three most annoying cousins?" He laughed. I giggled softly and said, "Well we're going to the mall, but now thinking about it, I think I should go wake up your mom, but I really don't want to know what she and your father are doing," I laughed silently and Draco howled in laughter. "I'll go and wake her," He said, and let me go. He was about to leave when I jumped on him and give him a kiss "You think I would let you leave me without a kiss?" I asked. He smiled and kissed me back. It was a while before we remembered what we were supposed to do again. I smiled and he left, but another kiss started. I laughed as he kissed my neck and, finally, left. I felt alone, but then I felt a small push in my stomach. I looked down. It was way too early for my baby to kick, or anything close to it, but my baby just did. My baby just reminded me I wasn't alone.

"Hermione!" I heard the squeal of Cia at the door. I smiled and looked at her, but although she looked thrilled to be going, there was something wrong. And if I knew it was because of my grandfather, I would have turned my back on everyone there.

* * *

you have a reason to hate me! im so so so so so so so sorry that i couldn't make a chapter for a while. well next is the IMPORTANT CHAPTER!! :) thankss everyone. and

_!! _if anyone knows what the record is for the longest fanfiction, please review it to me or message it _!!_


	40. Chapter 40

Keeleycal- Haha!! thanks for the review!  
Vampireboys- yeah 250 to be excact. i know, bull crap :) but don't worry. I'll make 40,000 chapters. muaha :D  
BlueSunstWaters- Oh, is it better then_ mine? _lol just kidding. well i hope to get more then 50 chapters. and i'm already on 40. :)  
PR Princess- you know, your reviews always bring a smile to my face. you're always saying how awesome it it, and i think you're awesome :D thanks for the review.  
Hermione'sBFF454- woahhh. thanks for ALL the reviews. :) that's really nice of you. and of course, i'll try and put those names. :D

Thanks to everyone who read! I hope you enjoyed.

_MUAHAH okay i feel kinda bad that i'm making you wait to see what happens to Hermione and Draco, but really. I need to get 250 chapters. :D thanks for reading, enjoy!! _

* * *

"Dad, I'm scared, what if I get into bloody Gryffindor?" An anxious Draco asked his pubescent father. "Son, if you say that again, you won't know what's coming." His father said, rolling his eyes. 'Why does he have to be so mean?' Draco Malfoy asked himself. It was his first year in Hogwarts, the school he was destined to rule, and then destroy. "Here we are, Draco." His mother said, blinking back tears. He looked around and finally saw it. The train that would be taking him to the castle. "Wow," He said in astonishment. "Now, don't you forget to write." His mother said, giving him a small kiss on the hand. He smiled brightly as his father gave him a small pat on the back, the closest he ever got to his son. Draco Malfoy got on the train and took the first open compartment. He looked around and the most beautiful brunette entered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice anyone was in here." She said, flashing him a brilliant smile. "Sit here, if you like." He said, a small smile appearing in his own mouth. "Thank you." She said, sitting at the seat in front of his own. "I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger." The girl smiled at him. "Draco, Draco Malfoy." He responded and they shook hands. "I've never heard of the Grangers..." Draco started, but Pancy and her crew entered. "Ew, Draco, why on earth are you talking to a mudblood?" Pancy asked in disgust. Draco looked at Hermione, who was looking at Pancy with a look that could kill. Pancy laughed and Hermione pushed her aside.

"Why did you have to do that?" He asked Pancy. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked. Draco shook his head and bolted out to find her. To find Hermione. He looked in every compartment, and finally, he found her. She was sitting next to two boys. A red-head, and a raven haired boy. And it was the beginning of the golden trio.

The next day he found her with the same two boys, but by that time, he knew as well as the rest of the school, who those two boys were. The red-head was from the muggle-hugging family, Ron Weasley. And the infamous raven haired boy/ the boy who lived, Harry Potter. They had, of course, all gotten into Gryffindor, so he was forbidden to speak to all of them, not that he would have talked to Harry Potter after humiliating him in the stairwell the pervious day, or even shot a glance at the muggle-lover, but he might have spoken to Hermione, maybe have apologized to her for what the bitch he was forced to call a friend did, or maybe... maybe even become her friend.

'No, she's a mudblood, you heard Pancy.' He scolded himself one night after thinking about her. He shook his head and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and went back to his bed. "Hey, mate." Crabbe nodded to him. Draco nodded back and sat on his bed to listen to what they were talking to. "I heard the Weasley liked that mudblood, Granger." Crab laughed. Draco sneered at Crabbe and went and sat by Blaise. "Mate, did you hear? Today is the 13th year after the Dark Lord's son abandoned him." Blaise whispered to Draco. "Since when did the Dark Lord have a son?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"You didn't know, mate? Of course, hasn't your father told you?" Blaise asked. "It must have slipped his mind." Draco mumbled.

That night was the first Hermione went to the girl's bathroom with her 'handy dandy' kit. She took out the short, sharp knife and softly ran it through her veins.

'You dirty slut.' Her father said to her, smacking her across the face. "Wh—what?" She asked. She was terrified of her father, and she knew she showed it. 'I heard about that boy. That, Gregory.' He smeared a piece of glass on her back. She grinded her teeth and let out a heart-breaking cry. Gregory. Her best friend who wanted to go out with her, but she refused. 'What about him?' She asked, tears swiftly running down her cheeks. 'SLUT!' He yelled, and threw a knife at her direction. She ducked before it could kill her, or slice her open. Her mother? 'Mum,' she cried softy, but it was no more then a whisper, and then, everything went dark.

Hermione woke up, the light shining in her eyes, blinding her. "What?" She said, rubbing her eyes, and then she remembered she was safe. She was at the school no one thought real. She looked at the floor, covered in red, dry blood. "Ugh." She sighed, but left it to be. "A mark?" Someone behind her said. A ghost. "My name is Moaning Myrtle." She said. "Hermione," She said, and decided she wouldn't tell Myrtle her last name, just incase she had a big mouth.

Her first class with a crazed teacher named Snape. She took a seat next to her new friends Harry and Ronald. Harry got a series of hard questions, but they were no match for Hermione. She saw Draco at that class, but she just looked down sadly.

"Why do things have to be about blood? So, yes, I have two muggle parents, so what?" Hermione complained to Harry. Harry shrugged and walked away with Ron and some other guys.

"Did you hear her? It's Alohomora, not alohamora!" Ron said, mimicking Hermione. Hermione heard, and pushed him aside. The next day, she got saved by Ron and Harry... not Draco... after almost being killed by the walking giant.

'Draco Malfoy? You heard about him, Hermione, he's no good.' Her inner conscience told her. She nodded at herself and kept walking, not looking at the blonde haired boy, staring at her from two tables away.

"Hermione! Over here," Someone called to her. She looked over and saw Harry and Ron sitting there, smiling, and offering her food. She smiled and nodded at her two best friends. "Hermione, I heard that Neville has a crush on you." Ron said between his teeth. "A crush on me? I doubt it, Ronald. Of course, we're friends, and we have many classes together, but we're not in that stage. He likes me as a friend, and I like him as a friend." She informed him, taking a bite out of the apple, the yummy liquid escaping her mouth and running down on her chin.

"Who are you looking at?" Pancy asked Draco, trying to follow his gaze. "Uh... Potter, that little know-it-all wannabe." He lied, of course, this wasn't what he was looking at, but he really was envying Harry for being able to talk to Hermione with no worries. "He's kinda cute." Pancy smiled. "Yeah, well you go ahead and talk to him," Draco said, pissed. "Draco? What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Nothing, just leave me alone for a second." He responded dryly. She rolled her eyes and started talking to someone else. 'I can't like her, Draco. She's off limits. You have to treat her like any other bloody mudblood.' And that's how it started. That's how it always starts, right?

* * *

Okay I hope you guys liked it. R&R thanks everyone.


	41. Chapter 41

Whoa, thanks for all the HOT reviews. :) here they are.

hollaure1: I KNOW RIGHT!! i love that book, but my mom was all like, why are you reading that? 0:)  
Keelycal- isn't is sad :( but the end hasn't come. **WARNING: i think i already know the ending, but its sad!!  
**Vampireboys- aww ty. :)  
Marauderluvers- whoa! I was like, who could have reviewed me three times in a couple of minutes?! :) thanks!!  
N.A- well when you're 20, i hope you still remember me :D  
BlueSunsetWaters- YAY!! thank you, i started wildly cracking up, and my brother was like... er, you're weird. :) thanks for the happy -ness that came to me while reading your review :)  
4ever&ever- of course :) thanks for talking so much time to read mine!! i'll try to write a billion bazillion chapters. LOL

* * *

"So, my sister's coming next year." Ronald said to Harry. "Yeah, and?" He asked, his black eyebrows mashed together, trying to figure out some schoolwork. "Well she thinks you're a total legend. She has posters of you all over her room." Ron explained, rolling his eyes at Harry. "What does she look like?" Hermione asked, done with her homework for the next month or so. "Well of course, she has red hair, and bright brown eyes." Ronald said proudly.

"So I bet many of the boys will like her?" Hermione laughed. Ron's triumph turned into a sour frown. "They wouldn't dare. She's my little sister, after all." Ron mumbled. Hermione looked down at her long-sleeved shirt and saw the blood coming through the cotton. "Thank Merlin it's Saturday." Ron sighed, trying to keep his head out of the thought of Ginny and any other boy.

"Uh—uh, I'll see you guys later." Hermione said, and ran out of the library, Ron and Harry watching her brush past. She passed the bathroom, not wanting to listen to the cries of the ghost, Moaning Myrtle, and decided to go into an empty classroom. She walked into the class and slowly lifted her sleeve and touched the mark carefully. "What are you doing here?" Someone asked, and she jumped. "Pro—Professor Snape..." "Obviously." He said, rolling his eyes. "Yes, well, uh..." She stuttered. "None of your rubbish. Get out." He growled. "Yes, sir." She said, and ran out of his room.

There was something that reminded Hermione of her father. Was it his eyes? Those dark black eyes that ripped through your heart like a sword. Or maybe it was his tone of voice, that shocked you to no end. Hermione wondered what was under his robes. Well not that way, obviously, but the clothes he was wearing. Was he normal, wearing a shirt and just some pants, or was he wearing something weird, like her father? Something more on the lines of a tie and formal shirt?

Draco stared out of his bedroom window. He read his new astronomy book his father had given him. "I thought the stars were interesting." His father had told him in a stoned voice. Draco had nodded and carefully put it in his bag to please his father. His mother had looked totally disgusted when she saw it, but when Draco explained it was from his father, her face lightened up. "I'm going to miss you, Draco. Please, don't get yourself into any trouble." She had told him, and now that he was thinking about her, tears were dropping, swiftly whispering things to him. He wondered if his father had beaten his mother lately, or if his mother had finally given up. He wondered if his cousins were okay, and where they were, hopefully keeping clear of the Dark Lord.

He knew his fate would soon be put into the hands of the Dark Lord, and that he would have to die for that bloody bastard. Draco shook his head and, after a long while, opened the book that was lying facedown on his lap. 'Don't make me regret anything I've done for you.' Was the note printed on the first page. Draco threw the book on his bed and leaned on the chair. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Aren't you supposed to be eating?" Professor Snape asked, entering, his nose stuck in his book. "I'm not hungry." Draco mumbled. "Well I don't really care, do I? You get your butt out of this room, which you've been in for the entire day, need I point out." Professor Snape said, looking up from his book. "There's no one here, for once. I like to think about things." Draco admitted, and kept looking out the window. "Yes, yes, but it is unhealthy. Why don't you take a walk?" Professor Snape suggested, and walked out of the room. Draco sighed, and put on his coat.

"What is the mudblood doing?" Pancy asked, looking at Hermione dragging her feet amongst the leaves. "Why do you care? Go away." Draco hissed, and kept walking. It felt like a good day for a run, a hobby he had when he just wanted the blood to pound in his ears, and his heart to thump. It was better then all those muggle antidepressants or even trying to poison himself like that one time...

_The black walls blinded him. The white walls made a sickening noise, and he ran into the red door. He was never allowed inside, but now that he was twelve, and only one month to go until he went to school, he knew he needed to know what was in each and every room. He looked around. A potions room. "Whoa." He gasped, looking at the large variety of bottled potions. 'What are you doing here?' His father sneered, entering the room. 'You know I never allowed you in this room, why would you think I would now?' He asked. 'Uh, I'm sorry father,' He answered, but looked around the room in astonishment. 'Get out,' His father commanded, but Draco was already getting out. 'This'll teach you something to break some simple rules.' His father said and beat him senseless. He stayed there in a little ball, and knew the pain would last for a while, but like any other pain, it would be over soon enough._

_After that, he slowly crawled to his room. 'Enough is enough,' he told himself and looked at the potion he had smuggled in his back pocket. 'Evil,' Something in his mind warned him as he looked at the green bottle. He uncorked the top and smelled it. After he was done gagging, he decided to drink the potion. Hopefully, it would kill him. He wondered if his parents would cry at his funeral. He thought his mother would, but he could just picture his father scowl. An embarrassment to the family. He wondered if his father would decide to have another child, of if one little brat was enough. 'What are you doing, Draco?' His mother came in crying. 'Nothing,' He lied. 'Draco, don't do this. Please, I... I need you.' She admitted tears spilling onto the green dyed wood. 'Mum, I can't.' He said, and tears flowed down his own cheeks. 'Draco, please, please.' She begged. Her purple dress fit her thin body. He noticed how pale she was, and how much darker she could have been if she wasn't in the house all day, entertaining people, needing to please his father, and such._

His mind wandered from that distant dark place as he ripped off his shirt, and all the girls gasped. He started running. Not remembering, not thinking, not believing in anything but the pressure of the air, running right there with him.

Hermione sat on the flat rock, watching Draco run, shirtless. Hot. Sweaty. Hermione's thoughts were all mixed around. 'Why? Why can't he just hold me? Not long ago, I gave up hope, but then he came along, and gave me something I could hold on to.' She sighed. She wondered what was passing through his mind right that second.

Hermione's past was like no one else thought. Her father was beautiful, yet abusive. He lied to everyone, pretending to be a dentist. Her mother was gorgeous, with her milky brown eyes, and her straight brown hair, was really a dentist, and wasn't home when Hermione's father got a little on the tipsy side. Hermione got her frizzy, messy hair from her father, of course. Her father had dark brown eyes, and light brown hair with the extra friskiness Hermione inherited.

_'You little slut,' He would say to her and then punch her in the eye or the stomach. 'No one loves you like I love you,' He would tell her, putting his regularly cold hand on her heart. 'I made you,' He would tell her. She would hold her breath to keep the sour smell from being exposed into her nostrils. 'Right?' He asked angrily. 'Yes,' She would whisper, and then he would hit her to unconsciousness._

'Count the days. If I wanted silence I would whisper. If I wanted rejection, I'd audition. And If I didn't love you... you would know.' He thought and then scowled at the tree. How could it plant its long feet, and not think about it for more then three thousand years? How could it feel no pain at all?

That's what they were most different.

While Draco didn't want to bare the pain anymore,  
Hermione wanted it, needed it, to survive, to keep her from suffocating in black and white. Just a little scarlet liquid was all she needed.

"Let's have a little bet," Draco said to Hermione, grabbing her by the arm, his chest bare on her coated back, his breath tickling her on the ear. "What?" She asked innocently. "I live you, and you live me." He said, and then walked away.

* * *

oh la la. what might happen now?! :O  
sex!! LMFAO. jkjk. :D so know you know that both of them have some suicide problems. but the worst is yet to come.

oh and btw, yes, this is still the first year, hence how Ron says, 'My sister is coming next year.'

okay well thanks. :D

**another btw!! if you want me to add anything or anyone to the story, please just tell me!! thanks, nickithewriter.**


	42. Chapter 42

Okay I guess you guys have been ripping your comp. to pieces to see if I added a new chapter, and well... here it is. :)

thanks to all the people who reviewed:  
**N.A.-**awesome!! thanks for letting me be the first to know :D  
**Rachel Robbins- **haha!! YAY I'm the _'bomb digity'_ :D we know everyone else is secretly jealous. :D thanks for the review.  
**VampireBoys- **those four words mean a lot :)  
**4ever&ever- **I know right?! :D lmfaoo. well like, it was supposed to be a .pause. and then everything happens. :\. sorry. but thanks for the review.  
**BlueSunsetWaters- **haha thanks for the review!! and OF COURSE you're still gonna be in the story :D Don't worry. I have this all planned out. In my head. :D  
**PR Princess- **I know, thank you for reading that it was going to be a sad ending. But that's a long way ahead! :D oops. Fine, i'll say it::

If you want the story to be done with, get gone! I'm writing until I die!! :D hopefully that won't be anytime soon though, so if I don't write in more then two months, that means I'm dead. :D

* * *

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked after she caught up with him before going to dinner. "What do I mean by what?" He asked, making sure no one was watching them, or might have even caught a glimpse of her talking to him. "The bet," She whispered, understanding that they couldn't be together. "Okay well I have a potion to turn you into a Slytherin for one whole week, and then you to turn me into a Gryffindor for an entire week." He answered. Hermione thought about it and nodded. "What if we get caught?" She asked. "How could we? We'll be both highly advanced in our answers, and we won't be dumb enough to sound like mudbloo... er, retards." Draco sighed. "Mmhm. Okay, I'll take this bet, what do I have to lose?" Hermione wondered. "A couple of A's," Draco smirked. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Well, you'll be purposely be failing some grades," He said matter-of-factly. "Ugh," She groaned. "What, do you want to do it, or not?" Draco asked impatiently. He hoped that getting to know her better would make her something better then a mublood. "Fine, but what's in it for me?" Hermione asked. "Fun, and I'll give you the chance to beat the bloody hell out of Pancy." Draco smirked and his grey eyes became cloudy at the thought. "Fine." She answered. "Good. Tonight at seven. Your dad is sick," He said, making up an excuse for her to be absent for an entire week. Hermione nodded, and went to go see her friends as herself for the next week.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered. "Here," She responded flatly; they were in the same place there little bet was explained. "Alright, lets go to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom..." "No, let's go somewhere less... er, watched. You don't know if she has a big mouth or not," Hermione said quickly. She was pretty scared that Myrtle had a big mouth, but she just didn't want her spilling her secrets about the cutting. "Let's go to the third floor." Draco suggested, and they left.

"Ew, what is that?" Hermione asked, looking at the red liquid in front of her. Looking at it reminded her of the delicious kiss of her knife, and she wanted so badly to leave Draco stranded, and go back to it. "Just drink it," Draco replied, rolling his eyes. "Fine," Grumbled Hermione, and took a huge gulp of the potion. "It tastes like strawberry." Hermione stated. "Get a good night sleep, Scarlet," he said. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and saw she looked like herself. "Oh, and I would sleep somewhere... other then a bedchamber. We wouldn't want people waking up to a new Hermione, would we?" Draco asked. "No, we wouldn't." Hermione sighed. She took out her wand and summoned a couple of blankets. "Good," Draco said, and smiled. Not a genuine, but more of a relieved smile. "Now, tomorrow we're going to say that you're one of my mother's friends daughter." Draco commanded, and Hermione nodded. "Night, Scarlet," He said, and Hermione smiled. She fell asleep until the beautiful light touched her face. She got up and gasped at the sight of the mirror.

She had straight blonde hair, and green eyes. The tan she prayed for now vanished, and she had a pale white figure. She was thinner then she had ever been, and... she thought she looked beautiful like never before. "Ready my dear Scarlet?" Draco asked. Hermione giggled and asked, "Why do you call me Scarlet?" "My sister's name was Scarlet," Draco said slowly, and then quickly changed the subject. "Okay well... what are you wearing?" He asked, looking at her Gryffindor uniform. "Uh," "Why would you think that you would be a Gryffindor? Didn't we agree you would live me, and I would live you? What makes you think my mother would make a friend with " Draco asked. "Yeah," Hermione agreed. "Let's go then." Draco said, cast a spell, and made Hermione's once-red Gryffindor outfit, was now Slytherin. "Esh," She shuttered. "Let's go Scarlet," And memories bubbled up.

'A girl!? How could you have a girl?! There hasn't been a girl in the Malfoy line... ever!' Draco's dad yelled at his mom. "I'm... I'm sorry," She cried. "I think she's cute," Draco interrupted. "Stupid boy, doesn't know how powerless this girl is!" "This girl has a name. This girl is named Scarlet." Cia said in barely a whisper. 'No,' And then the baby was dead. Just like that. 'This never happened.' Draco's father told him and his wife. 'Never.'

"Let's go then," Hermione said, dragging Draco by his arm, giggling wildly. "Okay, Scarlet." Draco whispered, and hid his small smile.

"Who is this?" Pancy asked. The whole table was quiet, waiting to see what Draco would answer. "This is Scarlet, my mother's friends daughter." Draco told Pancy slowly, and sat down next to her. "Hey," Hermione said, smiling at Pancy with a smile she knew was most likely dazzling all the boys in the table. "Hey," Blaise said, looking at her up and down. She heard a whistle from the other side of the table, and Draco shot a dark frown to the boy. "Hey," Hermione said, looking at her hands. Theodore Nott looked at her with his mysterious purple eyes flickered to Hermione and back to his book. Hermione always knew Theodore as a very lonely boy, he would have been really hot...he was really hot, but no one noticed. His purple eyes were constantly covered with his long, beautiful blonde hair.

"So, Scarlet. Where are you from? I didn't know anyone was joining Slytherin today, maybe I can teach you some... tricks." Blaise smirked, and Draco smacked his arm with the newspaper he was reading. "Uh, yeah, well my mother wanted me to come here to see how it was, since she didn't want me to go to any other, 'stupid,' as she called it, school." Hermione smiled—and you can literally see all the boys drool. "Hey," Some kid in the other side of the table said. I don't think he was the one that whistled at me, and this kid looked pretty nice. He looked like he was in the sixth year, and... fine he was hot.

Hermione smiled at him and said, "Hello." She smirked, and took a seat next to Draco. All the boys instantly started talking to her, trying to flirt, asking her if she had a boyfriend. Draco rolled his eyes as he ate his breakfast.

Finally, after everyone had gone to the Quidditch game, only Theodore and Hermione were left. "You like to read don't you?" Hermione asked—instead of trying to sound seductive, she tried to sound more like... Hermione. "Love reading. There's nothing better." He smiled. His eyes were a brilliant color of purple, and they sparked when he smiled. "Really? I love reading too." She said. He probably thought she was lying, because he decided to test her. For hours they tested each other, giggling when they got something wrong, giving each other high-fives when they got it right.

After a while, the Quidditch game was over, and Slytherin came in, boasting about how they beat the Gryffindor players. "Is that so necessary to brag?" Hermione whispered to Theodore. "Yeah, I guess so," He sighed. Hermione make a 'tisk' sound with her tongue.

"Oh well, let them, they're not gaining or losing anything." Someone said from behind her. Harry Potter. "Potter," Draco hissed, walking up to the raven-haired boy with the Gryffindor Quidditch Uniform. "Malfoy." He sneered back, and then he looked at Hermione. "Hello, I'm Harry Potter, and you're new here, aren't you?" He asked. She smiled and said, "Yes, I am. I'm..." "She's Scarlet Drax. From the Drax family, purebloods. Not blood traitors." Draco answered for her, Hermione's mouth still open to answer Harry. "Oh, I've never heard of them. Well anyways, I think you're hanging out with the wrong sort, Miss Scarlet Drax." He said.

"Oh really, Mr. Harry Potter? I've heard all about you and your jealousy rage with my best friend here." Hermione hissed back. She never noticed, but Harry was really annoying when he talked about her... about Draco Malfoy. "Jealousy rage?! Well you're 'best friend' here is a foul git," Harry spit back, more at Draco then at Hermione. "Hermio... I mean, I'm sorry..." "Don't you compare my best friend to a MUDBLOOD!" Draco sneered. "A mudblood, Draco?! Is that all you think about her? A mublood?! Well both of you can go burn. I'm leaving." Hermione yelled, and stomped out of the dining room, everyone looking evilly at both boys for ruining the peace. "Get outta here, Potter!" Someone yelled at Harry, instantly blaming him for 'Scarlet' being upset. "Fine," Harry mumbled, and left.

Hermione walked down the hall and into the bathroom, crying. "Oh, why why?! I should have known he would never change!" Hermione scolded herself. "Are you okay?" A voice asked, making Hermione jump. "I'm fine, Theodore, I'm sorry," She sighed. "What are you here?" She asked suspiciously. "I don't know, I thought you might want to speak about it, I'm sorry." He said, hitting himself on the head with a book. "No, No. It's fine, Theodore. It's just... you know how Draco can be a git when it comes to him and Potter." She said, and surprised herself how easily she could change their names, and say them like if she was really Scarlet. "Yes. Did you know me and Draco were friends at a time?" Theodore said, thinking back in time. "Really?!" She asked in astonishment. They both sat down on the moist ground to hear or say the story.

"We were best friends, my mother and his, and he and I. We would do everything together, and since I have an almost pureblood family, we both ha some extra money to spend. Well one day, he went and asked me about my future plan with the Dark Lord, and I told him I wanted nothing to do with the Dark Lord. He got upset, and said that to be a real pureblood, you had to follow the Dark Lord. I decided that wasn't true, and him and I went in different directions." He told her. She thought about this for a moment and asked, "What do you mean an almost pureblood family?" He lowered his voice and answered, "My mother is a half-blood." Hermione gasped and looked at him. "So, er... what do you think of mudbloods?" She asked. He thought about this and said, "They're not any different then you and I." "And... Hermione Granger?" She asked. "Absolutely the most perfect muggle born here." He laughed.

Connections. Yummy.

* * *

Okay!! Do NOT ask me why I put yummy!! :D I wanted to put it in some random place, but I hope you liked this chapter. :D

**YAY!! _READ READ READ READ READ!!!  
okay, if you don't know already, there's this thing called , and it's to make your own story with no specific book or anything. I made one, and PLEASE read. :) _**

_**h**__**.com/s/2589532/1/Kiss_of_the_Knife**_

**_very emo though, but please read and review, :D thanks. _**


	43. Chapter 43

IM SO SO SO SO SORRY!! :O I know you people hate me, but, hey, getting to high school is hard work. :) plus, my mom's stupid computer froze when i had written DOUBLE this, and it deleted, so now I'm back on my breathtaking computer, and it's working. This next chapter is... whoa. I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Scarlet smiled at his answer and kissed him. Yes, she flat out kissed him. Wait, kissed wasn't even the word. It was more like madly making out. They rolled around the bathroom, throwing their clothes away, holding each other closer. Closer. They were one.

But did you notice how I said Scarlet? Yes, she was Scarlet. No Hermione left, it was like she was never there. And really, was she? Or was she just a pureblood wanting to break out?

(Scarlet's POV)

"Oh," I said as Theodore kissed me on the neck. He was a good kisser, like if he was experienced. Of course, I wasn't; but I felt hot in action. I only had my bra and panties on, and he only had his pants. His hot body was sweating in my hands, his abs swiftly moving about my body like a roller coaster. "I want you, Scarlet." He said. I stopped. "Theo." I said, brushing my hands along his hair, his blonde hair was now soaked with sweat, and it looked... oddly romantic. "Scarlet. I don't know what I'd do now without you. Please stay." He pleaded.

"Scarlet?" I heard someone behind me. "Oh, shit." Theo said, and backed way from me. 10 minutes in heaven I guess. "What the bloody hell!" Draco yelled, grabbing me by the arms, and pushing me softly away. "Theodore, what the fuck were you doing to her?!" He yelled. "Draco." I begged, putting my hand on his neck. "Get away from me, Hermione." He sneered. "Hermione?" Theo asked, looking at me with a smile I couldn't believe. He wasn't angry at all. He was happy.

"Close your mouth you retard. What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Draco asked again, roughly pushing Theo to the wall. "Get off of him, Draco," I said, trying to pull Draco from punching the poor boy in the face. "You leave me for a mille-second, and you're already trying to do NOTT?" Draco yelled at me, forgetting completely about Theodore, cringing from Draco. "I thought I was just a mudblood." I whispered, tears flowing down my cheeks once more. He tried to hold me, but I pushed him off. "Why?" I asked, and then I left.

Then, just when I got out of the bathroom, I noticed I was half-naked. I went back into the bathroom, but no one noticed.

"What the hell, Theo?" Draco asked, punching the wall. "I don't know, Draco. You of all people should know. You lost your virginity when you were ten." Theo said. "Yeah, right." Draco said, looking at Theo and rolling his eyes. "Why were you hitting on Hermione?" Draco asked. "Well, at first I thought she was Scarlet, but now that I know that she's Hermione... I don't know, Draco, I feel more... alive." He said. "ALIVE!?" Draco yelled. "You know my family's problem, Draco." Theo hissed darkly. "Stay away from her." Draco said, and then tuned around to see me.

"Get your clothes on, Hermione." He said. "Fine." I answered sadly, and put on my light colored jeans, and then my t-shirt. "Bye," I whispered to Theo. "See you." He replied and sat on the ground. Draco and I left, and went to his room.

"What's she doing here?" Someone asked. "I don't know what to do with her. She didn't get a room." Draco replied. I felt invisible...

(Draco's POV)

Anger was still pounding inside of me. I wanted to look at Hermione... not at this monster I had created. But that monster reminded me so much of my sister. What would she have looked like? Would she have had blonde hair and grey eyes? Or maybe she would've had brown hair... something a Malfoy never had. My father... bastard.

I wonder what she would've been. Maybe she would have actually made him proud... unlike I'm making him. My mother would've had her own little doll to dress up. She would've loved her like there was no tomorrow. I am a disgrace. I should've been my poor little baby sister. Which, although I don't know her, I love her.

"So where do you expect her to sleep?" Blaise asked. "I have no clue, Blaise. I thought maybe you could help me." I said. "Yeah, sure. Just because she's so hot." Blaise laughed, and then took her hand. She looked at me, and then dropped her glaze. Blaise walked her to the girl's side and knocked on the door with me on his heels.

We heard some giggles and then we heard Pancy laugh. "Hey, boys." Pancy welcomed as she opened the door. "Hey, Pancy. We were wondering if maybe Scarlet could stay with you for a while. You know, since she's a girl. And we're... mates?" Blaise laughed, but I couldn't get anything but a small rasp out of my throat. "Sure, of course. We always need someone to spread rumors to." Pancy laughed, and grabbed Herm... Scarlet.

I returned to my bed chamber, and laid on my bed. "So, what's up , mate?" Blaise asked. "Nothing much, just saw Nott snogging Scarlet, and practically... ugh." I groaned. I knew I could tell Blaise, he wouldn't tell anyone. "What?!" He practically yelled. "Yeah," I responded. "What the hell, mate. Did you kill the boy?" Blaise asked, very interested. "I wish." Was all I could murmur and fell back on my gold and green bed.

Blaise sighed and looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "Listen, you know she can take care of herself, right?" Blaise asked. "Yes, I know that, but... I don't know. It just feels like there's something I should be doing, but that I'm doing wrong." I said, rubbing my temples and closing my eyes. "It'll be okay;" And just then, the Dark Lord appeared.

(Scarlet's POV)

"So, Scarlet. You're related to Draco... how?" Pancy asked, letting her skirt go a little too high. She wanted to play like that, eh? "Oh, out mother's are just friends. Hah, silly women." I said, puffing out my chest. Thanks a lot to Draco's spell, I was at least a D cup. She looked at me, clearly envious. I let my mischievous tongue lick around my lips, and raised my eyebrows. "So... Does—has Draco said anything about me? You know, we're going out." Pancy laughed, twirling her hair and I decided to stomp on her little parade and blow up all the balloons.

"No, I've never heard about you before today." I smiled. Her smile dropped dead, and it looked like she had been shot in the ass. Hah. "Oh, really?" She asked. "Yes, and really, I don't think your flirting is messing with his head. If I were you, I would just do him." I smiled. Her smile was back on, and now, she tried to impress me.

"What cup?" She asked. "D." I lied. "Oh, really? I'm only a B." She said, poking her boob as if it were going to explode and suffocate us all in that green room. I smiled at the thought, and missed her other question. "Hum?" I asked after I noticed everyone was waiting for an answer. "Oh, I asked if you had seen Potter." She repeated, clearly annoyed. "Oh yeah. He seems like a big jerk." I said, making yeah sound nasty. "Oh, really? We all think he's hot as a hotdog." She laughed. I remained with my smile plastered on my face and nodded dumbly as she and the rest of the girls talked. "So, why don't we hang out tomorrow and I'll show you what it means to be a real Slytherin?" She asked after her and her friends had a nice, long laugh about something I couldn't have cared less about.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I answered, looking at my nails. Rule Number One of being a Slytherin: Pretend you can care less, and act like you own the world. "Good." She smirked. "Yep." I said, making a popping noise with the 'p.'

"So where am I going to sleep?" I asked. "Oh, Gloria, out." She commanded. I felt bad for the little Slytherin who looked like she wanted to disappear. But I remembered the rule. "Where am I to go?" She asked. "I don't know." Pancy hissed. I could learn a thing or two from this girl. "Fine." Gloria grumbled.

I slept there until... 3 hours later. "Time to party." She woke me up. I changed into a short green plaid skirt, and a white tank top. "Fabulous." She smiled and we, Pancy, 10 of her friends, and I, left the room with the rest of the girls softly snoring.

We took a short-cut and ended up in front of a secret door I... Hermione, I mean (not me), never noticed. "Ready?" She asked, but didn't wait for a response.

Inside, the noise was booming, and I wondered if I was going deaf that I didn't hear it outside. "Who's the hottie?" I heard some Slytherin ask Pancy, jerking his head in my way. "Scarlet. Totally off limits, unless you want Draco to break your neck." She growled. "Hum... I'm considering that if that means I get to smack that." He smirked at me. "She's a first year, like me. You're a third year, why don't you get someone your own age for a start, Leo?" She asked, looking at him with her dark eyes. "Fine. For a start, though. No one said I can't be hot for her later." Leo laughed. I smiled at myself, and started dancing and loosing myself to the music.

I saw Pancy go to another boy, and decided to play a little game. "Hey," I said, going up to Leo. His eyes went wide, but he quickly regained himself. "Oh, hey," He smiled. "I heard your conversation with Pancy. You know, she's just jealous. She wants you, I think. Honestly, it won't hurt to hook up. Well, it won't hurt me." I smirked and traced my finger through his eyes, his lips, his chest, down, down, down, until he was blushing a bright red. "I thought red was for Gryffindor," I whispered in his ear, and bit it playfully, before moving on.

"What were you doing?" I heard a raspy voice behind me. I looked back and saw none other then Blaise standing there, shirtless, and smirking. "Nothing. Little game. Wanna play?" I flirted. "Sorry, I don't want to get killed by Draco... but I'm really reconsidering it now that I get a good look at you." He smiled. I smiled back, and leaned on the wall. "When do these parties usually end?" I asked him. He leaned right next to me and pushed one of my loose hairs out of my face. "May I have this dance?" He asked, and winked. Major game time.

(Draco's POV)

"Out," The Dark Lord commanded Blaise. He nodded and left quickly. "Draco..." He said and let out a sad sigh. "Lord. What brings you here?" I asked, hoping my anxiousness wasn't getting in the way. "My granddaughter." He said. "What?" I asked, but then I remembered that Blaise had told me about his son. "Well, I asked your father not to tell you, but I think it's time someone told you, and it had to be me. Thirty years ago, I had a son. He ran away when he was in his teen years, and married a muggle while I wanted him to get married to Bella, your aunt. They had a baby girl, who is now attending Hogwarts, and I want you to find out who it is." He told me, sitting on the bed, and staring at me with his black, lifeless eyes.

"Yeah, but if your... son, ran away, do you think his daughter will know who her father really is?" I asked. He considered it and then weighed his options. "Maybe, but I don't want to take the chance for her to slip under us." He told me. I nodded and waited. "So, if I were you, I would talk to all the Slytherin girls about their ancestry." He told me. I nodded and he left. Of course, he wasn't going to give me any more information... that was my task.

* * *

Okay so she's juggling... four guys at the moment. I wonder who will be next in her line of love? :) (okay, honestly, I don't know yet, so if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me.) Thanks for reading, please review if you have the chance!


	44. Chapter 44

chapeter 42 comments-

Lost-Lotus: oh yes, you are. :)  
P.R. Princess: I'm trying, but there's a lot going on. The next chapter is dedicated to you, so don't worry. And I'll try to post it sooner.  
4Ever&ever- Oh, sorry. Well let me explain, this is back to the first year in Hogwarts, (because I needed a reason to post more chapters,) and this is before christmas break, and after the first week. I would say this is the second or third week of school. Thanks for the rest of the review, though.  
Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess- lol, thanks for the review.  
Rachel Robbins- lol thanks? But, although I really liked that review, I have to tell you that Hermione doesn't know about her and Draco yet because they're back in their first year. But thanks :D (and you'll be seeing Nott in the future :))  
N.A.: thanks for the review!! I'll be using those names, hopefully, in the near future.

Chapter... er, 43!  
Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: yeah. I know. 0.0 :D  
4ever&ever: don't you think I have this whole thing planned out? Well, I dont!! :D Haha. Don't worry. I have the perfect plan!! Well I'm thinking of it. But they will hate each other by the end of the 40's chapters. :)  
P.R. Princess- Haha thank you. Yes, you will LOVE this chapter since you think Scarlet has to keep her hormones down. OH and the next chapter... MUAHAHA :) hehe thanks for the review.

Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed. You guys are the best!

* * *

(Scarlet's POV)

Dancing with Blaise was fun... he was exactly my type. He grinded and he held me close. He didn't let anyone, especially that Leo kid, get in the way of our dirty dancing.

"Damn girl, I haven't danced like that since... well, ever." He laughed after the song was done. I smirked and placed one hand on my hip. "Can we play now?" I smiled. He smiled back and shrugged, his shirtless body flexing. I smiled and raised my eyebrows.

"Come on, Scarlet. You know no one will let us be," He sighed. "I know, but who cares who thinks of us as what..." "I do." Someone said behind me. CRAP! People have to stop going behind me. I saw Snape and I froze. "Who. Are. You?" He asked. The party had stopped and we were all frozen in fear. "Sca—Scarlet." I said. "Where are you from?" He asked, still in that stone hard voice everyone had fallen in passionate love with. Yeah... _right_.

"I'm... uh, here to, er..." I stuttered. "Snape." Draco said, coming inside and looking at him, and only him. My heart dropped a billion feet down. "He needs you." Was all Draco said. Snape nodded and vanished, without another word to anyone. "Come on, Scarlet." Draco said. "No, common Draco!" Pancy begged. "No, let's go, Scarlet." Draco insisted. "Let me just stay here." I said, looking at my shoes and not at him. "COME!" He yelled. I peeked up and saw his face twisted into an anguished monster.

"Let her stay the bloody hell here." Leo said. Draco looked at him and his face went from pure anguish to pure hate. "Why do you care, Leonardo?" Draco asked. "It looked like she was having fun." Leo mumbled. "You wanted to fuck her. Just liked every other guy here." Draco, getting dangerously close to Leo. "No." I whispered, and tried to catch his arm, but someone held me back. Theo.

"What?" I hissed. "Don't. Please, you're just going to get hurt, 'Mione." He said, low enough so that no one could hear him say Hermione, and his eyes held a touch of... worry. "I can't, Theo. I can't let that poor boy get...." But before I could say anything, _Draco_ got punched in the face. There was a loud gasp, and a couple of snickers. "BASTARD!" I yelled, and released my arm, storming to Leo.

"What?" He asked, and I saw Draco holding his stomach. He was doing everything in his power to not cry. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked, trying to keep myself from hexing him. "I was... ugh." He rolled his eyes. "You're a jerk, you know that?" I asked. He looked at me, his eyes fuming, and he took out his wand. I mirrored his actions and told Blaise to get Draco out of the way. He nodded and did what I asked.

"What, bitch? You wanna play hard?" He smirked. "Like I said, it won't hurt me." I smiled, and his smirk faded into a frown. "Listen I don't want to hurt you, and I didn't want to hurt Malfoy, but it's a choice we all have to make. There is no right choice, there are no wrong choices, but there are only other choices." He said, letting his wand arm drop. "Oh, how very poetic of you, Leo." I sneered, and kept my wand up. He was defeated. "Fine." He sighed, and slowly walked to me. "Stop there." Theo said, raising his wand. "Why are you protecting her, Nott?" He asked. "Why wouldn't he? Apparently you don't know what it is to be a real Slytherin. Slytherin student's watch each other's backs." I said, and slowly, all the Slytherin students had their wand pointed at Leo.

His face turned a bright red color, and he finally left. "I'll see you soon, Scarlet. Dear, don't forget." He hissed. "I wouldn't count on it." I smiled back.

He left, and the party restarted. "Where's Draco?" I asked. "I don't know. He told me to give you this." Theo said. I nodded and took the note.

'Regret doing this. Sorry. Meet at place where you transformed.'

"No..." I whispered. Just when I had proven to be a great Slytherin, Draco had to go and regret everything he did. "Damn, 'Mione," Theo sighed as he read the note. I bit my nail and sighed. "I don't know what to do. What if... he makes me forget?" I asked. "You'll never forget, Hermione. Deep inside you'll remember." He said, and gave me one last kiss. I smiled sadly and kissed him back. He had called me Hermione twice. And so he knew it was... who was I, now?

I walked slowly to the bathroom and saw him sitting there, looking out of the window. "I'm sorry." I said. There was a long pause, and, finally, he looked at me. "You?" He asked. "No, Hermione." He added, knowing it was Hermione instead of me talking to him, and apologizing. "I don't know Draco. It feels like... I belong here." I said. "No, you don't belong here, or anywhere near here. You're a mudblood and that's all you'll ever be." He hissed. There was a strong blow in my stomach, and I had to sit to keep from crying out in pain. "What? What?" Draco asked, worry in his voice, but not reaching his eyes. "Nothing." I said strongly.

"Fine. I need to change you back." He said. "No..." I whispered. "What, you don't think you already ruined a day of your life?" He asked, a scowl planted on his beautiful face. "No, I'm... actually having fun, Draco." I said, and that wasn't really a lie. "No, you're not, Hermione, I know you're not. This isn't where you're meant to be and I care for you too much to let you have to suffer on my account." He said. A true gentleman. "Yes, well, don't fret. This is very... fun. I'm having bloody fun, so don't try to stop me. Please, just let us just get on with the bet, eh?" I pleaded. "Fine." He sighed, and looked back outside the window. "I need to tell you something... Scarlet." He said. "Go ahead, Draco." I said, worried. "Well, I'm supposed to ask someone to a dance over the winter at my parents manor so... uh, do you think you would like to stay with us.. uh, me over Christmas break?" He asked, looking down at his feet, a blush rising to his face. I smiled and nodded. "Yes, of course. But, one question, what if people ask who I am?" I asked. "Well, I'll just say you're a new Slytherin and that your family is in America, and that I volunteered to take care of you over the break. Or, do you have to go somewhere?" He asked, almost pleading in his eyes for me to answer: no.

"No, I don't." I confirmed. He nodded and smirked as I stood there, doing nothing, saying nothing. "So," I said, biting my bottom lip. "Well I just want to tell you that I don't want you to stay with those girls. They'll teach you some bad habits, them." He shook his head disapprovingly. I smiled and he stood up. "So, who's your new party friend?" He asked. "Of course, it would be Blaise." I laughed. He pulled his lips to a tight line, and nodded. "Really? I think it would be more appropriate to have me as a party hardy mate." He said. I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

The night was... odd. I slept right on Draco, my head on his chest, I mean. I mean, yeah, It was for both of out benefits, but he just felt so... warm. It was like I was actually starting to feel something for him.

'No, Scarlet.' I scolded myself. 'No time.' I reminded myself. In a couple of days, I'd be an ugly mudblood again, but... 'In a couple of weeks, you'll be with him again. He's invited you to stay with him. He likes you.' The other voice in my head said... most defiantly Scarlet. I frowned. He likes me, and not Hermione. 'Oh, shut it, Scarlet.' The second voice in my head growled. Was I going crazy?

(Draco's POV)

Okay, so I finally asked Scarlet to the dance. That was good, and now I didn't have to deal with Pancy, and her wannabe date she thought would make me jealous. Yeah, right.

Scarlet... Hermione... uh, whatever, we slept next to each other, keeping each other warm, and when she was sleeping, snoring quietly, I brushed her cheek, and twirled her hair in my fingers. Was I crazy?

I looked at Scarlet more like Scarlet, my mother's friend's daughter, the pureblood I wanted so badly, other then Hermione, the mudblood that people were disgusted by, the one whose hair was uncontrollable, the one who was stealing my heart.

"Draco..." She mumbled in her sleep. I smiled, and secretly blushed. "Draco, please, please, save me." She gasped, and my smile ceased. "What?" I asked, not sure who I was addressing. "Draco, I'm losing, I'm losing, Draco." She said, her eyes fluttered, and she was fast asleep again.

She woke up about an hour later, and she looked at me, confused. "What's wrong? Isn't it Monday?" She asked. "Yes, it is. But there's still an hour left until we have to go to breakfast." I confirming. "Oh," She said, stretching. I couldn't help myself, I imagined my mouth on her mouth, my body on hers, and her fingers in my hair, while my fingers were... well, you get the picture.

"Okay, well zap me." She laughed. I smiled, and took out my wand. Soon she was changed, and had her brand-new books. "I wonder what Snape will say when he sees me." She smiled, and I smirked at the image in my head, with Snape's mouth open, and a look of pure confusion in his eyes.

"Alright, let's start going to the common rooms, they wouldn't want to be left out on seeing you." I pursed my lips, and she skipped in front of me, her blonde hair wild behind her.

We got to the common rooms, where Theo and Blaise were sitting, playing a game of chess, deep in concentration.

"'Ello, Mate." Blaise said, not looking away from his queen. Theo, instead, stood up, and bowed slightly as Scarlet, who smiled, and waved. They continued their game, and Scarlet and I were, again, alone. I extended my arm, and we linked arms. I showed her the library, and, of course, that's where the bookworm stayed for the remaining hour.

"Common, we have to go to breakfast." I said. "Yeah, they probably miss the Slytherin Prince." She mumbled, but linked her arm in mine nevertheless.

We got to the Slytherin table, but, while looking at my sad, ugly, innocent-looking, schoolmates at the Gryffindor table, I saw none other then Potter and Weasley staring at Scarlet with their mouths wide open. "I have an idea." I whispered in Scarlet's ear. She looked at me and then at Potter and Weasley. "What?" She smirked.

"Dorks, do you know who you're staring at?" I asked, banging on the table. Everyone looked up and watched me. I snuck a look at Scarlet, who was blushing a deep red. I smirked and Potter asked, "What do you want Malfoy?" "Well I noticed you looking at Scarlet. My_ girlfriend_." I announced. Everyone's head whipped to Scarlet, who looked down at her food and smiled, still red and shy. "Oh, sorry. We didn't know she was your girlfriend, she's probably a little slut anyway." Weasley mumbled, but Scarlet heard. "What did you say?" She practically yelled. "Damn." Weasley said, checking her out, as she stood up and walked towards up.

The teachers, of course, noticed nothing, and kept on talking to themselves. "Go on, eat." Hermione hissed at the other students who were watching us. The immediately stuffed themselves. "What did you say?" She asked. "Oh, nothing, it's just that your boyfriend here has a bad reputation with ladies such as yourself." He informed her. "What do you mean, 'such as myself?'" She asked, inching towards them. "Oh, nothing. Just kind of slutty, that's all." Ron laughed, but I saw in his eyes how much he longed for her. I was ready to punch the hell out of him, when she took my hand, and we left.

"So..." Scarlet said, sitting down next to me, earning evil and hopeful glares from everyone in the dining room. "Yeah, that was... odd." I laughed. We both looked into each other's eyes, and she leaned her head towards mine.

And then we were madly making out.

But just then, I woke up.

(**_Hermione's_** POV)

He has to help me. He has made a monster out of me, and yet I love it. I love the way she can get the most out of other people. The way people look at her with love and admiration, not with neglect and disgust. I'm just a mudblood, and Scarlet's a pureblood. Someone everyone wants to know, and even be. I'm just bookworms which people barley look at, and even think about.

She has everything, and what she doesn't have, whoa, she can get it with a twitch of her finger.

And what do I have? A mum that doesn't see me for me? A dad that sees me as a slave; a girl that needs no respect? Scarlet is the girl I need to be to earn Draco.

And I need her to discover who I am.

(Scarlet's POV)

Theodore came into the bathroom when I was getting ready to go to breakfast, and hugged me. I felt terrible that everyone thought that I was going out with Draco, and I decided to tell Theo the truth.

"Draco and I aren't going out." I said, and he nodded. "I know. Well, I hope you guys won't, unless you want to, I will never disagree with what you want. But I don't think you would do that to me, Hermione." He said, cupping my chin in his hand.

Hermione. Hermione. Hermione.

"Yeah," I sighed, and hugged him, not letting go. "I need you, 'Mione." He said, and I honestly believed him. Why wouldn't I?

Breakfast came, and I went to sit down with Draco, who was frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked, and looked in the direction he was looking at... and he was looking at Harry and Ron, who were staring at me with their mouths open.

And now it was time to get them back. Sorry Theo, Blaise, Leo and Draco, but their now mine.

* * *

Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please Read and Review [R&R]

Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long :( I promise to update more sooner!!!


	45. Chapter 45

Ok everyone! Thanks for tuning back in to see what happens next with Draco and Scarlet/Hermione. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

PR Princess- sorry. hope this chapter clears up some things.  
N.A.- It was fun :D And school just keeps going, doesn't it. grr. :) thanks for the review!

* * *

(Scarlet's POV)

"Excuse me, Draco." I said, and he carelessly nodded, looking down at his food. I was glad Draco didn't try to stop me, and didn't even care, although I knew he knew what I was going to do.

"Hello, boys." I smirked, sitting down next to them where Hermione would regularly sit. Did they even think about her, and where she was? Did she even care what they thought? Because I certainly didn't.

"Uh... er, hi?" Ron stuttered. "My name's Scarlet. Mr. Potter here already met me, but I don't think I've met you. Red hair... a Weasley, eh?" I smiled, not unkindly. He laughed and nodded. "Yeah. Good reputation we have, don't we?" He asked, but it was a rhetorical question. We all knew the answer to that.

"Sorry about the other night, Scarlet. Hermione is one of our friends," Harry said, chewing a piece of his apple. "Yeah, sure." Ron mumbled. I was disgusted by this boy. Who did he think he was?!

"Well I suppose I'll see you two later," I said, leaning on the table, laughing and blowing them kisses. I left with them still muttering a simple, 'bye.'

I went back to Draco and smirked. "You're too bad." He smiled, and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I know." I laughed, and we walked to our first class of the day. Transfiguration.

"Who are you?" McGonagall asked me, and, since Draco was talking to his friends, I was forced to answer, "Uh, I'm Scarlet Drax." I answered. And she nodded. I looked dumbly at her and she whispered, "I know it's you, Miss Granger." There was something in her voice. A sort of secret.

But I just blushed and walked to my seat next to Draco.

Class was about to start, when I looked around and said, "Potter and Weasley aren't here yet." A true Slytherin. He looked around as well and replied, "Whatever." They reached class just in time.

"Please, take your seat." The Professor asked, and they sat down in their seats, taking their books out of their bags and getting ready with their quill.

"Today we have a new girl in the class. Miss Scarlet Drax. I would ask Leo to please help her get around." She said, winking at me, not knowing the damage she has done. I spun around to see Leo sitting behind me. He smirked and said, "Told you we were going to see each other very soon."

"Uh, Professor. Why not let me help her around? I do know her more," Draco said, smiling sweetly, but under his breath he said, "And we don't know what that scum will do to her."

"No, no, Mr. Malfoy. You've only been here a couple of weeks. No, I think Leonardo would be a very good person to show Miss Drax around." She smiled. I groaned and looked down at my papers.

"See ya' later, babe." Leo smirked on our way out of class. Oh no he was not. "Don't do it," Draco warned, but I did anyways. "Leo. Leo. Wait up!" I called, and ran after him. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw me next to him. "What do you need, sweetheart?" He asked, and I noticed an Italian accent.

"Oh, I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted the other night. And I wanted to see how I could make it up to you." I said sweetly. "Uh, you don't have to, I guess. Unless you reall..." "Oh, thank you. You're such a gentleman. But please, anything... any time, you need me, please, don't hesitate." I smiled seductively, twirled on the sole of my shoe, and went back to Draco.

"Should I ask?" He asked, not looking up from his potions homework. "Nope." I laughed, and went to go sit by Pancy.

Class started, and, thankfully, Snape didn't pick on me once. All the time I was supposed to be listening and doing my work, I was at the back talking to Pancy, and Snape didn't notice, or pretended not to have.

"My grandmother did that man." She laughed. "What, are you saying? That he's old?" Another Slytherin girl asked. "No, that he likes my family. Here's all the people in my family that had relations with him. There was my grandmother, my mother, her three sisters, my father's two sisters, his sister-in-law," And the list kept going and going. I bet if Snape had heard, his zipper would have gone up, up, up.

"Miss Drax. I heard you were new here." Said a kid that was in front of me. "Just Scarlet." I smiled, and took a good look at him. Marcus Flint. With dark brown hair, and the worst teeth in Hogwarts' history. But he was still okay. Oh the more gamers, the merrier, don't you think?

"Scarlet." He approved. "Yes, Scarlet. Now turn around you big buffoon." Pancy said, of course trying to be a flirt. But when isn't she?

"Yeah," He smiled, winked at me, and then turned around and started throwing things at the Ravenclaw kids. Showing off? I think so.

At the end of class, Draco came and put his arm around my waist. "Draco." I hissed. "Just hold on. I want to do this." He laughed, and then went by Potter. "Nice save on that last question." He said, a bit too sweetly, and I understood that he was trying to show me off.

"Yeah, mate." Blaise agreed, patting Harry too harshly on the back. "Let's go." I said, and turned around, only to crash into Leo and Marcus. I guessed they were friends, because they looked at each other and grinned.

"Come with us?" Marcus asked nicely, but I could hear the venom in his voice. "Yeah, come, come." Leo encouraged. "No, sorry boys, but I must stay here with Draco." I said trying to excuse myself, but Leo grabbed my arm hardly.

Okay, I admit it, I was scared, and for a second, I thought that this game had gone a little too far, when Draco turned around and saw the terror in my eyes.

"What are you up to, mates?" Blaise asked, looking at them. "Yeah, not planning to do anything to our holy virgin are we?" Pancy laughed nervously, trying to ease the tension, but she just made it worse.

"She's a virgin, eh?" Leo asked, punching Marcus on the arm. "Duh." Pancy smiled, not so nervous anymore, oblivious to what sixth years thought of doing with first years. "Yeah, I think you outta leave her alone." Theo said, coming to the rescue.

"Just because you're a Slytherin, doesn't mean we won't hurt you." Marcus warned with a hard smile. "Good. She's Draco's anyway." Theo said, trying to cover me. "Oh?" Marcus asked, looking at Draco with stone eyes. "Yes." He gulped.

"Ah," Leo said with a smirk. I should have known that he would do anything to hurt Draco, even if it wasn't direct. "Actually..." I said, but stopped myself. If Leo and Marcus went out and told everyone that I broke up with Draco, he would be ruined. "Actually...?" Marcus asked. "I'm in love with him." I smiled. There was a quiet moment and Leo thought he had us.

"Prove it." He laughed evilly. "How?" I asked, now the nervous one. "Kiss." Marcus smirked. "Uh, no. We don't want them to do that." Pancy said, worried that we were really going out. She didn't want to see her wannabe boyfriend making out with her number one competition.

"We wouldn't?" Leo asked. "Uh-uh." She said, shaking her head. "Why not?" He sneered. "I don't know. It wouldn't be the same." Blaise said, trying to take Leo's hand off my arm, which was turning white with lack of blood.

"Okay, but we'll be watching. And if we find out that this isn't anything special between both of you, well then I get to go to dinner with Scarlet. Deal?" Marcus growled. "You're on!" Draco said, and I looked at him with surprise and hatred.

"She's not some trophy," Blaise sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, mum." Leo laughed, gave my hand a kiss, and left with Marcus.

(Draco's POV)

This was my chance to steal Scarlet's heart, and I wasn't going to stop to rest. She was going to be mine, and not Marcus's or Leo's.

After the bet, we went to the common rooms and, thankfully, no one was there.

"Okay, so what are we going to do?" I asked after putting a charm around us so no one could hear.

"Nothing, we're going to do nothing." Blaise said. "We have to do something, I don't want to go out with that creep." Scarlet begged.

"I would rather her go out with Draco." Theo said. Everyone looked at him, and we all knew what that meant for him to say he would rather.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "Wait." Blaise said, and looked behind him, to see Pancy crying. "What's wrong with her?" Scarlet asked, and ran to her.

"What?" I asked, when she came back. "She doesn't like the idea of us going out." She smirked. "Evil." I laughed. "Well I guess that's that. We are now going out. And, sorry guys, but we have to act like it. That means no one else." She said, looking me in the eyes with her own. I wouldn't... would I?

"Okay, so now what? Where am I supposed to sleep?" She asked. "We can get the sec..." "No!" Blaise interrupted me. "Why not?" I asked. "Ugh, whatever. Do what you want. Just don't blame me when Snape goes in there." He smiled.

Scarlet laughed, and flipped her hair. I looked behind me, and there were five boys there waiting for her to... to what? I scowled at them, and they hesitantly left.

"Secret room." Theo ended for me. "What secret room?" She asked. "Well there's a secret room in the restricted floor." Blaise told her, looking at her like... like she was his. Why did everyone look at her like that? Why didn't anyone look at Hermione like that? Hermione. It's felt like forever since I said her name. Her real name. Is she still in there?

"Oh," Scarlet said, looking at me. "I guess I can make some beds up there." Blaise said. "What do you mean, 'some?'" I asked him, knowing exactly what he meant. "Well, I'm not letting you all alone with Scarlet." Blaise laughed.

I tried to smile, but it must have looked like I was choking on something.

"You okay, mate?" He asked. I nodded and went back to my regular smirk. "Fine. Not that we're not going to do anything hot and nasty even if you are there. Right next to us. Watching us." I laughed. He grinned and sat back in the chair.

We left, and were followed all afternoon. We were constantly being asking in class if it was true that we were an 'item,' and of course, our response was yes.

There was another girl, though, who looked at me with pity. She was really pretty, and was, of course, a Slytherin pureblood. But why would she look at me with pity? I mean, Scarlet was beautiful, and what someone like me deserved her, right? Yeah, right.

But that other girl was pretty, and yet nothing compared to Scarlet, so why did I feel so attracted to her? After class, I told Scarlet that I would meet her in the cafeteria for dinner, and went to catch up with the girl. Not very boyfriend-y but who cares? I am a pureblood, and I can have as many girls as I want.

"Hello," I smiled at her. She smirked back and replied a simple, hi. "I, er... saw you looking at me back there." I told her and she nodded. "I'm Draco Malfoy." I introduced myself. "Sofia Macnair." She smiled. Macnair... a death eater. "Daughter of Walden?" I asked. She nodded and walked away, leaving me in awe.

"What was that?" Someone asked from behind me. Pancy.

"Nothing." I replied, regaining myself. "Oh, oh, oh. That was _not_ nothing." She told me. I scowled at her. "What?" She asked, giggling all of a sudden. "Nothing." I said again. "It was nothing." I held, trying to get it into her head. "Yeah, whatever you say Dracy Poo." She smiled and left.

I groaned, and went to the dining room. Scarlet looked at me as if she knew what had just happened, but didn't say anything. After dinner was done, Blaise, Scarlet, and me went to the secret room.

"So this is the restricted floor, eh?" Scarlet asked, and I smirked. "Yeah, not much, oi, mate?" I laughed at Blaise who was trying to get the door open. "Ugh." He groaned.

"Alohomora." He cast, and the door swung open. I could see by the face Scarlet was making that she needed to remember that spell.

When we looked inside, we noticed that there was a large rock in the way. "Hum, that wasn't there before." Blaise mused. "Ahha! So that just magically got there?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Yes," Blaise laughed.

"Here, here. Step aside for the fabulous Scarlet!" She laughed, and Blaise took a step to his left. "More, more." She smiled, and he walked behind me. "Thanks, mate." I whispered.

"Reducto!" She said, and the rock blast backwards and crushed into a million pieces. Blaise and I looked impressed. "Yeah, yeah." She smiled, embarrassed, and walked in. "Okay, so it's only two rooms. One of them will be for you, and the other one will be for Draco and me." He smiled.

"Ugh! No way!" I groaned. "Okay then, Scarlet, I'll be with you." Blaise said, and it didn't even sound like he was kidding. I cursed under my breath.

"Haha, you're funny. I'm her boyfriend." I said, and smirked. "Yes, I suppose that's true, but listen, you're her boyfriend outside of these walls. Here, she's mine." Blaise smirked. I raised an eyebrow, and Scarlet looked a bit worried.

Did she think that Blaise and I would fight over her? Yeah, we've made fun of each other because of the girls we liked, and, hey, we even fought over that puppy he got, but we wouldn't fight over her. Would we? Because I would do anything to keep her as being mine. I would fight for her. Even if she was just Hermione on the inside.

"This is nice." She said, trying to distract us from our thoughts. "Yeah, they say that Snape built this himself. Only Mr. Malfoy and him know the password. That's how Draco here found out about this... sanctuary. We don't really do anything here, study, mostly." Blaise told her, and she smiled.

"Yes, boring. But at least this old place is going to do some good for once." I groaned. Blaise smiled and showed her to her room.

(Scarlet's POV)

"What was that about?" I asked Blaise when I saw that Draco wasn't going to follow us. "Nothing," He said, and kissed me. I kissed him back but then I reminded myself of Draco.

"Blaise." I hissed darkly. "What?" He growled. "It's supposed to be me and Draco," I whispered, trying to calm myself down. "Whatever. Me and you are better." He said with the same venom, trying to push me towards him. "No," I said, trying to get out of his grasp.

He finally let go and left without another word. I stayed in there, sitting on the huge bed, not noticing anything, and hugging my legs to my chest.

I didn't know I had fallen asleep until I crashed into a dream.

_The scene was misty, and the earth was hard and filled with dirt. I tried to wiggle out of the quicksand I was slowly, very slowly, sinking into, but there was no use. There was nothing in front of me, or behind me to keep me from my nearing death._

_'Hermione! Hermione?' I heard someone call. I couldn't speak; all I could do was let the glistering tears run down my pale white skin. I was Scarlet, nowhere near Hermione. I was perfect, I was blonde, I was pretty. She was sadly too smart, she was a mudblood, she was ugly._

_But that didn't keep Draco from calling to her. 'Hermione, love.' He called, stepping closer and closer to me. In a matter of minutes I would be in my dark tomb, suffocating and forgetting all means of life itself. If only he could find me, I would be saved._

_Inching towards me, he kept calling out for Hermione. I wanted to yell and scream, 'Hermione?! Damn her! You created me! You wanted, __no__, _needed_, me! And now all you care about is _her_?! How could you? She's your love? I was your love, your care, your feelings were all to me. Traitor.' I wanted to whisper in the silence, I wanted to cry out his name, over and over, but most of all, I wanted to get out of this dream which was gradually turning into a nightmare._

_But I couldn't. The waves of unconsciousness were pulling me down, and the current was keeping me down, pushing me lower and lower._

_I was bit by bit sinking under the ground, and Draco still hadn't found me. Or Hermione. But he kept calling._

_'Hermione?!' He kept yelling, hoping for a cry out back from her. And I still couldn't call to him, or beg him to keep me from disappearing from the face of the earth._

_'Hermione, please, please, love!' He kept pleading. '_No._..' I whispered, and that was all I could get out._

_I heard his footsteps still getting closer and closer, louder and louder, and then it stopped. I was down, down, down. But not before I heard him say, in a disgusted way, 'You can never replace her.' And then he walked away._

I woke up, breathing hard and tears rolling down my face. I noticed someone had tucked me in my new bed. I looked around, remembering where I was. I was at the 'secret' room with the boys, who were fighting over me.

I took a chance to look around the room. The room was huge, altogether. The ceiling must have been at least fifteen feet off the ground. The walls were a dark amber color, with dark signs that were too old to read. There was one large window that reached over my own head. The curtain was black, with gothic flowers designing it. Next to it was a huge closet painted gold. It had a ribbon design on the sides, and I could only guess what was inside.

If it wasn't for Draco and Blaise telling me about this room and it's history, I would have thought it was a room for... making love?

I stood up, and saw there was a door wide open in the left side of my bed. I peeked inside, and saw it was a private bathroom.

The bathroom had everything a muggle bathroom had. It had a tub and a shower separate, a toilet, a mirror, and a sink. What surprised me, though, was that it was completely white and expressionless.

I took a quick shower, and noticed a robe in the back of the door. It was silver, with a beautiful flower just like the one from the curtain on the left breast pocket.

I slowly put it on, and looked at myself in the mirror. My skin looked less pale in the robe, and my eyes glistened.

I walked out and looked around my room, again. Nothing had changed, except that the bed had been made. I closed and locked the door and opened the closet door.

Inside, the most beautiful gowns and dresses were hidden. I gasped, and ran my hand over the delicate fabric. I let out a sigh, and noticed the closet had a fake wall in back of it. I pushed through and noticed there was another room entirely behind the closet.

The room looked like it belonged to a princess. It was a light rose color, which turned into a sky blue. The ceiling was most defiantly twice the size of mine, and the windows reached up to it. There were no curtains hiding the outside, so the room was filled of sunlight. There was a king post bed in the center of the room. The fabric was a pink color with golden flowers. The posts went up to the ceiling in the most beautiful manner.

I sat on the bed and looked even more around. There was a closet in the other side of the bed, and I doubted it was smaller then the room itself. I stood up and looked in the closet. The doorknob was gold, and the door was white. I opened it, and there, there was at least a thousand dresses hanging. I looked around in astonishment.

I finally got myself out, and looked about the room. There was a desk sitting on the side, and a glass box filled with stuffed animals. Muggle stuffed animals.

The rest of the wall of stuffed animals was filled of books. Any kind, all kinds. But all of them looked old and stunningly beautiful. If I were still Hermione, I would have sat for weeks and weeks not doing anything but reading.

And yet, I wasn't Hermione. Not for four more days.

So I looked back to the table. There was a diary sitting on the tabletop. On the front, there was a name: Evans. I looked inside, the papers were gold, and the writing was a neat script. I tucked the diary under my arm, and sat back on the bed.

I looked at the bed, and sighed. Hermione would never see any of this, she would only remember being me, right? Maybe. I would have to ask Draco. And of course, Draco was going to be Hermione's next week. And who would remember me? Maybe Blaise, of course Theo, and maybe even Leo and Marcus.

I instantly knew what the flowers were. They were Lilies. And the name in the book was Evans.

Lily Evans was here. And so was Severus Snape.

Were they together? Of course.

(Draco's POV)

I sighed. Blaise was surely going to fight for Scarlet. But you know what? So was I. She was rightfully mine.

I felt my stomach start to growl, and I looked at Blaise. He was so not perfect for Scarlet. I was. And what about those other kids? No, it would be just me protecting my Scarlet.

I knocked on her door, and she came out, paler then I've ever seen her. My thoughts instantly went to if Blaise did something to her.

"Are you okay?!" I asked, pretending not to notice she was just in a robe. "Yeah." She sobbed back. I looked at her face, she didn't look like she was crying. She nodded, and closed the door..

There was something wrong. And it was going to bite someone if they didn't find out soon.


	46. Chapter 46

P.R. Princess- **okay cool, I don't like people being confused. It confuses me :( **

Hermione'sBFF- _[and anyone else that is confused about what's going on so far...]_ **Okay, well this is back to the first year, and Draco has made a potion for Hermione to turn into a pureblood named Scarlet. ****be careful, and look at the POV's**** right now, they're in a secret room in the 3rd floor [restricted area,] and they're staying there. **

**Characters: **

** Scarlet: Hermione's pureblood self.  
Sofia: New girl [1st year] with a pureblood family  
Marcus: If you've seen the HP movies, he's the Slytherin with really bad teeth. *eek [disclaimer]  
Leo: Boy who's weirdly obsessed with Scarlet. Marcus's best mate.**

(Draco's POV)

I walked back into the room and stared at Blaise until he was forced to look back at me.

"What, mate?" He asked casually, thinking he could fool me. "Oh, nothing. I just saw Scarlet. What did you do to her?" I asked in a stone-cold voice, barely containing my anger.

"Nothing, what would I have done in under five minutes? Raped her?" He laughed, but I stayed in my grimace. "What? You actually think I did something to her?" He asked, smirking at me, but in his eyes I could see he was worried. "I have no idea. But she's acting up. And since you were the last person who saw her a couple of hours ago, I thought that maybe you had something to do with it." I sighed.

"Nope." He denied. I nodded and sat on my bed, looking at the dark green walls that kept me from running off into the world. "So, you saw the new girl?" Blaise asked, trying to distract me. "Yeah. Sofia, eh? Her father's a deatheater." I told him.

"Yeah, she told me. What do you think of her?" He asked. What did he think? I was going to leave Scarlet for some girl I don't even know? Would I?

"I think she was decent." I lied. "Oh?" He asked, and I almost felt that he knew I was trying to hide my feelings for her.

"I know nothing about this girl, why do you think I would be so interested? Are you interested in her?" I asked, and so many other questions popped up into my head. After Scarlet had become Hermione again, would I ever be able to see Sofia? Maybe I could try to talk Scarlet out of going to the dance with me in the winter, and ask Sofia instead. No. I wouldn't do that. Scarlet was too much fun.

"I don't know. You looked so interested when you talked to her, Pancy told me. She also told me to look out for Scarlet. We wouldn't want her to get hurt on your account, would we?" He asked, and that was the last straw.

I jumped out of my bed, grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the wall. There were only a couple of inches apart from us and his breathing could probably be heard from Scarlet's room.

"Listen, mate." I said in a heavy whisper. "I will never, never, hurt Scarlet because of some other girl. If she wants to leave me, she can. I will never do that." I said, and then threw him to his own bed. But, after I thought about it, would I ever leave Scarlet? I mean, of course I would, but when? This was just a school fling, right?

He grunted like he was just thrown out a third story window, and rubbed his neck. "Holy mother," Blaise laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

"Mate, but really. You wouldn't, would you?" Blaise asked, lying down on his bed. "No, at least, I don't think I would." I told him truthfully. He nodded and cracked his neck.

"So you never got to tell me what the Dark Lord wanted." Blaise reminded me. "Oh, yeah. That." I rolled my eyes. Blaise smirked, and turned to look at me. "So?" He asked impatiently, flinging the paper plane he made in Potions at me. "Well, I'm supposed to find someone special for him." I told him, trying to drop the subject. But he wasn't going to.

"Someone special? Like who?" He asked. "Er... his granddaughter." I said, playing with a lose gold thread from my bed cloth. "Oh," He muttered and shook his head. "What house?" He asked. "He thinks she would be in the Slytherin." I sighed, sliding on my own bed.

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. I smirked and saw a shadow at the doorpost. I looked up, and saw it was Scarlet, clearly amused that she didn't hear anything, but saw we were entertaining ourselves.

Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and all she wore were some skinny jeans I don't know how she got into, and a tube top. I guess our reaction was surprising to her, because she laughed and blushed.

She went and jumped on me, sitting on my lap. Blaise tried to look away, but his look was poisonous. He wanted her; and he wanted her badly.

But who cared about him right now? Scarlet was sitting on my lap, leaning her head on my chest, and that's all I needed right now.

"Common' it's time to go show people what a real couple you are." Blaise said, and, even if Scarlet couldn't, I could hear the tone of anger in his voice.

Scarlet and me had no choice but to follow him down the stairs, and out the door.

(Scarlet's POV)

I didn't... couldn't, let go of Draco's hand. His palm was cold, and yet, loving? Blaise left us for Pancy and her friends, and Draco and I were alone walking through crowds of nobodies. Do you ever feel like you're screaming at the top of your lungs, and yet no one can hear you?

I couldn't get the dream out of my head. What if Draco forgot about me, and only wanted Hermione? That wouldn't happen. He made me, and I know he wants me. Right? Yes, of course.

People watched us like hawks, and when they weren't someone else was. It felt like we were in patrol for something we were pleading not guilty for, and we were so, so guilty. But, hey, we were in Slytherin. And Slytherin made us... better then the rest.

I looked around and saw none other then Marcus staring at my ass. I smirked and turned around to and gave him a girlish look. "Hey!" I squealed and waved franticly to him. He blushed at being caught and he waved back slowly, clearly embarrassed. He was kinda cute when you overlooked his being a pervert, but not cuter then any of the other boys that had the guts to want me.

I turned around and saw Draco talking to the most gorgeous kid and my mouth dropped. He was tall and muscular, with bright lime green eyes, and dirty blonde hair. His lips were parted into a wide grin and there was a musical laugh coming from his mouth. His head leaning back and his shoulders slumped. He was wearing a dark green shirt which stuck to his body, and which complemented his eyes perfectly, and tight black jeans. His skin was tanned, and his hair reflected the sun.

He slapped Draco on the back softly and whispered something as Draco smirked. I was in total awe that someone so... whoa, was unrecognized in this school. He should be the god of Hogwarts, even higher then Draco Malfoy.

He looked no older then Leo and Marcus, but a whole lot nicer and cuter. I smiled at him after regaining myself from the sudden shock, and went to stand beside Draco.

"Hello." He said. His voice was calm and subterranean. His eyes studied my face, and nowhere else. He was defiantly not misrepresented, and his face showed nothing but curiosity.

"Hi," I answered, giving him a bright smile. "I haven't seen you here." He said politely. "Yes, well I'm new." I told him and looked over at Draco who was focusing on someone in back of the boy. I looked over, and saw he was looking at a girl not much older then us. She had light brown hair with streaks of auburn highlights, a little darker then the Wesley's. Her skin was darker then Draco's, but lighter then mine... and she was smirking at him, not bothering to notice me.

"I'm Jacob," The kid said, noticing my moment's distraction, and my rudeness for not looking at him. "Oh, sorry." I said, shaking my head and looking back at him. "Scarlet." I replied, and gave him a handshake. "Scarlet?" "Drax. From America." I said; the tingly feeling of neglect from Draco left me without emotion to emphasize my last name.

"Ah," He said and smirked. "What's with the accent?" "Well, er... my parent's are British, so of course, I learned to talk with the accent." I said, not looking him in the eyes. "Ah, very well." He said, and I knew he knew I was telling a lie.

"Draco is my boyfriend." I said, and Draco looked over at me, stunned that he was in this conversation. "Ah, my little cousin has a girlfriend." Jacob said, his laugh booming over the voices of the nearby students, and pretty much startling.. scaring the hell out of all of them. "Little cousin?" I asked, looking at Draco, who was staring at the girl again.

"Excuse me." He said, and walked over to the girl. I watched him talk to the girl and smile. Not a smirk, but a true smile. Inside, I was breaking apart. "Who is that?" Jacob asked, looking to see where Draco was headed. "I have no idea." I responded, my eyes getting moist.

"Don't cry. Maybe it's just a friend." Jacob said, turning back to look at me. "I don't think so. Draco isn't like that. He doesn't just ditch his girlfriend for another girl, when we're supposed to have a bet with that psycho." I said, wiping away my tears before they could ruin my makeup.

"Huh?" He asked, dumbfounded. "Come." I said, leading him indoors. We walked into the stone hallway and I checked to see if anyone was there.

"Okay well Marcus and Leo want to date me or rape me or something. And so, since I'm 'going out' with Draco, they wouldn't even dare touch me. But they said they would be keeping a close eye out for me when I was with Draco, because they didn't believe we we're really dating, which we're not, but whatever. So now that Draco's oddly interested in that girl, their gonna come after me, and take me and do whatever they want because of the bet Draco made with them. Draco said that we were really going out, and they said that if they didn't see anything special in us, then they would get to go to dinner with me, and probably date rape since Pancy told them I'm a virgin." I sighed.

He looked at me with a confused and yet knowing face. "Break up with him, and they have no reason for the bet." He said. I was in love with him. "I never thought of that." I said shyly. "But then they'll know I'm single and then they'll take advantage of that point." I said, sliding down the hard concrete wall. "I can help..." He said slowly.

I looked up at him and saw him smiling down at me. "What do you mean?" I asked, cautious. "We can go out." He said, blushing. I couldn't respond, I just sprang up and hugged him. "You don't have to do that." I asked, thinking about him being a 6th year.

"He's my cousin. I need to do something to repay what he did for me last summer. He helped me get out of some trouble with my uncle and the Dark Lord. So, what do you say?" He asked. "You don't know me." I said quickly. "You're Hermione Granger, best friend of the boy-who-lived. Mudblood." He said, and smiled. He didn't say mudblood like if it was a curse from the devil, he said it like if he... accepted it.

"How did you know that?" I whispered. "Draco told me." He said proudly. "Fine." I smiled, "I don't know you." His smile widened. "I'm Jacob Malfoy. Draco's Father's Brother's son. Third year in Hogwarts, and yes, I'm still a virgin." He laughed and I stuck out my tongue. "Fine, I'll get to know you soon enough." I smiled, and left him alone in the hallway, smirking at me.

The sun was brilliant when I stepped out of the castle. There was not a cloud to be seen in the sky, and I saw the horizon in the west side of the hills, greedily trying to touch the heavens. I looked around, and saw Draco was still talking to the same girl. I watched them for a couple of minutes, and knew that they were flirting. My eyes started watering again, and I had to go inside. I was going to get ready for anything in my way.

"Attention, Students." I heard someone in the near distance say. "Classes tomorrow will be cancelled due to a minor accident, so we will use that day as a study-reference day." The voice said, and then moved away, warning the other children. I smirked to myself.

(Draco's POV)

I looked at Sofia, her eyes searching me for something beyond control. I could barely hear what Scarlet and my cousin were talking about, Sofia had me so into her, she was muttering something under her breath. A charm? Maybe.

I was only dragged out of the conversation, but didn't really mind, I kept of staring at Sofia. She just kept smirking at me, and I didn't plan to look away until Scarlet dragged me back into the conversation. I looked at her, surprised that my name was in her mouth; I mean, I knew it tasted good, but I liked to keep it out of people's mouths when I didn't want it there.

"Ah, my little cousin has a girlfriend," Jacob laughed, and I looked away, clearly annoyed, and back at Sofia. I noticed Scarlet looking behind Jacob to see who I was oddly obsessing with, and I could see the dark look in her eyes, the quiet laugh of her heat breaking in two, whispering 'I told you so,' to me.

Sofia was too busy with me to notice Scarlet's ranging eyes plastered to her face. "Little cousin?" Scarlet asked, and looked at me; in her eyes I saw water blurring her eyesight. Sofia, meanwhile, nodded slowly at me, and, after a while, I knew I had to go talk to her. I silently excused myself, and slyly walked to her.

"That's the girlfriend?" She asked, and I blushed, not looking back to see what Scarlet was doing. She sighed and said, "I need to meet you somewhere. The Dark Lord has a plan for you." I smiled and nodded.

"So, Miss Sofia. Beautiful day, don't you think so?" I asked, looking up, and seeing dark clouds forming over the sun. She smiled and laughed, looking up, too. "You know, my father never wanted me to go outdoors while there was a storm forming," She said, with a flirtatious grin. I dittoed it, and led her inside.

"So, what did you want to speak about; the Dark Lord, I mean?" I asked, looking around to see if anyone was following us, but before I could turn my whole head around, I felt her cold hands on my cheeks, and her warm body embracing my own. I looked at her, surprised at first, but then I knew we were together, and we were meant to be.

She stood up on her toes and kissed me in the mouth sweetly. I couldn't resist but kiss her back. My hands ran through her dark hair, and her arms squeezed me, begging me for more.

I heard a smudge cough in the back round. I hesitantly took my lips off of hers, and spun around to see none other then Marcus Flint.

"When's my date with your 'girlfriend'?" He asked with a smirk. "What is he talking about, Draco?" Sofia asked, taking my hand. "Not you, Sofia..." I said, and sighed. What happened?

"So, you tried to lie to me?" Flint asked, faking a shocked face. I rubbed my temples and sighed again. "Oh, oh, oh. And with Sofia! Oh my goodness. It's sad that Scarlet doesn't know. Does she? Hold on! Does Sofia know that you're going out with Scarlet?" He asked, smirking at Sofia who was cringing in back of me.

"No, Scarlet doesn't know. And, yes she does." I answered weakly. "Ah, so now I get to spread the word that the famous Draco Malfoy was cheating on Scarlet Drax with this slut." He said turning around, and leaving.

"Bloody hell." I whispered, running a hand over my own blonde hair, beginning to soak with sweat. "Oh, well. Now we can be together, Draco. We can actually be together without having to hide our feelings, and lying to people." She said, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"You don't understand." I sighed, and turned around to look at her. "Please, help me understand," She said, tears threatening her eyes. "I've been lying to you. I never went out with her, it was a bet, and now I need to help her." I said, and, before she could respond, I was walking towards the exit.

I started running when I saw that neither Jacob nor Scarlet were outside waiting for my arrival. People were snickering at me, and I knew Flint had gotten to them.

All of a sudden, there was a hard kick in my knee and I went falling down. "Shut the hell up." Leo said before I could scream at him.

"What? Are you going to go see your little girlfriend? She's with your cousin, who thinks he's a better match with her, then you. But, now, mate what you have to do, is get Scarlet to go on a date with me." He said, proud of his own plan. "Why would I do that, again?" I asked. "Because then I won't tell your daddy that you were talking to the mudblood." He said, and I realized that he saw me talking to Hermione... when she was still herself.

(Scarlet's POV)

"He's cheating on you, Scarlet." Marcus concluded after telling me a very long story about how he was minding his own business and saw Draco start making out with that girl he was staring at. I could only look at my feet. I feared if I cried that that first tear, the tears wouldn't stop raining down.

Jacob had his arm around my waist so that Marcus thought that I needed support to stand up and if I stand on my own feet, I'll fall down, but I knew he was just trying to say that he was here for me, even when Draco wasn't.

"So where do you want to have dinner, babe?" He asked, smiling and putting a hand on my neck. I heard Jacob make a small growling noise, and Marcus squeezed my neck a little more then he needed to.

"Well, the bet's still on. Draco and I are still going out, are we not?" I asked, and then I felt Jacob's arm pull me a little bit more towards him.

"So you're going to let him cheat on you?" He asked me, putting on a quizzed look. "No, I never said that, did I? I'm going to talk to him about this, and if we do break up, I'll talk to you." I said, and looked back down at my feet.

I saw Jacob and Marcus look at something... or someone, behind me. "What are we up to, mates?" I heard Leo's voice ask. "Nothing," I answered him, looking behind me, and smiling at him. "Hello, Scarlet." He said, and bowed slightly. I blushed, and looked at Jacob for help.

"Mate, where've you been?" Marcus asked, looking at him with an eager face. "Uh, I was talking to Draco, who's going to be here in 5..., 4..., 3..., 2...," And sure enough, Draco came walking in like if he was the king of the fucking world, and his freaking fur hat placed on the top of his head.

"Hi," He said, looking at me. I yelled at myself to not cry, to not show him how much he hurt me, to stand my ground. I didn't make a sound, alone in this fight with myself.

"Jacob." He said and nodded. Jacob nodded back and looked at me. "What's happening here?" He asked, looking at me again, but I refused to answer him.

"Well, we were just leaving, so I guess Scarlet and Jacob can tell you what we were talking about," Marcus said and walked beside Draco. Draco looked at him like if Marcus was the devil himself, and looked at Leo, who was leaving through the other side.

They had left when Draco finally asked what we were talking about. There was a long, dark silence. All we could hear was the soft lullaby of the rain whispering secrets outside. "Maybe I should leave you two." Jacob said, and, not even when I gave him my most warning look, left.

"What happened, Scarlet?" He asked, taking a step closer to me, and making me take a step away. "What do you think?" I whispered, looking at him with bloodshot eyes. I could feel the emotion burning through me like fire.

"I have no clue..." "You have no clue?! Hah! You don't know what it's like, Draco. To be a mudblood, I mean. I've been a mudblood for all my life, and, just when I thought my life was so perfect, I got accepted to this school. I thought it was a miracle, I thought that I was going to be happier then I ever was before, I thought people here would be so much more content then muggles, but no. I was wrong like I was so many times before.

"And here I am, Draco. I'm blonde, and skinny, and perfect. But no, that's not enough for the great Malfoy's, you have to get someone so much like me, and then get someone else like that other girl, and hope no one notices. And if they do, well, then it's all of my fault for not entertaining the great Draco. You know bloody what, Draco? Screw you! Screw you and all of these people. Class?! I had a lot of that as a mudblood. Money, that's what it's all about, right?! Right. Hah. I think it's so funny, though. People didn't care if I was a mudblood before, and now that I'm a pure blood, that's all people can talk about. Mudblood this, purebloods that; really, this is all freaking childish. So don't give me that BS about how you have no clue what's going on, Draco. Everything is ruining me. Draco, leave me alone. Leave me alone forever. Leave me alone. Leave Hermione alone.

"Wait, who do you think I am? Please, who am I?" I asked, tears rolling down my cheeks. I heard the boom of thunder overhead, and I noticed how dark it had gotten. "You're Scarlet Drax." He sighed.

"Fuck her, too." I said, and ran off.

I ran all the way until I was beyond the castle grounds. I kept running, my breathing becoming a heave pant. My hair became untidy and wavy with the effect of the rain. My shoes were covered in mud, and my eyes couldn't keep the emotions in. I was in the forest too far from reach, too far for anyone to see me. There's where I fell, rolled up into a little ball on the ground... and cried.

(Hermione's POV)

I was standing in the rain right next to Scarlet. That evil demented bitch, but what was I supposed to do? She was my sister. My blonde, much better looking other-half.

I laid my hand on her shoulder, and, her crying, made her seem almost human, almost a bit like me... like Malfoy.

She cried for everything I fought myself not to cry about. Maybe I didn't cry because I knew it wouldn't serve me anything. Maybe I didn't cry because I was crazy. Maybe I didn't cry because I hated myself so much, that I knew tears would just make me pathetic.

But, right there when I reached out to her, I felt everything she did, and I felt perfectly content with why she was crying.

She was crying because she was hurt. She was crying because she wanted to be independent. She's crying because she'll never be good enough. She's crying for me; for him; for Jacob. For Harry and Ron, for Marcus, for Leo. She's crying for herself. She's crying for love; for life; for hate; for joy; for nothing; for everything.

Do you ever feel like you're screaming at the top of your lungs, and yet no one can hear you? That's exactly how she was feeling.

**

* * *

**

**Yes, yes, yes. Shoot me now. I haven't updated in so long, but please forgive me, and I'll make everything slower and more detailed. **

READ!!!!!!!!!!

Contest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

**You guys are gonna hate/love me: **

** Okay, well I was watching HP1 and I was thinking about how I was going to continue this, so I've decided to get some of your ideas. You are my fans, and I think all of your ideas would be GREAT together! please,please,please!!!!! IOU guys BIG time! So that chapter will be dedicated to you guys. All of your names [please write them on the bottom of the review/message] will be in the beginning, and which part you helped me in. If I really like the idea, i'll make you your own chapter, and I'll message it to you, and see if it's good. You'll be the editor of your own chapter! :D Please tell me what you would like to see more/less of, and what you think would BLOW other people's minds!**

_Thank you guys so much. I'm so, so sorry I couldn't write in so long, but it would really warm my heart if u wrote me a review, and gave me your own ideas! If you have any questions, don't worry, just ask! _


	47. Chapter 47

**BFFofCrazy...- thankyouu :D**

**BlueSunsetWaters- darling, i love him MORE :D**

**here we go:

* * *

**

(Hermione's POV)

I sat down on the floor right next to where Scarlet was crying. She wasn't just crying for Draco and his being a jerk, she was crying for nothing... for everything. Because I was connected with her when I touched her. I was connected to what she was... before all of this happened. Before Draco went and hurt her so badly.

She was me, and I was her. We were... us. Both of us connected made this super bitch. I was her; I was her; I was her. She was me. And we were going to be connected no matter what happened.

(Scarlet's POC)

I'll never fall in love with Draco again. I used to think it was love that kept us together, but I was wrong. It wasn't love at all; it was nothing but a cruel joke to try and hurt Hermione and me. Was it like that the entire time? Did he plan this?

Bitchy me was going to come again. I was covered in mud, soaked to the bone because of the rain, and I was still freaking crying. Sonofabitch making me cry like this. He doesn't deserve me. He deserves that little home wrecker. Whatever. Freaking whore.

I looked down at my shadow and knew Hermione and me were together, even if I didn't even look like her. People wouldn't understand when they see Draco and me have broken up... wait! Have we even broken up? I certainly hope so, because I wasn't gonna stay with him, even in the same room. Fuck him.

Lets see all the people I would rather go out with then Draco freaking Malfoy: Jacob... Jacob... Leo... Marcus... Jacob... Blaise...Theo...Jacob... That's pretty much it. Unless someone else comes into my life, like guys are tending to do nowadays.

There it was. There were 5 plus guys that would kill to have me, and I would let them have whatever part of me that they wanted. I was going to act like more then a super bitch... I was going to be a whore, a slut, a... Slytherin.

I got up and started walking like nothing had happened. I walked with what I didn't have before... Hermione. She was going to help me be more then we've ever been alone. We were going to enjoy life, even if it ended up hurting us.

I walked until I was in front of the castle. I charmed myself to look dry and really hot, and walked inside without looking anyone in the eye. Tomorrow there was no school, and that was the perfect time to terminate all the cute, single guys. Of course, everyone would already know about what happened, and would come to pity me while they had no clue of my... our, plans.

"Hermione, are you okay?!" Someone asked linking his hand in mine... Theo. His beautiful blonde hair covered one of his eyes, and his other eye watched me intently.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just had to go somewhere." I said, smiling up at him. I felt guilty that I was going to act like a total loser slut, but that's what Draco deserved.

I could have told him about the plan, and I was about to, when Leo came into the hallway and smirked at me.

"So, do you need to tell me something, Miss Drax?" He asked, not even talking to me... he was talking to my chest. Well, don't hate the player; hate the game.

"Theo, I'll catch up with you later." I said, and unlinked my arm from his. I smiled a little to reassure him I was okay, and he nodded. When Leo and I were alone, I looked up at him.

I never really looked at him before. Yeah, maybe in the party when I was obsessed with playing little games with guys, but I never really looked at Leo.

He had the brightest green eyes I've seen, and his hair was black like Harry's; but it reached up to his shoulders. He was taller then me, but not my much. His cheekbones were high like a model's, and his pink lips were the perfect size. I remember the first time I saw him, and touched him. He had abs, and everything else a girl wanted in a guy.

"So..." He said, looking at me, now. "Yeah, well I haven't talked to Draco..." "Well then you should go to the common room. I think you'll laugh at what's happening." He said, and jogged away.

I watched him trot away, and walked to the Slytherin common room. Pancy was outside, waiting for her friends, and let me in.

I looked around, and heard some talking by the corner. I walked close by, hidden by the columns, and heard three boys I didn't know spreading rumors.

"I heard Draco dumped Scarlet for that other girl, Sofia something." The first kid said. So, her name was Sofia. What an ugly name compared to Hermione and Scarlet. "Yeah, well I heard Scarlet is a whole lot prettier." The second boy said. I heard a soft snort, and a, "That's a no-brainer."

There were some steps, and I prayed that no one saw me. "I heard differently." I heard a familiar voice... Marcus. "What'd you hear, mate?" The first boy asked. "I heard that Scarlet dumped Draco..." "For?" The second boy asked, but I could hear that there was a slight edge in his voice. For good or for bad, I knew that that boy was going to be my next playmate.

I walked in before Marcus could say something else about me. "Hello, boys." I smirked. They looked like, if they could, they would drop dead.

"Hi—," The second kid's voice said, leading me to look at him; and, of course, he looked just like a Slytherin. "Augustus Rookwood Jr. My father, if you don't know, is a death eater." He smirked.

Didn't people usually keep quiet about their parent's life status? Well anyways, Augustus was tall, with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes; his voice was deeper then most, but still had a soft side to it.

I smiled and responded with a nod, and a slight hello. I couldn't believe people were talking about me, when they didn't even know me, or any of the rumors.

I looked back at the first boy and saw it was a muscular boy with dark brown hair, dyed blonde in the back; his intense auburn eyes glued to me. I already knew his name before he said it. He sat with Hermione the first day... on the train when Draco kicked her out, and after she decided to give up on Neville's rat.

They had gotten to know each other a little before getting to Hogwarts. He was in his second year, and pretty much hated Slytherin. He thought they were all just some kids that had no minds of their own, and were being controlled by their parents.

He knew that she was a muggle, and he didn't really care. Mudblood or not, she was sure to get into the right group of people.

His name was none other then Adrian Pucey, and he was a Chaser in the Quidditch. Sadly enough, he had lost his friendship with Oliver Wood because of being in Slytherin and the age difference, and that's why he mostly hates Slytherin; he hates the way it ruins friendships.

He was also friends with Cedric Diggory, but he got into Hufflepuff and made his own friends, as well as being a very bookie and athletic kid.

He knew I was her; I could tell it in his eyes.

"Adrian," He nodded at me, and smiled his mischievous smile. "As you know, I'm Scarlet." I nodded, and they all smiled back.

"So, where's Malfoy?" I asked, looking at Marcus. He hesitated, playing with his hands. "Of course, Leo went and told me I had a surprise here, so tell me." I said, almost commanded. "He's upstairs." Adrian mumbled, and Augustus hit him in the head. "Ouch." He complained, and gave Augustus a dark look.

I looked at Marcus, who was looking at me sadly, and walked up the stairs. I heard the voices before I was even up the stairs.

"We can't do this." A masculine voice said, but I could hear he was giving up. "Yes we can. She doesn't care. If she cared, she would be here now, wouldn't she?" Sofia asked. I could just imagine here leaning in to kiss Draco. His eyes tempting her to go a little farther; even if his heart and his body begged her not to.

I only imagined, because, by then, my eyes were sealed shut to try and hold back the tears.

Someone came behind me and touched my arm gently. "Tomorrow night." I said coldly, knowing that it was Marcus. I flipped around and he smirked at me. "Wait, are you asking to be my girlfriend?" He asked, his smirk failing a little when I didn't answer him, but instead, walked right into the room.

"Draco," I said pretending that that other slut wasn't there. He looked up from his deep, passionate kiss, and looked at me with terror in his eyes. "Scarlet." He said in a low voice, and slid away from Sofia.

"What do you want?" The girl asked, looking at me like if I was a cockroach that needed to be killed. "What do you think I want?" I asked, yawning with boredom. Remember, I didn't care.

"I don't know, and I don't really care, don't you see that Draco and me were in the middle of something?" She asked, rolling her eyes. "The middle, eh? Wow, I would have thought that was the end. But, please, don't let me interrupt you and _my boyfriend._" I said, and looked at Draco. I knew that if looks could kill, he'd probably be dead.

"Scarlet..." He said, and I looked away, tears blurring my vision. "Is that all you can say? My name?" I croaked. I heard him take a step towards me, but I turned back around at him and gave him a look that was between seductive and angry.... hard to manage, but the easiest thing to do at a time like this.

He was going to regret ever hurting me. Or did he already regret it? Did he regret ever changing me to make me a blonde bimbo? Did he regret ever knowing Hermione or me? Did he regret cheating on me? Did he regret the bet?

"I'm sor.." "Sorry, Draco? Sorry doesn't mean anything." I said sadly. "Sorry is what people say when they want to cover up what they did. And nothing can cover this up, Draco. Not a sorry..." I paused and I added with tears rolling down my cheek, "Only a goodbye." I said, and left.

Jacob, who was just staring at me causelessly, greeted me downstairs. The fire was burning, and the room was scorching hot. "Scarlet? What are you doing here?" He asked, taking off his shirt, and sitting down on the chair.

"I don't know anymore, Jacob. What if this was all just a mistake?" I asked, looking at him sadly, trying to ignore the fact that he was half-naked. "I don't think it was. I think it was... fate." He sighed, and patted his lap for me to sit on.

Seeing that I was in need of someone warm, I sat down and spilled my guts. My imagination went loose when I was with Jacob. He opened a side of me that I didn't recognize, and neither did Hermione.

"Those are some of the Malfoy's for you. They're the ones that give us all a bad name." Jacob sighed when I was done. "So, not all of the Malfoy's are like that?" "Not at all, love." He said, and I couldn't help but blush that he said the word 'love.'

"Well, then I'll go stay with you. I mean, if that's what you want. I wouldn't want Draco bothering you." He offered. I sighed and looked at my hands. "No, it's okay. Maybe a little later on in the week, but for now, I want to deal with him myself." I told him.

I felt his eyes staring down at me, and I knew what he was thinking: '_She's gonna kick his ass.'_

I smiled and his laugh boomed. "Well I'm going to go. You remember that he's just a sinner." He said, and as quick as he came, he left.

I thought about what he said and started crying. Because...

Well, because I was in love with my sins.

(Draco's POV)

"I can't do this," I said, and tried to walk away. I had hurt her so much. "Don't do this to yourself, Draco. You know what's right and what's wrong." "Do I?" I asked, and left.

The walk back to the secret room seemed to take hours. I got lost more then once, and ended up all the way by the Hufflepuff's rooms. I wondered if this was how I was inside: all alone, getting lost and never finding the right way.

I finally got to the secret room and opened the door as quietly as I could.

There were no voices. No footsteps, no doors slamming, no sobs. Nothing. It was utterly silent until Blaise disrupted it.

"Draco. Can we talk?" He called from the room we were bunking in. "Sure, mate." I said, worry tracing my words. I walked into the area that would probably determine my future.

Blaise sat there facing the wall. He, physically, looked exhausted. His back was slouched, something he never did, and his head was tilted.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on my own bed. "What's wrong—hah. Draco, was it only this morning you said that you would never hurt her?" He asked in a raspy voice. "Yeah, it was." I sighed.

"Then?" He asked, turning around and facing me. His usual warm brown eyes were a fierce black. His lips were formed into a line, and he seemed older in more ways then I wanted to count.

"Then, what? Don't people make mistakes..." "Mistakes?! That wasn't a mistake. You knew what you were doing, and you didn't even care." He sneered. "How do you know?! Why do you even care?" I yelled. He stood up and shook his head.

"Why would I care?" He asked in a slow, silent voice, and left me in the room alone.

I stayed there for what seemed to be hours when, finally, the door opened and someone came into the secret room.

I froze wondering who it was, when a female voice called, "Blaise?"

Scarlet.

"He's gone." I said, jumping off my bed and walked towards her. She looked at me, amazed that I was even talking to her, and smirked. "Okay," She said, and started walking to her room.

"Can we talk about it?" I asked before she could get in. "Talk about what?" She asked, staring at the doorknob. "Talk about what we're going to do?" I asked, and took a step to where she was standing. She flinched and quickly went into her room, locking the door.

"Please, Hermione?" I asked, walking to her door. I heard nothing, and knocked. Nothing.

Knock... nothing. Knock... nothing. Knock... nothing. Knock... nothing.

"Common, don't be that way." I pleaded. Nothing. I kicked the door angrily, and it, surprisingly, opened. I looked around and saw Scarlet laying there, blood surrounding her.

"Scarlet..." I whispered. She looked up at me, her eyes in pain. "Draco, leave me alone. _Leave. Me. Alone._" She emphasized. "No, no, I can't do that, Scarlet. Please, please stop." I said, tears flowing down my cheeks. I was horrified. How could someone do this to themselves just because... well, just because of me? "I can't Draco. Just leave me." She said, her eyes turning a dark gold color. "Please?" I asked, falling on my knees.

Is this the end now? Will we remember what we've done wrong?

"Draco..." She said, and fainted. I took her by the waist, and ran to the nurse.

"What happened here?" She asked, looking at Scarlet's bleeding wrists. "She fell with a knife in her hand." I said, and noticed how true that was.

She was up so high, and then the knife brought her so down... me being the knife. Did I really stoop her so low?

"You should leave. I'll give the girl some stitches.." She said, starting to get the equipment out. "When will she be out of here?" I asked, looking at Scarlet's pale white face, her beautiful, huge eyes looking up at me.

"By tomorrow. She will be out before anyone notices she was in here in the first place." The nurse said, started to clean the wound.

I walked out and noticed none other then Adrian looking into the room. "What did you do to her, Malfoy?" He asked, piercing my neck with his wand, although he could have easily crushed me with his own two hands. "What do you think I did?! I didn't do anything." I stuttered. He looked like he could spit on me. "How could I believe that?" He asked, and turned his head, keeping the tip of his wand on my neck.

"Millions of lies you told her, didn't you?" He asked, sounding far away. "Yes," I agreed, pushing the wand away. He snapped back into the real world and started at me. "What happened?" He asked, not even bothering to keep his wand up anymore.

"She, uh, slipped and had a knife in her hand." I lied. "Don't give me that bullshit, Malfoy." "Fine, fine. I think she... I think she did it on purpose," I whispered. "Why would she do that? And how ironic that you were there with her when this happened." He snarled. "I fail to see the irony in that." I hissed back at him.

He looked at me in a way that made me flinch. "I think I hurt her." I whispered, more to myself then him. "Well, obviously." He said, rolling his eyes. "No, I think I really hurt her. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't gotten to her in time." I sighed.

"Well, then. Listen, Malfoy, she's going to go back to being Hermione in four days time. You better bloody pray that she's going to forgive you and not do everything in her power to get you back." He sighed, looking at me with a smirk in his face. Something told me that he wouldn't be too bothered if Scarlet did, in fact, do everything in her power to get me back.

"What, how did you know that she's really Hermione?" I asked, trying to keep my voice down. "I talked to her before you turned her into what she is now. She's pretty laid back, and I really think that we connected. Oh and, by the way, you better watch out for Flinch, he's planning to take her out to dinner or something tomorrow night." He warned me.

I looked at him impatiently. "We can't let that creep get to her." I said. "Yeah, well she said yes when she saw you and... er," He seemed awkward and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Yeah, about that..." "I don't care." He said, his eyebrows going up in surprise.

"Oh, okay. Please, just don't tell anyone she was here." I asked him. "Yeah, sure." He said, and left.

I stood there a couple of minutes more, staring at my hands, and finally got up. The anger that I had bottled up filled me and I couldn't keep the furious tears from escaping my eyes. I punched and kicked the wall until it was nothing but broken cement and wood.

I felt like running away. I felt like I would do anything to hurt myself for what I did to her. I felt like laying down and forgetting everything. Not thinking about the past, or the future.

I sighed and walked. I just walked. Not even thinking about where I was going.

A while later, I ended up outside.

"Where've you been?" I heard a tiny voice ask.

"Nowhere. I walked around, and I've been thinking..." "That's never a good thing to do." The voice interrupted, and there was a tiny bit of irritation. I turned around and saw none other then Jacob's sister standing there with a hand on her waist... Kelsey.

"Kelsey, cousin! How are you?" I asked. Kelsey was beautiful. My mother used her like a little doll. She had the whitest blonde hair I've ever seen. Her skin was the color of sand, and her eyes were the color of the moon on a dark night... almost blue. She had graduated two years before I got in.

"I've been okay, how 'bout you?" She asked. Her Yankee accent made me smile. She had gone to America for a year, and came home and surprised everyone by having an accent.

I sighed and motioned her to sit. "Horrid. Even Jacob is angry with me." She looked at me and gasped. "That's not like Jake. He never gets mad at family." She said. "Yeah, well apparently since he met this girl, he's decided that he can bend some rules." I winced, knowing that I was putting everything on Hermione, just so that my cousin would understand.

"No! Just because of a girl?! That's bogus!" She said. "Well... the thing is... a lot of guys have decided they all want her." I sighed, thinking about how horrible my plan had gone.

"Who is she?" Kelsey asked after a long pause. "And cut the crap. I know you like her, too." I sighed. Should I tell my cousin? She was always known to have a huge mouth, and, worst of all, she was dating Leo's older cousin. Gross.

"Okay... who is she?" Kelsey asked. "Her name is Scarlet. She's a first year..."

And I told her everything; leaving the part that I was lying about the entire thing, of course.

(Scarlet's POV)

I woke up early in the morning just to see I was alone with the sunrise.

The blood in my arm was throbbing, but as far as I could tell, the pain was gone.

"How are you doing?" I heard a voice ask. I looked around, and saw Augustus coming in.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked in a sleepy voice. "I've got my people!" He laughed, and I couldn't help but smile. "But, really, how are you feeling?" He asked, and it seemed like he was clearly worried.

"Hm... I've had better days. But, of course, I've had worse, too." I shrugged. He smiled and sat next to me.

"Well they're saying that you can leave whenever you're ready... I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you to breakfast?" He asked, his face growing red. I smiled, once again, and nodded. "Yeah, sure!"

When I got out, I walked next to him, laughing and talking about nothing in particular. We got to the Slytherin table just to see Draco making out with that girl again. I was happy I was wearing someone comfy (green tank top and faded gray skinny jeans.) because if I wasn't I would have ripped them off to show her that I was much, much better then her.

I smirked. Maybe if I pretended I didn't care, I wouldn't.

"He's a jerk." I sighed, and looked at Augustus who was looking at me like he expected me to start something what that girl. "That girl means nothing to me. She's just a peace a dirt that I can't see, nor care about." I smiled at him, trying to relax him. I thought that if he lost it, I would too.

"Uh... yeah. Sure." He smiled, but there was something in his eyes... something that reminded me of pity. "Yeah." I sighed, and sat down next to him and Adrian. In front of me, Jacob stared me down.

Everyone was particularly quiet, picking at their food. The only noise was the hiccups of Theo. I smiled at him, and he gulped down water to stop the attention he was causing to himself.

"So, Scarlet." I heard from down the table. Ugh, Marcus. "Yeah?" I asked, looking at him. Everyone stared at us with puzzled looks.

"We still on for tonight?" He asked. I sighed. Why the hell did he have to make it public? I guessed that if I said no, he would tell everyone about everything that crushed me because of Draco, and if I said yes, it would make me all the more wanted by guys.

"We were never off." I said, and he smiled, satisfied. I looked at Jacob who looked away with pain in his eyes. _'I'll tell him about everything later.'_ I told myself, hoping that I wouldn't cry.

"Esh, how are you letting your own boyfriend do that in front of you?" Pancy asked, grimacing. "Hm... well because I'm totally breaking up with him. If you didn't hear, I'm going on a date with Marcus tonight." I replied, not telling her about how I was going to hurt Draco so much that he was going to regret ever hurting me.

"Well then do it now. There's no better time then the present." She smirked. I could tell by her body language that she thought I was bluffing. "Sure." I laughed casually, and she stopped cold, knowing she had been beat again.

I stood up and everyone looked at me, wanting to know what my next brilliant move would be.

I walked to Draco, and he looked up, untangling his lips from Sofia's.

"Ugh, great. What do you want now?" She asked. "Obviously nothing from someone like... ugh, you." I sneered. She looked at me and then threw a glass of water at my tank top.

The entire room was quiet while the liquid soaked through the green shirt.

"Whoops." She laughed. "Here, take my sweater." Adrian said, throwing me his silver sweater.

I was going to be bad while the teachers were pretending not to notice.

I slowly took off my shirt showing everyone my bare stomach and my bright yellow bra. Sofia gasped and I smiled.

"Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth," I smiled at her, and she looked away, stunned to silence.

"Listen, the next time you try to steal my boyfriend, think again. I'll give you Draco as a little present, because I didn't know what a jackass he was." I said, zippering up the sweater.

"Well now he's my jackass." She huffed, thinking she had won the fight. "Okay. Go ahead. But he's just going to do the same thing to you. And then to the next girl; so on and so fourth." I sighed, looking at Draco's face which was looking at the table and walked away.

"I'm 10 times the woman you will ever be." She yelled after me. I spun around and unzipped the sweater again. "Really?" I asked, zipping it up again, and gave her the finger.

I heard applauses coming from all over as I walked to nowhere.

* * *

**Long time no talk, I know. Sorry... but i hope you've liked this chapter. **

**Please vote for which guy you like the most. You'll get a special surprise :)**

**R&R 3 -nickithewriter**


	48. Chapter 48

Im back :)

**Dear readers,  
Apparently this is getting confusing, SOOOO... I will explain EVERYTHING about everyone:**

**First of all, I want to tell you guys why I went back in time. I want to show you guys how Draco and Hermione's relationship is before the 7th year project, and why they have such a problem with each other. I also wanted to leave you guys in suspense so you can keep reading until we're back to the WEDDING x3 **

**So this is what's going on:**

**Hermione and Draco's relationship- Draco and Hermione have a bet. She has to last one week as a Slytherin, and then he has to last a week as a Gryffindor. (The latter is going to happen in a couple of chapters.) Draco casts a spell, and Hermione turns into a 'Slytherin pureblood from America' and Draco renames her Scarlet in honor of his sister which his father murdered becuase she was a girl, and there was never a girl in the Malfoy line. Durning the week of Hermione and Draco's bet, they have a strange encounter with Marcus Flint and his best mate named Leo, which both fall in love with Scarlet since they don't know that she's really Hermione. To keep them away from Scarlet, Draco says that he's going out with her. They think they're lying (which they are, of course) and place a bet: if Draco really shows that he's going out with Scarlet, they'll back off. But if he's lying, then one of them gets a date with her. Draco, of course, goes and (being the true single sexy guy he is) snogs a girl he barely name is Sofia, and she's a bitch, BTW. Everyone finds out, and Scarlet has an emotional breakdown since she was falling for him. Jacob, Draco's cousin, comes to the rescue and helps her. Theo[dore] likes Scarlet, and, if you didn't read a couple of chapters back, they start having a connection. Sadly, Theo still thinks they have a chance together (which, I guess they do.) and keeps trying to help her. Then, theirs Adrian (he's supposed to be hot, so bare with me). _Hermione_ knew him from the train ride, but they never kept in contact after the ride. He, Theo and Jacob know that Scarlet's really being played by Hermione, and they've all accepted it. Lastly, there's Blaise. He has a confusing time trying to figure it out. He thinks he likes her, but they're way too many guys going for her (even the guys that dont know her). SO! after that, if you're still confused, sorry, please PM me or review. THANKS GUYS! [The review answers are on the bottom!!]

* * *

**

(Draco's POV)

Sofia was one thing: a stupid ass bitch. I hated her guts and yet her eyes tempted me. Her body was something from another world, and her lips were just so... luring.

She looked at my face with those irresistible lips turned upwards. I stared at her and her cruel smile as she mouthed out, _'Finally we can be together_.'

I couldn't help when my mouth slipped a little. I knew I was frowning, and I clearly saw dirty looks flashing my way, but I didn't really notice. There's a huge difference. And the thing that actually surprised me was that I didn't really care what people were thinking about me. All I wanted to know was how to fix things with Scarlet.

Why was I such a dumbass?! I had to go and screw everything up with Scarlet and Hermione.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Sofia asked me. "Hmm..." I asked, pretending I was day-dreaming. I stood up and everyone stared at me, seeing what my reaction would be.

I smirked at them, stood up and walked through the heavy wooden doors, gasps and angry yells bidding me goodbye.

(Scarlet's POV)

"Scarlet!" I heard a whisper behind me.

I saw Leo running after me and I gasped as he wrapped his arms around me. "Are you okay, love?" He asked, looking into my eyes with deep worry. I, still, couldn't help but blush when he said, 'love.' Was it only yesterday that Jacob said that same thing to me?

"I'm fine. It was just a little water," I smiled, but I knew he was asking if I was okay because of Draco.

He took my hands and led me to the bathroom. "I decided something when you saying all of that about Draco. Scarlet, we're meant to be. You and me." He smiled, and looked down at my eyes.

"Leo.." I sighed. "No, please. Just..." He said, and kissed my lips.

But it all felt wrong.

"No, please Leo..." His kisses became more forceful. "Let go of me." I muttered, trying to push him off. He threw me on the ground like a rag doll and climbed on top of me.

He whispered a spell, and I became paralyzed.

He cast another one, and his broom came flying in through the window, making it shatter into tiny pieces.

"Come on." He groaned, getting off of me like if it was a burden. I, finally, felt my muscles release, and I was able to move.

"Uh..." I said, looking at the broom. "Look, we're meant for each other. I know you can't believe it, but we are." He sighed. "No we're not. You don't even know me that well." I hissed. He stayed quiet for a little while, and then yelled, "Up!"

The broom zoomed up to his hand, and he mounted it. "Come on." He repeated. "I'm not getting on." I answered dully. "Why not?!" He yelled. He was so angry, his hands were shaking. "I'm scared of heights." I said. It wasn't really a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth.

"Just close your eyes then." He shrugged. "No, thanks. I like the ground better then trusting a tiny stick of wood." I smiled tightly. He was getting annoyed. "Just get on. Have faith..." "Faith?! That's a great word. I love that word. Although, I have no faith in anyone. Everyone ends up dead, so what's the point?" I asked, and I was serious. Faith was nothing.

"Just get on the bloody broomstick." He barked. "Nope, I'm good." I said, and turned around, about to walk away.

He flew to me, and pulled the sweater, forcing me onto the broom. When I was put on, he flew away without asking me if I was okay. What a jackass.

"Stop." I cried, but couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist. He smiled with satisfaction, and went faster.

Students eating outside looked up to see what all the commotion was, but, of course, they thought it was just a joyride with two lovebirds. They didn't see my terrified face with tears threatening to show me off, and his eager face to go to the next stage.

I looked down, hoping I could recognize someone to yell for. We were about a hundred yards off the ground, and jumping off the broom would surly kill me.

I saw all types of faces looking up, but there was one that caught my attention. Draco's face looked up with a puzzled look.

"Draco!" I yelled like a madman. "Shut up!" Leo yelled, turning around to look at me. His smiling face was now a deep frown. His eyebrows were mashed together, and his forehead had deep wrinkles to show his displeasure.

I stared at him for a long moment. His face was beautiful, and now it had turned into an angry monster. For once in my new life, I was scared of someone.

"Why are you calling him? Of all people, why are you calling him?" He asked. I could just open and close my mouth. "Well..?" He asked. I noticed that the broom had stopped, and, now that people were bored of us, there was no one that cared. Only Draco's face looked up, surprise tasting his features.

"I want to get off." I said quietly. "You'd rather be with him?" He whispered. I just looked at him. His eyes showed hurt, but his face only explained anger.

"You would." He sighed. "You've been hurt so much, and yet you still want to be with him?" Leo asked.

"Hmm..." I murmured. He nodded, and we started moving again. All of a sudden, he flipped around when I least expected it, and I went freefalling through the open space.

I let out a pained scream, and everyone looked up again, their expressions changing from bored to horrified.

I squirmed around to see if I could see Draco, and maybe cry one last, 'goodbye' before I plunged for my doom. But he was no longer there.

Tears were falling from my eyes into the air around me. This wasn't how I imagined my death. I imagined it peaceful and in my sleep, not being dropped by a broom into the air and splattering.

All of a sudden, a felt a hand tug at my side, and I looked at what could possibly be pulling at me.

Draco was on his broom, his grey eyes staring intently at my own. I looked down and saw that I was only feet away from dying. I grabbed on to him, and he dragged me on his broom.

"What was that?" He asked. "What the hell do you think it was?!" I whispered. "Listen, Hermione. You have to be more careful." He sighed. We were high enough now to be able to speak freely.

"Yes, Father. Because this is what I planned to happen, right?" I hissed. "Hermione..." He warned, and I let out a breath.

"Thank you." I whispered, but stayed as far away as possible on the broom. He just nodded and kept his eyes in front of him.

We landed and everyone cheered. No one seemed to notice that the guy that had made me fall was nowhere to be seen. Everyone kept asking if I had to go see a teacher or something, but I refused. Thank God none of the teachers had seen.

"Scarlet!" Adrian came and herded me into a big hug. "Are you okay?" He asked, and ran his hands through my hair. He looked worried, and I saw that he was carrying his own broom.

"I have practice." He smiled and I hugged him again. "Go, go." I insisted. He stared at me for a while, and I nodded.

Everyone had gone back to talking among each other, and so I walked away unnoticed.

I walked towards the weeping willow, and touched its hard bark. People had warned Hermione that it was dangerous, but the way it swayed in the breeze made it look like the most innocent thing in the world.

The trunks surface rose and fell, making it feel like a human breathing. I sat down on one of its huge roots, and leaned my head back.

'_I could have died_.' I thought to myself. I shook my head furiously; I couldn't think like that. I didn't die, and that's the important part. I wasn't dead.

And yet I wish I were.

(Draco's POV)

"What happened, mate?" Blaise asked, running up to me. I didn't respond. I just watched Scarlet walk away.

"Draco?" I heard Jacob ask. I spun around and saw Jacob standing there with Theo right behind him. "Everything." I sighed, and walked away the opposite direction of Scarlet.

I walked aimlessly until I reached the secret room. I walked in and saw Snape interrogating the room. "What happened here?" He asked in his normal husky voice. "Uh.." I stuttered, trying to think of a lie to tell my Godfather.

"Draco...?" He asked again. "Listen, Snape. I don't want to talk about it." "It's not a matter of your wanting. You better tell me, boy." He said with an unspeakable threat hanging in the air. "Well the mates in the dorm were snoring, and I couldn't bear it anymore." "And so why are there three unmade beds?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "Because I was restless last night." I said, covering up for Blaise and Hermione.

"Really? You're not lying?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head. "Okay then. You will sleep back in your dorm. I don't care how loud they snore," He stated, and pointed at the door for me to leave.

I left without a word, and walked pointlessly again. I just walked, not looking in front of me. No one talked to me, so I guessed I had a pissed off face worn.

Tears fell all over the world as I was walking on the soft green grass, even though the sun was still shining. Someone once told me that it was good luck to have sunshine whilst it was raining, but I didn't see any such luck. My clothes stuck to me like glue, and my hair plastered on my forehead. Even though I knew I probably looked like a fright, I kept on walking, letting my feet choose my route.

All of a sudden, I stumbled on a root and just broke down. Not crying, of course, I was, in fact, still a Malfoy and a Slytherin, but I just lay there doing nothing. And then I saw her.

Scarlet was there, tears running down her face, but her eyes were closed. Her cheeks were red and she was spinning around in the sweater, dancing in the rain.

"I will believe it when I see it with my own eyes no more lies, not more lies. I will believe it when I receive the love that makes me feel alive. I will believe it when I see it with my own eyes no more lies. I will believe it, that I can feel your love so now I realize this is good bye." She sang, gulping breaths in. I didn't notice it then, but she had a very nice voice. She suddenly fell to the ground without warning, and rolled up into a ball. I sighed heavily and put my head in my hands.

I don't know how long I was there, but when I woke up, the world was starting to get dark. I felt shaggy, and knew that, even with all my strength, I could not get up.

(Scarlet's POV)

"Are you ready for our date?" Marcus asked, brushing past me on my way to see Jacob. "Yep," I lied, and kept walking.

When I got to the Slytherin common rooms, I looked for Jacob's face. When I finally found him, he was sitting down with Adrian and Blaise, watching them play some intense Wizard Chess.

"Hey, guys." I smiled. For the first real time today, I was completely calm. Jacob nodded and patted the seat next to me. I sat down, and watched along. "So, Scarlet..." Adrian smiled at me after his Queen killed Blaise's Bishop, "What have you been up to? Been e_xtreme _diving? Or maybe exposed yourself to anyone else? I think that Snape will raise your grade for showing him off." He laughed. Jacob rolled his eyes and punched Adrian on the arm lightly, and Blaise flinched at the thought.

"Haha. Nope, maybe another day; but I... esh, have a date." I sighed. Jacob looked at me, surprised, while Blaise looked at his broken Bishop, and Adrian stared at me ground with anxious eyes.

"With?" Blaise finally asked. "Me!" I heard someone yell behind me. I just sat there looking at my hands, horrified. Everyone looked at the commotion and saw Marcus' raised hands like he was king of the world. I blinked hard and took in a sharp breath.

"I am going out to dinner with Scarlet tonight, for all of you that don't know that already." He smiled at me. I gave him a tight smile back, and kept looking at my hands, hoping that someone could stop him.

There were whispers and mumbles everywhere. No one talked bad about me, of course, but they were all talking about how Draco was going to react to this, and if Marcus was just using me to get a Malfoy annoyed.

"Shush!" Marcus commanded, and everyone fell silent. He smiled and walked away with no possible explanation.

"Why are you going out with him?!" Theo asked, running to me when everyone was minding their own bloody business again. "Because I lost the goddamn dare." I mumbled, and slumped in the chair.

"That's not very lady-like." Adrian said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Yeah, sure." I agreed, and sat down straight like the rest of the pure-blood rich Slytherin girls.

"Where is Draco, then!? He can do something, can't he?" Blaise asked. "No, he can't. He's... it doesn't matter. I have a date tonight, and I have no idea what to wear." I sighed. Of course, Pancy, who was a couple of miles away for all I knew, overheard and ran towards me.

"I'll help!" She sang. "No, uh... it's fine." I gave her a fake smile that probably convinced no one. "No! Really, I have some really cute things!" She pressed. I looked at the boys again and looked for help but all they did was laugh. "Gee, thanks." I whispered and then turned back around to an excited Pancy. "I don't think we're the same size." I sighed, trying to sound down. "Oh don't worry! Magic isn't all just seriousness." She laughed and it was all I could do not to yell, '_SHUT THE HELL UP, PANCY. THE ANSWER IS NO_!' I finally agreed and she dragged me to the dorm.

"Okay, well since you're skin is so pale, I think that you would look good in green!" She clapped happily. I sighed and sat on her bed; of course, a Slytherin would think that green would look good on someone that was pale. "Hmm. Well where are you two lovebirds going?" She asked, rummaging through her bag.

"We're not lovebirds, and I have no clue." I growled silently. "Fine, fine." She said, without one hint of hurt.

"How about this?" Pancy asked, holding up a _huge_ white ruffle-hem cami. "What happened to the green?" I mimicked. She just smiled and passed me the shirt. I pulled it on, thinking that it was going to fall off me easily, and discovered that it fit to my body. "Oh my God! I'm fat!" I cried, thinking about that huge shirt she had just handed to me. "No, no! It's designed with a spell to look perfect in whatever body it's put on." She laughed. I smiled in relief and looked into the mirror one more time and smiled. "Now the jeans." She smiled, and threw a pair of huge pants to me. I caught them halfway, and fastened them on.

The pants suddenly looked amazing on me. They were skinny gray jeans, and looked really nice with the shirt. "Now for the shoes..." "Don't bother. I have some that would look really nice with this outfit." I jumped happily and hugged her. She squealed with delight and told me to tell everyone who asked where I got my outfit, to talk to her about it.

I ran to the bathroom barefoot without anyone noticing me, and got my luggage. I threw out all the clothes, and got to the shoes. My red pointy toe flats caught my eye and I quickly put them on. I checked the time and saw it was 6:45. Another 15 minutes, and I would be on a gross date.

I walked back to the Slytherin common room and everyone looked up to see me. I heard some whistles and the blood ran to my face. I smiled and went to go sit by Jacob, again.

"Whoa... if I knew that you were going to look like that... well, I would have stolen you forever ago." He whispered into my ear. Adrian came and sat between Jacob and me and wrapped his arm around me. "Psh! You wish. She would have _run away_ with me." He laughed and whispered, "Right, 'Mione?" I looked at him, and knew my eyes showed surprise. He smirked and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey!" Marcus said, coming up to us. He was a vision... really. He was wearing skinny jeans, too, and a tight '_To Write Love On Her Arms_' white Tee. I stood there, speechless. He flexed his muscles and smiled. There were some girls giggling in the back, and some guys grumbling about how they would have killed for a date with me.

"I like your outfit." He smiled at me. I nodded and smiled back at him. '_Sweetie, remember who you are._' I thought to myself. "Yes, well. We better get going, don't you think?" I asked. Adrian hesitantly lifted his head and gave Marcus a death glare.

We walked out, and headed towards the main doors.

(Draco's POV)

Okay, maybe I was stalking them, but was it my fault that I wanted to keep her safe? I thought so.

After a long while of thinking I couldn't get up, I did. I walked right to the dorm, and changed to a dress shirt, and black jeans held up with a green belt.

Right now, I was [_not_] stalking Flint and Scarlet. They were walking up to Hogsmeade. Flint kept making awkward gestured to hold her hand, or put his arm around her, but kept failing. Scarlet, of course, either didn't notice or was the best actress.

Finally, when they arrived, Flint showed her to a small restaurant that couldn't fit more then three tables. 'Le' was one of the most sought out eatery for dates in Hogwarts.

I sat, hidden by the trees, eating a sandwich I was smart enough to bring.

They ordered, and sat there, talking to each other. "How did you meet Draco?" Flint asked, taking a sip of his water. "Well, our parents were old friends. Way before we were born. My parents then, for a mission involving you-know-who, had to go to America, and that's where I was born. The mission took forever and a day, so my parents decided to stay there. The Malfoy's would always come for vacation, and when I was three or so, I met Draco. All he could talk about was how he couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. And all I remember was thinking 'I'm going to surprise him and go there.'" She smiled. "Oh, wow." He smiled. "Yeah. So here I am. But I don't know if I'll be here for long. My parents are worried sick, and want me back home." She sighed. "Why would they be worried if they're the one's that are helping he-who-should-not-be-named?" Flint asked. Scarlet hesitated, obviously wishing she had changed the subject. "I'm their little girl." She laughed easily. Yep, she was the world's best actress.

"Then I'm happy that I got to spend a while with you." He flirted. I almost gagged. "So, what do you think about Draco now?" He asked, leaning in. He was more of a reporter then a date. "Uh... what am I supposed to say? Of course, it's all to be expected with him. Rich spoiled snob? He thinks that he can score any girl, and it's pretty obvious that he can, but he doesn't know respect." She groaned.

I completely ignored everything else they said, and thought about what she said. Was it all to be expected with me? I mean, sure I was a rich spoiled snob, but really? And, of course I could score any girl I wanted, I was Draco Malfoy, for Merlin's sake. But respect has nothing to do with it. Does it?

They got up all of a sudden, and walked to where I was. Scarlet looked down right at me with eyes set to kill, but kept walking.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden, but followed them anyways. I stumbled a couple of times, but finally reached where Flint wanted to take them.

It was a Slytherin hiding place in the back of the castle. It was a thick tree with a swing for two. Ivy was dancing around the heavy chains that were connected to the tree. It was a sight... any time but now.

I noticed how close Flint sat to Scarlet. She didn't look uncomfortable... she looked addicted in a way. He wrapped his arm around her, and a ping of jealousy hit me. They started talking again, and this time, I decided to listen.

"Listen, Scarlet. I know this is sudden, but would you like to spend Christmas with me? You know, just hang out... if it's okay with your parents?" He asked. I remembered she was supposed to spend Christmas with me, and go to the annual Malfoy Dance with me.

"Oh, that'd be great... but my parents are already expecting me to be at the Malfoy's place. I mean... I would love to spend it with you, but you know how the family is." She said, sighing at the thought.

"But, if they found out what happened between you two, they wouldn't make you, would they?" He asked. I was ready to pound him to the ground. She had already said no!

"Esh, they can't know. And if they did find out, it wouldn't ruin their friendship with Draco's parents. They're insupportable, it sucks." She looked up at him. "Well... then maybe during the summer?" He asked. "Oh, yes! That'd be awesome!" She agreed. I almost laughed and then I thought how I would feel if I was in his place. It was the first time I could remember feeling sympathy for someone.

"Well then," He smiled, and Scarlet leaned her head on his shoulder. They started swinging, and talked too quietly for another while.

"I think it's time to go back, even if I wished to the moon that it wouldn't go up." Scarlet smiled. I looked up and saw that the darkness was really devouring the world now. "Oh, wow." Flint said, looking up.

They walked back hand-in-hand.

(Scarlet's POV)

I held his hand for what seemed to last forever. Finally, we got back to the castle and I whipped around, hoping that Draco would come out, already. Of course I had noticed him following us. Marcus was too into me to hear anything else.

I had slipped a couple of truthful words here and then. Like when he asked me about how I felt to be in Slytherin, and I told him, even though I liked it, I hated the way people treated others, even if others deserved to be treated that way. And, when he asked if I could be born again, what would I want to be, I told him that being a muggle would be A.O.K with me. He thought I was lying, but I was telling him the honest truth. I would like to be born a muggle again.

"I had a good night thanks to you." He said, disturbing me from my thoughts. "So did I." I said. Not a lie, at least. "I would like to do it again sometime. But, you probably have an entire line of guys waiting since you and Malfoy broke up." He smiled not unkindly... almost ashamed.

"Er... not exactly. I must say that you're the only guy I've let myself go on a date with..." I told him, and instantly I knew it was the wrong thing to say. "...I mean. You know, since you were the one that won the beat, I had to. But still, it was really nice." I smiled, trying to back him away from whatever he was thinking.

"Oh, right. It was a bet. Does that mean we have no chance?" He asked. I thought about it. My immediate answer would have been, of course, '_NO!_' but I thought of how he was really nice and I didn't have the right to crush his dreams. "Maybe." I smiled, giving him false hope.

"Really? Does that mean I can kiss you?" He asked. I contemplated what was going to turn out after the kiss, if I did say yes. "Sure." I answered shyly a little while later.

He reached and brushed off a blond lock that was covering my hair.

He leaned in to peck me, but, just when I was starting to enjoy it, Jacob came out and pushed him off.

(Draco's POV)

"How could you guys be gone for four hours straight?!" He barked at Flint. I couldn't help but snigger. It was so like Jacob to go around protecting girls that didn't need help.

"Well... uh, I better go." Flint excused himself, and left looking really disappointed. I was about to go and say something to them when they started talking. I was deeply interested to know what two people like that would say alone.

And I was wrong again. They weren't going to be alone. Adrian came out and wrapped his arm around Scarlet.

"How was the date, 'Mione?" Adrian asked. I sighed softly and shook my head. Pretty soon, the word was going to be out and everyone was going to know what a liar Hermione was.

"Please say it a little louder. I think someone in Africa didn't hear you." Jacob hissed and Scarlet's delicate laugh sang around my ears.

"It was okay," Scarlet answered. "What do you mean, '_okay_'?" Adrian asked. "What, jealous, mate?" Jacob asked and Adrian turned red.

"It felt so wrong, but it felt so right. Doesn't mean I fell in love with him." Scarlet shrugged. "Oh really? I think he's madly in love with you. _I_ loved the face he made when he saw me." Jacob laughed. I rolled my eyes, thinking that any second, they were going to get caught.

"Hold on a sec." Scarlet winked, and looked right towards me and took out her wand. "Does anyone know what Liberacorpus is?" She asked. Jacob and Adrian looked at each other, sadly confused.

And then, I was flipped, as if there was an invisible hook tied to my pants. I was dangled backwards and sweating like a pig when they came up to me.

Scarlet sighed and looked at the boys, who exploded with laughter. Anger rose to my face, and I yelled, "Let me the bloody hell down." She took her sweet time, and then I was back on the ground.

"That's what creeps like... you, deserve." Scarlet said, not even bothering to look at me. Adrian and Jacob stopped laughing and started shaking their heads at me, showing their disapproval.

"Yeah, well. What if something happened and I wasn't there? What would have happened if something like what happened with Leo happened?" I yelled back, the anger still in me.

"What do I look like?! Barbie?!" She yelled. I looked at Jacob who shrugged. "What..." "Oh, right. I don't expect a stupid pure-blood moron like you to know what a muggle doll is! You think you're better then everyone, Draco?! Well go ahead and think that, because no one else thinks so. You're so incompetent!" She screamed and went stomping in.

I looked for moral support, but Jacob and Adrian just walked away.

Two more days of her, and then I was going to be her little slave.

* * *

**Thanks to all those of you who reviewed!**

**BlueSunsetWaters: *drools. UGH TOM FELTON IS THE SEXIEST BEAST ALIVE! I'D BANG HIM IN A SECOND :D LOVE LOVE LOVE his music. And his voice... *faints.  
Sweet-tang-honney: LOL! thankyou!!  
Wunmiii: Cuz, if you haven't noticed, I'm really unoriginal -_- No, idk. Because it's such an exciting thing to write about.  
Flying Chrissy: Thanks! and will do.  
Dracos-soccerstar: WHOA long review. thanks for the tips. I tend to get confusing, sorry about that.  
Vanessa: OMG you got me. I was like... LAME SAUCE!?! :D thanks. and i _hope_ it will :D not guaranteeing anything romantic will happen. maybe they'll kill each other. no one knows. not even me. TAMTAMTAMMMMMM!  
Twilightfan: I messaged you back, and if you didn't get it, read the top :) thanks for the review! **

**If you want to know about what song Scarlet was singing, it's called, 'I Will Believe It' by Cascada. **

**Please R&R. Love the reviews. It makes me greedy :D **


	49. Chapter 49

Vanessa- OK! we're back in the first year; but only back in the first year. we've gone back in time. this is all about their past relationship & don't worry. i'm getting bored of writing first years, so I'm Going back to writing regularly in a while!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hermione/Scarlet is what you would call a 'player' :D  
sweet-tang-honney- thankyou!!!!!! :)  
voldyismyfather- voldy is your dad?! that's freaking awesome, need i say. you'll see if hermione remembers this.

* * *

(Scarlet's POV)

I ran to the Dungeons, tears pouring down my eyes and sought out someone I never would have... Pansy. She was in the dorm, and, when she saw me, she ran to me, squealing madly.

"So?!" She asked, jumping up and down, her hair going everywhere. "Uh... it was good!" I smiled, but the tears were still there. She finally noticed, and stopped bouncing. She took my by the shoulders and led me to the common room.

We were alone in the huge dark room, which was only lighted by the crackling fire. I stared into it until Pansy broke the silence.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked, and I knew she was uncomfortable. I didn't have a lot of girl friends, and I knew that, even though she did, she wasn't in the rave of being with her ex-boyfriend's ex-. "That's why I'm here, Pansy. I wanted to talk to you." I sighed, and I wasn't lying. She was the only one that I thought would really relate to me... not Hermione, but me.

Her eyes showed a hint of surprise, but she kept quiet for the first time I could remember. "I don't know what to do, Pansy. I really don't know. I don't know who is good for me anymore; or whom I'm good for. It's like..." "People change?" She finished my sentence, but looked at her hands. I nodded silently and waited.

"Yeah, people change. It sucks, but it happens. Life's not fair, and neither are people, matter-of-fact. People like us, pretty and confident, try to trust in people we know deep inside can't change. We try, we try with all our hearts, but it doesn't seem to happen. People can't be trusted, at all..." Pansy said, looking into my eyes with her dark ones. She, physically, seemed relaxed now, but there was a nervous twitch that told me that she was not at all comfy with the subject.

"So, what's the story?" She asked lightly. "Well... I frankly don't know what to do. Draco is being a..." I stopped to look at her, and she nodded for me to continue. "...bloody git. He thinks he's all high and grand. Maybe in his little fantasy world he is, `````but in this dog-eat-dog world, you have to either eat or be eaten. He thinks he can be in the middle, and he can't. I love him... I. Love. Him. But the way he acts makes me double my thoughts. And then there's Marcus, who's convinced himself that he's in total love with me. I don't know if I can trust him, and, worst of all, I don't think anyone can. Theo is lovely. He's nice and charming, and he knows me, but he's got no idea what he's in for, that boy. Jacob is funny and sweet, but he doesn't know me as well as I wish he did. He's great and all, but I can't see myself with him, if, in fact, he wants to be with me. Blaise is really nice, but sometimes I get vibes that he only wants me to break away from Draco, I don't know if he wants to, or he wants me to. Then theirs Adrian, who, even if he doubts it, is a little shy; shyness will either make or break him, I don't know yet which; and, last and certainly not least, Leo. Yeah, I have no clue what he's trying to play at." I sighed. Pansy's eyebrows went up with amazement at all the guys I wanted, or didn't, and how I was being so complex about it.

"Well, Scarlet. If I were you, I would think of whom I would really be able to love. Even if you were a stupid mudblood." She laughed, and I smiled uneasily. That left four guys: Draco, Jacob, Theo, and Adrian. I had clue how Adrian found out that I was really Hermione, but, now that he did, I prayed that I wouldn't do anything for him to reveal my secret.

I sighed and rested my head on my hand. "What ever happened to Leo?" I asked, surprising myself. "I don't know. He hasn't come back from wherever he went." She shrugged truthfully.

I sighed as the door opened and another girl came in. She had light blonde hair and soft green eyes. "Ivy!" Pansy squealed, and ran over to hug her. "Hey, Pansy." She smiled, giving Pansy a kiss on both cheeks, and then looked at me. "Sorry to interrupt. Totally bogus of me, I know." She smiled, and started walking away.

Pansy pouted at the back of Ivy's head and I groaned. "You can stay here, I was just about to leave." I called after her, standing up and walking towards the door. "We're having a party tomorrow morning at 3, because none of us really sleep. I know it's only two hours away, and really off the walls, but would you like to come? Tons of people are coming, and there's going to be food and refreshments." She asked. I hesitated for a moment and then turned around to face them. "Alright." I agreed and grinned.

"Alright but it's a masquerade ball, which means an 1800's -ish dress and a mask, so you can either go to Pansy's dorm room and ask her to help, or you can just make your own costume," She said and told me a short spell. "Just imagine it, close your eyes, and it'll be there. It doesn't matter what color the dress and mask you decide to be, it just has to be really nice. I would wear something that's not green. Apparently, people think that they're going to be original, and yet, everyone is deciding on green. And, sorry darling, but you might need to bring a date unless you want some people to gang bang you, although, if you want, you can change your appearance. Like, change your eye color and stuff." She laughed, and walked away.

"She's nice." Pansy told me. "Yeah." I smiled and thought about the perfect colors, not even minding that I had to being a date. "Well I'm going to go and start up. Are you going to do it yourself, or do you want my help?" She asked. "No, it's fine." I smiled, and walked out.

"Pst! Scarlet!" Adrian said, sneaking through the darkness as I walked farther away from the Dungeons. "Yes?" I asked, looking at his dark image quickly heading towards me. "Malfoy said not to go back to the secret room. Snape's been there, and to go back with your luggage to the bathroom. He has something set for you, and he's going to sleep in his normal room in order to keep you safe." He panted. "Right..." I groaned.

"Yeah, goodnight, now." He smiled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said, putting my hand on his chest. "Yeah?" He wondered out loud. "Do you plan to go to the ball in the next two hours?" I asked, quickly thinking. "No, they said to bring a date, and I can't seem to find one." He frowned, but I knew he knew what I was up to.

"Would you, perhaps, go with me? As friends, of course?" I asked. He seemed happy and nodded. "Okay, well then... I'll meet you here, actually!" I mumbled while walking away.

It wasn't that I wasn't happy to be going with Adrian, I mean, oh my Merlin he was sexy, but the thought that I had only just gone on a date with someone else make me nervous. What if Marcus was there and felt used. I hated that feeling.

'But!' I thought, 'You told him just as friends.' I sneered at myself. Then Hermione spoke up for the first time in a while. 'Are you sure you're doing this all for something, and not for someone?' I heard her breathe in my ear. 'Oh, Shuddup, would you?' I barked at Hermione. Okay, I was going mental.

I went to the abandoned bathroom and saw that Draco had put a small cot-like bed up. I smiled at the thought of him doing it without magic, and then firmly told myself that one, didn't and couldn't do it without magic and two, I shouldn't be thinking about him.

I sighed and then went over to the cot to sit on it. Then, out of nowhere and most randomly, I got up without thinking and whispered the spell I was just told to say, and followed the steps.

I breathed in and out once, and the opened my eyes. Right in front of me, laid a white and gold dress, hoop included. I picked it up slowly, analyzing it as if it meant my life.

It was a white dress with exquisitely beautiful hem-work. The sleeves From the neckline up, the dress was a low-cut pearl white color. Then, it started getting a darker thread and finally, by the end, it was a dark golden color.

I instantly tried it on. The black lace from the corset tightened by itself, and the ruffles seemed to craze up with the fact that they were being put to use. The hoop made it impossible to pick up the white high heals that were waiting patiently for me to put them on, so I slipped them on blindly. After putting on the shoes, I wrapped a breathtaking gold necklace around my neck.

Next was makeup. I picked up the lip-gloss and rolled it on my ridiculously already-glossy lips. Then, I powdered my cheeks with a natural pale color, and applied eyeliner. I walked over to the mirrors in the middle of the room and sighed at the cruel beauty looking back at me.

Finally, I walked back to the mask. It was the same color as the dress: white turning gold. It covered only my eyes and part of my cheeks, like a regular mask, although I didn't have to hold one of the sticks to keep it up, since it stuck to me like glue using magic.

I decided to take Ivy's advice, even though I did have a date. I walked back to the mirror and pressed my wand to the bottom of my eye. I muttered the spell once again, and my eyes turned from a scary gray to a chocolate brown, like Hermione's.

The hair, of course, gave me away, too. Hermione's hair would have worked, too, but I decided something more... original. I decided to make my blonde hair go into Hermione's crazy style, though making it a little darker blonde then my own. It, actually, looked really nice with the dress and all. I straightened and tamed my hair a little, and looked at the time.

An hour had passed, and an hour to go. I walked around, thinking of what to do. I decided to walk a little around the castle, hoping to not get caught. After 15 minutes, I was still bored. 'Go to the boy's dorm.' I told myself, and I heard Hermione snicker and clap excitedly. 'No!' I yelled at Hermione and myself.

Maybe I could just wait in the common rooms. I walked inside, and saw that it was completely abandoned. I groaned and walked up the stairs to see what Pansy was doing.

I was surprised how much Hermione had forgiven Pansy since the first time she interrupted Draco and her in the train, sneering that she was a muggle-born.

I found her putting on makeup. She was wearing a blood-red dress that was, also, low cut, but was strapless. "Scarlet, is that you?" She asked in amazement. "Aw, crap. Am I that noticeable?" I hissed darkly. She smiled and walked over to me with only one eye painted. "No, I just knew that you would come to show off what you were wearing." She laughed, and I hinted a bit of sarcasm.

"Maybe I can change my hair to... brown?" I wondered. "Yeah, maybe." She nodded, going back to her full-length mirror. I muttered the spell, hoping that it would be the last time I had to change myself, and saw Hermione's dark brown color replace my blonde. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, noting that we were the only ones.

"They're all on the party committee, they're downstairs," She told me. "Oh, I didn't see anyone in the common room." I said, sitting on the bed. She laughed at my expression when my hoop went flying up. She muttered a spell and the hoop lowered. "That will last for the rest of the night." She informed me. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"And anyways, it's not in the common room. We're not utterly stupid to let Snape hear others and get mad." She told me as if I was retarded. "Snape doesn't get mad at Slytherin students, does he?" I asked as she finished putting on her make-up. "Not really, actually, sometimes he joins and chaperones. But if some other student complains and tells their head-of-house, then Snape gets mad." She whispered. "Uhuh." I replied simply.

When she was finished, we went back downstairs and walked to a painting. "Party tonight, ladies?" A young woman asked, smiling warmly down at them. "Oh, yes, Leslie. You should go to your painting inside and join us! It's a masquerade." Pansy giggled. "Oh, I don't mind if I do." She smiled again, and swung her painting to allow us inside a huge party room.

The room was decorated in white silk. There was, as promised, a lot of people. "I thought people were supposed to be fashionably late." I laughed at my own joke to Pansy. She smiled slyly at walked away, leaving me all alone. I remembered that I was supposed to meet Adrian at the entrance of the Slytherin, so I walked out of the party room and saw that Adrian was already there.

He was wearing a black tux with a black mask. His eyes had turned a light green, but his hair was the same. I guessed that he was going to be the sexiest person in the party. He looked at me with an amused look on his face. I smiled and rolled my eyes, taking his hand.

"So," He said, looking me up and down. "Very nice." He complemented. "Ditto." I grinned. We got into the party room, and everyone looked up, shocked to see the masked couple walking in.

"Whose that?" I heard whispers. "Ugh, Goddamn. Can't people mind their own bloody business anymore?" I asked him and he laughed. "I suppose not." He answered. The DJ started setting up, and then put on some music.

'Purebloods.' I thought with a laugh. They were all dancing to classical music as if we were in the old times. I wondered who had taught them how to waltz and twirl the way they were.

I started dancing with Adrian, who said to follow him. He danced like the wind. "Who taught you how to dance?" I asked while he spun me around. "My Grandmother, who passed away a couple of months back. She would laugh for hours, telling me stories about her own past experiences. Great lady; entertained herself when there was no one. Especially interested in muggle-borns, quite frankly." He smiled. "Wow, I'm sorry. And, I guess she taught you a lot, because you're great at dancing." I smiled. He nodded sadly, but danced his feet away. "I think you should leave before the party officially ends." He told me after a while of silence. "Why?" I laughed, thinking it was only so I could go back with him somewhere. "Don't worry." He smiled.

Finally, we stopped and went to go drink some punch. Spiked.

(Draco's POV)

I fixed my tie and looked at myself in the mirror one more time. "Chill, mate." Blaise told me. I scowled at his tolerance. "Listen, Blaise. This is the last time I can reclaim her heart, so everything has to be perfect." I hissed. Jacob rolled his eyes and adjusted his own suit.

"Yeah, well, Draco. Who says she even wants you back?" Blaise asked, and I stared at him darkly. "I know these things. No one remembers how it begins; it's how it ends." I told him. "Yeah, well, your time might as well be ended." I heard a girly voice from the door. I looked at Pansy smiling flirtatiously.

"What do you want?" I asked. "Oh, nothing. Other then the fact that poor little Scarlet came to me and told me everything." She said, looking at her nails.

"What do you want?" I asked again. "A small kiss?" She giggled. "No." I said almost immediately. "Okay, then I won't tell you where and with who she's with right now." Pansy said cautiously. I almost sprinted to her.

"What?" I whispered. "Kiss." She said, puckering out her lips. Blaise and Jacob laughed as I gave her a disgusting kiss. It was all worth it, right?

"Okay!" She said after she recovered. "She's downstairs in the party room. She's with Adrian." She informed me. "What?!" Jacob roared. "Let me tell you the rest. Draco, she's in love with you. I have no idea why you're so blind." She said. My heart leaped and did somersaults. "The rest of the info for another kiss?" She practically begged. I groaned again and leaned in to kiss her, but now there was no one laughing.

"Ah, Draco, I don't know why you're wasting time single, when you can just have me!" Pansy pouted. "Are you Scarlet? No. Tell me the rest of the information." I commanded her.

"Fine, fine. She's confused with you and a ton of other boys, including," She jerked her head at Jacob and Blaise. "Who else?" I asked. "Well theirs you, Theodore, Leo, Flint, Jacob, Blaise, and Adrian." She concluded. Seven guys were after her.

I rubbed my temples and thought of what to do. Finally, I decided to put on my mask and just go with the flow. I was going to go save Scarlet.

I walked down the stairs, completely forgetting about Blaise, Jacob, and Pansy all together.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The portrait spoke. "Yep." I said, hoping she would open up so I could save Scarlet. "I've been guessing everyone correctly tonight." She pretended to be bored, but I knew she was happy to be able to talk to someone about it.

"Yes, well, now its my turn to guess for people." I said, and she quickly opened the door, as someone else got out. Ivy.

"Ivy, have you seen Scarlet?" I asked. She looked at me and laughed. "I-I yep. Drinkin' da punch, she waz. Punch! Malyof. I mean, Lomfoy. Drin' da punch!" She smiled. Oh Merlin. The punch was spiked, as always, and Scarlet was drinking it.

I thought of the spell my mother always cast when my father came home drunk.

I walked inside and didn't see her at first, then, someone swung at me. I caught her hand before it was even close to my face. I decided to change myself to look like someone else so that she stopped trying to hit me.

She had Hermione's eyes, although now with a slight drunken rage, and changed to make her hair seem fairly so. Her dress looked amazing on her. I looked around for Adrian, and saw someone who looked a little like him, barfing his guts out. I smirked at the little time I how had with her, and asked her to dance. When she wasn't watching, I cast the spell, and she was sober again.

"Sorry I tried to hit you. I thought you were my ex-boyfriend. I was a bit tipsy, you see. I have no idea what happened." She smiled warmly at me and I nodded. I danced a dance that would have made my aunt Bella and Mother proud.

"Who are you?" She asked as another song came on. I just shrugged and smiled. She laughed and kept dancing. I muttered a spell to temporarily change my voice.

"So, Miss Scarlet." I said in a raspy voice. "What have I heard about Draco Malfoy?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't see right through me like the painting could. "Boys are cruel. You wouldn't understand, since you are one yourself. But, they are." She sighed, leaning her head on my chest. "Yes, we're difficult, but only to see how much the girl wants us." I smiled down at her. "Sweet darling, you're way too much." She laughed as I almost tripped.

"ONE MORE SONG UNTIL WE'RE DONE!" The DJ yelled. I looked at Scarlet who seemed unnerved by this announcement. "Uh, do you think we should go?" I asked, trying to fake a voice. She looked at me, startled. "Why would you think so?" She asked.

Damn it. I could tell her that I wanted to go back to my dorm for some action, which sounded really nice right now, but I don't know how I would handle to guilt of taking her virginity, if, of course, she said yes. My only other option was to tell her the truth and fell the wrath of her fury.

"Hermione, it's me." I confessed and threw herself off. The minutes were ticking away. "Why are you here?!" She yelled, but the music was so loud that no one noticed. "Listen, at the end, they're going to reveal everyone..." "And?!" "You're going to be Hermione, again."

The last song came on. A muggle song called 'Forgiven.' By Within Temptation. (A/N PUT IT ON SO YOU CAN FEEL THE FULL EFFECT OF THE MOMENT)

Couples started huddling close to slow-dance. Scarlet's angry tears were striking once again. "How can we stop it?" She asked. "You have to get your mask off." I told her sadly. Deep inside, I wanted her to be Hermione again.

"You gave up the fight, you left me behind." The song hummed. "I can't get it off!" She hissed in my ear, trying to pull it off. "Then I have no idea what you're going to do. The fastest thing is to just get out of the room." I told her.

She started running, but we were at the furthest corner, and it was a long way to get out. Scarlet ran like there was no tomorrow, and as the last seconds ticked down, she broke out in more tears.

And then... she was out.

People watched as Cinderella left the room.

(Scarlet's POV)

I ran out of the room, receiving gasps and whispers behind me. I ducked to the ground and covered my ears when the charm was cast. All the paintings were looking at me wide-eyed as I got up and dusted myself off.

"Are you okay, girlie?" Jacob asked, coming from behind me. "Yeah, sure." I sighed and looked at him. He looked down at me with the outmost concern. I couldn't do this. Lie to people's faces, I mean.

"Jacob..." I said, and hugged him. He looked at me, confused, but I just smiled and ran off.

People were very different. Jacob let me go when I was already free. But now, I really was going to be free.

I ran to the Party hall again and saw Draco talking to Adrian about something. There was a pained expression on his face like he had lost something that was priceless.

The funny thing was that he had so many priceless things, what was the point of losing one?

(Draco's POV)

"You bloody git! You could have exposed her!" I yelled at Adrian while everyone else was in their own little world. He barfed again and I gagged.

"I—I told her." He said his face turning green again. I stepped back before he could throw up all over my shoes. "Listen, Adrian. She left, and I have no idea where." I sighed. "She's probably trying to get the bloody mask off." He replied, sitting down.

I was about to say something else but then I saw Cinderella again, walking towards me, a smile painted on her face. "Draco!" She said in an angelic manner. "Scarlet." I whispered, and she ran and hugged me. Of course, this caught the attention of everyone in the room... especially Flint.

"What are you doing, Scarlet?" Flint asked, and she walked up to him and kissed him right in the lips.

The envy rose inside me, and I let out a snort. "Oh, don't worry! There's one for you, too." Scarlet said, and kissed me too. She kissed all of the guys while Flint and I watched her with confusion, amusement, and jealousy.

Finally, she skipped out of the room, and left all the guys wanting more, and all of the girls shocked and annoyed.

"What the hell?" Pansy asked, a bit of admiration. I was still paralyzed, and stayed where I was while the blokes talked about how long their kiss was, how much tongue, ect., ect.

(Hermione's POV)

I walked out of the castle walls, dancing and singing with the rain. Okay, maybe I was a little delusional. But I was in Scarlet's beautiful, perfect body. I could do whatever I wanted.

Suddenly, I slipped. And that's what always happened, wasn't it? People slipped.

I was Scarlet and Scarlet was Hermione. We were two people in one. She was the darker, more seductive side, whilst I was the lighter more invisible side. She tried to be super bitch, and I just tried to get through life without being noticed.

I looked down from the courtyard. I realized that if I just jumped, everything would be over. There would be no 'ifs' anymore. There'd just be a dark hole of nothing. If I fell, it would be a long, excruciating death waiting for me.

I smiled at the thought, and leaned over. The word 'maybe' kept running through my veins. I had more energy then I had ever had before. Life was anything but certain.

I wanted to fly away but I wanted to go nowhere in particular. All I knew what that I wanted to leave this place filled with unhappy memories.

So, I jumped.

* * *

Ok, ok. we all know that Hermione doesn't die. BUT: what's gonna happen.

If You Didn't Read Before:  
I'm kinda bored of writing about Scarlet in the first year. So, since you guys are my readers, I want you to vote on either:

A) Keep on writing about Scarlet and Draco until the end of the party, and then go back to them in the present time.  
B) Just stop at a random place (okay, not a random place, but just stop), and go back to the present.  
C) Keep on going 'till the seventh year, and back to the present after a billion and one chapters.  
D) Every 40 -ish chapters of the present (Hermione and Draco getting married, Hermione being the granddaughter of He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, ect.), go back to the past, and write another 10 chapters about another year at Hogwarts and their (Hermione and Draco's) relationship [at Hogwarts].

In Other News:  
-DID YOU GUYS SEE HBP?! HOLY FREAKING CRAP! Draco was the sexiest guy alive. I cried!!!!!!!!! Post your reactions to the movies in a review, and I'll put them here so people can discuss what was the best and worst moments of harry potter 6. (I, honestly, thought it was all the parts bloody harry potter was in it)

_**MADE A NEW STORYYYYYYYYYYYYY!** _its called Midnight Dance. I'm deciding on either making it a dramione (Hermione&Draco) or Pansy and Draco. (You'll love it!) :D just go on my page, look at the stories I've written, and look it up. it's a pretty catchy story. My brother and I are writing it together, but he's just the idea-giver. :)

**R&R love all of you. xoxo till next time. x3**


	50. Chapter 50

**Last chapter *happy dance***

**I decided to go with D. I'm going to write the second chapter in 40 more chapters. NEXT CHAPTER IS BACK TO THE FUTURE :)

* * *

**

sweet-tang-honney: aw sorry. it was a good idea, but at least we're going back to Draco and Hermione's WEDDING :D  
BlueSunsetWaters: ahhhh i was crying like crazy :( i was like... ahhh poor Draco! my brother's friend started making fun of him for not being able to kill Dumbledore, and I slapped him :)  
twilightfan1918: ok, made another chapter. last one, too. :O i never really liked harry potter, either. just kept reading and watching the movies for Draco x3 ahh i never knew i could cry so much for a movie, but it happened. :( and i thought that it was the best movie yet!  
voldyismyfather: thanks for the vote! yeah, there's one more chapter, and then on to the best chapters again.  
ruqiyah: thanks for the vote!  
Vanessa: omgg that was a good movie too! i havent posted the new story yet, im editing it :) but i think you'll like it. thanks for the vote!! yeah, it's the end of the first year for scarlet, and next chapter is back to hermione & draco's WEDDING :)

* * *

(Scarlet's POV)

The wind made my blonde hair fly everywhere. Cries were screaming inside my head, tears flying up in the air like the opposite of rain. I was sobbing as I flew through the air. A couple of more seconds and I would splat, and there would be no more worries.

I was busy taking some deep breaths, which was really hard considering I was defining everything everyone had ever taught me, when, for the second time, Draco tugged me in midair to get on the broom with him.

But this time, unlike the last, I wanted to fall, to cry, to die. The fire was dead, and there was nothing else to live for. I wanted him to leave me peaceful for the last couple of moments in my life.

The ground was coming up faster then I had thought, the pitch black around me swallowing me whole, so I closed my eyes. Soon, I'd be with everyone that mattered to me that had passed away.

But, of course, Draco wasn't taking no for an answer. He was rapidly pulling me on the broom. 'Leave me alone!' I wanted to yell, but my sobs were growing so intense, that I couldn't say anything.

Finally, after what seemed to be forever, I was on the broom, and Draco was yelling at me. He looked relieved, but I just kept looking down, wondering how much easier it would have been if Draco hadn't 'help' me.

We landed, and I fell on the floor, refusing to be picked up. My breathing had gone down to its normal level, but there were still tears pouring down my eyes. Draco tried to help me get up, but the look I gave him made him wince.

"What are you doing out so late?" We heard a soft voice asked. I froze, and watched as Professor Dumbledore walked slowly towards us in a patient manner.

Again, forever seemed to last just that. Finally, he was right in front of us, waiting for an answer. I looked down at the ground, and Draco looked up in amazement.

"We—well we were..." I started to respond but he stopped me with a smile. "Don't worry yourself Miss Granger."

(Draco's POV)

I watched as Dumbledore assured Scarlet that her secret was safe with him. "Professor McGonagall told me about your bet, and, as sorry as I am to say it, it will have to be cancelled." He spoke sadly. "But, sir!" Scarlet said before he could continue, her mouth twitching from a friendly smile, to an angry piranha.

"One last day." He smiled at the interruption. "And then what?" I spoke for the first time. He looked at me, leaning in and staring at me behind his half-moon glasses. "Then, Mr. Malfoy, I will cast a spell to make you forget everything, erase your memory if you will, until next year. I think there's been enough heart breaks, and suspicions for the first year at Hogwarts, don't you?" He asked, and I slowly nodded.

He waved his hand for a mesmerizing second, and we were back in the abandoned bathroom. "Whoa," I exclaimed after I knew we were alone.

"Yes," Scarlet murmured. I sighed and sat down, inspecting her every move. She glided through the bathroom, looking for her Slytherin uniform, and finally, stared back at me.

"What?" She hissed, and I flinched. "Well..." I started, but she walked towards me so fast, I decided to stop as a precaution. "Well...?" She said, mentioning for me to finish. There were unspoken words hanging in the air above us as I tried to explain how I was in the right place at the right time to catch her.

"I didn't want you to catch me." She said with venom in her voice. "Well, it doesn't matter. Because I'll always be there for you from now on. I don't care if you were born to a muggle family." I stated, standing up and trying to be the dominant one.

"Yes, it does matter. I should be dead, Malfoy." She hummed, staring down at her hands. "Do you regret me catching you?" I asked, almost begging her to look up. She sighed and shrugged.

I knew that if it were anyone but her, I would have insisted, and maybe thrown a few jinxed to find out; but, since it was Scarlet we're talking about, I gave her some space.

"Because I don't," I said slowly. She looked up and me and hugged me, tears staining my shirt. "I—I don't know, Malfoy...Draco. I want to die, but I want to stay here with you. I don't want to have to go, I want you to notice me. I—I hate the way I've been this week, but something inside of me says that I need all the attention I get from you right now. There's something... something that tells me that you'll be acting the same way to me as you are to everyone when I'm back to being plain old Hermione." She sighed, her face still on my chest.

"No, I won't. I'll remember you as the beautiful, wonderful pureblood that deep inside I knew you really are." I said, and gasped at the reality of my words. Of course, she wasn't a pureblood. If she were, I'd be engaged to her by now, I'd be the guy she would always trust, and dream of.

She finally lifted her face up and looked at me, her eyes red and puffy. "I'm not, though. And I will never be." She sighed, and rested her head, now, on my shoulder.

I didn't respond, but just let her sigh and mutter things to herself. After a while, she looked up at me and smiled. Although she looked tired, she said something about 'getting ready for her last day.'

I nodded, and left her to get all set, while I went back to the Dungeons, and got prepared.

While I was changing, I vaguely wondered if I was going to be her boyfriend for the last day, or if she was going to act like she did in the party, and just go around acting like if she were... well if she were independent and in complete control of herself.

I shook the thought out, and wondered how the day was going to go. At least Scarlet wasn't mad at me anymore.

I spent more time then ever thinking about Scarlet and what was going to happen after today. Dumbledore said that he was going to wipe out our memories until next year, where I would be the unlucky one to turn into a bloody Gryffindor.

I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the room while the other guys were just starting to wake up. I walked down the spiral steps, and sat down on the black leather seats, tracing the dead animal's wrinkles with my fingers.

I was alone, staring into the fire, when I heard someone coming down the steps very slowly. I looked back, expecting to find Jacob or Blaise, but instead, Sofia stood there, her arms wrapped around her chest, staring at me with bloodshot eyes.

"Draco." She greeted coldly, and I nodded, hoping someone else would come down and relieve me. "Where were you last night?" She asked, still not changing her cold voice.

"Well..." I started, but she shut me up with one glance. "I thought we had something," She stated, and stared at me, hoping I would tell her the one thing she wanted to hear: We did and still do.

Of course, being the gentleman I am, I just shook my head. She just kept looking at me from the bottom of the stairs. There were no tears, no words, no jinxes.

"Draco." She said again, walking towards me, putting her hands on my shoulders and rubbing them tightly. "No," I said, shrugging her off. Finally, she got the point and walked away, frowning as she did so.

So there I was again, alone and wondering. I sighed, rubbing my hands together. The only thing about the dungeons was the cold in the mornings. I took out my wand and whispered, "Incendio," at the fireplace. Instantly, a fire rose, and the glowing light warmed me up.

Steps started coming down, but no one addressed me, personally. Of course, there were soft voices talking about me behind my back, but, for once, I let it go.

I leaned my head back, and closed my eyes. After a couple of seconds, there was a soft pat on my shoulder and, thinking it was Sofia, I muttered, "Leave me alone."

There was a soft giggle, and I looked up to see Scarlet looking down at me, a smile tracing her features.

"Wake up, silly!" She said in a preppy voice. I groaned, and closed my eyes again, but I couldn't keep my own smile hidden. Scarlet laughed, and playfully hit my knee with her own.

"Fine, fine!" I surrendered, and got up. She slipped her hand in mine, and we walked together to the dining room area. People looked up, surprised, and annoyed. We were like the 'it' couple. On until we decide to go our own separate ways, off until we decide we're meant to be.

We sat down at the Slytherin table, getting mixed glances, and humorless ones, at that. The only person that looked on with approval was Dumbledore.

Finally, the years split up and went to their own classes. Scarlet and I went to Transfiguration, and then Potion. Of course, that's where all the fun was going to begin...

(Scarlet's POV)

I sat in class, waiting for Snape to ask me something, anything. He only asked the Slytherin students the easiest questions to answer. Up to now, I hadn't gotten any, so I lazily kept my arm raised hoping he would look back, for once.

Of course, he didn't look back so he couldn't see the Slytherin students talking and throwing things at other students. It was a waste of time, so I used my raised arm, which was starting to numb with the pressure, to hold up my head.

"Draco..." I groaned, hoping he could help me contain my boredom. Marcus turned around slightly from in front of me, thought better of it, and started talking to Pansy instead.

"What's wrong?" He asked in the same bored voice as me. "Oh my God, I'm so bloody bored." I whined, and Snape looked up a little to smirk. Taking the chance, and raised my hand and immediately answered, "Asphodel!"

"Very good, Miss Drax. Since no one has gotten that question in all the years I've been teaching here, 8 points to Slytherin!" He said in his husky voice, and returned to talking about the importance of roots, and how, one wrong root in a potion, could make it explode.

After half an hour of nothing but reading, Snape let us make our own forgetfulness potion for the remainder of the hour. After 15 minutes, I was done, and Snape was congratulating me with another five points for making it in record time.

"I guess Dumbledore told the rest of the teachers." Draco said, smiling and finishing his own potion. "Yeah, I guess." I smiled back.

"Draco," Snape nodded, smelling the potion, and giving the Slytherin house another five points.

"Wow, it isn't really that hard." I said after Snape was a good distance away. "Yeah, I know. He's just a son-of-a-gun. He'll give the Slytherin points until another house deserves it, and then he'll insult them, saying how they're useless." Draco smirked. He nodded to a Hufflepuff, which was looking terrified as Snape studied her brew.

"This is worthless. It works perfectly, but if you took anymore time..." He said, and sighed, not wanting to continue as the Hufflepuff started crying. He rolled his eyes as he walked away, and Pansy started laughing and yelling loudly, "Cry baby!"

I groaned, the boredom was back, and rested my head on the desk.

"Oh!" Snape laughed evilly as Harry's potion nearly exploded. You could hear snickers as Snape yelled at Harry, giving him detention for being so reckless. I tried to muffle my laugh, but Draco saw and laughed out loud for me. I shook my head, and laughed without hesitation.

When the class was over, Marcus came up to me shyly and asked to walk me to my next class. Draco looked at me, and I nodded, taking Marcus's hand for no reason, just to see the pang of envy pass Draco's face. I had class with Draco, but left him behind to walk with his own friends.

There was an awkward silence as Marcus walked me through the crowded hallways to Charms class. "So..." I said, trying to start a conversation. It was cute the way he was walking me to class, when he obviously had to go to Muggle Studies in the other side of the castle.

"What's up with you and Malfoy?" He asked, straight to the point. "Marcus, I need to tell you something. I'm leaving. I don't know until when, but I have to go back to my parents, who have been in a terrible accident." I lied, and tried to change the subject. I felt bad as he looked at me and hugged me tightly.

"If you ever need anything, Scarlet, anything, don't hesitate." He said kindly, and brushed some hair out of my face. I smiled and he left me in the front of Charms class.

The rest of the day passed quickly. I did some exciting things: flirt with whoever passed me, kissed Draco more then once in public (as well as some other guys, ahem.) and even made fun of people I knew were going to make fun of Hermione when she was back to being... well, herself.

When the day was over, Draco and me met in the bathroom for the last of Scarlet.

"You ready?" He asked, handing me the blood red potion one more time. "Yeah... I, uh, guess." I said uncertainly. "Don't worry, it'll be perfectly okay." He smiled reassuringly.

"Well, bottom's up." I muttered, and gulped down the potion that would turn me into boring Hermione again. When I had completely finished drinking it, Draco placed his hand on my shoulder, and told me to go to bed.

"So, what are we going to do for Christmas?" I asked after I was covered with a blanket, and my head was resting on his lap as he leaned his back on the hard wall.

"You heard Dumbledore. He's going to completely wipe out our memories until next year, and that'll be the year I have to be a Gryffindor. You're not going to remember even being Scarlet, and I'm just going to forget that I ever had relations with you. I have no idea how the old man's going to wipe out everyone else's mind, but he'll do it." He said, not looking at me, but testing his wand on a piece of paper he had laid on the floor in front of him.

I felt a bit uncomfortable as I thought about it. "Wingardiom Leviorsam." He said, flicking his wand at the paper. "Not like that, Draco." I said, taking out my own wand. "Then?" He asked, watching me instinctively. "Wingardium Leviosa." I said, swishing my own wand, and raised it, watching the paper go up.

"Whoa." He smiled, watching it rise, as well. "We're learning that tomorrow." Draco said, trying to do what I had just done.

"Well," I sighed, putting my head on his lap once more. "Good night." I said, and Draco kissed my head. When he thought I was asleep, he leaned down and whispered in my ear: "If I do anything dumb in the future, 'Mione. I'm sorry. Please learn to forgive me."

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up, yawning and stretching. Draco was still asleep. Time to go see the monstrosity I had turned into again.

The tan I had gotten over the summer was back. My chocolate eyes had overrun Scarlet's, and my brown hair was back and unstoppable, as well as uncontrollable. I sighed and slumped on the ground, not wanting to believe I was back to being normal, ugly Hermione again.

I turned around and looked at Draco. He was perfect. His blonde hair wasn't even messed up with sleep. He looked more peaceful then ever. He stirred, and then his eyes opened to see me staring at him.

"Oh, hey." He smiled. I wondered if he was disappointed that his potion really worked. I wondered if he wanted Scarlet to be there, waiting for him to wake up so she could smother him with kisses.

"Hi," I breathed. There was silence as Draco got up and stretched, reaching for his wand.

"Okay, well I guess it's time to turn your Slytherin robes into Gryffindor ones." He snickered. I rolled my eyes, and handed him my robes. The snake quickly turned into a lion, and the green turned into red.

"Well then." I groaned. "I think I like the Slytherin robe better." Draco laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, what I'm thinking is that one of us should leave first, and then the other one in five to ten minutes." Draco said, checking his wand, and moved to the corner to change into his own robe. I quickly and quietly did the same, and we finished at the same time.

"So, Hermione, nice knowing you." He smiled, and I extended my hand for him to shake it. After staring at it for a second, he pulled me towards him, and hugged me.

(Draco's POV)

I was the first one to leave. I walked quickly through the hallways, hands in pockets. Pansy came up to me and asked, "Where's Scarlet? Flint said that she was gone." Apparently, it was all over school that the new princess of Slytherin was long gone. "Yeah, she had to go back to America." I said slowly. Pansy sighed, and left me.

Finally I was in the dining room, surrounded by the regular noise. There were whispers and gasps as the news spread about Scarlet.

"Mate, what happened?" Blaise asked, sitting down next to me. "Eh, nothing. Scarlet had to go back to her family, is all," I said, hoping he wouldn't want to know the rest of the information that I didn't know.

That's when Hermione walked in, books in hand. No one noticed her, everyone was just talking about if they'd seen Scarlet, and if she would come back again.

She looked at me, winked, and kept walking to the Gryffindor table.

After eating, Hermione went her own way to Charms, and I walked with my friends.

I saw down in the back, a vacant seat next to my own, and shoved my books under the table.

The class was almost full when Hermione came in and sat down to the Weasley, who looked at her with surprise and disgust. I fought the sudden urge to walk to him and punch him in the face.

Class started, and the Professor started talking about the charm we were going to learn today: Wingardium Leviosa.

We all started, trying to get the bloody feather to float. Hermione was the first one to get it up.

"Stupid mudblood." Pansy growled in back of me. I rolled my eyes, and imagined how she would feel if she knew that Scarlet was really Hermione in disguise. I hoped one day I could easily tell her.

When class ended, Hermione went skipping out of the classroom while everyone else groaned to get out of their seats.

I walked to the rest of my classes, bored, and regretful that I couldn't talk to Hermione at all. I wondered when DumbleDork was going to erase our memories. I shrugged it off for the rest of the day until Hermione passed me, clearly upset before dinner.

She accidentally bumped into Pansy and mumbled a quick, "Sorry," before running off. Pansy didn't say anything, which wasn't like her at all.

When we sat down, I asked, trying to sound casual, "Why didn't you yell at Hermione... I mean, the mudblood, when she bumped into you?" There was a look of pity in her eyes, but as quick as it came, it vanished. "Well, didn't you hear? Potter and the blood traitor totally flicked her off saying that no wonder she has no friends I heard that they were talking bad about her behind her back and that she overheard them." Pansy smiled evilly.

I looked over at the two boys that made Hermione's life horrible, just when it was getting better. They were laughing and talking to the Longbottom kid. I wanted to get up and murder them.

"Calm down, Draco. It was just a mudblood," Pansy said, studying my reaction. "It's not that." I lied, and went back to eating, wondering when Hermione was going to grace us with her presence. Maybe I could sneak a couple of peaks at her.

She never showed.

(Hermione's POV)

I ran into the bathroom, crying. It was true that I had no friends, but how was it that damn redhead's business?

I sobbed, tears running down my cheeks. I took out my pocket bag, and reached for the bottom. There were a couple of tissues and then I found what I was looking for.

The razor was still as sharp and beautiful as I had left it right before I had become Scarlet. I remembered the sensation of leaving Draco just to go back to this demented angel. I sighed and slid my sleeve up, careful to not let it slip while cutting.

"Hermione?" I heard a whisper as I was right about to slice my skin open, and watch the heavenly red lace ooze out. I stopped abruptly, just staring at my normal, scared wrist.

"Hermione, are you here?" That someone whispered again. I wanted to say no, but ended up saying the complete opposite. "It's me. It's Draco." He said, and I couldn't help but feel a little joy.

He slid into the stall next to me, and coughed awkwardly. "I'm not peeing, if that's what you want to know." I said, smiling a little, twisting the sharp object in between my fingers.

All of a sudden, he jumped over the stall, and leaned against the door, watching me intently.

"What are you doing?" He asked, staring at the razor. "Nothing you didn't stop." I replied, and he looked at me, a confused expression stuck on his face. "Oh, nothing, Draco." I sighed, and wondered on my own why he was even in the girls bathroom.

"What... are you doing here?" I asked, and he seemed to come to his senses. "There's a toll in the school, Hermione. You have to get out of the bathroom, and go back to the common rooms." He said, and I gasped. There was no way that there could be a troll at Hogwarts. How could it get in?

"You..." Draco started again, but then we heard a noise that was way too loud to be that of a witch or wizard. "It's getting close, we'd better go," Draco said, I nodded, and I got out first, wiping my eyes, going to wash my face.

I looked up, and the most disgusting, green troll stared down at me with a dumb look upon it's face. I just looked up at it, wondering if it was all just a dream. It swung, and I leaped to my feet, dodging the club by inches.

"Come back!" Draco hissed, and I ran back. "Hermione!" I heard two other voices, and saw none other then Harry and Ron coming to save me. They both stared up at the troll, as it was unaware of their appearance. It had met it's prey, and it was ready to kill.

I jumped into the stall, and Draco hugged my close, throwing me to the ground as the imp swung and destroyed all the stalls. I looked over at Draco, which was unconscious on the ground.

"Hermione, move!" Harry said, as the troll swung. Acting without thinking, I moved to the sinks. Of course, the troll saw, and swung there, too.

The next thing I saw was Harry hanging upside down, and Ron beating it with God knows what. I sighed and told Ron to use Wingardium Leviosa to take the club away.

Ron tried, but horribly mispronounced it. Magically the club did, in fact, floated on top of the trolls head, and then landed center straight. From the corner of my eye, I saw Draco drop his wand, and pass out again.

After a moment of being in a state of shock, Professor McGonagall came in and lectured me about having to be 'responsible,' and the importance of it. I blanked out, and just stared at her. "Now, go on." She instructed us, and we walked out, but I didn't leave without looking more at Draco.

But he was already gone.

(Regular POV)

Professor Dumbledore walked calmly in the dark of night, using no light. He had the corridors memorized.

He was thinking about his sister, Ariana, who had passed away so many years ago. It was at this time, when he couldn't help but think of his family. His mother and sister, dead, and gone; his father, locked in Azkaban, dead also, body in unknown places; and his dear, dear brother, with his goats. He sighed as he walked through the Gryffindor portrait hole.

He walked up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory. They were all snoring and breathing peacefully. He sighed again at the memory of his deceased sister.

He went to Hermione, the most recognizable of the bunch, and waved his wand over her forehead. In the morning, she would remember nothing of Draco Malfoy, except that he was a bully, and that he was someone that she could not mess with.

He walked out, satisfied with his work, and walked on to the dungeons, to set Draco's memory free. When he had done so, he saw something not amity on his face. His forehead was wrinkled, and he was sweating like mad.

Dumbledore just shook his head, chuckled sadly and walked away. The only reason he was like that was because Dumbledore had just interrupted one of Draco's dreams. Yes, Draco Malfoy was dreaming of Hermione Granger.

And that was not the last time he dreamed about her.

* * *

**End until next 40 chapters :) thanks! R&R!!!!!!!!!! **


	51. Chapter 51

Previously on Is It Love (back to the present):

"Hermione!" I heard the squeal of Cia at the door. I smiled and looked at her, but although she looked thrilled to be going, there was something wrong. And if I knew it was because of my grandfather, I would have turned my back on everyone there.

* * *

I smiled at her, and watched her dismiss the house elf that was trying to make my bed. "So, where are we going, and with who?" She asked, jumping on the almost-made bed. The wave of wrongness was still hanging in the air, but I decided to leave it for now.

"We're going to the mall, and I was wondering if we could go to England. You know... the muggle part of England?" I said, tossing my hair aside casually. She stared at me, a smile on her face. "We're a deatheater, love. We can't be just hanging around muggles." She said, dismissing the idea before it was even in contact. "But, I wanted to show you this place that I thought you might like." I lied smoothly, and it worked.

"Oh, all right. But can Bellatrix come? Her husband is with Lucius, and Bellatrix will not stand to be alone." She said, rolling her eyes and watching me. I hesitated.

Bellatrix had killed her cousin, Harry's own godfather; and I didn't trust her at all, but she was soon enough going to be my in-law, and I couldn't stand to leave her behind and have Draco know about it. "Come on. She's my sister, and she'll be on her best behavior." Narcissa pleaded.

I sighed and nodded slowly. Cia squealed and clapped her hands. "Okay, great! Who else is going?" She asked, checking her watch. 9:15 A.M.

"Danielle, Nicole, and Rebelle. I'm thinking of inviting Anastasia and Elyssa, too." I said. She agreed, and went to get the house elf to call them in.

Bellatrix came inside while I was trying to find out what to wear and sat down on my bed. I didn't notice this until I returned with some shorts and a black halter-top, and jumped at the sight of her.

"Darling, no need to be frightened." She smirked, and I tried to calm down. "What do you need, Bellatrix?" I asked not in a mean manner. "Well, one. I need to confess that I know of your lack of trust towards me, and I understand. I'm not the most merciful deatheater out there." She smiled, and I had to try hard to not roll my eyes.

"And second, I need to tell you that your newly adopted children, Kristy and Ania, are now being trained by... the Dark Lord himself." She said after a moment's uncertainty. "Wait, what?" I said, stopping abruptly. "He has decided that that would make great company." She said, scratching her head, a pout on her face as if I was insulting her.

"What about Hogwarts?!" I asked, enraged. They couldn't learn from him. He would only teach them the worst. "Well, we needn't worry about that." Grandpa said, walking in, his long cloak swaying behind him.

"And why ever not?" I asked, tapping my foot impatiently. "Hermione, I'm not who you think I am..." "When you say that, do you mean that thing everyone's saying about 'the most evil wizard ever'?" I interrupted. He sighed and sat next to Bellatrix, who looked uncomfortable being in this situation.

"No, I don't mean that. I mean that, even though my soul has been broken down seven times, and even though Potter has killed numerous parts of it, I still know wrong from right." "Oh, right! So what do you think about killing muggles?" I asked, throwing my clothes on the floor with frustration.

Draco came inside, and stood awkwardly at the door. "We'll talk about this later. But all you need to know is that I will teach them from a book, not from what I know. They'll be geniuses by the time they get to their own level, and then we will send them to Hogwarts." He sighed, and left the room.

Bellatrix shadowed him, and soon enough, I was with Draco.

"Should I just ask what happened?" He asked, putting his hands on my shoulders and rubbing them compassionately. "No, probably not." I smiled slightly, and excused myself to change.

I decided to take a shower before hand, and got out of the shower wet and with only a towel around myself, expecting no one to be there.

Instead, I saw a quick movement, and then everything was still. I looked around, confused, and shrugged it off, although I couldn't shrug off the feeling of being watched. I changed quickly, putting on some green wedges, and practically ran out of the room, and bumped into Draco.

"Hermione...?" He said, looking at me oddly. "I think there's something... someone in there." I said, trying to push Draco inside. "Where?" He asked, taking out his wand. "I don't know! I just had the feeling," I said, a bit overwhelmed at my sudden craziness. "There's no one here, love." He said, pulling me into a tight embrace.

We stood there and held each other for a little while more, and then he whispered, "The girl's are probably waiting downstairs. Anastasia and Elyssa come, and look like they're hookers." He smirked. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't have too much fun." He smiled, and I waved. I still had the credit card that Draco gave me when we were pretending to be muggles, and stuffed it in my pocket.

I got downstairs, and the crowd of girls were complaining, debating on bringing their wands or not.

"I think only some of us should," I said, trying to make peace among the deatheater women. "Who, then?" Nicole asked, and I know she didn't want to bring hers. She would have to bring a bag, and nothing would look good with her cute outfit.

"Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Elyssa." I said, because they were the only ones that actually wanted to bring theirs. "Oh, and what are you guys going to wear?" Anastasia asked, pointing to Cia and Bellatrix, who were wearing the traditional cloak. "What's wrong with this?" Bellatrix asked, looking down.

"Muggles don't wear that kind of stuff." Danielle laughed. "Oh, well. I suppose we have to go to... the muggle room." Cia said, almost sneered. "Muggle room?" I whispered to Nicole, who was the closest person towards me. "Uh, yeah. That's where they do all the muggle studies. They have everything in there, from clothes, to food, and cars, too." Nicole whispered, pointing at a specific door.

Cia and Bellatrix entered, and in two minutes flat, they were back out. Bellatrix was, uncomfortably, wearing jeans, and a strapless green babydoll dress with black flip-flops, while Cia was wearing, more like modeling, green snake-print leggings, and a black tank top and wearing black pumps.

I smiled at the sight of the sisters, but soon enough, the port key was ready, and we landed in the muggle part of England.

(Draco's POV)

I was thinking about what I was going to do today, when Jacob walked in. "Jacob, cousin!" I smiled, and shook his hand. He looked wary, and told me of his last task from the Dark Lord.

"I wouldn't talk too loud," I said, and, before I knew what was happening, the Dark Lord himself walked in. Jacob stuttered, and I bowed.

"Up, boy." He said, nodding towards me. I got up instantly, and waited for him to say what he needed. "Well, as we know, the gathering for you and my granddaughter will be on Christmas day, we're thinking around midnight," He said, weighing his options.

Jacob just stared at me, wondering who his 'Granddaughter' was. The Dark Lord put a hand to his head and shook his head. "Great," He muttered, and vanished.

"Whose the chick your marrying?" Jacob laughed. I rolled my eyes, "Haven't you heard, mate?" He just shook his head and thought of an excuse.

"Hermione." I whispered, and his mouth popped open. "Hermione Granger? But isn't she a muggle-born?" Jacob asked, looking more confused then ever. "Nope, she found out that she was the Dark Lord's granddaughter. But, funny thing is that, I fell in love with her much before I even knew who she was." I smiled, and Jacob laughed and shook his head.

"Ah, young love!" He yelled, and threw a pillow at me. "So, you're coming to the wedding, I'm guessing?" I asked, tossing the pillow back at him. "Of course." Jacob nodded.

I stayed silent until Jacob asked what was wrong. "Well, Hermione's not doing anything. She's a pureblood, and, sure, she's making friends quicker then she's breathing, but I don't think she'll be able to get married without her real, old friends there." I shrugged.

"Well, have you considered having two weddings?" Jacob asked, and I replied, "That's like asking, 'oh have you considered being killed by the Dark Lord?'" He tried to not laugh and I sighed.

Hermione, really, couldn't get married with all strangers. She needed moral support from people other then complete strangers.

(Hermione's POV)

"So where is the store you wanted to show me?" Cia asked, looking around. I smiled, and we walked towards New Bonds Street.

We walked into GANT, and split up. I went to the blazers, and started looking. Finally, I found the cutest fitted chalk stripe blazer, and checked the price.

259 pounds. I let in a deep breath and put it back, feeling a bit uncomfortable. I then realized I had the same one in a different color at Hogwarts, and almost choked on my saliva. I was used to buying inexpensive clothes that, in all, cost half the price of that one blazer.

"You okay?" Nicole asked, walking up to me, her arms stuffed with clothes. "Nicole!" I hissed, looking at the hundreds of shirts she had in her hands. "What?!" She asked defensively. "Look at this!" I said, grabbing a tee shirt and pointing at the price. £70.

"What, you don't like the color?" She asked, totally missing the point. "Don't worry, I'm just going to buy it. If you don't like it, then I'll throw it in the back of my closet." She smiled, taking the shirt back, and walking over to pay.

"Nothing, dear?" Cia asked, her arms also stuffed with clothes she was probably never going to wear. "No, nothing." I muttered, and, after buying most of the store off, we moved on.

We got to Gucci, and noticed it was pretty much empty, only the workers, and two buyers.

"What's wrong with people these days?" Danielle asked, picking up some shoes and trying them on. "Well... the killings have really been scaring people." The cashier said. Bellatrix smirked, and asked for a dress in a size 36.

"Bellatrix, that's 760 pounds for a dress that you're never going to use." Cia said, but it didn't sound like she cared. "It's not for me, dear sister." Bellatrix sighed, rolling her eyes delicately.

"Then?" Cia asked, her attention still at a zero. "For Hermione." She smiled at me. "Oh, uh. No, no need." I said, waving my arms in front of me.

"Yes, yes! I saw you eyeing it when we came in. Please, just take it as a gift." She insisted, running her hands through the soft wool. "Oh, alright." I smiled, delighted.

We walked around a little more, talking and laughing and buying more things then we could wear in three years, but we had fun. We gave Nicole a makeover, buying more makeup then she needed, and turned her even more beautiful then she was before. We bought stuff for our boyfriends/fiancés/husbands/or friends (since Nicole didn't have a boyfriend), and, when we were finally finished with our weekly shopping, and tired as hell, we walked to the port key.

I saw a blonde head before we were even there. I was just about to call out, 'Draco,' when the guy turned around and smiled.

He wasn't Draco, not even close, but he did have a godly look to him. Instead of having Draco's icy blue-grey eyes, he had scorching red eyes with the darkest black pupils ever. His lips were an unnatural, yet beautiful, shade of pink, and his skin was the color of paper, a tiny bit darker then Draco's. His cheekbones were high like an Egyptian, and he had the pose of a model.

He stared at us, a smile on his face, and all of us were speechless, except for Elyssa and Anastasia, who were far back, spreading rumors about people. He was a wizard as far as any of us could tell, and, looking at his arm, there was a hint of a Dark Mark, or maybe my mind was playing tricks on me.

I blinked, and, as soon as my eyes reopened, his hair was pink and his eyes were a dark blue. I gasped and instantly said, "Metamorphmagi."

He grinned at me, and bowed deeply. "Miss Granger?" He asked, and I nodded. "What business do you have here?" Danielle asked in a harsh tone, but there was a hint of thrill, ignoring the fact that he called me a Granger instead of Riddle. "I have a letter for her." He said in a thick Bulgarian accent. "From?" Bellatrix asked, cautious. "Viktor Krum." He replied, and handed me the letter, which was in the form of a scroll.

"Well, thank you." Nicole smirked, and he nodded at her, obviously wanting to see a little more of her. "Who on earth are you?" Anastasia said, catching up. "Anton Raev." He said, bowing to her. "Oh, well, flattered." She said; a bit disgusted with his accent.

She went on talking with Elyssa, who kept looking at Anton. I smiled and nodded at him, waiting for him to leave when I opened it.

"He asked me to wait for a reply." He shrugged, and I nodded, opening the parchment.

'Dear Hermione,

So long; too long, my Приятел. I am going to England tomorrow, wonder if you would meet me there at a small restaurant I found called Amour?

Love, Viktor.'

I read the letter three times before finally answering, "Yes, tell him I would be delighted." He smiled, changed his appearance again, this time he had green eyes and brown hair, still smokin' hot. He nodded at Nicole, and kissed her hand before bowing deeply at the rest of us.

I smiled as he snapped his fingers, and disappeared.

Nicole squealed as he left and said, "You have to invite him to your wedding! Maybe even ask him if he would be my date." She blushed, and started daydreaming. "I have to thank you for making me this pretty. He might not have even noticed me if I didn't get the makeover." She said, hugging me tightly when we got back to the manor.

I smiled and told her to let the thanking go until I talked to Viktor about coming and bringing Anton along.

I looked at the time, and it read six. "Almost time for dinner. We're having another little dinner party at seven, family only, though." Narcissa said, shrugging. "Oh, but Nicole, you can stay. Of course, I'm blessed that the rest of you will be staying." Cia said sarcastically. Nicole smiled and thanked her, disappearing into the fireplace to get ready.

"And the rest of you?" She asked, looking at the girls who were all grinning. "Oh, don't worry Aunt Cia, we've done our shopping." Danielle said. Cia rolled her eyes, and dismissed us, going up to her room to see Luc.

"Ahem, sex time?" Elyssa laughed and Cia blushed. "Rodolphus and I better be off." Bellatrix said, sneering her husband's name. After they had left, I walked away, and back to Draco.

(Draco's POV)

Hermione walked in, her arms filled with bags of clothes. I got off the bed, and ran to help her. "Wow." I laughed, and she wiped some sweat from her brow. "It's freezing, how are you sweating?" I smiled and she laughed.

"We have a dinner party at seven." She sighed, and laid down on the bed. "Well, what can we do for an hour?" I said, climbing on top of her. She laughed and playfully hit me. "Draco, I'm pregnant." She said as I sighed, smiling.

"Oh, right? So, whose the lucky bloke that got your pregnant?" I said, and she played along. "Esh, you wouldn't know him. He's the most beautiful person alive, even if we only had sex for what? Ten minutes?" She said, and I thought back three months. I laughed and kissed her on the lips.

"Well, when you have the most gorgeous baby ever, we'll try to make a new record." I smiled, and she kissed me back.

After snogging for a while, she smiled and got up. "What?" I asked, upset that we couldn't snog for a little while more. "Well, we both have to get ready, and I have no idea what to wear. Can you do me a favor, hun'? Go see what kind of dinner party it is." She begged, and went over to the closet.

"Okay, love." I answered, and got off the bed, walking a floor down, and knocked on my parent's room door. After some disturbing sounds that I prayed to never hear again, my mother came out, pulling on her shirt.

"What?" She asked, annoyed. "What kind of party is it?" I asked, trying to erase my recent memories. "Formal," She said, and slammed the door in my face. I laughed, and jogged back up the stairs.

"Formal, darling." I said, and Hermione sighed, searching all the maternity dresses she owned.

Finally, she pulled out a one shoulder black dress, and put it on while I searched my own closet for a dress robe.

When we were both done changing, she checked the time and said, "We have fifteen minutes. Should we go downstairs?" I shrugged and asked what she wanted to do.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm meeting your family." She smiled happily and I hugged her tightly. She was right; we were going out as a couple in front of my entire family for the first time.

She skipped nervously, her words sinking in. "What if they try to test me? What if they don't like me?" She asked, ballistic now. "No worries, love. You're the Granddaughter of the Dark Lord. There will be no one testing you. Most of them are around my parent's age or older . Don't worry." I said, trying to calm her down. She just paced around the room, talking to herself while I smirked at her.

Fifteen minutes into her mental breakdown, I put my arm around her waist and pulled her close. "If anyone, and I repeat, anyone, tries to even make you blush, I will jinx them, and before they know what happened, I will stupefy them, and hide them in the dungeons until they apologize." I said, and she smiled.

"Ah, my lovely Death Eater." She said, and rolled her eyes, checking her dress. She slipped on her high heals, and grabbed for my hand as someone knocked on the door.

"Darling, it's time." My mother said, coming in, smiling. Yes, it was time.

(Hermione's POV)

I breathed in and out. 'You can do it!' I yelled at myself, but then I thought I was mental, talking to myself. And, of course, the more I thought I was crazy, the more I talked to myself.

The first person to greet me was utterly beautiful, white blonde hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. I wondered if I was going to be envious of everyone. Of course, I wouldn't be jealous, because they were family, but I would envy all of their beauty.

Everyone started crowding around Draco and me, wanting to talk to the lost heir and the Malfoy legend. I just smiled and held Draco's hand as if it meant my life.

After everything calmed down a little, I got to hear people's names and how they were related to Draco.

"My names Kenneth," One guy told me, "I went to Dermstrang. I don't think I saw you during the Triwizard Tournament." Obviously, he was proud of himself for remembering some information about me. "Oh, yeah, I guess not. I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum." I said, and his face fell a little. "Hmm..." He said, nodded at Draco, and walked away.

"Who was that, darling?" I asked in a whisper. "My father's father's brother's sister-in-law's grandson." He breathed back while smiling and waving at no one in particular. "Geez," I laughed silently, and waited for the next person to approach us.

"Hello, my name is Danielle," Danielle said, coming up to us and waving. "Oh wow, nice to meet you, finally. I've heard so much." I laughed, playing along as I did with Draco.

Danielle was wearing a short green dress, and pointed out that no one was wearing red. I laughed at this, and rolled my eyes. Of course no one would wear red. No one in the Malfoy family had even been in Gryffindor, and no one in the Black family, except for Sirius, had even thought of being sorted into the Gryffindor.

Draco was talking to a man I didn't know, and then it hit me that most people in the party were actually men.

"Draco, why are there so many guys?" I asked, looking at him. "Well, the Malfoy family has always had boy heirs..." He started, and then the man he was talking to interrupted, "Yes, and they will keep it that way. Boys are the ones that carry on the name," He sounded like the most ignorant old man I've ever talked to.

"Yes, but the girls are the ones that marry into money," I sneered back, and he gasped, annoyed that a girl, even with my standing, would talk back to him. "Have they taught you no respect, girl?" He asked, as if he didn't know who I was.

"Well, sir," I emphasized, "if you want an honest answer, then no, I haven't ever been taught respect for annoying, old, cranky, sexist men. I was not born into a wealthy family, and, actually, I was born a muggle, with no one to tell me that I was going to be something in life. I didn't know that there was even magic in the world until I got the letter from Hogwarts, claiming I was a witch. Yes, I'm a Gryffindor; I'm strong and brave. My parents were both supposed dentists, and I had no idea that my father was the son of the most evil, dark wizard ever, neither did my mother, he was a lying son-of-a-bitch. I was lied to by him for my entire life. So, if you ask if I've ever been trained to be something like a house-elf, that shouldn't at all be treated how they are since they are willfully doing their duty, then no." I said, and he shook his head at Draco, disappointed, and walked away.

"Hermione?" He asked, and I could tell that he was a bit upset by my speech, too. "Draco, please!" I said, annoyed out of my mind. I let go of his hand, and headed down to the dinner table where everyone was starting to gather.

Everyone had a little nametag in the huge table stating where they should sit. I got to sit next to, 'Mrs. Cecil Grandcaff' and 'Mr. Jacob Malfoy' at the dead center of the table. I thought deep in my mind where I had heard the name. The more I thought about it, the more confused I got.

Finally, he sat next to me, and a flashback at Hogwarts hit me with him with his arm around my waist. As soon at the flashback came, it was gone again, leaving me alone and confused.

He smiled brightly and shook my hand. Cecil came up next and sat down, smiling as bright as Jacob.

"Do I know you?" I asked Jacob, staring at him in a very unladylike manner. "Not you." He said without explanation. "Not me? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, shaking my head and staring at the black roses that were being placed in front of me by a house-elf. Draco came up to me, momentarily forgetting how I cracked at him.

"Hermione, this is my cousin, Jacob, and his fiancé, Cecil." Draco introduced, and I smiled over at Cecil that talking to the women next to her.

"Geez, how was I supposed to know you had so many family members?" I laughed, taking Draco's hand. We would talk about the girl/boy problems later. "Oh, you'd be surprised." He laughed, and kissed my hand softly. "If you need anything, I'll be sitting right there." He said, pointing across the flowers to his seat.

He walked away, and I started talking to Cecil. I couldn't get it out of my head how he said, 'not you.' It was as if he knew me, and yet I didn't know him, but part of me did, if that makes any sense.

After fifteen minutes, Narcissa stood up and smiled, waiting for silence. "Well, darlings. I would like to thank you for coming on this beautiful day to celebrate the proposal of my son, Draco Malfoy, and his fiancé, Hermione Riddle." She said, and Elyssa, Nicole, Danielle, and Anastasia stood up and cheered loudly. They, in turn, got disapproving sighs and a couple of smirks.

That's when I noticed my Grandpa sitting at the end of the table next to some randoms and Bellatrix. He was smiling at me and clapping politely. His snake was nowhere to be seen, and for that, I was grateful. I was terrified of Nagini.

Everyone waited for Narcissa to continue, but tears left her speechless, and she sat down immediately. Lucius stood up and nodded at his family. "Yes, we're very proud of our son and our future daughter-in-law, who's carrying the next Malfoy generation." He said, looking at me considerately. He deliberately left out the part of the baby's sex.

After that, I didn't speak to anyone. If my baby were a girl, everyone would shun me for having born a girl, and not the traditional boy. And if my baby were a boy, everyone else would think that he was going to turn out just like Voldemort.

I sighed at both thoughts. I couldn't think like that. If I gave birth to either boy or girl, I would love them unconditionally with all my heart.

(Draco's POV)

I saw Hermione picking at her food, and I knew instantly what she was thinking about: the baby.

I sighed and ate my steak miserably. Hermione had decided two months into the pregnancy that she didn't and wasn't going to know the baby's gender until the day the baby was born, and neither was I. Fuck.

Next to me, my cousin's wife's sister, Astoria Greengrass, tried to flirt with me. "So, Draco..." She started, and I accidentally looked over at her. "I'm Astoria." She said, as if I didn't know that. "Your mother's letting me stay with you guys for a while since my house is being re-made, and I don't want to go to my parent's country house." She said, smiling at me. I just nodded.

Hermione was now starting to eat, probably still thinking about the baby, but still silent. Lord Voldemort must have noticed, because he got up and walked over towards me. Everyone fell silent and stared as the Dark Lord strode over to where I was sitting.

"We will talk in private." He said, and it wasn't a question. I got up and we walked into the library. He mentioned me to sit, and I obeyed quietly.

"What's wrong with my granddaughter, Malfoy?" He asked, instantly blaming me. I hesitated a second, I mean, I could be wrong about her worrying about the baby, but the way the Dark Lord looked at me showed that I had to tell him what I had predicted.

"I think Hermione's troubled with the baby." I whispered. "Excuse me?" He asked, watching me. "I think she's scared that the baby will turn out a girl, and everyone will be disappointed." I said a little louder, but not by much.

He sighed and sat on the couch, tossing a book carelessly to the ground. "Did you know my mother was, in fact, a witch? And a powerful one, at that. She was the descendent of Salazar Slytherin." He said, studying the library. I nodded at his words, not knowing, but asking him to go on. I, really, didn't want to talk, or give my opinion.

"You're family believes in passing on the family name, its heirlooms, the money, the fame." He said, clearly disapproving. He paused, and watched me with mockery in his eyes. "Yes, sir." Was all I could answer. "Well, if your family so much as thinks to talk to my granddaughter about the responsibility she is going to give birth to if she, in fact, gives birth to a girl, I will have them killed in one minute flat. My granddaughter will give birth to greatness, no matter if it's a witch or wizard." He said, and sighed, staring into the fire in the middle of the room. I was reminded that my child was not going to be a pureblood, but, instead, a half-blood.

"I'm going to love my child no matter what," I muttered, but he heard the edge in my voice. "You want a boy." He said, saying the truth I hated to even think. "It's part of my family's tradition. Malfoy's are always boys." I murmured, hoping I sounded more convincing then I thought. "Malfoy's are also always purebloods," He huffed, rolling his eyes. Once again, the tang to my heart

"Yes, sir." I said once again. "Of course you want a boy, but what will happen if you have a girl?" He asked, and I shrugged, not trusting myself. "Will you kill her like Lucius killed his little Scarlet?" The Dark Lord tempted.

I had to control myself from pushing back the chair and hexing him, not that that would do any good. "Of course not." I said with a raspy voice. "Of course not." He mimicked. "I'm no murderer. You should know that from last year." I said, reminding him that I couldn't kill Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes. That little incident is forgiven, but not if you keep bringing it up. A more experienced Death Eater will kill him. Potter, of course, will suffer, and I will be able to kill him." He said, spilling his master plan. "But... you told Hermione..." I gaped. He had told Hermione that if she went to live with him, he would leave stupid Potter alone.

"I know what I told her," He hissed me to stillness once again. "But he is destroying me. You, obviously, heard what the prophecy said. One of us has to die." He smiled, enjoying my shocked expression. "But, Lord," I said, bowing slightly to show no disrespect. "No!" He yelled, and I winced.

"I will kill him. I will let him suffer until he begs to be killed. Hermione will understand," He said, lying to himself. I stayed silent, letting his words sink in. "You don't understand. You wouldn't, I suppose." He said apologetically.

"No," I sighed, wishing I could be excused and go back. "Did you hear about Krum?" He asked almost erratically. "No, what happened to him?" I said, not particularly caring, but at least it got me out of talking about my child, his past, and the future of 'The Chosen One'. "Hermione is going on a lunch date with him tomorrow," The Dark Lord smirked and I looked up, it finally catching my attention.

"What do you mean, 'A lunch date'?" I asked, suddenly anxious. "I mean everything I say. I mean a lunch date. He will be taking her out for lunch," He said, still taking the pleasure of having me confused and angry.

"But... she's engaged!" I snapped. "Yes? And?" He said, curious to see my next move. "It's just a lunch date, not a real date." He exclaimed as the jealousy kicked in. "I'm not letting her go out with her ex-boyfriend." I said, rubbing my temples.

"And what are you going to do to stop her?" He asked, but it wasn't a threat. "I—I don't know, but all I'm going to say is that I'm the man, and I'm not letting her go with him to London all alone where I can't see what he's doing!" I sneered. Voldemort was most defiantly enjoying this.

"And if she doesn't listen?" He asked. "Well then I'll go with her!" I exclaimed. Why wouldn't she tell me? Was she going to lie to me tomorrow? I got out of the chair and paced around the room, yelling things at myself while Voldemort watched me, amused.

Finally, he told me to relax and go back to eat with my family. I walked out without thinking, and sat down, looking at my lap, refusing to look at Hermione, even though I felt her gaze on me.

After much confusion, and another course, Mother got up once more, waiting for everyone's attention. When she finally received it, she said, "And I want to announce the newest Malfoy additions. Ania and Kristina," She said, and the twins stood up.

They were wearing white silky dresses with black sweaters on top. They had on more jewelry then they had probably ever seen, and were smiling brightly. "They have been adopted by Draco and Hermione." She said, and approving glances went from all around.

I sighed and nodded at everyone while they talked about the girls.

"Are you okay, Draco?" I heard a tiny voice ask beside me. Astoria again. "Yeah, sure." I answered plainly. She didn't believe me, and put her hand on my leg, massaging it tenderly.

And, as much as I hated to admit it, she turned me on.

(Hermione's POV)

I watched as Draco and that... girl, talked, laughed, and pretty much flirted. Jacob stood up, gave my hand a quick kiss and whispered, "Come, everyone's leaving."

I noticed everyone getting up, and realized I was the only one not up and walking back outside.

"I'll be right back, I need to get some... fresh air." I said, and walked out of the house and into the cold December snow. I was breathing heavy, and sat down on the steps, waiting to calm down.

I was a total wreck by the time I decided to disapparate. I had to go somewhere to just relax for a couple of minutes. Going to the Burrow sounded like a good idea, but then I realized they wouldn't let me come back. I paced around the garden, thinking. I couldn't go anywhere without having a riot behind me. I then closed my eyes, and went back home.

"Mum?" I yelled from the bottom of the stairs to the county-like, two story house. "Darling?! Darling, Hermione, is that you?" She asked, running down the stairs, her curly hair flying behind her.

"Yes, mum," I said, tears coming to my eyes. She pulled me into a tight hug, and smiled. "Oh, dear. I've missed you so much." She said, tears tricking down her own eyes. "I've missed you too mum." I said, and remembered she had no idea I was getting married, and she hadn't the slightest idea that I was pregnant.

"Mum..." I started carefully as she chatted about her daily life, and how she had just put water to boil for tea, and how I should join her. "Hermione, darling. There's something wrong, what's wrong?" She asked.

My mother always knew when there was something wrong, and, after she caught the drift, I broke down and told her everything.

"I'm a murderer, mum." I cried, remembering the Pansy incident, and so many other instances that I couldn't help myself from tasting the sweet juice of death. "No, dear. She killed herself. You couldn't help her." She stated, putting her arm in my shoulder. "It's not just that, mum. I've used unforgivable curses, I've tortured people to not talk, or do things I want them to do. I'm turning to someone I don't know. And now I'm three months pregnant, mum. I'm pregnant with the Malfoy heir." I cried, and she gasped in surprise.

"The Malfoy boy got you pregnant?!" She yelled, outraged, but, in a way, glad that she knew who we were talking about. "Yes, mum. And we're... getting married." I sighed, and she gasped again. "Married?! Hermione Jane Granger!" She yelled, forgetting that I wasn't a Granger anymore. "Yes, mum." I said slowly.

"Well... are you happy?" She asked, a little more composed. "Well, yeah. I'm happy, of course, why wouldn't I be? But... I don't know..." I sighed, thinking about Draco and that girl sitting next to him. "You don't know if you can trust him." She said, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"It's not that I can't trust him, but..." I said, stared into silence. "If he truly loves you with all his heart, he won't make you feel like dirt." She said, and the memory flashed to me when Ron said that Draco WAS going to treat me like dirt.

"Mum, I have to go, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm going to meet Viktor Krum for lunch tomorrow in England." I said, and she smiled, remembering the Quidditch player that talked me into going to the Yule Ball with him.

I gave her a huge bare hug, and disapparated back to the Malfoy Manor. When I got there, I saw Draco and his new friend going up the stairs, hand in hand.

They went into the bedroom, and that was the last I saw of them for hours. When I finally had the courage to look through the keyhole, I saw clothes were everywhere, and they were both in the bed.

Naked.

* * *

OK, if you guys didn't notice, I had a REALLY REALLY hard time writing this. :( I'm so so so so sorry :(

&&thanks for the ONE and ONLY review: sweet-tang-honney: THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)

Uhh... please review please :) I'm going to post the new story when I get at LEAST **195 reviews **:(


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry for making you guys wait, even when I said I would have it posted when I got 195 reviews. I was reading some other stories, and I noticed that by 30 chapters, they had gotten like... 98292875890 reviews. :( Don't worry, I won't punish you for it, I was just saying :) **

**ANYWHO:  
Dramionefan796: I shouldn't have, should I? Well, what's done is done. *SIGH. :)  
cyn23: aw, you shouldn't hate him. He's so SEXY! :D  
BlueSunsetWaters: Thanks for both reviews. :O  
_TwilightFan1918: Yes, he cheated on Hermione with his own free will; horrible isn't it? :( And it's ok, my story tends to be confusing.  
_****Voldyismyfather:**** But... maybe she won't. Or... maybe she will. That is the question.  
****Sweet-tang-honney: Thanks a ton! :)**

_And dear (who ever's reading this):  
Please, don't hate me, because of this chapter. I'm really sorry..  
Love&many sadness hugs,  
Nickithewriter

* * *

_

(Hermione's POV)

I gasped; anger and sadness threatening to pour down my eyes. 'What to do, what to do,' I thought frantically. I could go inside and kill her, (who cared if one more slut was dead?) or I could turn a blind eye, and walk the other way.

But... I couldn't just pretend my fiancé wasn't and didn't have sex with that stranger. I ran to the bathroom, a hole being carved into my heart with Draco's name in it. I leaned against the sink, breathing heavily. I shouldn't have left them alone, even for a second.

I paced around the sink, kicking and breaking objects that were probably worth more then I was.

"Reparo." I sighed lazily after I cried my heart out... at least, what little left I had of my heart, but it didn't work, so everything was left broken. Someone knocked at the door and I cried again. "Go away." I said in between sobs.

"Alohomora." I heard a whisper from the other side of the door, and Narcissa came in, so elegant and beautiful that the tears swelled in my eyes, blurring my vision. "Oh, darling." She said, tossing her arms around me. "Darling, darling, darling." She repeated over and over as my tears soaked her shoulder.

"What. The. Fuck!" I yelled, and she sighed wiping her own eyes slightly. "Locomoter Door," Narcissa said gently, and the door swing back closed, to give us privacy.

"What.. the..." I started again, but Cia put a finger to my lips. "Oh, Hermione. The Malfoy men are all the same, haven't you already noticed? Oh, if I had a shiny penny for every time Lucius cheated on me, I'd have way too much money," She smiled sadly, but it only made it worse.

"What did you do when he went out and... slept with total strangers?" I asked, thinking I needed someone to help me consider my options. "Well, I... you know. Got even." She smirked, remembering. My mouth popped open. "What do you mean, you 'got even'?" I shrieked. "Well, while he was having an affair, I was having my own. That's the only way for us Malfoy wives." She said, and I winced.

"If your suggesting I cheat on Draco, then you're sadly mistaken. I'm going to go into that room, and cut off all relations." I said, waiting for her to lecture me about how that was a bad idea for the baby and me, but, of course, the she-Malfoy surprised me.

"Go right ahead. My son needs to be taught a lesson. Lucius and I spoiled him too much, and now he needs to get what can happen if you don't treat people with the respect they deserve." She smiled bravely. I was going to open the door when the anger and sadness really got me worked up.

"Oh God! He's such a fucking retarded jerk! I hate him, and I should have listened when everyone told me he was just going to hurt me. If I just said no to him, I would be..." I stopped. If I hadn't slept with him, I wouldn't have had the person I loved no matter what: this baby.

"Yes, I know. You're second-guessing yourself, but, dear, there's a thin line between love and hate. You have to choose your side." She smiled, and left.

I stayed there for what seemed to be hours. I heard the front door open and close, and people bidding each other goodbye. No one seemed to notice the fiancé and fiancée were nowhere to be seen.

I heard the house-elves start to clean up, and I walked out of the bathroom, expecting Draco to be there, but he wasn't.

He was back in the room... still.

"Are you fucking serious?" I muttered. "Accio," I whispered, and summoned a bag that I hadn't even bothered to unpack. Inside, I had my old razors, and some of the clothes the real Hermione Granger used to wear.

Draco, obviously, saw the bag flying towards the door, and got up, shock printed on his forehead.

"Her—Hermione." He stuttered and I gave him a death stare. "What, Malfoy?" I asked as a last resort.

"This isn't what it looks like, 'Mione." He said, calling my by my old nickname. "Oh really? What is it then? Because from my side of the view, it looks like you were sleeping with Ms. Bimbo over there, ferret." I said, and nodded to the unconscious body that was laying where I _used_ to sleep.

"No..." He said, but he couldn't think of a smartass thing to say. I twirled around, and started walking towards the stairs, thinking of my next step. I could go to my grandpa's house, and probably get Draco and his entire family killed, or I could disapparate somewhere.

"Please," He said silently, and I laughed evilly, even though I wanted to cry, and it really scared me. It scared me even more then loosing Draco, and even worse then looking everything I had done in life. That laugh reminded me of my hard life; it meant that I was changing. "Please, Draco? Oh, God. That's not going to work anymore... damn jerk. You have no respect for yourself or anyone else around you, Malfoy. I have no idea how I even saw through that. You're not fucking sorry, you're a fucking asshole." I sneered, and walked down the stairs only to see Danielle, Nicole, Elyssa, and Anastasia holding a card addressed to me.

"Thank you, Hermione!" Nicole yelled happily, and it was all I could do to not yell at all the Malfoy's for letting their husbands cheat on them.

I glared at them, and walked away, getting some gasps and murmurs while I walked out the door. Lucius stood there, whispering to his wife. They stopped when they saw me, and he gave me a look of pity as he saw me walk towards them.

"Cia, Luc. I'm leaving; you're hospitality has been greatly appreciated, but I can't stay here any longer. I'll be back, don't worry, and if my Grandpa comes and asks for me, tell them I'm with the Weasley family." I said, and walked away.

I disapparated to the Burrow, the only magical place I knew I was safe, and knocked on the door.

There was a loud bang, and Mrs. Weasley opened the door. She stared at me, and tears rolled down her face as she pulled me into a hug. "Hermione, darling! What's wrong? You look terrible!" She said loudly and ushered me into the kitchen where she was making soup.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, I don't know where to begin." I sighed sadly, looking at the chairs. Compared to the Malfoy's, the Weasley family was horribly poor. Nonetheless, their house contained some of the fondest memories.

"Well, hush now dear, it's fine. Why have you come?" She asked, taking out a cup and serving me some water, which I gulped down impatiently.

"Because I can't stand Draco Malfoy." I said, coughing on the water. "Oh, dear," She said, sighing guiltily for asking the question in the first place.

"Where's Ronald and Ginny?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "Right," She said, tears running down her own eyes. "Mrs. Weasley..." I said suspiciously. She kept on crying until I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Molly, where are they!?" I downright yelled. "They're gone, Hermione. They left for a mission... they said that they were going to finish off Volde... He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named, once and for all. They said you were given a mission but you didn't come and that you betrayed them. They went with Ginny... my baby girl. They just left, telling me that they were going to kill the Dark Lord.

"They couldn't tell me specifics, because they were going to follow Dumbledore's orders. They've been gone since the first day of the vacation. They're going to try and come for Bill and Flour's wedding, you do know they're getting married, right?" She asked, tears staining her shirt.

"No, I had no idea." I whispered. They were gone... the new Golden Trio, gone to save the world. "Mother fuckers." I yelled, thinking how my Grandpa said that he was going to spare them.

Mrs. Weasley looked at me, dead silent, surprised with my sudden outburst. "He was going to spare their bloody lives!" I yelled at her, and it all crashed and burned.

"Those bloody gits." I sighed after Molly kicked me out of the house apologetically, saying I could come back for the wedding on February 16th. I walked around, sad that my only wizarding home was rejected from me.

I just walked aimlessly until I got to a small pond. There, I sat down, and cried again. I felt like dirt, yes, but now I had no friends to lean back on. I had no one.

I used to think that if I couldn't feel Draco's heartbeat, he was too far away, but now I noticed how I just wanted to get farther away from him; the only thing that was keeping me was the baby.

I slid my shirt a little up, and stared at my swollen, 16 week old baby sleeping soundly in my belly. My bellybutton was starting to look like those of the pregnant mothers, and I smiled.

It was the first time I had actually, really, thought about being a mother. The labor was going to be a bitch, but it was all going to be worth it.

Then, a little voice in my head said, "Hermione! What's the point of bringing a baby into the cruel world if you and Draco's life is totally shitty?" I considered the thought, but it vanished as soon as I felt a tiny kick. I gasped and clenched my stomach softly, rubbing it over and over.

(Draco's POV)

I stared as Hermione walked out the door, not bothering to look back. My mouth was open, and my muscles were tensing from lack of movement.

I stood at the top of the stairs, shirtless, with only boxers on. My feet were freezing from the cold marble floor, but I ignored it. I broke her heart once again.

My mother looked at me disapprovingly, but didn't say anything. "Boy," Father said, a snarl crawling from his throat. I remembered the times I used to be scared of my father: when he used to command me to do things and if I did them wrong, he would beat me mercilessly, but now that I was older and slicker he couldn't strike me down, so he only glared at me with hatred.

I knew what everyone was thinking: What would the Dark Lord say? Elyssa kicked me and asked what I did to Hermione. "Esh, bitch." I muttered as I stroked my ankle protectively.

"What the hell did you do to Hermione?!" She asked again, and took out her wand to jinx me. "No...nothing." I lied and she looked at Anastasia which grumbled an apology before saying slightly, "Crucio!"

The pain was nothing compared to what I probably did to Hermione, but still, it made me twitch and yell out in pain. It felt like I was in a million mousetraps and they were all snapping on my skin while I was on fire.

"Stop!" My mother cried, running towards me. "What did you do?" Elyssa repeated, but I didn't respond, tears were trickling down me eyes. I looked at Nicole, my only non-cousin, and almost begged her to tell them to stop, but she only looked down.

"Cousin!" Danielle said, walking up to me and pulling me by the tie. "What happened to her?" Danielle asked, and she sounded really worried. Her eyes were wide open with fear, and she was close to my face, yelling at me.

I just couldn't answer. It felt like I was in shock, and all I could do was babble like a baby. "Imperio." Danielle said softly, and there was a loud thud in my head. I shot backwards, a headache forming in my head.

'Tell me,' Danielle's voice whimpered softly, and I started talking about how I was seduced by Astoria Greengrass, and had sex with her.

I shut my mouth and watched as everyone's face turned from anger to horror. Nicole stared up at me, her jaw firm with rage. "What?!" Elyssa yelled, slapping my shoulder.

"It's not my fault, honestly..." I started, but Danielle, who was still in my head, stopped me. 'You're going to go upstairs and break off all relations with her,' She commanded, but there was a ting of pleading in her voice.

I walked up the stairs obediently, and into the room where Astoria was sitting, hugging her pillow.

"Astoria..." I spoke softly, and she looked up, her eyes shinning almost immediately until she saw the look on my face: determined.

Apparently, she didn't notice that I was cursed, so she just looked at me dumbly. "Draco...?" She asked cautiously. "We can't see each other anymore. I have a fiancée, and she's pretty upset with me right now," I said slowly, choosing my words carefully.

"Fuck Hermione!" She yelled, throwing a pillow in my direction. I dodged it quickly, and ended up in front of her, holding her wrists harshly. "Don't ever say that again if you value your life. Hermione is the smartest, most beautiful woman alive." I hissed, and she backed away.

"I'm sorry to have lead you on," I growled, and walked out of my room, which I would move out of as soon as she was gone thanks to the new memories.

I slipped on a coat, and walked out into the back gardens, where a small lake stood, gently moving with the wind. I slipped off the coat again, not minding the freezing cold snow, and jumped in.

I stayed in the water as long as my breath lasted, even though I wanted to stay in even more time. I wanted to feel the ice trying to attack my skin, I wanted the fish that lived in the pond to tickle my feet and whisper that everything was going to be okay, but nothing like that happened, and so, I was forced to jump up, gulping for air.

I couldn't even enjoy the freezing cold water because snow started falling again, and Danielle called me inside, saying that she needed to talk to me.

I walked indoors, shirtless once again since I didn't slip my jacket back on, and watched as the women stared long and hard at my numb, turning-blue body. My parents were long gone, and my cousins were all staring at me, revulsion stuck on their faces.

"Flippy!" Anastasia yelled, and her very own House-Elf appeared, bowing down to her. "Yes, Mistress Anastasia?" He asked, looking up at her. "Bring some nice heavy towels, please," She smiled at him, and he snapped his fingers and vanished.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Elyssa yelled. I just shrugged and stared at her with my hard grey eyes. "Oh, yes, he is!" Kelsey said, coming up.

I smiled. It was the second time in seven years I had seen my beautiful cousin. **(A/N: he doesn't remember his life with Scarlet, so he's really seen Kelsey another time in which we don't know about. What was the first time? TAMTAMTAMMMM! I can't tell you.)**

I stopped short when I saw who was behind her: Viktor Krum. I looked at her and she giggled, putting her arm around him. "This, Draco, is my fiancé, Viktor." She smiled, and I started feeling the coldness.

Flippy came back and handed me heavy blankets. I just sat on the floor, blankets on top of me, blowing hot air into my hands.

"What is wrong with him?" Viktor asked, staring down at me. His English had improved since I had last seen him when I was with Hermione playing a muggle. "I don't know. He looks a bit more then cold." Nicole said, checking my temperature.

"What do you mean?! You're engaged?!" I yelled after I had recovered. "Yes, we're getting married." Kelsey said a little more cautiously. I gagged and watched Viktor, who was going to hurt my cousin, kiss her cheek.

"What about your lunch date with Hermione, tomorrow, bloke?! Did you think that I wasn't going to find out about that? Did you think that Hermione and you could fool around behind our backs?" I said, standing up too quickly.

Before I knew what was happening, Elyssa was next to me, pointed her wand at my head.

"You freaking retard! They weren't going to cheat on you guys! You dimwit!" She yelled. "What are you talking about, Elyssa?" Kelsey said ordinarily.

"That guy and my... and Hermione were going to lunch together tomorrow!" I accused. "I know, he was going to bring me along to introduce me to the Dark Lord's granddaughter." Kelsey said, getting an approving nod from Viktor.

"Shit." I yelled, and ran out of the room.

(Hermione's POV)

I stayed in a little hotel that night next to the restaurant I was to meet Viktor at for lunch, and only woke up to pee.

When the clock ticked eleven in the morning, I got ready.

I slipped on a black, knee-high dress, and slipped on some red flats. I straightened my hair to the limit, and applied some blood-red lipstick.

I smiled at my reflection, and poked my baby gently and laughed when I felt a little tug.

I walked down the stairs, and sat down at the glass table outside of Amour, looking at the menu.

Viktor walked with a girl holding his hand. Her face reminded me of the one person I didn't want to think about, and I looked down.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Viktor cried, pulling me into a hug. "I would like to introduce you to my fiancée, Kelsey Malfoy." He smiled, holding Kelsey like if she were I at the Yule ball.

I looked up, surprised. "Malfoy?" I questioned, watching as they sat down. "Yes, Malfoy, I'm Draco's cousin; Jacob's sister. I believe you are Hermione Riddle." She smiled, shaking my hand delicately. "Yes, I am. How did you...?" I asked, watching Viktor as he ordered white wine for all three of us.

"Not for me, please. Just water." I said to the waiter, who nodded and wrote it down on his notepad.

"Who doesn't know the famous Hermione Riddle? They're looking for you, you know? But, of course, they won't dare go into the Malfoy house since the Dark Lord is controlling more people now then ever before. They're scared silly." Kelsey explained.

I just sighed, staring at how she was in love with a perfect guy while I was in love with the most imperfect, beautiful, most handsome, smartest guy in the entire world.

"Why are you not drinking the wine, Hermione?" Viktor asked, staring at the water the waiter handed me. "I'm pregnant, Viktor. Surely you knew since your wife is a Malfoy and her own cousin got me pregnant?" I asked, and she looked uncomfortable. "I was actually waiting for you to tell him, I thought it was best." She smiled.

"Well, Viktor, I'm three months pregnant," I smiled and got up to show him the bump.

"Congrats!" He yelled, ecstatic. "Yes, and well, uh, I was wondering if you would be the baby's Godfather?" I asked. It just flew out of my mouth, but I knew how much I loved Viktor as a brother, and I wanted him to be the Godfather, no matter what Draco wanted.

"Well, yes! Sure!" He boomed, and got up and hugged me again. "Congratulations." Kelsey smiled, her face bright.

"Yes, and, of course, you guys will be coming to the weddi..." I started, but stopped and frowned. "What? What's wrong?" Kelsey asked, watching my face fall.

"Draco cheated on me yesterday." I sighed, and they both looked as if they already knew.

"What?" I asked, eyeing them. "Well, we went today... and Draco told us the entire story. He thought that you were going to cheat on him with Viktor, and he wanted to get even." Kelsey said, and Viktor was the one to look awkward.

"But—" I started, But Kelsey interrupted by saying, "I know you don't want to forgive him, and I really don't think you should, but all guys are the same. They think love is about getting even and waiting for the next chance."

"But not me," Viktor said innocently, and I laughed. "Of course not." I answered and looked at Kelsey, hoping she could tell me what to do.

"You should ignore him, and not go back to him for a while, a week is okay, I suppose. I think he'd learn his lesson. He sounded really sorry this morning when we saw him. A week would be painful for him." Viktor said, and smiled sadly.

"You should maybe stay with your mom, you know? You always told me that you wanted to spend more time with her." Viktor concluded. I smiled, and the day went by quickly from then on.

I arrived on my mother's porch and knocked on the door carefully. She opened, a coffee mug at hand.

"Hermione?! Darling, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking out into the night sky.

"I'm home, mum." I smiled, hoping she would just leave it at that. But mum's are difficult. They always have to ask a question.

"I thought you were staying with the Malfoy family?" She asked, staring me down.

"Fine, fine, mum. I left because Draco cheated on me!" I cried, and she hugged me tightly. "Dear! What a... horrible, horrible person!" She cracked, crying too. "Mum." I muttered, reminding her of the baby as she pressed her body close to mine to hug me tighter.

"Oh, right." She said, wiping away the tears, and patting my stomach. "Is it a girl or boy?" She asked, smiling as we walked into the family room.

"Why would I care?" I asked; a little annoyed. "Oh, well, you wouldn't. I didn't care wither you were a boy or girl; although now I'm so very proud that you're a beautiful, smart young woman. If you turned out a boy, I would love you no less." She smiled, staring at my growing stomach.

"This isn't part of the project is it?" She asked quietly and I shook my head. "Oh, sweetie. My darling daughter, how could this happen? You're seventeen, not twenty-seven." She said, sounding like the muggle she was.

"Mum," I said, tears fresh on my cheeks. I didn't want to be pregnant. I wanted to be free, I wanted to be able to wear tight-fitting clothes when I got married, and not have to be fat and pregnant. But I loved this baby, and, even if I got the chance to be skinny and not-pregnant, I wouldn't even bother.

"But you are pregnant, with my grandchild, no less. I'm so happy for you, and, well, Draco is just a normal guy. They're all going to do that." My mum sighed. I just sighed.

"Can I stay here for a while? I can't go back. I need Draco to learn a lesson," I explained while my mum nodded, accepting everything.

"Of course, dear." She smiled, and led me up to my room when I said I was tired. "You know where everything is, don't hesitate to knock on my door," She said, and went into her own room, waving me goodnight.

I sighed as I looked at my old room. It was a light green, surprisingly enough, with tons of pretty pink things, especially bookcases. I had hundreds of books, scattered around in random places; my mother, countless times, found books in the refrigerator and microwave. '_What are you trying to do? Eat you're knowledge?_' She used to joke around.

But that seemed like forever ago. It felt like a time when I had no idea what I was going to become, and who was going to help me become.

I sat down on my four-post bed and sighed. Life was so normal until I found out I was a witch, and now it was crazy that I was the Dark Lord's granddaughter. It was an impossible thought, and an even more unfeasible realization.

Finally, my eyelids grew heavy and, without changing from my dress, I slid under the covers and fell into a deep trance of sleep.

(Draco's POV)

"What the fuck did you do?!" I yelled at Kelsey who was giggling along with Krum. "What do you mean?" Kelsey asked, puppy-dog-eyes staring at me. "Why the hell did you tell Hermione to come in a week? Don't you have any idea that in seven whole days, it'll be day before Christmas Eve, and we'll have to have the ceremony to become Death Eaters on Christmas Eve?!" I yelled, and Krum's eyes dropped, obviously not liking that Hermione was going to be a Death Eater.

"Uh-oh." Kelsey sighed, giving me a sorrowful look. "Yeah, freaking right, uh-oh." I said, frustrated.

"Well, what the Dark Lord doesn't know won't hurt him." Krum said, annoyed that he wasn't in the conversation.

"Yeah, well what the Dark Lord doesn't know, he'll find out." Danielle said, hand-in-hand with Scorp, who had just gotten back from one of his tasks given to him by none other then the person we were talking about.

"Draco, I have to tell you something, and I don't think you'll like it," Danielle said, and squirmed around a little. "What?" I asked impatiently. "That girl, Astoria, is staying here for a week." Danielle said, putting her weight from one foot to another in an unnatural manner.

I closed my eyes and tried to see the good in things. I realized there was none, and opened my eyes again to see all four of them staring at me as if I was a moron.

I sighed and walked away. I couldn't do anything.

(Hermione's POV)

I woke up the next morning, stretching. I shook out of my dress, and walked naked to the adjoined bathroom. I filled the large round bathtub with hot water and a bubbles.

I sank in, enjoying the heat on my skin. My hair was flying everywhere in the water, and I didn't do anything about it. Being in the water was so intoxicating; addicting in a way no one ever noticed, they just enjoyed it, and lived.

I washed my hair, and soaped my skin, which felt dirtier then could be scrubbed off, and got up, wrapping the towel against my skin.

I changed into some jeans and a plain white V-neck long-sleeved with a Victoria's Secret sweater over it.

I walked down the stairs to see my mom cooking breakfast. She flipped an egg, and then noticed I was there. "Hermione, how'd you sleep, love?" She smiled, noiselessly taking a plate and placing the eggs and some bacon on it and passing it to me.

"Good, mum." I said, even though I had slept terribly. "Good, good." She said, but she sounded distracted. "What happened?" I asked, sitting down in the kitchen table.

"Remember Thorne?" My mum asked, still in a daydream-like way. She was asking about my best friend, before I went to Hogwarts, of course. "Yes, of course." I answered, staring her down.

"He called; said he saw you come home last night, and he wanted to see you before you left him again." She smiled, and I rolled my eyes. I loved Throne, even though I hadn't seen him in years. He, as well as my other muggle friends, all thought that I was going to a boarding school.

"Oh, alright, I'll go see him." I said, giving up. Of course I wanted to see him, but I didn't know if it was the right time. I finished my breakfast, and nodded a goodbye to my mum who was smirking to herself.

I walked across the street and stared at the cream-colored house sitting on the top of the brightest green grass in the neighborhood. I walked up the several steps leading towards the door, and knocked on the red door.

I heard some footsteps, and a muffled yawn, and the door opened to the smiling face of my oldest best friend. His copper hair was ruffled, and his glass-green eyes were watching me with easiness.

"Hermione." He whispered, and hugged me. "Thorne." I smiled, hugging him back.

"Come in, come in." He insisted, and I walked into the house I remembered so much from my childhood. There was a glass chandelier in the entrance hall along with old, original paintings fixed on black walls. The ceilings were two stories high, while his house was three times that big.

We walked into the living room, and I sat down on the leather couch. He, in turn, sat down on the carpeted floor right in front of me, even though there were four other seats.

"Hermione." He said again, and I grinned. Most of our time together as kids, we would always say each other's names.

"How've you been?" I asked, staring into his beautiful eyes. "I've been okay. My parents are in Australia, but I think that they would have been so happy to see you." He said, and sadness filled his voice, as well as accusing.

"Oh, well, you know, busy busy." I lied. He just shrugged, and looked down. "Thorne, I'm sorry," I sighed, and there was a long, awkward silence.

"How about you?" He muttered half-heartedly. "Well, I'm pregnant." I sighed, and he looked up finally, his face revealing shock. "With whose baby?!" He asked, jumping up at his own voice.

" His name is Draco," I said, and he snorted. "What?" I asked defensively. "Well, Draco isn't the most normal name." He said, remembering his manners.

"Yes, well, we're engaged." I said, stiff, not wanting to be here anymore. Throne and I drew back relationships for a reason... there was nothing left. "Oh," He said, looking dead.

I got up after a while, and walked out of the house. I hated Thorne, with his jealous acts, and his child-like ways. He didn't bother to come after me, and, right before I crossed the street, tears started pouring down my face.

Sure, I wasn't a virgin when Draco and I had sex, but neither was he. And, sure, I had lost my virginity to Throne. And, of course, it was an accident. And maybe we could do it again, who cared if I was pregnant?

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXONE WEEK LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

I took a last look at my mum, and walked out the door. Thorne stood on his porch, strumming his guitar, and I smirked as I walked down the street, and into an abandoned ally.

I disapparated to Malfoy manner, where Draco was standing on the grass, waiting impatiently for me.

"Hi," I said sadly. I couldn't even look at him without feeling disappointed at myself, and jealous when I saw the stranger walking up to us.

"Hermione," He said, and I ran over and kissed him. Yes, I missed him, and yes, I was still upset that he had cheated on me, but now we were even, right?

He hugged me and whispered how much he had missed me.

"This is Astoria." He said, and he shot a glance at the stranger. "She's staying here for two more days since her house is being renovated." He said, disgusted, so I was positive he was upset with himself for cheating on me, and didn't do it again.

"Yes, I'm Astoria, and, Draco, can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, and Draco gave her another revolted glimpse. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of my fiancée." He hissed lowly, and she smirked.

"I'm pregnant with your baby, Draco."

* * *

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHH I KNOW! _If you dont understand, here goes nothing: _Draco cheated on Hermione with Astoria, and now she's pregnant with his baby. :O and Hermione, while living with her mother for a week, cheated on Draco to 'get even.' _****PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**

read and review please? :( :D:Ox3


	53. Chapter 53

Heyy guys long time no talk, I know. SUPER SORRY! :( School sucks. How's life for you? -_-

**Amazed for MJ Marshall- **_yes yes i know. I tend to do that :) oh and if you're gonna keep reviewing, we need a nickname for you. :)_

**twilightfan- **_Yepp, Astoria's eggo is preggo :O Thanks for the review!!!_

**voldeismyfather- **_you can say that again!_

**cyn23- **_thanks! Sorry, I can do that some times. :(_

**Bluesunsetwaters- **_YOU ROCK! Yes, you cursed Draco... *tisk tisk. _

**ObsessivePotterCullenDisorder-**_ jeez, your name is long. :) thanks so much! TOM FELTON IS MINE! For all of you suckers who want to know: we're already engaged, so don't mess. thanks for the review!_

**Sweet-tang-honney- **_those three letters made me laugh. "WOW" :D_

**Vanessa- **_Yepp, she's deff preggo with his kid. :O__ uhh sure :D But I don't wanna kill her... I mean, she's 15 and she's having a kid that Hermione's... well you'll read the story and tell me again if you still want her dead... accidentally of course. ;)_

_

* * *

_

(Draco's POV)

I stared in shock as Astoria stared at me, questionably. "What do you mean, you're pregnant?" Hermione said, pulling away from me.

"As in, I'm going to have a little _bastard_. Don't worry, Draco. This problem's going to be gone before you know it." She said happily. "You're going to kill him?" Hermione asked, still not understanding the point.

"Uh, yes! I don't want this... thing! It'll give me a bad reputation." She huffed, hugging her chest. "What the hell are you talking about?! That _thing_ is your child!" Hermione yelled, not bothering to say it was my child, too.

I felt guilty and I knew that Hermione felt hatred as she looked at me. "This 'child' is going to be the end of me. If my parents ever find out..." She said, rolling her eyes.

"They'll know for certain you were a slut." I muttered, and Hermione walked towards her.

"You're the second luckiest girl in the world." She sighed to Astoria, and Astoria raised an eyebrow for Hermione to continue. "That's the second Malfoy child. You're lucky a Malfoy even touched you," Hermione said, not unkindly.

"Yeah, so what? I don't want the evidence under my shirt!" Astoria yelled at Hermione, looking at her as if she were crazy. "You're going to kill that baby? How would you live with yourself?" Hermione insulted.

"I'm fifteen!" Astoria yelled back. Hermione bit her lip and looked at me, ashamed.

"We'll adopt the baby." She said quickly. "What? No. You don't want this baby. You're not even the mother." Astoria hissed. "So what? My fiancé is the father. I want that baby. I want to adopt him or her. Please? We'll pay you, won't we Draco?" She asked, still looking at me.

"Yes, yes we'll pay." I said, unsure. "It's nine months," Astoria said, but she was already bought. "How much do you want?" Hermione asked, looking back at Astoria.

"Twenty-Thousand Euros," Astoria responded and Hermione smiled. "You don't use muggle money." She said, speaking as if Astoria were dumb. "I have a muggle friend who needs the money." Astoria retreated, smiling as her eyes showed brightness.

"Just admit you like the stores." Hermione dug, and Astoria smiled sadly. "Yes, well..."

Was Hermione actually being civilized? "Fine, we'll pay for the baby... right, Draco?" Hermione said, looking back at me. She didn't look particularly bothered, but I knew Hermione better then that. She was slowly dying inside. What I couldn't understand, though, is why she wanted the baby that would remind her every day of what I did to her.

"Yes," I agreed once again.

"But what will my family think?" Astoria asked, looking at Hermione as though she was her mother. "I don't know, Astoria. I really don't," Hermione said, a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Well then I guess I'm due in September," Astoria said, smiling, and skipped away.

I was left with Hermione as she stared me down. "Hermione, why?" I asked a bit nervously. "Why, Draco? Well, for one, that's your child, and I love you, and I wouldn't let that baby die, so, really, I am like his or her mother. That baby will remind me every day of what you did to me, but it will also remind me that I saved a life." She responded, and walked inside.

"Hermione!" I heard some squeals, breaking of things, and laughter. I wanted to stay outside and think, but I knew that if I didn't go inside, I would pay the price with my cousins.

"Oh, Hermione, we're so glad you're back!" Elyssa smiled, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek. "I missed you guys too!" Hermione said, breathing in. She was crushed with what had just happened, and she wasn't hiding it anymore.

"So what'd you do in the muggle world? Meet any sexy guys for me?" Nicole smiled, trying to make Hermione feel better. "Ooh, yes! Spill!" Danielle said, sitting on the armrest.

Hermione blushed, but didn't say anything since she knew I was there. "Well you'll tell us later then," Anastasia said, and winked.

"So," I said, trying to clear myself back into Hermione's gaze. "Do you guys need to talk? We can leave, if you want." Nicole said, her huge eyes looking at Hermione and then at me. "No, it's fine. We'll talk later; for now, where are my daughters and Narcissa?" Hermione asked, avoiding me.

"We're right here, 'Mione!" Ania said, giggling wildly behind the marble statue. "Ah, sneaky sneaky." Hermione said, gathering both of them into a hug.

"Ah, darling. You're back." My mother said, walking in, sipping tea. "Yes, Cia. You understand why I needed to be away." Hermione said, still refusing to look at me.

"Why, yes, don't worry. Everything has been ill at ease here since you left. Presents have been coming non-stop, and everyone's asking when the baby shower's going to be, and where. We cannot hold them back any longer, dear, I'm afraid they might burst at any second. We want to get shopping, us girls, so we can spend our sweet time and our husband's well earned money to buy the new Malfoy presents. I talked to your grandfather, and he said he would gladly have it at his house, the baby shower, of course. But it's you're decision. You can have it here, at the Malfoy Manor, or at the Riddle Mansion, or Draco and you can even go and pick out your house, and have it there." My mother explained, and Hermione flinched at the last note.

"Yes, well, it'll be done in good time, Cia. For now, I'm starved. It's almost dinner, isn't it?" Hermione asked, clearly trying to get rid of the subject. "Yes," Mother responded suspiciously, but let it go.

"Also, we have to meet your grandfather and the wedding planner tomorrow, right after the ceremony." Mother said, and surprise took over Hermione's face. She had forgotten.

"Right, then. What do I have to wear?" Hermione asked when Mother left to give orders to the House-Elves.

"A gross black cloak." Danielle said, studying her Dark Mark. Hermione rolled up her own sleeve, and grimaced at hers. I had gotten used to mine, since I got it right after my fifth year at Hogwarts. "Ew, I remember my ceremony. The dear Dark Lord was bored out of his mind," Nicole said, telling her story.

"Snape wasn't." Elyssa murmured, and Nicole hit her. "Oh! Tell, tell!" Anastasia said, laughing. "Well, I didn't know he was old, you know. He looks kind of young, and he came on to me the night before the ceremony. I was becoming a Death Eater with Jacob, and, well," Nicole said, shrugging it off.

"You didn't!" Hermione gasped, and I rolled my eyes. Of course, Snape had come on to so many young witches, it was no surprise he was always trying to be close to his students.

"She did!" Elyssa shrieked, and everyone gasped, looking horrified. "It was dark!" Nicole tried to explain, but the damage was done.

I left the room before anyone could give me any disturbing thoughts.

"Draco," Father said, looking up from his newspaper, which he was reading unusually late. "Father," I responded gruffly.

"What happened with Hermione? She looked a bit off." He said, looking down at his paper again, taking a long wisp of his coffee. I shrugged, and he smirked.

"Tell me, boy. I'm not useless, I might be able to listen, if not help." He said, looking up again. "Well, you know how I kinda cheated on Hermione, right?" I asked, sitting down right in front of him.

"'_Kinda_'?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Fine, I cheated on Hermione, just for jealousy reasons," I said. "Yes," He said, nodding his head.

"Astoria's pregnant." I whispered, and his eyes grew big. "Again?" He asked, not believing the words I had just said.

"Astoria Greengrass is pregnant with my child." I said a little louder. "She's _not_!" Mother said, coming out of nowhere, yelling.

"Yes, she is. She just told Hermione and I outside." I said, upset that now both of my parents knew. Mother snapped her head to my father, who was still dazed.

"How do you know it's your child? Maybe it's someone else's, you never know." Mother said, trying to cover up the truth. "I don't think so," I sighed.

"Draco! You could have just used a charm or something, did you never think of that. Oh, this is going to ruin Hermione! How could you?" Mother said, running her fingers through her hair frantically. "No, I didn't even try. How the bloody hell was I supposed to know some sperms were going to get her pregnant!" I said, trying to calm myself down.

"How'd you get Hermione pregnant?" My mother said, hissing.

I didn't know I was going to get the little slut pregnant, and, if I hadn't been so damn stubborn, Hermione wouldn't know, and the 'problem' would be gone.

"How did Hermione take it?" My father asked, staring down at me with his hard eyes. "She wants to adopt it." I sighed, and heard some footsteps behind me.

"Yes, I want to adopt _him or her_. Honestly, Draco. Your own child, and you're calling the baby an 'it.'" Hermione said, correcting me. "Why?" My father asked, his mouth twitching upwards.

"Because... this girl is young, naive. She doesn't know what she did was wrong, and she just wanted to erase the problem, but it would never have happened." Hermione said, standing up next to Mother, whose mouth was wide open with the fact that I had gotten two girls pregnant.

"The Dark Lord isn't going to like this." Father said, looking back down at the newspaper. "No, he's not." Hermione agreed.

"She's actually just going to hand over the child?" Mother asked, looking at Hermione. "With a nice big bribe she will. If not, then she's not keeping the baby." Hermione said, looking at me for the first time since outside.

"How much?" My father said, the talk of money making him interested. "Twenty-seven thousand-ten-hundred galleons." Hermione said, doing the math in her head.

"Well, that's not too much for a pureblood child." Father said, but instantly remembered the reality of his words. "Yes, of course not." Hermione responded, but I knew what she was thinking: 'Who cares about their blood status?'

(Hermione's POV)

There was a war in my head. One part was the part that told me to leave Draco, already, and then the other side that said to stay with him and try to make everything right. Of course, the latter was winning.

Of course I didn't want to adopt the child that might be the end of me, but I had to. There was no way that I was going to let innocence die. Maybe, if I were lucky, the baby would look just like Draco, and not remind me at all of his one-time stand.

I smiled at the family, still a little insulted that they wanted a pureblood in their family, which they weren't getting, and walked up the stairs to put my bag in Draco's bedroom.

I sighed, horrid memories coming to my head about last week. It was a living hell when I was in the muggle world. My mum refused my magical help, and so, for once in a long time, I had to do things by hand.

Of course, when my mom wasn't in, or when she was doing things, I went over to Thorne's house and we talked... and stuff, if you could call it that.

I walked into Draco's room, and saw it was completely empty. Draco's light footsteps walked in front of me, and his beautiful face smiled. "We have a new, more appropriate room."

"Ah, really? Where?" I asked, a bit nasty. "Uh," He said, looking momentarily stunned. "Third floor, love." He said, and I walked up the spiral stairs a flight up and looked at the three doors leading to different rooms.

Draco came up too, and pointed to the farthest door. I sighed and walked over, twisting the doorknob, and walking in.

My feet were planted on snow-white carpets, and blood-red walls surrounded me. Gold was everywhere: the four-post bed kissed the walls gently, twirling around gracefully. The king bed was ordained with a heavy gold and red blankets, and cream-colored pillows. The room was huge, bigger then the room downstairs, with a fireplace, and a beautiful view of the Malfoy's landscaping in their back yard.

There were pictures all over of snow, suns, and planets. "Wow, Draco. This is an amazing room," I said, smiling at him.

"Yes, well," He said, silently agreeing. "Over there," He said, pointing to a door next to a dresser, "is the closet." He explained, and warned me that it was full of my things. There was an awkward silence, and then he walked over to the next door.

"I think you might like this door," He said, and opened it to the Malfoy Library. "Holy—" I gasped, and stared at the room filled with some of the rarest, oldest, most original books in Wizard history.

"Yes, well my mum thought that it would be the most appropriate place, since, of course..." He said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

"What about the walls? You're no Gryffindor," I said slowly, hoping he would understand. "Oh, well, yes. Uh, it changes every twenty-four hours, so tomorrow, when you wake up, you'll be in a green and silver room," He smiled, and I knew he liked that kind of room more.

"Hmm..." I said, trying to decide on either staying and talking to Draco, or running and devouring the Library.

Draco decided to make the decision for me by asking, "Why do you want to keep the baby?" I sighed, knowing that I couldn't get out of it now. "I told you, Draco. That baby's yours, as much as I hate to admit it. I'm not going to allow you to let her kill your kid. I might not like that you pretty much cheated on me, but what's done is done." I said, not letting it slip the great times I had with Thorne to get even.

"Well, I guess." He muttered, and looked satisfied. "I'm really, really sorry, Hermione. I've never been so sorry." He admitted, and I smiled sadly. "Yes, I know, Draco. But worry not." I said, flashing a look towards the Library.

"So, what'd you do in the muggle world?" He asked, sitting on the bed. I groaned inside, I knew that he was going to talk; I should have just rushed into the Library before he had the chance.

"Eh, it was okay. I missed using magic," I said, sitting down on a rocking chair in the middle of the room.

"You seemed pretty fine when we were both pretending to be muggles," He said, confused. "Oh," I said, thinking up a lie.

"But I had distractions," I answered quickly, but he looked unconvinced. "You know, getting raped, and chased, and your best friend claiming that your boyfriend killed Dumbledore can distract a person a little." I said, sarcasm rolling off my tongue.

He looked surprised, but then smiled. "I didn't kill him, though. Snape did, and then he made a run for it. Interestingly enough, your Grandfather rose to power, and now Snape is the Head Master." He bit back.

I rolled my eyes, and rocked back and fourth. "Tomorrow's the big day then, isn't it?" I said, and it was a rhetorical question.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower, I guess that I'll meet you at dinner." I said, excusing myself. He nodded, and walked out of the room, leaving me by myself.

I walked into the bathroom, and stared at my reflection in the full-length mirror. The bathroom was all white marble, and nothing else.

"Ahem," I heard something and I jumped. I screamed as Harry's face floated behind me. Draco crashed into the room, and started beating the door. "Hermione, Hermione?! Are you okay? What happened?!" He asked, a wreck.

"No—Nothing. I thought I saw a mouse." I said, lying once again. What was up with all these lies?!

"Oh, okay." He said, a little more calmly. I heard the room door close, and I looked back at where Harry was standing, now with Ron, Ginny, and Heather. (_A/N, random, but there's a girl named Heather on my volleyball team, and that's the only way I remember her name; oh and if you don't remember who Heather was, she's McGonagall's daughter, and she's now in Gryffindor, after thinking she was a muggle all her life. She and Ron fell in love during the project and there they are again :O._)

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed lowly. "We're here to save you, 'Mione." Ron smiled bravely.

"I don't need to be saved, Ronald!" I growled. "Yes, you do, Hermione. Look at where you are. You're in Malfoy manor a day before becoming an official Death Eater. Of course you don't want that." Ginny gasped as I hesitated.

"It's not that I don't want it, of course I would never want to be part of a crew of people that kill for fun and power. But, it's what I need to be. I love Draco, guys. I mean, he's done some pretty terrible things lately, but I love him with all my heart. I would die..." "Don't say that," Harry warned.

"Fuck you, Harry, and shut the hell up. I would die for him," I ended, and they all raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked, upset that they were keeping something from me. "Nothing," Heather said, obviously lying through her teeth.

"What the hell is wrong?" I asked angrily. "Hermione, this might come as a surprise, so please don't murder us," Ron pleaded, and I nodded for them to continue.

"We're trying to kill your Grandfather," Ginny said quietly. "Well, I know that. You're mother told me, and, just by the way, he's going to _spare your lives, you know just by the way_!" I yelled, not caring anymore if anyone downstairs heard.

"What do you mean?! He attacked us last night!" Harry said, his brows knitting together.

"No, he couldn't possibly do that, he promised that he wouldn't kill you if I moved in with him and became a Death Eater," I said, not believing a thing he said.

"No, Hermione, he really tried to kill us, please believe us!" Heather said, tears rolling down her eyes. "No, I won't. I refuse. Why would you guys be lying to me?" I asked, searching a sort of fib in their eyes.

"Why would we be dishonest?" Ginny asked, staring at me. "I have no idea, please, tell me!" I said with a raspy voice.

It was all coming to me. Of course he would try to kill Harry. Voldemort was made for power, he desired, no, needed, it. I fell backwards, and sat on the cold marble floor, hunched up into a ball.

"He... He wouldn't." I kept reassuring myself, but I knew that it was all a lie. They were trying to kill each other, and they would never stop.

I stared at them for a second, and that second turned into a minute, and then that minute turned into an hour.

"Hermione, you need to pick a side." Ron said, breaking the eerie silence. "No, I don't." I replied. Another tally for lying to myself.

"Hermione, we've been your best friends since the first year, you have to be on our side or else it'll defy everything and everyone you stand for." Harry said, trying to persuade me with guilt.

I heard the door open in the room, and I put a finger to my lips to hush them.

"Hermione, love? Are you okay in there?" Draco's voice sang out, and I opened the door and pulled him in.

"What the..." He said, looking at the Gryffindor students all lined up and looking back at him.

"Did you know?" I asked, a deathly whisper. "Know what?" He asked, tearing his gaze from them to me.

"That Voldemort is trying to kill them?" I asked, and he looked stunned. He knew.

"What the hell, Draco?! How could you know and not tell me?" I yelled, running my hand through my loose hair.

"I didn't know until the family's party when your grandfather asked me to go to the Library on the first floor with him." He muttered. I stared at him, unbelieving.

"That's before you left, Hermione. He just randomly told me, I had no idea that he was being serious; he said I wouldn't understand, and you've only been here for, what? Two hours?." He said, trying to make everything better again.

"Draco..." I said, bewildered. He just stared blankly back, little hope left.

"Aw, Hermione, I didn't know it was going to be that bad. I really just thought that he was testing me." He said, sadly looking down.

"How could you do this to your own fiancée?" Harry asked quietly, and I shot him a death glance.

"That would be none of your business, would it, Potter?" Draco sneered, watching Harry with every inch of hatred he had left in him.

"You guys have to go." I said quietly, watching their faces fall. "Remember, Hermione. We were with you first; just because you know so much more about yourself now doesn't mean nothing happened." Ron said. I rolled my eyes, and they disapparated.

"Hermione, I know your upset but..." Draco started and I looked up at him. "But what, Draco?" I asked, not trying to sound exasperated, even though I was.

(Draco's POV)

"Hermione!" There was a loud squeal outside of the door. Hermione spun around and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me alone.

"Hermione! It's him! Anton sent me a letter requesting my hand in marriage!" Nicole laughed wildly, and Hermione looked surprised.

"What do you mean, _marriage_?!" Hermione gasped. "I'm just joking around with you, Hermione, he asked me out on a date. What's wrong?" Nicole asked, trying to sneek a peek inside the room.

"Nothing," Hermione said, blocking her view. "Elyssa's not happy, Hermione." Nicole said so lowly that I had to strain to hear.

"Why?" Hermione asked and Nicole shrugged. "She was mumbling something about how Draco said something in the kitchen after you left."

Hermione groaned and thanked Nicole before shutting the door while Nicole went downstairs.

"Draco, you're so dumb." Hermione sighed, and I nodded, trying hard not to smirk. "Wipe that smug look off your face," I heard an angry voice behind me, and I saw Elyssa staring hardly at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. "You got that girl pregnant, Draco Malfoy." She scolded, and I looked down, now ashamed again.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for reminding me, though, cousin." I said, a bit annoyed. "You got her _pregnant. _And guess what, now, they're, her family of course is, disowning her. Yep, so I hope you're happy that she has nowhere to live and with no one, and she's fifteen years old." Elyssa said, and Hermione raised her eyebrows, waiting for my response.

I wanted to respond: Good, she's a slut, I don't care if she's carrying my child or not. But instead, I kept quiet, hoping Hermione would answer for me.

"So, Draco? What do you plan to do for the baby mama?" Elyssa asked, shaking her head. "What the hell do you want me to do? Do you want me to take her in, sweetly ask what she wants and when she wants it every day for nine months and then, afterwards, find her a home and keep her safe and sound for the rest of my life?" I asked angrily.

Hermione looked shocked, Elyssa looked pleased, I felt sick.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do, Draco." Elyssa said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Well that's not going to happen," I replied simply, looking at Hermione for her agreement.

"Well, I think we _should_ do _something_ for her. I mean she's having your baby, Draco. Sure, you're going to pay her, but come on. She's sixteen years old and her family's disowning her. That's horrible, although that's only what some pureblood family would do." Hermione said, whispering the last part.

"Hermione, if we take care of her, well have to do it for two years at least until she's old enough to get her own place and get a job. And even that'd be difficult. When she turns eighteen, she'll be able to do magic outside of school, yes, but she'll still be a teenager." I explained.

"Well then..." Hermione said, and I knew what she was thinking. "We're not adopting her." I answered quickly.

"Oh, God, no. She's two years younger then us, I was actually thinking more along the lines of, er... your parents." Hermione said, and I gawked.

"No!" I said, infuriated because I knew that Hermione was going to ask my mum and dad and they were going to say yes eventually.

"Draco," Hermione sighed, and went back into the bathroom, starting up the shower.

"Elyssa," I sighed. "Draco" She responded, happy with herself. "Elyssa, I don't want to keep that baby. I never want to see that girl again, and yet Hermione's determined to do anything and everything possible to make my life a living hell." I sighed, rolling my eyes towards the bathroom door.

"Draco, darling. Do you honestly think that's Hermione's wanting? Because, really, if I were in her place, I would kill the girl and baby with those two little dark words. I don't think she wants you to keep the kid," Elyssa said, and I watched her, waiting for her to explain herself.

"Well, of course, she's going to keep the kid, but I don't think she wants to." Elyssa said more to herself then to me, and shrugged, walking out the door.

I walked to the bed, and jumped on it. My head was spinning, and my body was aching.

The shower abruptly stopped, and soft footsteps walked back and forth.

Hermione finally came out, and smiled a fake smile at me.

"We need to talk," I said slowly and she nodded, sitting on the bed beside me. I really needed to know what was going on in her beautiful head.

"Why do you want my parents to adopt her?" I asked, and she looked up with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Because, Draco. I really think she should have a chance. This, the baby, should not crush her." Hermione said, and played with the red sheets.

"Yes, but you still didn't explain why you want _my_ parents to adopt her, we could ask any wizarding family." I asked. "Well she's used to being rich and all, and she's a pureblood, so I didn't think she'd want to be with any poor half-blood." She said, and I sighed.

"Fine, ask my mum, but I doubt that she'll say yes, especially since she's not going to want to have such a bad name in the family." I said, anticipating how wrong I was.

"Draco, darling!" My mother called, almost as if on cue. "Hermione, dear!" She called, inching closer to the door.

She swung the door open, ignoring any sign of privacy it once held, and smiled. "Ooh, excuse me." She said, not even trying to sound at all upset with herself.

"Cia, can I ask you a quick question?" Hermione asked, smiling up at my mother. "Why, of course." She answered, almost glad that she didn't have to be the first one to talk.

"I was wondering..." Hermione asked, but stopped and gasped. "What is it?" Mum asked a bit nervously.

"She loves a muggle..." Hermione muttered, and I thought that she had gone crazy. "The hell do you mean?" I asked quietly so that my mum didn't hear.

"I think she's in love with a muggle." Hermione said happily. "What?" I asked, still a bit scared...

"Of course! She's in love with a muggle, Draco. Why do you think she wanted muggle money?" Hermione said, laughing a bit wildly.

"Uh..." I said, and then realized what Hermione was saying. Of course, Astoria looked so happy when she mentioned this 'friend' of hers, and then she lied to Hermione when she suggested it was only because of shopping.

"Geez! How didn't I think of it sooner!" Hermione said, slapping her head softly.

"Darlings, I'm sorry, but I really have no idea what you're talking about." Mum said, and then left the room, seeming hurt, but I knew she was secretly happy that we were agreeing on something.

"Whoa," I said, thinking back and noticing how true Hermione's words were. "Major whoa." Hermione laughed and kissed me passionately.

(Hermione's POV)

"So, what can we do now?" I asked after I broke away from the kiss. His eyes were still closed as he smiled.

His eyes opened slowly, and his grey eyes stared back at me without any concern. "Common, Draco. I didn't ask your mom to adopt her, what do you think we should do?" I asked, trying to sound irritated.

"Well, we can ask her to leave." He said and, for once, he didn't sound like he was upset with her.

"I think we should find out more about this muggle first." I said, watching him. "Sure, I guess." Draco responded.

There was a soft knock on the door, and I jumped to get it.

Anastasia stood there with Danielle, and they both looked at me with a sudden rush of tension... and not the good kind of excitement.

"Elyssa just told us." Danielle said softly, and I nodded. "You, surprisingly, don't look at all troubled." Anastasia commented, and smiled sadly.

"Thanks, guys. But, really, why are you here?" I asked, watching both of them as they squirmed a little.

"The Dark Lord is going to eat with us tonight..." Danielle said and I groaned. "Great, I'm going to be a widow before I even get married." I hissed lowly.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Draco asked from behind me. He looked at his cousins, but they looked away.

"What happened?" He repeated. "Er, well..." I said a bit awkwardly.

"Common, 'Mione. Just tell me." He insisted and I blurted it out. He turned paler then usual.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him," I said, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay, even though it obviously wasn't.

"I'm with you, love. Of course I'm not worrying." He said, and I shut the door.

* * *

**Ooh what's going to happen now? :D I can't tell you! BUAHAH! **

**Anywho, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, not my fault. blame it on school -_-**

**Ok guys, GUESS WHAT! new polls! :DD VOTE VOTE VOTE! **

**1) STILL LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO KILL! **

**2) What do you want to happen to Nicole? She's a non-important person, and we need something exciting to happen to her.**

**3) ****MOST IMPORTANT!! READDDDDD! ****_do you guys want Astoria to have her own POV? Do you guys want ANYONE other then Hermione/Draco to have their own POV? (i know it's a Dramione guys, but it's my story! :))_**

**_IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY, LEAVE A NAME, AND SAY WHAT YOU WANT TO BE!!!! **Must have reviewed to AT LEAST one other chapter at any time (go ahead and do it now, if you need to)** _**

**ily guys, -Nickithewriter WILL UPDATE FASTER W. MORE REVIEWS! **


	54. Chapter 54

UGH! sorry I haven't updated in forever and a day. forgive me when you read this next chapter? :( This chapter goes super fast, sorry, but it'll get you GASPING! :)

THANKS TO!:  
Firey Redhead: haha, that's a good nickname, though I might forget it :) don't worry, this one is a total cliffhanger. JUST FOR YOU!  
Vanessa: muaha! can do! I'll totally put you in the story. And _great _suggestions!  
sweet-tang-honney: thanks! :)  
voldyismyfather: ooh! that good ideas! :D *muahaha!  
Kimiko16: aww! thanks!  
BlueSunsetWaters: OMG YES! TOM FELTON IS JUST SO HOT! :) I love him! LOVE LOVE LOVE! haha! thanks for the review!

* * *

(Hermione's POV)

I sighed as I kissed Draco again.

"I love you too much to be afraid," He said and I moaned lowly as he bit my lip. Of course, we were hot in action before I knew it.

"Draco, wait, wait." I said, trying to stall him as he tried pulling off my shirt.

He looked up, disappointed. "What's wrong, 'Mione?" He asked, watching me. "It's nothing," I said, and shrugged him off my side. "Are you okay?" He asked, looking instantly at my stomach.

"Me and the baby are fine, don't worry. I'm just a little tired." I lied.

_Thorne pressed his thigh on my leg, kissing my ribs. "Thorne," I said quietly as he moved up to my face. His face was centimeters away from my own as he whispered naughty thoughts to me. I smirked and grabbed him, throwing him on the bed not too far away from us. I pranced around, barely clothed, and jumped on him, pressing my tongue on his cheek while he rubbed my lower neck softly, sucking it harshly_.

"Oh, okay." Draco said, smiling down at the baby and putting his soft hand on my stomach. I flinched at his touch, and hoped he didn't notice.

"So, would you like to come to dinner, or do you want to stay and rest?" He asked, still not looking up at me, just at the baby.

"I'll go to dinner." I smiled at him, not that he would see since he was hypnotized with the baby.

We got up and walked down the stairs into the dining room where the house elves were well at work, cleaning and placing.

"Here, why don't I help?" I asked one of them. He looked up at me, frightened, and burst out crying. I looked at Draco, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Whatever." I muttered, and stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked, and wrapped his arm around me and we walked into the family room.

Bellatrix and Cia were sitting there, deep in discussion. Their heads snapped up when we entered, and pretended to be talking about something else.

"What?" I asked, smiling at them. "Oh, nothing darling." Bellatrix said, trying to cover it up.

"Okay..." I said, suspiciously, but let it go. "It's six o'clock, you're grandfather will be coming in a half hour, would you like to wear something more..." Cia said, looking at the clothes I was wearing: a green turtleneck and jean shorts.

"No, I think he'll like that I'm at least wearing green." I smiled, and Bellatrix laughed.

"True," Cia said, and smiled sweetly. "So what are we going to do about the little problem?" Cia wondered aloud.

"What little problem?" Bellatrix asked, looking at Cia with genuine confusion.

"Well... er," She replied, looking at Draco and me to answer. "What?" She asked impatiently.

"Astoria Greengrass is pregnant." I answered slowly. "And that's a problem... how?" She asked, still not understanding. I didn't want to answer that, so I just stood there awkwardly.

"Yes, tell us how that's a problem." I heard a low voice behind me. I turned around to see my grandfather standing there. If it were anytime but now, I would be scared silly, but since I was here, right now, I was disgusted.

He was wearing a dark green cloak, standing as if he were all high and mighty. I felt like throwing up. How could a grown man want to kill a child? The thought process inside his head must have been slow, because he was at least fifty years older then Harry _freaking_ Potter, and he was trying to destroy him as if it was so goddamn hard.

I, Hermione Jane Riddle, could easily kill Harry James Potter if I wanted to, but not even Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard in all history, could.

"Hermione." Grandfather said, nodding my way. "Hello," I said, not trying to hide my disgust. Snape walked behind him, and bowed slightly.

"Lord," Bellatrix said, rising from her seat and bowing so deep that her nose almost touched the ground. Cia got up and bowed, not as deeply, but low enough, and Draco flinched but did what the rest of his family did.

"So, tell us, Malfoy, how is Greengrass' state a problem?" He asked, and Draco started chewing his lip.

"Well, Grandpa," I started, but he sent me a glare that shut me up. I was really worried for Draco, seeing as if he said: 'I cheated on your granddaughter, whom I'm engaged with and she's having my baby, and got another girl pregnant, but don't worry, she's a pureblood unlike yourself and Hermione. Not to say that she's fifteen, and now has no one to live with and, OH! She's in love with a muggle, but I know how much you hate _THEM_!' my grandfather would probably shoot him down right then and there.

"Malfoy..." Grandpa warned, and Draco looked up sadly.

"I got her pregnant." Draco said. Great....

"Excuse me?" My grandpa said, choking on Draco's words. "You heard right. I got Astoria Greengrass pregnant." Draco said coldly.

Both of them looked at me, Grandpa with his mouth wide open, and Draco with his mouth set in a tight line. After what seemed to be forever, the silence was broken by Bellatrix's awkward gasp. "How could you do such a thing, Draco?!" She gawked.

"I don't know, Aunt Bella. All I know is that if Hermione is willing to forgive me, I'll be the most grateful person on the face of the earth." Draco responded quietly, his lips becoming full again.

"Of course she'll forgive you, she loves you, you bloody idiot," Grandpa yelled, causing everyone to jump. "Yes, well, uh..." Draco stuttered. "Yes, well, uh _WHAT_, Malfoy? When the hell did this happen?" Grandpa demanded.

"I made a mistake. I didn't know how bad the consequences were going to be. Hell, I didn't even think that Hermione would even find out." Draco answered truthfully, looking down and not looking at me anymore.

"Well, Malfoy, Hermione did find out, and she's right here in front of us with _YOUR_ child in her stomach. What are you going to do about your other kid!?" Grandpa asked, enraged. I wondered in my head why he cared so much...

I figured that it was my cue, so I responded quietly, "We're going to adopt the baby." Everyone looked at me: Cia with an encouraging smile, Draco with a sad frown, Bellatrix with a bewildered expression, and my Grandpa... simply shocked.

"You're going to _what_?!" Bellatrix asked, amazed. "We're going to adopt the baby, which is due three months after mine." I replied calmly. "You can't do that,  
Hermione, that's outrageous." Bellatrix said, rolling her eyes towards Grandpa.

I stared at Draco, and he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist and I wrapped my around his.

"Yes we can, and we're going to." I said, speaking a little stronger then necessary. I probably sounded pretty pathetic, but I was next to Draco and I hated for him to feel like everything was his fault... even though it was.

"Oh, well, we'll discuss this later, Hermione." Grandpa said, and I nodded. "For now, I'm starving and I came here to eat." He said, looking at Cia. She brushed her dress away from her feet and rose.

"Very well. I'll go see how far done the food is. Jacob, come inside and keep your family and the Dark Lord company." Cia said, looking at the door to show none other then Jacob standing perfectly still.

He smiled tightly and nodded, walking in and kissing Cia's hand.

(Draco's POV)

"What were you doing, cousin?" I asked, hoping that I sounded okay, which I obviously wasn't.

"Uh, nothing, cousin." He lied, and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure." I said sarcastically, and Hermione sent me a death glance. I shrugged it off, and looked back to the Dark Lord, who just looked puzzled.

"What's wrong, Lord?" Aunt Bella asked, worried. "Oh, nothing, nothing." He replied but he sounded distant.

"So, Hermione... what are you going to do with your own child?" Aunt Bella asked, trying to bring some life back to the conversation.

"What do you mean? I'm going to have the baby and I guess I don't know what I'll do after that..." Hermione said, looking at me. We had never really talked about life after the baby, I just assumed that I'd go back to school, and she'd learn how to be a mum from my own mum and hers. She couldn't go back to school with our baby in her stomach... and neither can Astoria now that I think about it.

"Well what do you want to do?" The Dark Lord asked, snapping out of his trance. "I honestly don't know," She replied.

"You can stay here and be a house mother, or you can go back to school and work..." Jacob said, and right when he said it, the commotion started.

"Malfoy women don't work," I said while Aunt Bella said, "She's going to be a death eater, they'll catch her faster then you can say you-know-who," and the Dark Lord said, "My Granddaughter isn't going to work a day in her life."

"Geez," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Jacob smirked, and Hermione smiled at him.

Mum came in and put on an amused face. "Dinner's ready," She declared and we walked single file from the room, Jacob going last.

"Jacob, go get the girls," Aunt Bella said, not even bothering to look at him. He nodded, and ran up the manor stairs.

We sat down at the table in silence. I was sitting next to Hermione, and next to me was Aunt Bella. There were squeals from upstairs, and the girls stomped down the stairs.

They slowed down before they entered the dining room, preparing themselves I guessed, the walked in graciously. They bowed lowly at the Dark Lord, who was sitting in the head of the table, and sat down at random spots.

Jacob came in with Viktor, and they nodded down at Lord Voldemort, and sat down, Viktor next to Kelsey, and Jacob next to Hermione. I watched him suspiciously, but let it go as there was a small gasp from my aunt.

Astoria stood there, looking shy and depressed. Hermione stood up, and walked over, wrapping her arm protectively over her shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked, and Astoria nodded a small nod. I looked at her, disgusted. How could I even think of screwing a fifteen year old? Sure, it was jealousy, but really. I looked at her, and she looked so fragile; she was so innocent and now with my kid in her stomach, she was going to look like a total monster of a child. Children shouldn't even have kids. They always said that sex would change you.

"Well come on, sit down." Hermione said, pointing to the seat where I was sitting.

"Move, Draco." She hissed, and I got up and walked to the other side of the table so I was sitting in front of Hermione. Astoria sat down where I was sitting, and Aunt Bella put on a face of pure pain, as if she was being tortured. HA. HA!

Everyone was even more silent then ever.

"So," Hermione said, trying to break the silence.

"Let's cut the crap, what are we going to do, Greengrass?" The Dark Lord asked, and Astoria flinched. "I-I don't k-k-know, sir. Hermione sa-said that she wa-as going to a-a-adopt the c-child." Astoria said, sobbing like a little boy sent to the principal for something he didn't do.

"And just like that? You'll just hand over the child if they pay you?" He asked with no mercy. Astoria nodded at her plate.

"Well then," Hermione said, trying to be a little nicer then her Grandfather was being. "Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" Hermione asked, smiling warmly down at the girl.

"Why do I care? The baby's going to be yours," Astoria said stiffly. "Well, do you want an open adoption?" Hermione asked, seeing how Astoria became all weird.

"No, nope." Mum said, standing up for the first time. Hermione looked up questionably, while mum shook her head.

"It's going to ruin both of you if you make it an open adoption," Mum said, blushing at all the attention she was attraction to herself.

"Well yes, that's bloody obvious. But both of their reputations are going to be ruined by the end of this." Aunt Bella said, sighing.

"Yes," I murmured as everyone looked at me. "Well if our reputations are going to be ruined anyways, what's the point of trying to save it? Can't we have a little fun with it and make it an open adoption?" Hermione said, and I knew deep inside, she was hitting herself for even suggesting it.

An open adoption? I have to see Astoria until the day I die... great.

"This is going to be huge news, why don't we just say that it's not Draco's child?" Elyssa asked, looking at me.

"Well one, because we're keeping the baby anyway, and people are going to get suspicious, and because... the Greengrass family already sold the news to the papers." Mum said and I groaned.

(Hermione's POV)

Goddamn Greengrass family from fucking hell. All fucking sluts and whores, I'm telling you.

"Uh..." Elyssa said, her mouth hanging open. "The hell!? Why?!" Kelsey asked, looking at Viktor as if he could explain the world to her. I used to think that about him... now I don't think it at all. Is that how love is supposed to feel? As if your partner is the only one that makes sense anymore, and everyone else is just deceiving you?

I looked at Draco, but he was looking at his mum. I used to think that he would never try to hurt me, never even think of going to another girl to 'get even,' but I guess I was wrong.

"Darling, because everything is about money nowadays." Bellatrix said, smirking at Astoria.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes, and smiled politely at Cia.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked, trying to change the subject. "You'll see," She smiled, and a whole cartload of food appeared out of nowhere.

"Here's a toast: to the new babies." Cia said, trying to show that she was supportive of my decision. Everyone was silent with quiet agreement as we lifted our cups and repeated the toast.

I just stared at the food, my apatite ceasing completely. My mouth got completely dry as I saw grandpa watching me curiously, and I nervously started picking at my pork.

I looked in front of me to see Draco looking at me with the same intensity as Grandpa, and smiled weakly at my love.

He smiled back, and ate hungrily. I watched him passionately, and sighed under my breath. His blonde hair looked perfect as he pushed it back so it didn't get in his face. Jealousy took over when I saw him take a second-glance at Astoria, who was looking down at her food.

"So, about tomorrow..." Grandpa started, and Viktor choked on his food. He looked at me, panicked, and looked at Kelsey as she nodded solemnly, glancing over at me.

"We will do the ritual at about eleven, just in time for Christmas morning." Grandpa concluded, watching me for my answer. I nodded slightly, and Viktor tapped mechanically on the table.

We finished eating, well everyone but me, and we all got up and transferred to the living room.

"Where's Luc?" I asked Cia when we were out of sight from the Dark Lord. "He's not feeling well... he says he's ill and in pain of some sort." She said, shrugging it off as if it were nothing. "Is he okay?" I asked, and then it hit me. He wasn't at home... he was 'sick.' He was obviously cheating on Cia. "Oh," I said, surprised. She gave me a scary smile, and moved on.

My heart went out to her; she was dealing with exactly the same thing I was, but even worse. Draco and I love each other completely and I trust[ed] him, but she had never really trusted Luc, and so she had to get even to make herself feel better.

When I walked inside, everyone was gossiping about people I didn't know, but I smiled and sat next to my fiancé, pretending that everything was okay.

"Oh. My. God! Have you seen Caleb?!" Elyssa asked Astoria, who shook her head. At least Elyssa was trying to act civil...

"Oh Merlin! If I wasn't married..." Elyssa said, fanning herself with a silk black-feathered fan. I rolled my eyes and she smirked. Astoria looked on with huge eyes as if we were pulling a trick on her.

"Oh, darling. You worry too much. That's not healthy at all." Someone said coming in, and I was faced with a beautiful young man. My eyes probably opened as huge as Astoria's as I looked at him and he smiled down at me with his ocean-blue eyes.

He put down his muggle cell phone, and addressed me.

"Hello, Miss Riddle." He smiled, and stretched out his hand and took mine into it. He kissed it, and then let it drop. I couldn't think of anything to say, so he went on, "Caleb at your service."

"Caleb, my boy." Grandpa said, smiling. "Hello, Dark Lord." Caleb said a little painfully. "Please, sit down next to Hermione, you are helping her with the wedding, are you not?" Grandpa said, and I almost shrieked. Gosh, he was good looking.

"Right, oh yes, of course." Caleb said, and sat down on the coach with Draco and me. Elyssa looked at me and raised a delicate eyebrow. I nodded, and went back to looking at my hands.

"So, Hermione," Draco muttered, and I smiled shyly. He, like his cousin, raised his eyebrow, but let it go.

"So, the day after tomorrow is Christmas." I said to no one in particular, but everyone heard.

"Oh yes! Hermione you should see what I got you! You'll love it, darling!" Elyssa laughed, patting my stomach lightly. "Well... I still need to go shopping, would you like to join, ladies?" Bellatrix said, and instantly, everyone in the room except for the men were planning a next shopping trip.

Danielle sighed and looked over at me sadly. I shrugged slightly and smiled brightly. She rolled her eyes and held her husband's hand.

"You should come too, Kelsey. We haven't been shopping in forever! You being in America and then picking out houses with Viktor must have tired you for months to come!" Cia said, and I bit my lip. I remembered when Viktor and I used to talk about moving in together, after we both finished school, of course. We used to talk aimlessly by owl about out lives and how much we missed each other, and now seeing him so happy with another girl made me jealous as hell.

I guess he saw it, because he stood up, and kissed my hand lightly, smiling his happy smile. "Oh, Viktor. You haven't changed a bit since I saw you two months ago!" I laughed, thinking about how he surprised Draco and I when he burst into our muggle house.

Everyone was obviously observed in their own conversation, so Viktor sat on the floor in front of me, and started talking... just like old times.

"Enough," Grandpa said, and everyone shut up.

"I am leaving now, so goodbye. Tomorrow at eleven fifteen at night, the process will begin, and by Christmas morning, you will finally be one of us, Hermione and Draco." Grandpa smiled willingly.

We all said our goodbyes, and he disappeared.

"So, Hermione. How about tomorrow morning?" Cia asked, and I watched her sniffle a little. "What about tomorrow morning?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't burst out crying, for Luc had just returned home, and was walking up the stairs.

"Shopping, dear." She said, and I nodded.

"All right, everyone," I said, "I'm am awfully tired." They all stood up and bowed deeply, which made me blush, and Draco offered his arm to lead me upstairs.

We walked up in silence and when we got into the new bedroom, I walked straight to the closet, trying to ignore the constant yells in my head to try and talk to Draco and everything.

I was practically naked when Draco walked into the walk-in closet (more like room), and got a horrible surprise.

(Draco's POV)

I stood outside of the room, thinking. There was no way that Hermione was going to get over herself and just talk to me, so it was all up to me to talk to her.

She practically ran into the closet, and I stood outside of it, deciding if it was right to burst in unexpected and just let it out.

I opened the door when she was changing, and gasped. On her lower neck, there was a darkish purple bruise the size of...

someones mouth.

"What the fuck is that?!" I yelled, and she jumped covering it with her hand. "Uh—well," She stammered, and I just stared at her, unbelieving.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked quietly. "Depends." She asked in no more then a whisper.

"Is that a... hickey?" I asked, walking a little backwards, as if I didn't want to know the answer.

"Yes, it is Draco." She answered, looking down at the floor.

"I don't remember that..." "Well, of course you don't, Draco. You didn't do it." She spit back. I was fuming inside, but I couldn't let her know that. Inside, right after the fuming part, a little bit of me was dying.

"What...?" I sighed, falling on the ground. "Hey, at least I didn't get anyone _FUCKING_ pregnant. I just fucked him the right way, you know?! With this little thing called _protection._" She yelled, angry tears dripping down her face. "I don't understand." I said, running my sweaty hands through my hair.

"Oh, Goddamnit, Draco. You wouldn't." Hermione said, pulling on a large shirt furiously. Now she was getting the anger out, eh?

"Explain it to me, Hermione, before I fucking go find out everything you've been doing at 'home.' Were you even with the Weasley family?! Fuck, was it Ron?! I'll kill him." I said, starting to plan the murder.

Hermione laughed cruelly, and turned to face me. "Ron?! Really, Draco? You think that you're the only one that can screw hot people? Oh no, you don't know him, and I doubt you ever will, do just drop it." She yelled, and my mouth just popped open.

I couldn't believe that this was Hermione, my love, my life. My Hermione wouldn't screw anyone other then me. I loved her with all my heart, and I couldn't stand her talking about fucking someone else.

"But..." I asked, flaunting my misunderstandings. "Don't ask for what you really don't want to know, Draco." Hermione said without hesistation. I didn't... couldn't believe it. She could probably believe that I cheated on her selfishly with Astoria Greengrass because... well, I'm a Malfoy, but I couldn't see her having sex with anyone but a Malfoy. Was that too hard to believe?

Almost as if reading my mind she said, "And as for you and your father," She had said it hissing the word, "well, you need to find something to preoccupy yourself with. You simply can't go around screwing people for your own bloody entertainment."

"What are you talking about?" I asked faintly when I could finally find my voice.

She rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door. "Get out." She said simply.

I watched in with amazement, even though I knew what she was telling me. "I said, Get out', Draco." She repeated, but I didn't move an inch.

"Fine, I'll go sleep on the coach with your goddamn baby in my stomach eating away any respect I have for you, Draco. Is that okay with you, master, that I sleep on your beloved coach which _GOD FORBIDE_ anyone has ever had the thought of sleeping on because everyone in this bloody world is in denial?!" She growled, pushing me aside. Of course, she wasn't strong enough to move me, but I reluctantly moved away from her.

As shocked as I was about the last ten minutes, I mutually decided that I couldn't let my fiancée sleep on the coach.

"No, 'Mione, it's okay, you don't have to do that." I said half-heartedly. She gazed at me, and I pulled a pillow from the bed and swung it over my shoulder.

"I'll go, it's okay. 'Night." I said, and left the room. When I was ten steps out of the perimeter, I heard the soft wailing of Hermione's cry from the room.

I grumbled down the steps, and saw Astoria in the kitchen eating ice cream. When she saw me, she dropped the spoon, which caused the whole ice cream tub to fall. I ran and caught it midair. **(A/N. TOM FELTON! :D) **

"Uh—oh, uh. Sorry!" Astoria said quickly, fumbling to get the ice cream from my hands. "It's okay. Why are you all alone in the kitchen?" I asked, feeling pity for the minor.

"Nothing, just a little hungry." She said, and I remembered all the food cravings Hermione had at school, sending for the house-elves in the middle of the night to ask for random food items.

"Hmm... okay." I replied, seeing that this conversation wasn't going to go very far.

"What about you?" She asked in a tiny whisper when I started walking away.

I sighed and looked at the door in front of me. I leaned against it, and shook my head. "I'm on my way to sleep on the coach." I said. I turned around and could see in her innocent face a little caution. Yes, paradise did fall for the rich.

"Uh, well would you like to talk about it?" She asked and I smiled. "It's alright if you don't, I mean you have Hermione if you want to talk to..." She said, stopping abruptly.

"Well," I said, and walked next to her, sitting down on the bench next to hers. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked, and she shrugged happily.

"Do you really want me to keep this baby?" She asked curiously. "When I first found out this morning, no, I honestly and brutally didn't, and I would have wished that you told me when Hermione wasn't right next to me." I said and she smiled, "I only did it because I knew that she would be a big softie for the baby, since it was yours.

"I knew she wouldn't want me aborting the baby, and she'd want me to keep me. She'd find a way to let me keep it, and it all worked out didn't it? I knew it would all be okay, even since I would have never aborted my own child. Maybe I would have given him or hr up for adoption, but I would have never have killed it. I wouldn't have kept it either, though, since I'm just 15 years old, not nearly old enough to have a baby."

"Neither is Hermione, now that I think about it," I mumbled.

"No, Hermione's only two years older then me, but she's so much more mature and... able. She would be a really good mother, even though her age doesn't show it. I admire her for that, actually." She said shyly.

And just like that, we had given each other a little bit of our hearts.

(Next day)

I woke up on the library coach, my back aching.

"Oh, God." I groaned, rubbing it softly. I sat up and cracked it.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" My father said, turning on the light. I flinched at the brightness, and shaded my eyes with my hand.

"Hermione kicked me out of the room," I said and he smirked. "Ditto, son. You're mother is upset with me, and I suppose Hermione is upset with you." He said, and I nodded. Wait, how did Hermione know last night? I guess mum got to her.

"Why did you do it, Draco?" My father asked, and I took my hand off my forehead.

"What do you mean?" I asked. This was the first time in a long time where my father showed a spark of interest for what I did on my own.

"Well, why'd you cheat on Hermione?" He asked and I shrugged. "Why do you cheat on mum?" I retorted. He smirked, and ran his hand though his platinum blonde hair which I inherited from both my parents.

"That is a question every man has to ask himself one point or another of his life. Your mother and I are very secretive. We had an arranged marriage, and we never really got over that. You know, your mother was the first to cheat in our relationship, right at our honeymoon, the night after our wedding." He laughed sadly, thinking of the past.

"Well, you've got yourself a real girl there which you love and she loves you." He said, and I rolled my eyes. He obviously didn't know that Hermione had cheated on me. I guess this is what I'll be telling my kids in the years to come, but instead, I'll tell them that I was the first to cheat. Yay.

"Well, today's the big day. Everyone's gone out to shop, and only you and I are left. What would you like to do?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Well, I was planning to get Hermione something, but well..." I said, thinking of what I could get her.

"Here, I actually think you should give this to her," He said, and out of his pocket, he took out a golden necklace that looked about three hundred years old with rubies and emeralds outlining it; it was actually very pretty.

"It was your grandmother's. Your mother didn't like my mum, so I suppose it's yours now." He said, giving it to me in my hand.

He patted my hand and got up. "Well, son. You still need to buy everyone else a present; especially that Astoria Greengrass, as much as I hate to say it." He said, and walked out the door and back to wherever he always goes.

I went back to my room, and looked at the time: 1:15 P.M. In ten hours I would finally be able to take on a mission and prove to my family that I can and would do anything for them.

(Hermione's POV)

We walked everywhere in the wizard mall. After, my feet were tired, and my back had major cramps.

"O-M-G Hermione! Look at that cutie!" Elyssa said, trying to get my mind off Draco. I warily looked at who she was pointing at, and smirked to see Blaise Zabini.

"Ah, yes." I agreed. He was fierce looking and waved at him when he saw us staring.

"HERMIONE!" Elyssa squealed as Blaise walked towards us. Her face became a bright red color, and she shrank behind me.

"Miss Riddle." Blaise said, leaning over and kissing my hand. He looked behind me and smiled at Elyssa, who was pretending to play with her wedding ring.

"Missus..." Blaise said, trying to uncover her name by looking at her.

"Malfoy," She replied in a small voice and I couldn't help but laugh as she smacked my back. "Missus Malfoy, pleasure." Blaise charmed.

"So, Hermione. Tonight's the night, correct?" Blaise asked, smiling brightly at me. "Righto." I replied gruffly.

"My mother has been begging me to ask you and Draco if she would be invited to the ceremony." He laughed, deep in thought.

"Well, she can come, of course! And you can too," I said, and he nodded, his neck snapping up as he laughed and said, "My mother's going to hex me for giving her such a short notice. Regular time, though, right?"

"Right." Elyssa said behind me confidently.

* * *

When I was younger, I saw Draco as a beautiful angel that deserved to be seen by everyone. Of course, that was back when I thought that he was madly in love with Pancy, and back when Harry insisted that I should be with Ronald. Now, I see Draco as the keeper of my heart, the one—the only one—that can take it and smash it into a billion pieces.

(Draco's POV)

I walked outside in the cold, and rubbed my hands together constantly. I don't know what I was waiting for, or who I was waiting for, but I just jogged around waiting for something or nothing in particular.

Snape came out of nowhere and I jumped.

"Draco, boy." He said, and I nodded at him. "What do you need?" I asked, waiting impatiently for him to respond, but he just stood there, smirking at me.

There was an uneasy feeling in the air as he said, "You're continuing the project tomorrow with a little surprise you would never want,"

And, just as I was about to tell him to fuck off, he said, "Happy Christmas" and disappeared.

* * *

When I was younger, I saw Hermione as a beautiful angel that deserved to be seen by everyone. Of course, that was back when I thought she was madly in love with the Weasley and back when Balise insisted that I should be with Pancy. Now, I see Hermione as the keeper of my heart, the one—the only one—that can take it and smash it into a billion pieces.

* * *

*SOBS! omg, omg, omg. you guys are gonna kill me when I tell you what the surprise is... OMG! I want to tell you, but I don't think I should...

I guess you'll just have to read it in the next chapter! R&R, guys! Thanks! 3

P.S.  
Aww, I was reading my story since chapter uno, and I noticed how I only wrote like 100 words and I thought that that was pretty good ;) Now I'm writting several thousand words, and I'm still thinking that it's pretty good. Should I write more?? :O:)3


	55. Chapter 55

:DD omgg, 12 min. till 2010! Thank you so much for sticking with me for almost 2 years! 3

(Draco's POV)

I stood in the living room, thinking about how we were supposed to go back to doing the project when Hermione was pregnant and mad at me, and I was depressed.

"Draco, darling, what ever is the matter?" Kelsey asked, coming inside. Great, they were back.

"Nothing, cousin. Where's Hermione?" I asked, staring at her. She blinked twice and then answered, "Outside?"

I nodded thanks, and walked outside, where Hermione was sitting on the stairs watching Elyssa and Bellatrix throw snowballs at each other.

After a while of watching Hermione watch them, Bellatrix started getting mad and started jinxing and hexing Elyssa, who begun to do the same.

"Her—Hermione," I said, a little worried. She turned around, saw it was me, and then went back to seeing my cousin and my aunt throw spells at each other.

"Hermione, this is important, you don't have to turn around, but I need you to listen and... react, I guess." I said, and she nodded, still not looking at me, though.

"Snape came a little while ago, when you were gone. He said... well he said that the project was back on and it was going to start tomorrow," I said, and Hermione gasped.

"What?!" She shrieked, and everyone stopped what they were doing. "Yeah," I replied, and she started playing with her hair nervously.

"Are you sure he wasn't screwing around and lying?" She asked and I nodded, "I'm pretty sure," I said, thinking about how my godfather would never joke around... about anything really unless it contained something dirty.

"What else, Draco?" She asked, and I thought back. "He said that it would have some surprises that I, or we, wouldn't like." I said, and she sighed. "Of course, that's what always happens, doesn't it?" She said, but it was a rhetorical question.

I sat next to her, and tried to hold her hand, but she moved it away. Everyone had started doing what they were doing before, and Hermione and I watched on.

"The family's coming in a little while. Death Eaters come before lunch and stay after the ceremony." I said and thought a little about how Hermione was going to be the center of attention.

"Oh, okay." She said dully, and I stood up, patting her lap. "You better get ready. I guess we're packing for tomorrow?" I said, and she nodded, wiping her eyes as if she was about to cry.

By the time we got upstairs, the doorbell was ringing like mad. Hermione sighed, and walked into the closet with me. My clothes were on one side, and hers were on the other.

"What color are we supposed to wear?" She asked, revealing no emotion. I would have done anything (except for the normal Death Eater –ish thing) to get into her head and see what she was thinking and craving.

"Black and green," I replied simply. I don't even know if I, myself, had even forgiven her. I mean, she CHEATED on me, with some guy I didn't know, and she was PREGNANT with my child. I shuddered at the thought.

I picked out a black dress robe and a green tie. "Don't you look dashing?" Hermione said, and I couldn't figure out if she was being sarcastic. She was wearing an over-the-knee black dress with an emerald necklace. She absolutely, one hundred percent, unconditionally, looked beautiful.

"Thanks." I said, and thought about how we used to be before: before the project, before we even started liking each other, before any of this mess started. When I loved her for a mudblood, even though she didn't know, when everything was just so simple.

"Alright, I'm ready. Let's go? And please, lets just PRETEND that we're happy." She said, and grabbed hold of my hand. I squeezed a little, and we walked out and down the stairs, not thinking anything out of the ordinary would be in store for us. Boy were we wrong.

(Hermione's POV)

I sighed, thinking of the past days. I was wrong to cheat on Draco, even though he did cheat on me. I couldn't think like that, I had done it, and I couldn't ever take it back, no matter how much I wanted to. We walked down the stairs painfully slow.

There were a bunch of smiles by the time we got to the first floor, and some polite claps. Everyone was so goddamn perfect. No freckles, no skin defects, not even a hair out of place. The men went back to their conversations, while the women pouted over Draco, saying how much he had grown up. One thing about this party was that there was no one under the age of 16.

"Er, Hermione, this is my cousin Ralph," Draco said, nodding over at a grown man with brown hair "and his wife Jean." "And this is my great-uncle Kenny, and my great-aunt Katherine." Draco said, but I didn't respond: I was too interested in the way MORE people were walking in.

"Well, then." Draco said after two horrifyingly awkward minutes. I was just about to say hello when Grandpa walked in, lean and elegant in emerald jewels and a black cloak.

Everyone bowed while I stood, smiling up at him, even though I knew deep inside I wanted to spit on him. He nodded towards me, not even giving me a look of encouragement, and walked towards the hostess, who kissed his hand politely.

Everyone went back to talking, nervously but talking nonetheless. I went around meeting and talking with countless amount of people, and eating and drinking my weight. Goddamn, I was hungry, even when I had finished three plate-filled dishes of bite-sized sandwiches and snacks. Draco just stood behind me, and nodded approvingly while I talked to random strangers who had recognized me now as "Ms Riddle", and soon-to-be "Mrs. Malfoy".

Of course, everyone asked about the baby. Was it a girl or boy? When we answered that we didn't want to know the sex of the baby until he or she was born, the person or people who asked would look down, embarrassed, obviously thinking that since the baby was a Malfoy, they were going to end up a boy.

No one paid attention to Astoria, who was looking childish and scared. Everyone passed by her, whispering things about her and her family. They all knew that she was pregnant, but no one knew who the father was... that was going to be on the next addition of the "Witch with a B" magazine, that the Greengrass family was selling the information to.

So, after saying hello to about three hundred strangers, I stood next to Astoria, and talked to her.

"Hey, Astoria. How are you feeling?" Of course, I was trying to be nice to the mother of my fiancé's child, but deep inside I knew that wasn't the only reason. The way she looked up with her innocent eyes made her seem delicate, and made me want to take her under my wing and help her.

"You know how it's like, Miss.." She said, trying not to sound rude. "Pshaw, Astoria. Call me Hermione; I mean, it's not like we're going to be total outsiders in the next couple of months." I smiled, and she forced a weak laugh.

"Okay, Hermione, by the way, that's an awfully pretty name." She said, and I nodded. "Astoria, too!" I responded and she just grimaced and stuck out her tongue. "Esh, no way." She said, and I just shook my head. "It's a powerful name. You fit right into it." And I knew, by the spark in her eyes, that she had a new reason to live.

"I'm so hungry." She said, placing her tiny white hands around her stomach carefully. "Right, I'll go ask Cia when the hell we're going to eat, or else I might have to go around stealing people's food from their own plates!" I said, and she giggled.

I walked through the crowed, looking for the gorgeous blonde, but I realized that three quarters of the room was beautiful and blonde, so I went around, and looking blindly for her, and only her.

"Luc, have you seen your wife?" I asked, seeing Lucius Malfoy flirting with a petite woman with green hair. She saw me, and her hair turned jet-black immediately, and, for what Tonk's had told me, that means she was angry; I'd be angry too if I was flirting with a handsome man, and a bratty seventeen-year-old mentioned his significant other-half.

"No, Hermione. The last I saw, she was with Bellatrix and the Dark Lord." He said in a bored tone. I nodded towards the lady, and walked away, angered by the very thought of Luc cheating on his wife once again.

Draco was nowhere to be seen, he had stayed with an old friend while I stalked away to talk to Astoria.

I walked lazily towards the kitchen, and heard hasty whispers coming from the pantry.

"Bella, we can't just leave to do what HE wants us to do. We have to be here for my son and Hermione." I heard the lovely blond I was looking for said, and Bellatrix sighed. "Narcissa, we can't just say no to the Dark Lord, I think he'd rather us dead. Common, all we have to do is go talk to Kenneth Greengrass, and if he denies selling his daughter's information, then we'll Avada Kedavra his ass." I gasped and walked away from the door, bumping into my grandfather.

"Hermione, you know it's not right to peek on people's conversations," He said, but I hinted a bit of a smile working on his lips. "R-r-right, Grandfather." I said, placing my hand on my beating heart.

"I told you that we were going to talk about the pregnancy of Astoria Greengrass, so tell me now, Hermione, before I become impatient." He said, the hint of smile instantly leaving.

"Please, Grandfather! Please don't make them kill him." I said. I wasn't going to tell him crap if he killed someone, even if they weren't innocent.

"Hermione," he frowned, and I stared up at him, "I can not lose the fear people, like the Greengrass', have for me. I have to show them that nothing, absolutely no one, fucks with me." He said, and I knew the unspoken words, 'OR MY FAMILY' was in his mouth.

"You don't have to be feared. You can be worshiped with love, not fear." I said, and he smiled frightfully. "Love? Hermione, love doesn't make the world go round, fear does. And I thought, since you lived in the muggle world for so long, you would understand that more then anyone here."

Tears were dripping down my eyes purposely, and he rolled his eyes. "No, Hermione, darling. If he lies, then he dies." The Dark Lord said, as if he was commenting something as ordinary as the weather in China.

I sighed, and nodded. There was nothing that was going to make him change his mind... but I knew he was going down in the end. 'Harry's going to kill him' I thought mercilessly. No heartless monster like him deserved to live.

As if reading my mind, he tried to change the subject to something happier.

"So, is your mum coming to this event?" He asked, and I wondered if he wanted to kill her, too. "No, but she's hopefully coming to the wedding." I said, a bit too quickly. He nodded tensely, and started at the beautiful kitchen ceiling we were sitting under. Pity that no one but the house-elves got to cook in this beautiful kitchen. For all I knew, the Malfoy's never stepped foot in here.

"So back to Astoria..." Grandpa said, and I just shook my head. "I really don't know what to think of her. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl to go off having sex with everyone around her. I think she thought that maybe she thought that it was something she had to do. I don't think she meant to get pregnant." I said, and he looked at me doubtingly.

"Well go back to the party, Hermione." He said, and I walked slowly away, thinking what he was going to do, and how I couldn't stop it.

I walked slowly and lonely around the house. I needed some fresh air, I knew that much, but was it safe?

'Well, of course, why wouldn't it be?' I asked myself, puzzled. I shook it off, and walked outside, throwing on a rather large white mink.

I breathed in the freezing cold air, and stared as the air escaped from my lungs, making a transparent cloud of warmness. I smiled and walked on to the lake.

Mist covered the ice-covered water. Water lilies that had once homed the water were under the ice, floating aimlessly beneath the cold water.

That's when I heard a voice that made me shiver to the bone.

"Hermione, darling, I haven't seen you since your bridal shower." The eerie voice from my past came to haunt me.

I stared blankly at the man that was instantly next to me, staring into the water and resting his hang on my ass. I couldn't move and stop him... he was supposed to be dead. "What the fuck are you doing here, Tom?" I asked, seizing his hand and pushing it aside. (A/N: SEE CH. 39)

He chuckled evilly, and smirked at me. "I'm not the only one, dear, lovely Hermione." He said, running his hand down my face. Frank grabbed hold of my hair and pulled my backwards, putting his gloved hand on my mouth to keep me from screaming.

Frank and Tom were supposed to be dead. Why the hell were they here, ruining my already-ruined day?

Tears flowed down my face now, not purposely this time. "Oh, Hermione, don't cry." Tom said, still smug. If I could take my wand out of my pocket, I could press it down on my wrist, and call my Grandpa, but it was hidden under the mink, and I couldn't reach for it, or they would know what I was getting.

I sobbed onto Frank's hand, and he asked to withdraw it and wipe it on the grass. "No, you fool!" Tom said, aggravated.

Frank shrugged, and kept his hand tight on my face. I was on my knees, struggling to get up while Tom tied my hands back with a tight rope. When he had gotten it into a tight knot, he tied my feet together. I had tried to bite Frank, but he just giggled and complained that it tickled him.

They blind-folded and gagged me and laughed while I cried, not wanting to know what was going to happen. These two jerks were going to finish me off, and I would never get to marry Draco. I prayed to God that he would spare me, and I promised to love Draco and the baby no matter what. I would forgive Draco for cheating on me, just this once though, and I would happily have his baby.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Tom said, finding it amusing how I tried to reach for my wand as a last-minute resort.

Then... what I least expected happened: I was kicked and literally beaten in the stomach... and then thrown into the water to die quietly and slowly.

(Astoria's POV)

I yelled out when I opened the window and saw two men throw Hermione into the water. I choked on the water I was drinking and pounded on the glass.

"What is the matter with that girl?" A man asked, and I yelled out, "HERMIONE!"

Draco ran to me and saw what I was pointing at. Him and I ran out into the gardens and he dived head-first into the fucking freezing cold water. I took out my wand and stopped the two men that were trying to run away, but were unsuccessful since they were laughing like madmen.

Hermione's brown hair reached the surface as everyone else ran out of the house, gasping and pointing. The Dark Lord was in the lead, running as if he was on fire. I wanted to laugh, but it was not my place to do so, so I stood back and watched as Draco surfaced and tried to find Hermione's pulse.

"Hermione, please, Hermione." Draco pleaded with a child-like voice. He blew breath into her mouth and cupped his hands and pounded on her chest. Her green dress was filled with blood, but her face was untouched... which meant it was coming from her lower-body.

"M-m-move." I said, frightened. I knew what to do: Jared had told me that I was to pinch her nose tight, and breathe in her mouth. It wasn't something I was customarily going to do, but Hermione had my trust, and I pushed Draco aside and did what I was taught to do.

While I was doing it, I thought of Jared. Oh God, how I loved him, muggle or not.

Hermione coughed and opened her eyes slowly. Her face was scary-white, while her lips were blue. Oh how the freezing cold temperature could be so cruel.

"Hermione!" Draco cried, and flung himself at her. "B-b-ba-baby." Hermione said, warm tears flowing down her face.

"Fuck." I said, and looked back at her dress. The baby was either badly hurt or... I couldn't imagine the next word... dead.

Draco carried her inside quickly, and sat her in front of the fireplace. "Mum!?" He called when he got into the huge house.

"She's off doing things." The Dark Lord said monotony. "Everyone, out." Draco commanded, and everyone hesitantly left, even the Dark Lord. I was about to leave when Draco called me over.

"How did you know to do that?" He asked, looking down at her... his angel... the reason he lived.

"My—well, a friend of mine is a muggle doctor." I said and he sighed. "Do you know how to... is the baby still alive?" He asked, and stared at me with his icy eyes which had now melted to dark blue ones.

"There's too much blood." I said, and he took off his elegant shirt and her dress. He quickly replaced the dress with his shirt, and got the napkins from the near-by dining table, drenching them with blood.

I ran to the wine cooler and got the ice. Hermione was unconscious, and Draco had tears dripping down his face.

I wrapped the ice in the napkins and put it over the fire so it would melt. When the napkin was moist, I helped Draco clean the blood on her stomach. Her belly wasn't too big in the first place, but now, her once round belly, was bruised and beaten with deep cuts. I gasped and Draco flinched.

"Is the baby still alive?" Draco asked, and it was all I could do not to cry. The baby was probably, most likely, a thousand to one chance, dead.

I told him that straight up, also warning him I had no medical history, and didn't know anything about pregnancies.

"No, it can't be true. The baby is still inside. My son... or daughter is still living, breathing." Draco said, in denial. At least his wife was still here, even though I knew when she found out that the baby she had conceived, might have been gone.

He wept openly on Hermione's perfect frame. He promised to the empty body that he was going to do everything in his power to get the men back, and leave them dead.

Finally, after about half an hour of feeling queasy and uncomfortable, Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She put on a pained smile, and I felt ill at ease.

She was so beautiful, so heavenly. Draco brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her. Not hard and ravenous as he had with me, but with passion and love. It made me want to run away and cry and cut my wrists until I was drowning in my own blood.

I watched them silently until Hermione, laying on the furry carpet, looked at me and grinned.

"Well this isn't how it's going to be for the next nine months, I don't think." She laughed, and patted her stomach. Instantly, she felt the throbbing of her tummy, and her eyes turned from happy to frightened.

"Draco...?" She asked, and Draco looked away. "Hermione... do you remember what happened before you fell asleep?" He asked, making it seem as if she had just gone to sleep instead of faint with the pain. "No, Draco. What happened?" She said, confused.

"Those sonsofbitches are going down, Hermione, don't worry." Draco said through his teeth. She looked worried and then stared at me.

"What happened, Astoria?" She asked, and I felt tears of my own drifting towards my eyes. "Hermione... you might not... the baby might be in heaven." I said.

Her eyes turned a scary black. She sat back and didn't say anything else whilst Draco cursed the men who were now in Lord Voldemort's possession. They were going to pay, dearly.

She was dead inside; I could see by the way she turned pale and just looked up. Not afraid, not sad, just cleared of all emotions.

"Hermione, I swear to you that those men will live no longer. They will suffer and pay." He said, but Hermione just stared up and nothing, with her hands at her sides.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Narcissa came in.

"Oh, God! Oh, Hermione! I'm so sorry!" Narcissa sobbed, and ran towards her daughter-to-be.

Hermione just looked at her, and nodded as if SHE were the sympathetic one. "Hermione I shouldn't have left." Narcissa said, trying to apologize.

"No, it was your duty to go." Hermione said in a voice I didn't recognize; a cold, dark, uncaring voice. Draco looked up, a sadness spreading throughout his eyes, and ran his hand through his glistening-with-sweat hair.

His body, oh so familiar, was flexing as he took Hermione's head and put it on his lap.

"There's still a chance that the baby is alive, Hermione. Really, there is!" He insisted, even though he sounded doubtful.

"Draco, don't lie." Hermione said in the same strange voice, and sighed. She stood up, and looked at the shirt she was wearing, and sat back down.

"Never mind, Astoria, love, I guess this IS how it's going to be for the next nine months." She said, and I couldn't even bare to look at her. Her face wasn't even scratched, and yet it looked bizarrely different. Her eyes, once beautiful brown eyes were now crazed, unaffected black.

I knew that she wasn't going to show her emotions to anyone, so I slowly walked backwards and towards the door.

She looked up and said, silently and slowly in her normal voice, "Please don't leave me." And I had no choice but to stay in the room next to her for another fifteen minutes in awkward silence.

I knew, when she looked at me and talked to me, that she wanted more then just me. She wanted the baby I was carrying. She smiled a wicked smile up at me, and I looked away, pretending I didn't see her.

"Hermione, we have to go tell everyone. My uncle Renold is a doctor, and I bet he could tell you if you're still with child." Narcissa said, and Hermione did nothing but stare at her hands. Narcissa took this as a yes, and walked outside, telling her uncle to come inside and check Hermione.

The Dark Lord also came inside, and, for once, I saw him flinch and his eyes looked at Hermione with pity.

Narcissa's uncle was a tough-looking man. He had blonde hair to the nip of his neck, and, oddly enough, he looked like he was younger then the hostess.

"Renold, darling," Narcissa said, pointing towards her son and his fiancée. Renold nodded and took off the jacket he was wearing to dip his hand into the inner-pocket.

He took out an entire medical bag and started stitching up the wounds in Hermione's stomach. The Dark Lord looked on, while Draco, Narcissa and I looked away.

Hermione had gone back to a trance, and looked up at the ceiling, whispering words we couldn't hear nor understand.

When Renold was done, he sighed and pressed his hand lightly on Hermoine's stomach. She jerked up and yelled, "What do you think you're doing?!" She was back to using her abnormally scary voice.

"I'm trying to find the heartbeat of your child." Ronald answered gruffly, not bothering to stop. I wondered if this was how his days were spent: bringing children to their fathers and caring for them when they were in the stomachs of their mothers.

"Hermione, it's okay, just lay back." Draco said, and Hermione did what she was told like a five year old listening to her father.

"Well, you're only on your twelfth week, correct?" Renold asked his nephew, but Hermione responded, "Yes."

"Well, it's too soon to really find the heartbeat with anything but a machine, but, seeing your fragile state, you might have to wait for another couple of days." Renold said professionally, and walked to talk to the Dark Lord.

"Hermione, see? There's still a chance!" Draco said, but Hermione just sighed and stared at nothing, thinking.

When Hermione could stand back up, we let people inside again, to enjoy the rest of the party, and asked them not to look at her too long or remind her of the baby.

We ate, most of us quiet, and some of us trying to bring up polite conversations. When the lunch was gone, the men went to go smoke and drink, and the ladies gossiped. Draco, Hermione, and I stayed away from both parties, and walked up the stairs into the library, where Draco said Hermione would feel the most at home.

Elyssa, Danielle, and Nicole walked behind us, their heads bowed.

Hermione didn't mind them walking behind us, either that, or she didn't know they were there. We walked single-file into the library and watched as Hermione looked around and burst into tears.

Draco barked that everyone get out, and we did, walking down the stairs and back to where we would be questioned.

(Draco's POV)

I watched Hermione as she wrapped up into a little ball and rocked back at forth. I knew that I should go to her and whisper happy things, but I couldn't do it because... well, what if she told me to let go everlastingly? This had crushed her, and I didn't know if she would return and be the loving fiancée I knew and loved and wanted and cared for.

I would give up all my money, everything, to have Hermione happy again. She was hollow inside, and I knew that from just looking at her once lively eyes. She was gone, for now... or forever?

"Hermione," I whispered and she just cried and shook her head. I walked towards her and hugged her tight, thank Merlin, she didn't shrug me off.

"Draco, my BABY. OUR BABY." She wailed, and I nodded, kissing her head. She hugged me back, wrapping her legs around me. She just sobbed and sobbed.

"Hermione, it's okay." I hummed but nothing got through to her. She just cried, and cried, until her whole face was puffy and pink, and she was sound asleep on my shoulder.

"I will get them back, 'Mione, if it's the last thing I do, I'll get them back a thousand fold of what they did." I whispered into her ear.

When she woke up, I had laid her on the soft couch, and I was pacing around the library, thinking about what we could do, and how devastated she was going to be for the next two months when we were in the muggle world.

She got up and hugged me from behind. I looked at her, her beautiful face, and I couldn't help but hate myself.

I got her pregnant, and, because of me, the baby was dead. I should have been with her, so no one could take and hurt her. I should have known that there were people trying to hurt her.

She was just so precious, so graceful, so vulnerable, and that's when I swore again that I was going to get and kill both Tom and Frank. I was going to kill them the worst way possible. I was going to torture them and finally finish them up.

Hermione just snuffled on my shoulder, and I hugged her tight. No one, ever again, was going to even lay a hand on my wife-to-be to hurt her, or they'll have all hell to pay.

"Draco... Draco, darling, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, and I pushed away slightly enough to look at her eyes, which were sad and lonely.

"Don't ever say that again, Hermione. It wasn't your fault, and it will never be." I said soothingly.

"Draco, I should have screamed or something, and I didn't do anything!" She cried, and I just stared into her eyes. "Hermione, love. You didn't do anything, it wasn't your fault. When I find them, I'll kill them, and that'll be the end of it." I said, and she just nodded.

"Now, let's go, honey. It's seven o'clock, and they might be worrying about us." I said, and she looked up, frightened.

"I don't want to be a deatheater, Draco." She confessed, and I sighed. I, too, had doubted that I wanted to do what my father and his fathers had done, but I had learned to accept it.

"'Mione, it's okay, I don't blame you, but it's going to be okay." I said, but she didn't trust me.

"What do they even do in the ceremony?" She asked in barely a whisper. I told her that I had no clue, since I hadn't been allowed to any ceremonies before since I wasn't a deatheater.

She sounded irritated when she said that we could go downstairs. She walked down the stairs dozily, and nearly tripped. I made her lean against me as we sat down in the massive family room, getting ready for the ceremony.

"What can we do in the meantime?" Hermione asked, and I shrugged. I got up and opened a door to the muggle movie room, and picked out "Lady and the Tramp", knowing it was one of Hermione's favorite movies when we were in the muggle world.

She cried during the sad parts... and the happy parts, and the credits, and I just rested my cheek on her head, murmuring soft love poems I had bothered to memorize when I was falling in love with her.

Finally, the clock ticked ten o'clock, and the Dark Lord came inside the room, almost knowing we were here, cuddling on the love seat.

We walked past the dining room, the kitchen, down the stairs, and up an elevator. I knew my house was huge, but I didn't know that it was this big.

We got up into one of the towers, and got out of the elevator and into a huge room that fit everyone in the party. They looked down, trying not to be rude, and were standing each in front of a seat with their names engraved on it. Some people, like Astoria, were too young to be here, so they had gone to their rooms to do whatever was expected of them.

The Dark Lord stood in the head of the table, and everyone sat down silently. Hermione and I were left standing.

"Today," The Dark Lord started, "is a very fine day, in fact. My granddaughter, the granddaughter, Hermione Jean Riddle, I've been searching to find for seventeen long years, is finally here with her husband, Draco Malfoy. Today, they will become official deatheaters, and they will be known to us, as the newest members, and, hopefully, strongest fighters." He paused enough for people to breathe.

"Hermione, today you had a terrible incedent happen," The Dark Lord said, and Hermoine blushed red. The stone walls in front of us mounted on top of each other, and there stood Tom and his follower... dead.

"I would not have asked you to kill them, since you are still just a child of a mere 17 years, but I want you to know that you DO have the power to cause people to lose what they do, or don't, value most: their life." The Dark Lord said. Hermione nodded modestly.

There, he went on and on and on about how we could kill anyone we wanted, and we would be a VERY powerful couple.

"Now," He smiled, and took out his wand. He mentioned towards us to move closer, which we hesitantly did. He put his wand on Hermione first, and whispered a quick spell. She gasped and retreated her hand.

Next, he did the same to me. My blood went ice cold, and then liquid warm in two seconds. I felt the need to do anything and everything to hurt the people that hurt Hermione and me. I stared at the two dead bodies in front of me with hatred, and wanted to throw up on them. They deserved no respect, no burial, nothing but to rot in hell.

Finally, it was done and people congratulated us. The Dark Lord ordered everyone out, and sat down, smiling brightly at us, which just creeped me out.

"Well, now that that's done, we need to get to business. Tomorrow, you will be going back to the muggle world, and, I hate to be spoiling the surprise, but you'll be going to New York City." He said and I knew that if it weren't such a bad day, Hermione's eyes would have shone.

"And you'll be two blocks away from Potter. Hermione and Malfoy, you're going to capture him, and bring him to me." The Dark Lord said, and walked away.

Hermione just stared after him, and Snape came in, all evil smiles.

"Oh, and another surprise I want to spoil for you: you'll be living with none other then the people you cheated on each other with. Have a good trip." And then he was gone, and Hermione was, again, empty inside, with no hopes of having a good time in New York.

* * *

SORRY that I didn't edit it, i'll do it tomorrow :DD 3 3 3 Happy new years!!!!


	56. Chapter 56

You guys have the right to hate me :( Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm writing a novel. :D I love you guys. 3

(Hermione's POV)

I was shaking while packing. There was no bloody way I could stand being with Thorne for two bloody months! What the hell did they expect me to say when he asked why I had a wand? Was I supposed to act delusional? Draco wasn't going to like this.. no... not at all.

After Snape had come to talk to us, Draco wanted to know _who_ the guy was, but I didn't answer, and so I just ran upstairs to our room and packed.

There was a sudden knock on the door, and I opened it slowly. Draco stood there, leaning against the doorframe. Guilt spread over me and I looked down, trying not to think about him or the baby or the project. There was something wrong with Draco, but I couldn't figure out what...

Of course, they said there was still a chance that the baby was still alive, but I was too scared to really concentrate and use my motherly powers to check. If there was no baby, then I would be crushed.

Draco sighed before kissing me full on the lips. I kissed him back, but then he was moaning. I watched him way unevenly as he tried to keep kissing me and I knew that he was drunk. I pushed him away, and walked back to my luggage.

"Her-Hermi-one." He slurred and I rolled my eyes. How easy for him to just get away from everything. Of course, I don't blame him for trying to get away from everything and everyone, because, secretly, I wanted to, also. But, until I knew for certain that I was going to be childless, I wasn't going to take the chance.

"Why you doing this? Are is you lea-leaving mwe?" He asked. Okay, so he was drunker then I expected, but no worries, he was going to pass out soon enough, and I could go sleep somewhere else so I didn't have to smell the alcohol stench on his clothes.

I packed three suitcases: one with clothes if I was pregnant, which I hoped I was, another for if I was unluckily not pregnant, and the third for Draco.

"Her-mio-nee. Don't leave me. I be-f good." Draco said, and I couldn't help but smile at how cute he was when he was drunk. But then my eyes clouded over and I left the room, thinking of how he had cheated on me once before... during the project... last time he was drunk.

I closed the door quietly when he was asleep, and walked down the stairs, looking for an extra room.

I found the bathroom I had trashed when I saw Draco and Astoria together and, surprisingly, it was spotless.

I held my breath when I walked towards the room where everything happened: the cheatings, the hatred, ect.

I walked into the room and found it was empty of everything except for a bed. I lay on the bed, crying. There was no way I could hold it; I just let everything go.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Lucius asked, walking in slowly. I wiped my tears and shook my head.

"Nothing, Luc. I'm fine." I said, and he walked cautiously towards me. I sat upright, and sighed, looking down at the clean sheets.

"Hermione, I know that you and Draco have had your ups and downs, but this is a time that you have to stick together, no matter what." He said, sitting down next to me and placing his hand on my knee. It was awkward for a moment, and then I flushed. Of course it wasn't awkward. This was my soon-to-be husband's father, who was just trying to make me feel better.

I smiled up at the vision of Draco. Luc's face was so much like his, but yet, so much different. The deep lines that were supposed to be on Luc's angelic face weren't. His skin was so smooth, it put younger people's skin to shame. His eyes must have been the same color as from when he was born. His hair, the hair I wanted to touch and feel and embrace. I remembered when I was a kid, I thought that Luc was pretty much the hottest father on the face of the earth.

"Hermione?" Luc asked, and I know that I was probably putting on a really stupid face. I grinned, and placed my hand on top of his.

**(A/N: DON'T KILL ME GUYS!)**

**(A/N: REALLY, PLEASE! YOU KNEW THIS WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN.)**

**(A/N: OKAY MAYBE YOU DIDN'T!)**

**(A/N: Really, I'm so, so sorry. This might make you cry.) **

Before I knew what was happening, we were wildly making out. I was letting out my pain, or maybe he was letting out his.

Every cell in my body told me that this was wrong, disgusting, inhuman, but really? Was it? I was sick in every way possible, anyways.

B_ack then, I didn't mind what came my way. Humans were all supposed to die anyways, muggle or wizard, why not have a little fun with it while you can?_

_It was after my fourth year at Hogwarts, and I had just turned 15 years old; I was too old to have a party, but you're never too old to have some fun and hang out with the friends you never see during the school year._

_Jared, Thomas, Thorne, and Shay came over, laughing and baring presents at three in the afternoon—looking helpless and innocent as their mischievous minds trashed and dirtied their insides. I couldn't help but giggle drunkenly as they told me the plans for the night._

_So, we acted like angels until eight, helping my mom cook and bake the cake, and, after dinner, I kindly asked my mom if I could have a sleep over at Shay's house. She said yes, smiling and patting Shay's blonde hair. Shay squealed happily and told my mum how much fun we were going to have. Yes, yes, lots and lots of fun._

_We left shortly after I had packed everything I needed: PJ's, clothes for the next day, and clothes for tonight. I kissed my mum goodnight, and the five of us disappeared into the night and fun of London, where Shay's house was._

_I left my bags at her townhouse, and we started laughing as we realized how we were free, seeing as Shay's parents were on vacation in Egypt, and her brother, who was supposed to be taking care of her, was off to France for the night with his girlfriend. We walked a couple of blocks to the party scene of the city, and got into the 'Naughty-or-Nice' club, which apparently Thomas had some connections to._

_We danced, drank, and finally, after what seemed to be forever, Thorne called up over to a circular table, and introduced us to Ray—her dealer. He had huge, dark sunglasses on as he smirked at us teenagers. He dealt, be bought, and then we hurryingly left, ready for the real fun to begin._

_There was no way in bloody hell we could go back to Shay's multi-million euros house and sniff the lines, so Jared proposed that we go to his multi-billion euro home. We took a cab, paid him a block away, and hopped off. Jared's house was like a house out of the magazines. It had a beautiful garden, and looked like it should belong to an actor._

_The fun part of his house was that it was separated into four. He got a massive part of his home from his parents, since he was an only child. He had redesigned a room to be secret. His parents didn't care, since they had gotten all their money from drug dealing._

_We walked into the house, running to his secret room, which was anything but bare. There were statues, paintings, hookah machines, and a fridge that could feed five families in a third-world country. We sat on his black rug, and slid a rectangular mirror in between us: the boys on one side, and Shay and me on the other._

_'You're first, birthday girl,' someone said, and I smiled inwardly. This was what I considered a good party._

I opened my eyes from the momentary flashback to see Luc's shirt being pulled off by my own two hands. 'Okay,' I said, trying to think logically, but he was totally fucking ripped.

I was totally unaware of what I was doing, and yet I was thrilled and a little scared. Shit.

I supposed, inside, I could please his son, but could I actually be an equal to the elder Malfoy?

He smirked and started undressing me as I sat, limp and... yeah, just limp.

Bad, Hermione, bad.

But who knew good from bad, anyways? He groaned with pleasure as I nudged him inside of me. I breathed heavily as he touched and felt and, obviously, enjoyed what I was giving him. _This_ is what sex was supposed to feel like, not for revenge, or hatered, but for love and pleasure.

He climaxed, and we were done; half an hour, filled with things I would _never_ tell my children. Hells no.

My heart was thumping in my chest as he kissed me lightly on the cheek and was gone. I was left sobbing on the bed, thinking of everything I had, had lost, and was going to lose. Life was so simple when you were young, so what happened when you grew up? Why'd it get so complex?

I got up quickly, and dressed. There was no use in staying in this room: a room filled of lies and sins. One strike for Draco, two for me.

(Draco's POV)

I woke up with a huge head ache.

"Bloody hell," I muttered, resting my hand on my forehead. Hermione came in and smiled sadly. Oh Merlin, why did I have to solve my problems with alcohol? I smiled warmly at her and she looked away, looking worried.

"Happy Christmas, Draco, love." She said, handing me a medium sized box. I pushed it away towards the bed, and pulled her towards me and kissed her passionately, rubbing her back and preventing her from trying to get away.

Her stomach, pushed on me, was swollen from either from being beaten by the jackasses I was going to get back, or because of the baby; I hoped it was the latter.

"Happy, great, merry, marvelous, beautiful Christmas, Hermione Jane Malfoy Riddle Granger." I said as she pressed herself on me, sitting on my lap. For now, our troubles were gone. It was Christmas day, and today was the day we were leaving to New York.

"Go on, hun', open your gift." 'Mione said, rolling her eyes towards me, and carefully sat down next to me on the bed. I knew I probably smelled terrible, but Hermione was ignoring it.

I grinned, taking the green gift and opened it carefully. Hermione murmured something that sounded like, "Don't bother."

Inside the green gift, another box was laid. I smiled tensely at Hermione, and opened the silver present inside. Inside the silver present, there was another box, which opened into another box, which opened into another box, which opened into another.

I scowled at Hermione, who looked away and tried to hide her giggle. I immediately smiled. I didn't care if she hadn't given me anything, as long as she was mine. I finally opened the smallest and last box, and there, a thin gold necklace was laid out. There were three charms on it: one was the Slytherin crest snake, the other was a heart with an engraving that said 'DM&HG', and the last was a charm that had a teeny cradle. I smiled to Hermione, and she threw herself onto me.

She immediately gasped, and sat back on the ground, clenching her stomach. I got up and asked quickly, "Hermione, what's wrong?"

She then started laughing wildly, tears in her eyes.

"The baby kicked, Draco! The baby kicked, even if it was just a little!" She cried and I sat behind her, messaging her back, my legs around her. She leaned back and I kissed her head. No, I was never going to be a happier man. We were going to America, and we were going to have fun.

After we broke off, I handed her a rectangular box labeled 'Tiffany & Co.', a muggle jewelry store my mother commented on.

Inside, a diamond necklace was waiting for her, and, in my pocket, something more valuable. She was thrilled when she saw it, standing up, and making me tie it around her neck at once.

Then, I went down on my knee, and opened the small black box that was resting in my pocket. She stared down at me in amazement, looking at the huge diamond ring I was presenting her with.

"Draco, dear. You already gave me a ring." She said, showing me the ring I had given her in front of my family and the Dark Lord.

"Yes, I know, love. But that one was just the cover-up. This is the one I truly want you to have. It belonged to my great-great-great grandmother, Kiki." I said, opening the box, and she gasped.

"Draco, this is beautiful." Hermione said, sinking to her knees. I took the ring out of the holder, and took her hand, taking off the ring I had given her, and replacing it with the one of Grandma Kiki's.

We held each other for a while, refusing to let go. Only when my mother walked in did we hesitantly move apart.

"Hermione! Draco! Happy Christmas!" She said happily. Then, she wrinkled her nose. "What on earth is that _smell_?" She asked, and Hermione smirked while I hung my head low.

"Come, come. Breakfast is ready and everyone is waiting to see you for the last morning." Mum said, sniffing as if she was about to cry.

"Let us just get ready, Cia." Hermione smiled, charming my mother enough to leave the room.

"I'm guessing we're wearing..." Hermione said, going to the closet, and stopping short. I smiled as she took out the Patricia dress my mum had insisted I buy her. It was a rose color with a zipper in the front, and, I could tell by Hermione's expression, she loved it.

"Oh, Draco! It's beautiful!" She said, hugging it close. The reached down, and took out another box. I groaned, thinking it was a box inside a box, but it was actually a nice white dress shirt with a moose on the chest pocket. On the inside, a huge label saying: ABERCROMBIE AND FITCH, caught my attention. I was supposed to buy Hermione a dress from there, but my mother said that Hermione would have thought it too expensive, and would have made me give it back.

I smiled as I took off my shirt and walked to the bathroom. I apologized, saying that I stunk, and she smiled, stepping in front of me and blocking my way.

"Lets save some water... and shower together." She smirked and I laughed.

(Astoria's POV)

I waited for Hermione and Draco at the bottom of the stairs impatiently when Snape came up to me and smiled evilly. I raised an eyebrow and stepped away, thinking he was trying to get up the stairs.

"Astoria Greengrass." He said, and I nodded trying to ignore him. He took another step towards me and I took out my wand, not caring that I was underage or a dumb student; from what I had heard, he had done things to Hermione that no one was allowed to speak of.

"What the hell do you want, Snape?" I asked, and he sneered. He handed me a letter, and I took a couple of steps up the stairs. For all I knew, Snape was a lunatic that I should watch out for.

_Dear Miss Astoria Greengrass,_

_We have chosen you to go abroad with Miss Riddle and Mr. Malfoy for a school project they are to complete in February. You have no choice, seeing your standings since last week. You, Miss Granger, and Mr. Malfoy will be leaving at eleven thirty PM sharp, with the company of Mr. Thorne James. Please be ready, suitcase and all, for your departure to New York City._

_Professor Dumbledore_

I looked up, confused. Dumbledore? But.. he was dead.

"He knew this was bound to happen. He wrote that before he was killed." Snape said, so cold that I doubted he even cared for the past Head Master. Seeing that Snape was the Head Master now, I had reason to believe that he, himself, killed Dumbledore.

"_Now_, girl." He hissed, as if reading my mind if I should pack now or after breakfast.

(Draco's POV)

I dried my hair as Hermione tried combing hers. She gave up as she heard me laugh, and went to her bag, taking out a long pink... THING.** (A/N: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! )**

Hermione caught me staring at it and sighed. "Really, Draco? It's a hair straightener." She said, showing me how she took a lock of hair, ran the 'straightener' down her hair, and it was no longer curly.

"I bought it yesterday for the project. We're going to be in _New York_, love. The city that never sleeps," She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. I hadn't ever been to New York, but I knew that it was probably going to be our future vacation spot.

Finally, when we were both dressed, I took her hand, and we went down the stairs.

"Hermione! Draco!" Aunt Bella cried, smiling at both of us. I grinned back as Hermione let go of my hand and gave Aunt Bella a big hug.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione called out to the ten-so people in the room. They all smiled warmly back while Mum and Hermione put down the rest of the presents they had gotten for everyone.

Everyone watched and then we greedily waited for Mum to give out the presents.

"We have to wait for the Dark Lord, who is gracing us with his presence; this is Hermione's first Christmas as one of us..." Mum smiled, and gave Hermione a hug.

I sat down on the love-seat, rolling my eyes, and thinking how we were all going to have to be on our best behavior because Merlin forbid we had a little fun when Lord Voldemort was amongst us.

Hermione sat next to me, looking into my eyes for me to tell my family that the baby was still here, still going to be with us.

Astoria came down the stairs, unnaturally late for a pureblood. She bowed her head and muttered, "Happy Christmas," to everyone.

Less then three breaths later, the Dark Lord was prancing into the room with a dark black bag. He smiled warmly at everyone, as we shifted uncomfortably.

He placed more then fifty presents, all of them addressed to Hermione and 'grandchild', and a couple of presents for 'Malfoy's.'

I wanted to laugh, but I knew that would have been rude, so I muffled my laughter onto 'Mione's shoulder.

She hushed me by hitting my head lightly. I smiled and she leaned on my chest, whispering, "When are you going to tell them?" Obviously she meant when I was going to tell the family that the baby had, once again, kicked, and that we were still to be happy parents come June. I shrugged and kissed her on her forehead.

I looked back to the Dark Lord who finally placed the last present down for Astoria Greengrass. Everyone looked puzzled, but didn't comment on it.

"Happy Christmas, everyone," Voldemort started slowly, looking around at everyone, "as you know, this is Hermione's first attended Christmas with us. Narcissa, have you told them of your plan?" He asked, and Mum blushed, shaking her head. Voldemort looked a bit disappointed that he was to tell the news, but continued.

"We are going to have a ball, starting at five, right here at Malfoy Manor. It'll be done at about eleven, just in time for Hermione, Malfoy and Greengrass to depart to New York." Voldemort sighed, smiling proudly at Hermione.

"Well, then. Lets start opening the presents. Oh, Hermione, darling. I forgot to tell you that we have an old pureblood tradition here, and that's to hand everyone the present you bought for them." Mum said, and Aunt Bella muttered beside me, "That's going to take too goddamn long."

Hermione smiled and nodded, still begging with her eyes for me to tell my family the great news. "Later, babe." I said and she sighed, frustrated.

"Who would like to hand out their presents first?" Mum asked, looking around the huge room. Before the Dark Lord could raise his hand, Hermione jumped up and yelled, "Me!"

She handed everyone at least four presents and then sat back down, smiling at everyone. Mum opened her gifts first. Hermione had gotten her a dark purple scarf from Nordstom, a couple of books, and a pair of UGG boots. My mom smiled, trying not to be rude and ask why Hermione had gotten her such boots that weren't even popular.

"Every muggle that knows anything has them. I'm not trying to compare you to a muggle, Cia, but maybe you'll start a new trend." Hermione winked. Mum laughed and responded with a witty, "Of course, I always do."

Next, the Dark Lord opened his presents. Hermione shrugged me as to tell me that I was going to be amused. I looked up and saw him holding up a green dress robe. Instead of getting irritated, he smiled at Hermione and said, "Thank you, Granddaughter."

Hermione smiled, even though I knew deep inside she wanted to bother the Dark Lord just a little.

Everyone else opened their presents with high expectations, smiling and thanking Hermione for their wonderful presents.

I saw my father didn't get anything from Hermione.

"Hermione, dear?" I whispered, looking at her watching my father smirk at her.

Her dark eyes shifted, and became clear again. "I saw him earlier, and I gave him his little gift then." She smiled tightly, and I knew something was wrong. I started to ask her about it, but then Mum gasped and I saw Hermione's father had entered the room.

(Hermione's POV)

He had changed.

His hair was no longer a dark brown, it was now streaked with silver; he had deep wrinkles in his forehead, as if he had thought long and hard about coming to the Malfoy manor. He smiled directly at me, and I couldn't do anything but gawk at the man I used to love so.

"Hermione, I invited your father to come. It's Christmas, anyway, and the family must be together." Voldemort said, and I looked at him. Heat rose up as I practically yelled, "And what about my mother? She might not be YOUR family, but she sure as bloody hell is mine. What about my cousins? My aunt and uncle? No, I'm here with the Malfoy's, my _new_ family, but what about my old family?! I'm here with YOU, Grandfather, another part of my new family. The only thing remaining of my old family is my _father_, who has done nothing but lie to me for my entire life."

Okay, I admit, I didn't mean for it to sound so harsh, but the way Voldemort and my father were looking at me made me upset.

"He's not saying your entire fucking family, you stupid girl. Why don't you ever appreciate anything you have?!" Father said, and his voice sounded like nails scratching down a chalkboard.

Nightmares were reopened. Back when I didn't have Draco, and when Thorne was nothing but another friend I couldn't possibly tell anything to about "home." Back when mummy drunk herself silly, and when father did anything possible to keep himself by me. I was a good girl, wasn't I?

He would stalk into my room, whispering, '_Hermione! Hermione, please stay with me. Be my little girl forever._' I would sob yes, of course. He was my daddy, the only one that really understood me.

Of course, that was a lie I told myself. He didn't really care, he wanted to use me for thing little girls should NEVER be used for.

He would leave me in pain, of course. It didn't matter to me, as long as I was making my daddy happy, as long as he stilled loved me more then he loved mommy or his lady friends.

I don't like to blame people for my own actions, but it was most likely because of this father, that I did everything I needed to in order to leave the house. To sleep over at some other friend's house, to go to Hogwarts, to go to the library, to do drugs, to make love and not care about anything or anyone.

Love wasn't something I used, of course. Only for my daddy, my beautiful, caring daddy. And never once did that bastard say sorry. Never.

"Don't talk to Hermione like that," Bellatrix hissed, taking my wrist and sending a powerful jolt running up my arm.

"I can talk to that ungrateful bitch however I please, Bellatrix! And I don't think it's any of your goddamn business." He slithered back. Voldemort was shocked and mute, and Draco's face was so red, I thought it was burst.

"Leave my Fiancée alone!" Draco said, getting up and walking right up to the face of the monster.

The monster. The lover. The hater. The wrenched man.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're just a puny little teenager." Father spit, and before I knew what was happening, Draco had gotten out his wand.

"Draco, no, don't!" I said, running up to him and folding my arms around him.

"HAH! Hermione, you wouldn't be able to stop a bug. Leave me and your Draco alone. I'll deal with him." Father said, and Draco pushed me lightly aside.

I took out my wand and jammed it into my father's chest.

"Fuck. You." I hissed, and he looked surprised. "Leave him alone, and get out."

He raised his arms a little, and I thought he was going to surrender, and then he slapped me hard. I reeled back, pressing my hands to my cheek, which was probably red as hell.

Draco had responded slower then I had, and Father pushed him back, taking Draco's wand at the same back, and held it up to him.

"You stupid little—,"

"Langlock!" I said, removing my hand from my face and throwing spells at my father. "Obscuro! Locomoter Mortis! Stupify!" I said, tears running down my face as I cursed and jinxed my father over and over.

I fell on the floor, sobbing as my father was knocked out.

"Hermione, love, it's okay." Draco said, as everyone just watched me and my father.

"Get him out. _OUT_!" Cia barked as the house elves came to investigate what had just happened.

"How dare you, Grandfather? Why on earth would you let him come?" I asked, and Voldemort just sighed, and walked away, leaving the house cold from his presence.

"Well, now. What happened here?" Snape asked, coming in cheerily.

"Shut up, Snape." Bellatrix told him, and he smirked.

"Oh, okay!" Snape said, laughing, and prancing around, looking at the wrapped presents. "Anything for me?" He asked, turning presents around and shaking them.

"I got you something," I said, looking at his amused dark eyes. They grew a little darker, and nodded for me to continue.

I handed him a brown present, and watched him open it to see a shirt that had in big, red letters: 'Creeper'.

Draco, who was still trying to get over the fact of my father, laughed out loud, and everyone else followed.

Snape stopped being happy, and shot me a death glance before walking away with his present.

We opened the rest of our presents gloomy. I got a nice bracelet from Juicy Couture from Cia and (sadly) Luc, a pair of roman-styled high heals from Bellatrix, and a couple of other small (expensive) things from Draco's family members.

When I had finished opening my presents, and everyone had finished opening theirs, they looked at me sheepishly, looking at the baby's presents.

"We have something to tell you guys..." Draco started, and they looked scared, and more then slightly blushed, "This morning when Hermione and I were exchanging presents, the baby kicked!" Draco said happily, and everyone looked relieved, cheering and saying that they knew it was all going to be okay.

"Well then, 'Mione, ready to open the presents?" Draco asked, and I nodded. We opened all the presents, about seventy, for the baby. The colors were all yellow, white, and green, seeing as we didn't know the sex of the baby.

We got clothes, booties, socks, caps, pajamas, cloth diapers, diaper clips, blankets, pillows, feeding spoons, mugs, nipples, washcloths, ice bags, thermometers, a rocking chair, and playpen, a stroller, baby oil, brushes, bottles, rattles, and designer nursery bags.

We took pictures, and promised everyone we would make a photo album for the baby, reminding him/her everything that happened before he/she was born.

We thanked everyone, but they only smiled and then Cia came up to us, nodding and shushing everyone else.

"We have one more surprise for you." Cia said, and waved for us to follow her up the stairs.

Everyone else stayed while we walked away, Cia leading us into a room, which opened into another, and then we were going up the stairs, going towards our room.

We stopped abruptly at the door after our own.

"This room's always been locked, mum." Draco said, raising an eyebrow at his mother. She smiled, taking out an old-looking key.

"Not always, dear son. This was your room when you were an infant. And your father's when he was a baby, and your grandfather's when he was young. It's been the baby room since this house was made. Now, I understand that you are both going to move away, and lead your own lives together, but," Cia said, tearing up, "I want you to know that you always have a place here in Malfoy Manor, and," by this time she was sobbing, "when your father and I are gone, I want you, Draco, and you, Hermione, to keep this house, move into it, and make it your own, while raising your children."

"Mum, really, don't do this. Of course we'll be here for you!" Draco said, but never directly said that we would stay here after Luc and Cia die. I couldn't imagine myself in this house. Although it could be described as dark, it was Draco's home, and I couldn't just say that we weren't coming back, as beautiful as this house was.

Next, Cia looked at me.

"Hermione, promise me that you'll be here when Luc and I die. Please, it would make me a million times happier." She begged, and I tried not to bite my lip as I contemplated. Shit.

"Yes, mum, of course." Draco replied for me. I wanted to punch him, but I decided to talk to him about it later... a lot later, when we had no choice.

"Oh, thank you, Draco!" Cia cried, her straight blonde hair tossing everywhere. Draco shrugged it off, smiling and hugging his mother. I secretly wished my mother had been there for me, and was here for me right now.

"Well, then, darlings, you better look inside." She sniffed, smiling, and turning the key to show us the most beautiful baby room I'd ever seen.

Three walls were literally gold, reflecting the sun that came in through three huge circular windows, which were painted silver, and the fourth was white stone, with the family tree, which was tremendous, and yet still had space for at least a hundred more names.

"This was your room, Draco, darling." Cia smiled, wiping away some tears. He glanced around, not daring to pick anything up, seeing as the room had been shut from his life for a decade.

"Why'd you close it up?" Draco asked, and he sounded a lot older.

"It's a tradition, darling." Cia replied, smiling around the entire room. She walked over to a beautiful white rocking chair that was engraved with gold flowers, and sat down carefully.

"I used to rock my beautiful baby boy here. I would sing to him and tell him stories." She said, resting her hands on her lap.

She stayed there for a while, looking into the past, as I walked around the room. Everything a baby would possibly need was in there, and a whole lot more. Surprisingly enough, though, there were so self-portraits like in the rest of the rooms and hallways, there was nothing particularly warm about this room, not even close. The room was serious, as in, money-wise. It must have cost a fortune.

"Hermione, how do you like it?" Cia asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"It's beautiful." I lied quickly, and she smiled, nodding.

"Draco used to love it here," She said calmly, and I couldn't help but think of him as baby, with his blonde hair, laying in the crib, spoiled like none other.

"Well, mother, we better get going. We have to—uh—talk." Draco said, and his mother easily bought it. I doubted Draco wanted to be in here, with all the memories his parents had forbidden him.

Draco took my hand, and led me back to our room.

"Love," He said, kissing my neck. I looked at him questioningly.

"I'm pretty sure, around this time seven years ago, I was thinking about the muggle-born bookworm that I was secretly in love with." Draco said, and I kissed him back. Dear lord, how I loved my Draco.

A pang reminded me of what I had done to him, and I refused to look into his eyes, thinking I would reveal something in my own.

"I love you, Draco. I love you with all my heart, and nothing, NOTHING, would be able to stop me from doing so." I sighed, pushing some hair out of my eyes.

Several hours later, we were asked to dress for the lunch, and then, eventually, the ball we would host.

Oh, the presents we were going to receive from the rich and mighty made me giggle greedily.

Lunch went by in a breeze, seated next to Draco and Astoria, and that's when the real fun began.

My gown was a deep purple, with midnight blue streaks; strapless and it held tightly against my body, it was everything I had ever dreamed of. I straightened my hair again, but curled some random strips. My shoes were from heaven, black high heals that went up to my ankles. The outfit, itself, made the old Hermione want to cry, but the new, sophisticated Hermione who was supposed to be used to these kinds of things, held her head up.

I added a little makeup, not much. Blush and pale red lipstick looked fine with waterproof mascara. I did all of this in two hours.

Draco, on the other hand, had started half an hour after the guests started arriving.

"Hurry up, Draco!" I said impatiently. He grinned, sliding on his pants. I rolled my eyes as he winked and smirked at me.

He looked dashing when he finished, and I knew that it was worth the wait. People would swoon over the teenage couple, and I doubted anyone would say anything bad at all in the party. It was Christmas!

When we walked down the stairs, everyone gasped and clapped, happy tears rolling down people's eyes.

I already knew most people form the other parties I had been to, but there was about a hundred more people then I ever thought were purebloods.

Cousins, mothers, sisters, friends, friends-of-friends, fathers, brothers, all came up to us, smiling and congratulating us on our baby and the wedding. A couple of them said that they were ready for the baby shower, so they could show us how happy they were, and some of them even said that they had set some little presents under the tree.

Christmas was supposed to be like this, happy, fun, with family.

Of course, Christmas wasn't supposed to end how it did. How else would this work out?

* * *

Don't worry, the next chapter will be a cliffhanger. Well... if this wasn't enough. :D So, yes. R&R. Remember that I love you guys, and if you want to read my NOVEL, go ahead and PM me. :)


End file.
